El progreso de Sherlock Holmes
by Solina ADalek
Summary: Traducción del relato de: ivyblossom. Sherlock está locamente enamorado de John, pero jamás lo adivinarías sólo al mirarlos. Son una serie de escenas cortas, narradas en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Sherlock, tomando prestado mucho de las historias de Arthur Conan Doyle.
1. Ermitaño

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Traducción del relato de: ivyblossom

* * *

Resumen:

Sherlock está locamente enamorado de John, pero jamás lo adivinarías solo al mirarlos. Son una serie de escenas cortas, narradas en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Sherlock, tomando prestado mucho de las historias de Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Gracias a trinaest, Elvichar, Em, Nef, y gelishan por su beteo constante y considerado, y sus tareas sobre violín y Gran Bretaña. Tenéis mi eterna devoción.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Esto es la traducción del fanfic de ivyblossom, quien me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirlo al español. Es una gran historia que recomiendo sin duda. Si queréis dejar un comentario a la autora podéis hacerlo aqui ( archiveofourown. org (/) chapters/255364?page=14&show_comments=true#comment_162438 ) o si los dejáis aquí yo se los transmitiré a ella.

No tengo Beta, así que si alguien se ofrece... Después de leer mucho rato en inglés frases sin sentido en español empiezan a tenerlo en mi cabeza.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ermitaño

Medio segundo de desorientación que se disuelve bruscamente en la perfecta consciencia. Dolor surgiendo desde mi cara. Dolor punzante en las costillas, como un puñetazo en el estómago. Costilla rota, probablemente. ¿Más de una? No es seguro. Duele al inhalar, exhalar. Es por la mañana.

El extraño sueño perdura: John con tazas de té en lugar de ojos, cuchillas de afeitar desechables por dedos: perturbador. Una sensación extraña envuelve mi pecho, como si no pudiera tomar aliento. Angustia. ¿Miedo? No. No puede ser. Aún con tazas de té en lugar de ojos, sigue siendo sólo John. Tristeza, quizás. Pérdida. ¿Remordimiento? Se desvanece. Es de día, los sueños siempre se desvanecen.

Los sueños son irrelevantes.

Cerca de doce grados fuera; casi un grado más frío que ayer por la mañana. El largo y lento camino hacia la mitad del invierno. Aburrido. Luz débil a través de la ventana, son aproximadamente las siete y cuarto, lluvia ligera; muy nublado. Ha estado lloviendo desde alrededor de las 4 am. Estará lleno de barro a la orilla del río; debo recordar usar botas.

Sin embargo: no se me permitirá salir del piso hoy, probablemente. No si John descubre lo de la costilla, sin duda. John bloqueará la puerta (como si eso sirviera de algo), y Lestrade no me dejará acercarme a la escena del crimen. Puede encontrar alguna forma de arrestarme para mantenerme lejos, impedirme acercarme demasiado. Una pena. Será un día difícil. Odio ser arrestado. Pero: qué es mejor.

Pierna derecha entumecida, más que un poco dolorida: ¿Torcida? ¿Esguince? Por el impacto de la caída, sin duda. Lesiones secundarias sin atender por mi cuidadoso y atento medico. Su cara: tan llena de compasión, de cuidado, de todo lo hermoso y puro de este mundo. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo puede llevar su corazón en las manos de ese modo sin dejar un rastro de sangre por donde quiera que vaya? Un tipo de valentía, tal vez más mundana, pero no menos excepcional. Él aún no sabe sobre la costilla rota. No vio esta serie de golpes. Muñeca: ¿rota? No. Golpeada, seguro, tal vez un poco torcida. Hará que tocar el violín sea más desafiante, pero un poco de dolor nunca le hace mal a nadie.

Vulgar concierto de Tchaikovsky en mi cabeza, ¿por qué? No hay espacio para Tchaikovsky hoy. ¿Quizás más tarde, por la noche? A John le gusta Tchaikovsky. No parece saber siquiera que es Tchaikovsky cuando lo escucha. No parece importarle.

"Me gusta, ¿qué era?" dirá, sentado en su sofá, los ojos cerrados (normalmente, a veces no, a veces me mira tocar, y yo lo miró a él de vuelta). Me imagino que en su lugar dice _Te quiero_, y lo disfruto. Se siente como si la luz del sol irradiase de él, como calor, como dedos de humo que me envuelven. Me imagino que aún no lo ha dicho, solo lo siente, siente la tentación de hacerlo. Y entonces me siento atrapado justo en el momento antes de que lo diga, el momento en el que es totalmente cierto, antes de hallar una oportunidad de degenerarse, de desmoronarse. Él está a punto de decirlo, de decir, _Te quiero_, a mi, de entre toda la gente, a mi, palabras a punto de aparecer en el aire delante de él como anillos de humo. Dejo que caiga sobre mí, la fantasía, la sensación. Él escuchando los sonidos de mi violín, de mis dedos presionando contra las cuerdas, mi arco, el sonido que vibra a través de mi pecho antes de alcanzarle, sus ojos cerrados (o no). John sentado en su sofá amando la Serenata de Cuerda, o un pedazo de El Lago de los Cisnes (como dije: vulgar) en vez de amarme a mi, pero se acerca bastante. Me concentro, toco incluso mejor, llevando la sensibilidad que está en lo más profundo de mi corazón hacia las cuerdas del violín. "Me gusta(_s tú_)," dice, "¿qué era?" ¿cómo puede alguien no reconocer el Lago de los Cisnes?

Todas las veces. Todas las veces que me pregunta, es Tchaikovsky. ¿Por qué? ¿Apela a alguna angustiosa tendencia homosexual en él? Uno sólo puede desearlo. Un corazón suave, un corazón romántico.

Aún vulgar, sin embargo.

Aún no quiero abrir mis ojos; la realidad nunca es tan interesante como el interior de mi cabeza. ¿Tazas de té en lugar de ojos? Que bizarro. John estaba desnudo en el sueño. Desnudo y de 14 pies de alto. Aún irrelevante. Yo era pequeño; el podía sostenerme en la palma de su mano, atraparme con sus dedos de hojas de afeitar desechables. Mi subconsciente está loco.

Los ojos me pesan, siento la nariz chata e irritada, leve dolor en el incisivo mandibular izquierdo. Lo pruebo con la lengua. Flojo, pero no se caerá. Gracias a Dios, odio a los dentistas. Dolor de cabeza. Un poco de sangre; sabor a cobre. Ojos abiertos: nublados. Pegajoso. Una pequeña paliza anoche. Valió la pena. Demasiadas pruebas. ¡Ja! Tan fácil, esta vez. Idiota.

Ojos llorosos durante la noche, las pestañas húmedas se quedaron enredadas y pegadas. Un poco de sangre. Un poco de sangre, lágrimas inconscientes. (¿Lloraría si lo perdiese a él? Creo que lo haría. Una herida emocional igual de abrumadora que una física, provocando una reacción fisiológica.) Me seco las lágrimas, quitando algunas pestañas en el proceso. Pestañeo por culpa de la bruma. El mundo es un lugar gris y sangriento una vez que abres los ojos. El color gris apagado de la mañana. Techo blanquecino, paredes desnudas, la puerta de la habitación cerrada, el patrón de las gotas y caminos de lluvia contra la ventana.

Toco el teléfono; lo abro. ¿Mensaje de Lestrade? Nada. Le mando un mensaje molesto; debería aprender a compartir. No va a llegar a ninguna parte si se guarda los detalles de los casos. ¿Cuándo aprenderá?

_Su pista está bajo el agua. SH_

Eso le dejará pensando. ¡Ja! Debería aprender que no debe ocultarme información. ¡Como si yo no lo supiera ya!

John moviéndose por la cocina; agua hirviendo en la tetera. Caja de bolsas de té en la encimera; azucarero. (Un poco menos de la mitad, por como suena.) John está usando calcetines, no zapatillas ni zapatos. Todavía adormilado, no durmió bien. Pesadillas de nuevo (por supuesto). Uno de estos días irrumpiré justo ahí, detendré sus pesadillas con mi fuerza de voluntad. Lo miraré fijamente. Seré más astuto. Él está maldiciendo por lo bajo ahora, ¿por qué? ¿Cansado? ¿Frustrado? Oh, vio los dedos en la nevera. Bueno, ¿dónde más iba a meterlos?

Los pies cansados de John contra el suelo, caminando hacia mi dormitorio con una taza de líquido caliente en su mano. Camina con más cuidado cuando me está trayendo una taza de té, como si algo terrible sucediese si se derramase. Sensación en mi pecho, como si mi corazón sonriera al acercarse él. Conozco las señales y los síntomas de estar desesperadamente, perdidamente enamorado. Una especie de deseo inevitable, pero del que no puedes desear alejarte. Un poco de cocaína no me vendría mal, sin embargo. John nunca lo toleraría.

Llama a la puerta, como un compañero de piso educado. Gruño en respuesta. Un crak cuando la puerta se abre. Me gusta que no le importe lo que piense al respecto; él viene porque lo necesita, porque quiere. Quiere ver si estoy bien, le preocupa si estoy bien. John: es como si el amanecer brotase de él. Él es como un calor escondido en un lugar frío. Su pelo, despeinado, su cara adormilada, quiero besarle, quiero envolverme en él y no dejarlo ir nunca. La mañana no es tan gris cuando él está aquí. Él es mis colores.

"¿Sherlock?" su voz es grave; horas de no hablar durante la noche. Un instrumento desafinado. Imagina un ermitaño. Escondido en una cueva durante décadas, viviendo una vida de sueño y rezo, no hablando con ni un alma durante años y años, y luego intenta formar palabras con unas cuerdas vocales que han estado tan en desuso que olvidaron su propósito; el cuerpo humano necesita ser usado para funcionar correctamente. _Como tu corazón,_ dice el tercer hombre, el conocimiento subconsciente. _Como tu corazón, Sherlock. _Como un ermitaño intentando hablar. Metáforas: no son realmente mi campo.

John se sienta en mi cama, su cadera contra mi muslo. Él es la definición misma del calor, un pequeño trozo de vocabulario andante. Suspiro. Actúo aburrido, actúo vagamente molesto. John coloca la taza de té en mi mesilla, su mano moviéndose hacia mi cara.

"¿Qué tal estás esta mañana?" Siempre el doctor, mi John. Y así es él _mi John._ No importa que pase. Toques ligeros en mis pómulos, comprobando la venda sobre mi nariz, sus dedos trazan suavemente mi labio roto.

"Bien. Está bien, no es para tanto." Respiro profundo; tos accidental (¿lo es?); mueca de dolor. Las manos de John contra mi pecho, solo la fina tela de la camiseta entre nosotros. Los ojos se cierran otra vez.

"Mierda," dice John en voz baja. "No mencionaste una costilla rota, Sherlock." Una nota de reproche en su voz. Sus manos levantan la camiseta. El dolor de la costilla no es nada comparado con el placer de la calidez de las manos de John presionando ligeramente contra mí. Como anillos de humo. Como amor imaginario. "Te daré algo para el dolor," dice John.

"Mmm." No tiene sentido discutir. Un opiáceo calmaría el dolor de varias heridas, físicas y emocionales. Pero probablemente John sólo me de paracetamol. Bastardo.

"Sé que quieres volver a la escena del crimen," dice John, y suspira. Se mueve un poco en la cama, sus manos aún presionando contra mi, sus calidad manos. Sus dedos; ellos tiran de gatillos y matan, son tan gentiles sobre mi. "Pero voy a vendarte esto primero."

Oh, mi John. Mi blogger, mi compañero. Véndame y sácame. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Gruño, entre dientes, "Bien," giro la cabeza. "Pásame mi té." No es una pregunta, es una orden. Un ermitaño, finalmente, finalmente intentando hablar. El corazón late fuerte. Taza caliente en mi mano, dedos calientes contra ella. "Gracias." Poco habitual: eso lo confundirá. Se para. Abro mis ojos y lo miro. Él sonríe. Parece afectado. Debo verme peor de lo que me siento.

"Todo está bien," dice. Su voz es suave, como sus dedos, como su toque.

Me puse mis botas antes de bajar a la orilla del río para enseñar a Lestrade y sus subordinados exactamente a quien tenían que arrestar. No será difícil. Caminaré con cuidado por el bien de John y John me cogerá del brazo, preocupado. Cenaremos, y yo comeré, por insistencia de John. Tal vez sopa. Y cuando volvamos a casa tocaré algo de Tchaikovky para John, a pesar de su evidente vulgaridad y sus protestas por mis heridas y costilla rota. Él mantendrá sus ojos abiertos mirándome. Y el amará lo que toque para él. Y eso será suficiente.


	2. Esquinas de hospital

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

Notas de la traductora:

El título y las menciones que se hacen continuamente a las "esquinas de hospital" hacen referencia a la forma de doblar la sábana bajera de la cama en las esquinas (cuando no tienen gomita para sujetarla). No se si en español hay algún término para eso, pero como no se me ocurrió ninguno lo dejé con la traducción literal.

*Durante el texto también se mencionan las siglas IED: siglas de "artefacto explosivo improvisado" en inglés. Mantengo las siglas igual que en el original porque incluso en los periódicos españoles son las siglas que usan para ese tipo de artefactos en las noticias sobre Afganistán.

Capítulo 2: Esquinas de hospital

Está dormido. Su respiración tiene la cualidad rítmica de la inconsciencia; poco profunda, regular, silenciosa. Silbido leve cuando el aire es tomado por su nariz, jadeante cuando sale. Está en su lado, su cara alejada de la puerta, sus rodillas dobladas y un brazo metido bajo la almohada. Dormido. Una condición reversible, pero no lo despertaré. No aún, por lo menos. No esta noche. Algún día, tal vez.

(Tal vez no.)

La puerta está semiabierta, como casi siempre. Hay mucho espacio para que yo me quede aquí y observe. Puedo estar aquí durante horas sin hacer ni un ruido. Sé que puedo, ya lo he hecho. Repetidamente.

No hay ni un solo ángulo, o ninguna condición, que no quiera conocer de John Watson. He hecho un cuidadoso estudio de él, desde la longitud de sus muslos y la forma de cada uno de sus dedos de los pies hasta la dinámica de su forma de caminar. Si John fuera secuestrado durante cualquier periodo de tiempo (no puedo comprometerme con su patrón de aseo regular): sería capaz de indicar el crecimiento exacto de su pelo, incluido el facial. Podría esbozar la forma de sus uñas de memoria. Si tuviera una fotografía en la cual John estuviera oculto entre un grupo con sólo su hombro derecho visible: sería capaz de identificarle (en quince segundos).

(En un vídeo; en diez.)

Desde aquí hasta la puerta, de espaldas a mí: la línea de sus hombros es casi enteramente paralela al patrón recto de luz que entra por su ventana desde el exterior. No puedo ver su cara. Una pena. La imagen en mi mente: nunca es tan buena como la real.

¿Él deja la puerta entreabierta a propósito? (Tal vez me está invitando, probándome, desafiándome.)

No, probablemente no. Bonito pensamiento, sin embargo. Demasiado retorcido. Algo que yo haría (no John). John no jugaría este tipo de juego sutil. Fingiendo dormir tras una puerta medio abierta para ser observado, ser adorado, ser deseado en silencio (y desde la distancia). Ser pasivo-agresivo no es su _modus operandi._ No, la puerta esta abierta porque quiere despertarse cuando algo inquietante pase en algún lugar del piso en medio de la noche (no es una presunción injustificada). No es un mensaje especial para mí. Algo sobre "cigarros siendo cigarros". No recuerdo como es. Eliminado hace años. (John lo recordará).

Su cama: tan ordenada. Obsceno. Esquinas de hospital en las sábanas, en la manta de lana que la Señora Hudson dejó doblada ahí para él hace meses. Incluso la colcha: Con las esquinas de hospital sin moverse ni una pulgada. Sentado ahí, a lo largo del día (con las piernas cruzadas, o hecho un ovillo, o tumbado de espaldas) cuando John no está por aquí: las esquinas suelen soltarse. Puedo simplemente sentarme ahí, deshaciendo sus esquinas de hospital, pensando. Respirando. Dejando una marca en el espacio y el tiempo.

A veces: me tumbo ahí en su cama y miro al techo. Miro el patrón de las luces que entran por la ventana, siguiendo las grietas del techo a sus finales lógicos. Perfectamente recta, cama perfectamente lisa. Tumbado en el lado en el que John no duerme, el lado derecho. (John es zurdo.) Tumbado como si John estuviera durmiendo al otro lado, ocupando perfectamente el espacio que sobra en una cama doble. (¿Duerme toda la gente zurda en el lado izquierdo de la cama? ¿Por qué lo harán?)

John nunca se da cuenta de que la colcha tiene sueltas sus esquinas de hospital cuando llega a casa. Las arrugas ligeramente alteradas en ella. Nunca nota, por lo que puedo deducir (substancialmente mucho), que su cama se ha deshecho un poco en los lados. Que se han sentado encima. Nunca da ninguna muestra de haber notado la huella delatora de mi cabeza en la almohada. (Tan obvia. Puedes oler a una persona el algodón de la funda de la almohada. Lo se. Lo he hecho. Repetidamente).

Tal vez él se da cuenta. ¿Lo estoy subestimando? Tal vez lo sabe y lo aprueba, aprecia mis pequeñas batallas contra los remanentes de sus hábitos militares. Pero la primera, mucho más probable, deducción es seguramente la correcta; él es un idiota. Simplemente no observa las señales de que alguien más, obviamente su compañero de piso (¿quién más pudo haber sido?), se acurruca en posición fetal en su cama exageradamente pulcra por las tardes (como un intruso que se acurruca al lado del objeto de su lujuria patética, adolescente, ridícula, no correspondida). Mejor. Relaciones interpersonales: no son realmente mi área. (Obviamente.)

Por la noche John deshace una única esquina de su perfectamente doblada y escondida creación y se mete en la cama, dejando la mayor parte de las sábanas impecables. De ese modo cuando se duerme se ve como envuelto en un pastel en forma de cama, la forma de su cuerpo bajo la superficie es perfectamente obvia para el observador casual. Sus pies, sus pantorrillas. La forma donde se curva su cadera. Sus hombros, asomándose para ocultarme su rostro. Su cama se aferra a él, lo sostiene, lo alivia. (Yo podría hacer eso.)

(¿Podría? ¿De verdad? ¿Tendría la paciencia? ¿Se volvería aburrido? Tal vez. Probablemente. Tal vez no. Imposible de decir. Molesto.)

Pero en la noche él sueña. Sueño es una palabra agradable para eso; no hay verbo que se refiera a una pesadilla. Lentamente durante la noche, como se acercan los temores, (¿en forma de un terrorista? ¿O es la amenaza de un IED* bajo sus pies? Muerte y destrucción, ¿gritando? No lo se, nunca le pregunté.) empieza a agitarse, y rueda sobre su espalda, como si estuviera listo para defenderse, apretándose contra un muro o protegiendo a un niño afgano inocente detrás de él, o algún otro acto heroico que seguramente está reviviendo en sus sueños, y cuando se mueve deshace una de las esquinas de la cama tan cuidadosamente arreglada. Sus brazos y piernas empiezan a moverse, al principio casi imperceptiblemente, luego con más violencia. Él lucha en su sueño, pelea, gime, palabras se asoman a su boca pero no salen. La esquina al lado de su cabeza se deshace primero, luego, en aproximadamente ocho minutos, la esquina doblada a sus pies. De eso deduzco que en sus pesadillas primero pelea, con sus manos, luego corre. Corre porque perdió la pelea, o porque ya no tiene que hacerlo, y alguien murió a sus manos.

Si John soñara con matar a gente con su arma, no desharía su cama cada noche. El acto de tirar del gatillo es un movimiento suave, tan elegante: solo se necesitan tres músculos. Flexor digital interno. Flexor digital superficial y el palmar interóseo. Nadie excepto yo ni siquiera notaría el sutil movimiento de esos tres músculos del índice izquierdo de John, aún con la ropa de cama sobre su cuerpo cada noche. John no sueña que está tirando de gatillos.

Y durante las noches en las que el orden construido cuidadosamente en la ropa de cama de John es completamente erradicado; desde la perfecta simetría (las sábanas, la manta, y la colcha son siempre tendidas uniformemente en la cama, cada lado encajando con el otro con precisión matemática) al caos en un mayor o menor grado por la mañana. A veces el saca todas las sábanas de su cama, dejando visible la brillante tela del colchón. Cuando se levanta, enreda las sábanas, dentro del armario, el colchón empujado fuera del somier, las almohadas lanzadas contra la pared. Ese fue el comienzo, no mucho después de Moriarty y la piscina. Él estuvo asustado, acelerado, recordó cosas que no querían ser recordadas, fue empujado a un lugar extraño y probablemente aterrador. Todo lo que podía ver de eso era una esquina de sábana que se colaba debajo de la puerta del armario. Tuvo que abrazar sus piernas fuertemente y quedarse así, despierto, tenso, alerta a los sonidos de pesadilla de pies contra el suelo, una bayoneta oxidada clavada contra la pared. Le dejé ahí, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su cojera más pronunciada a la mañana siguiente, sus sábanas oliendo vagamente a antipolillas y bolas de olor para zapatos.

Cada mañana él observa la evidencia de sus luchas nocturnas y alisa todo de nuevo; rehace la cama, pone todo en orden, coloca la almohada. Es incongruente, esas formas militares contra la suavidad de su ropa de cama, la alfombra tejida del suelo, los cuadros de sus cortinas que la Señora Hudson (tan amablemente) tejió para sus ventanas. Las esquinas de hospital en una (suave, para dos) cama. Incongruente.

Podrías pensar que el ritual de las esquinas de hospital viene de la época militar de John, y por supuesto que tendrías razón. Pero eso no es todo: es un ritual en el que John deshace el caos de sus terrores nocturnos. Eliminando la violencia que provoca mientras duerme. Luchando contra ella. Creando una nueva realidad. No estoy seguro de que le guste la realidad que crea. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que no, no enteramente. Y por eso la perturbo por él. ¿Es ese el modo en el que una persona demuestra afecto? ¿Dándole lo que quiere, lo que quiere secretamente? ¿El desorden, pero no el suyo?

Un ligero cambio; deliberado. Su respiración cambió de patrón. John está despierto. ¿Por qué? No dije nada, no me moví, no hice ni un sonido. Él se gira hacia mi, seguramente no puede…

"Sherlock." Su voz está ronca por el sueño. (No es una pregunta.)

(¿Cómo lo sabe?)

Primer instinto: permanecer inmóvil, un ciervo cegado por los faros. Si digo algo, ¿se girará y me mirará? (¿Cómo lo sabe?) El segundo instinto, compitiendo con el primero (claramente originado por mi córtex cerebral en lugar de mi cerebro) es correr. Lanzarme escaleras abajo, huir a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta, esconderme bajo la manta. Fingir dormir. Negarlo todo.

Su hombro se mueve, gira sobre su espalda. Se lleva con él la esquina de hospital superior de su sabana, no parece molesto por ello. Ahora puedo ver su cara (oculta entre las sobras, sus ojos huecos por la oscuridad). Suspira, mueve sus manos. Frota sus dedos contra su cara, luego por su pelo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?" Se sentó. "¿Sherlock?"

Tengo que decir algo. "Me preguntaba si estabas despierto."

"¿Te duele algo?"

Considero la pregunta por un momento: la respuesta sincera es _sí. _La costilla aún me arde, la cara me duele en varios lugares, me duele la cabeza. Fácil de ignorar. "No."

"Mentiroso." Pone sus pies en el suelo, se pone sus zapatillas; enciende la luz. Demasiado brillante; mis ojos están acostumbraros a mirarlo en la oscuridad. La luz es dolorosa. Ciega. "Ven aquí, siéntate." Va hacia la cómoda; abre un cajón.

Vuelve, se sienta en su cama. Intenta sentarse cruzando las piernas pero mi pierna derecha se interpone. (Maldigo en voz baja.)

Se acerca a mí con su camiseta y sus boxers cortos. (Hay un pequeño espacio entre su camiseta y sus boxers cortos: se sujetan un poco más abajo de sus caderas. Veo los músculos de sus abdominales en su pelvis. Puede que esté mirando fijamente; él parece no darse cuenta.) Me ofrece tres pastillas, señala al vaso de agua de su mesilla.

"Supongo que para esto es para lo que estás aquí." Salvado por suposiciones erróneas. "Son mis últimas tres, así que no te hagas ilusiones."

Me las quedo mirando. Redondas y negras; alcaloides narcóticos opiáceos. Probablemente morfina. Probablemente le sobraron de su recuperación. Debí haber buscado más a fondo en sus cajones.

Las pongo en mi lengua y saboreo su amargor mientras se disuelven. Él coge el vaso de agua y me lo acerca. Lo tomo. Por un momento sus dedos se unen a los míos.

El agua está templada. Las pastillas se deslizan por mi garganta. Él coge de nuevo el vaso y lo coloca otra vez en la mesilla. Lo pone en un posavasos que dice "¡Torquay es hermoso!" y se ve una imagen frente al mar descolorida. Toma mi muñeca entre sus dedos. (Duele. Aun así es un poco tierno.)

"Está torcida." Se le oye sorprendido, su dedo índice presiona suavemente la hinchazón.

"A penas." Le quito importancia. Debería apartar mi muñeca de sus dedos, pero no quiero hacerlo. Sus dedos amables, su índice presionándose contra mí.

"Sin embargo debió haberte dolido, mientras tocabas esta noche el violín. " Pensativo. Observador. (Es cierto.) "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Me ayuda a pensar." Acerca sus dedos a mi mejilla, mira mis moretones.

"No deberías haber salido hoy, si estuvieras algo cuerdo." La palma de su mano acaricia mi mandíbula. "Pero estás un poco loco, ¿no?" Dice de buen humor (cariñosamente).

"Lestrade tendría otro cadáver en sus manos si no hubiera ido." Mi propia voz me suena rara. Más profunda, más intimidante, un poco a la defensiva. (Inintencionadamente.) Le falta algo de su mordacidad habitual. ¿El dolor embota mi lengua? O es solamente el efecto de estar sentado en la cama de John. En medio de la noche. Mirando fijamente los músculos de su pelvis.

"Cierto." El calor de su mano cerca de mi cuello. "Estoy seguro de que probablemente es cierto." Él está mirando duramente mi cara, luego recorre ligeramente con sus dedos por encima de la venda sobre mi nariz. Cierro los ojos. Él me saca la bata y levanta mi camiseta. Puedo sentir su rodilla rozar ligeramente mi muslo. Sus manos. Una en mi cintura, como estabilizándome, la otra trazando la costilla rota. Ahogo un gemido. "Si supiera que estabas planeando bailar vals en el piso durante toda la noche no te hubiera sacado la venda."

Bufo como respuesta. Ciertamente no era un vals. No bailo vals desde aquella desastrosa clase de baile (1982). Fácil, aburrido, tedioso. Una experiencia humillante.

"Tal vez debería ponerte una venda suave ahí." Sus dedos trazando mi costilla dolorida. "¿Está bien?"

Me encojo de hombros.

"Voy a buscar algunas sábanas viejas." Se levanta. Siento como la cama se levanta con su ausencia. "Quédate aquí."

Me quedo. Estómago vacío: agua templada. Pastillas que se disuelven. Me siento adormecido. Me siento cansado. Me siento aturdido.

Acurrucado bajo las sábanas. Lado derecho de la cama. La cama de John. Se siente tan familiar. Cómodo. Perfecto. Las cuatro esquinas de hospital de John deshechas. Su cama: un caos gracias a mí. Debería estar encantado. Le he dado el regalo del completo desorden.

"Vamos, levántate." John. La voz parece venir desde lejos. Él tira de la manta y me hace levantarme. Mis pies se deslizan hasta el suelo.

Debo estar flotando, posiblemente suspendido en un cálido líquido.

Siento la tela de mi bata deslizarse de mi, mi camiseta se mueve de los hombros y sobre mi cabeza. Aire: frío contra mi pecho (se siente bien).

"Sherlock, ¿estás bien?" John. Sujetando mi barbilla. Abro los ojos (pesan). John. Iluminado desde atrás y la izquierda. Luz de la lámpara de su mesilla. (Resplandor amarillo-anaranjado.) Puedo reconocerlo también así, puedo ver la perfecta simetría de sus ojos, la forma en que la línea de su boca se mueve, el lado izquierdo ligeramente curvado hacia arriba. Sus ojos son azules, salpicados de marrón (si los miras de cerca). Un iris complejo, una masa sin patrón y desordenado. Sin bordes afilados. Sin esquinas de hospital. "Sherlock, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, bien." Intento decirlo. No estoy seguro de que las sílabas salgan en el orden correcto.

"Tal vez no debí darte tres de esas pastillas." La voz de John. Sus manos en mis hombros. John. "Pon tus manos en la cabeza, ¿vale?" Me mueve los brazos (están hechos de goma suave), coloca mis manos detrás de mi cuello. "Aguanta así un momento. Exhala."

Empujo el aire fuera de mis pulmones. Espero. Envuelve una tira suave alrededor de mi pecho, una vez, dos veces. Tomo una respiración profunda y siento; la tela me aprieta. Exhalo otra vez; él envuelve otra tira debajo de la primera. Se siente como si me sujetase, (de la forma en la que la cama de John lo sujeta a él). Orden alrededor del caos. Una revelación: él es mi orden, yo soy su caos. Yin y Yang. Me necesita (lo necesito). Una pareja perfecta, un par perfecto. Obvio.

"Respira." Coloca sus manos en mi pecho. "No está muy apretada, ¿verdad?"

No tengo realmente una opinión. Se siente bien. (Mejor que bien.) Hago un ruido que puede interpretarse de cualquier forma.

"John." Esto es importante.

"¿Sí?"

"Soy tu caos." Señalo hacia la cama. Ya no hay esquinas de hospital. Sin horrores, paz, ni orden completo que deje a John vacío y lleno de dolor y pesar. Sin evidencia de sus pesadillas. Sólo evidencia de mi. "Hice esto por ti. Como Tchaikovski."

Hago la conexión: es tan obvio. Una segunda epifanía. Esas cosas que hago, las hago porque le calman, le hacen sentir más conectado al mundo fuera de Afganistán, a mi. Para calmarlo, la forma en la que su cama perfectamente hecha lo calma por las noches cuando yo no puedo. (¿No puedo? Creo que podría. Merece la pena intentarlo.) Él hace lo mismo por mí, su orden me calma. Simetría, como sus ojos. "¿Sí?"

Me mira (vagamente divertido; un poco desconcertado). ¿Cómo puede estar desconcertado? Es tan claro, tan obvio.

"Vale." Dice despacio. "Bueno gracias." Él ríe. "Lo aprecio. Creo."

Sí. Siento una oleada de puro placer.

"Esperaba que lo hicieras." Sonrío. Me inclino hacia delante. Mi frente toca la suya. Cierro mis ojos, siento mis labios rozar los suyos.

Lo beso.

Él es cálido (sabe a pasta de dientes).

Pongo mi mano en su pelo. Lo beso otra vez. Perfecto.

Él suspira contra mi mejilla. (Cálido).

Me mete de nuevo en la cama, me arropa. Acaricia mi pelo con su mano, ordenándolo. (Reconfortante.)

"Duerme ahora."

Siento hundirse el colchón a mi lado. John está en el lado izquierdo, yo estoy en el derecho. Imaginé esto tantas veces; se siente absolutamente perfecto. Maravilloso. Él es cálido, se siente como si él pudiera ser la fuente de toda la calidez. Un sol que gira alrededor de un planeta frío como yo.

(Sólo que es al revés, ¿no?, ¿el planeta gira al rededor del sol? ¿Eso tiene algún sentido? A quién le importa, a quién le importa.)

Giro y apoyo mi frente contra la parte de atrás de su cuello, la mano en su cadera.

"Sistema solar." Palabras en su hombro. "Las estrellas son calientes, los planetas son fríos. Ellos rotan."

"Duerme, Sherlock." John palmea mi mano. Dormir.

Por la mañana. El sol en la dirección equivocada. La cama es suave, las sábanas están calientes, se siente extraño. Dolor. En mi cabeza, mi nariz, mis costillas, dios. Costillas. Algo sujetando mi pecho. Pierna derecha. Muñeca. Ojos pesados que no se quieren abrir. El sonido de pies arrastrándose desde algún lugar.

En la cama de John. Ojos abiertos de golpe. Demasiados flashes delante mio: de pie en su puerta, mirándolo en la oscuridad. Él se despierta, él me ve, él me da morfina.

Oh dios. Lo besé. Dos veces. Oh dios.

A mi lado la cama no está del todo hecha, sin esquinas de hospital de una pulgada, pero está ordenada, alisada. Almohada retirada y colocada de nuevo de forma ordenada, sin indicios de algún incidente en ella. Parece como si hubiera pasado la noche solo (cuando sé que no lo hice).

Pasos en las escaleras. Los pasos de John; podría reconocer el sonido de los pasos de John en cualquier parte, en cualquier circunstancia. Incluyendo esta. Incluyendo el estar al borde de un ataque de pánico viendo pasar mi vida como flashes ante mis ojos. (¿Quién más podría ser?)

Brazos y piernas calientes, luego frías. Los pies alcanzan la cima de la escalera y nuestros roles se invierten; él de pie en la puerta (el marco) mirándome en su cama, observando los daños de la noche. Sin esquinas de hospital, sólo caos. Sólo su caos: yo. Siento arder mis mejillas.

(El daño de la noche: ¿Cuan severo?)

"Oh." Su voz. Su voz de todos los días, media voz. Su voz de _todo está bien._ "Estás despierto. Bien." Dos tazas en sus manos. "Estaba a punto de intentar despertarte."

"Yo..." No tengo palabras para esto. ¿Cómo evaluarlo?

La cara de John: sin ninguna emoción obvia. Sin temor, sin ira, sin angustia. Parece calmado, tranquilo, relajado. Como siempre, justo igual que cada día cuando llega a casa y no nota ninguna alteración en su cama. (¿Es esto sólo una alteración más en su cama?)

"¿Te duele?" En su cara solo su preocupación profesional.

Suspiro. "Sí." Estoy demasiado desconcertado e inseguro como para mentir esta vez. (Por supuesto que me duele.)

"Se me acabó la morfina." Arrepentido. Un poco irónico. Por mencionarlo.

Elijo mi expresión ("¡Obviamente!"). Sale de mi boca con una voz áspera, más cruda de lo previsto, más íntima de lo previsto. No parece avergonzado. Sonríe suavemente (una expresión difícil de analizar).

"Probablemente es lo mejor. Pero tengo algo de ibuprofeno con codeína." Coloca las tazas en la mesilla, saca un bote de su bolsillo. "Fui a por ellas esta mañana."

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las dos en punto. Has estado KO por un rato. Lo siento, claramente olvidé lo fuertes que eras esas pastillas. No debí haberte dado tres." Saca dos pastillas beige del bote y me las pone en mi mano; me acerca una taza de té. "Pero estas estarán bien."

"No tan bien, quieres decir."

Sonríe. "Deberían funcionar."

Y justo así. Todo olvidado. Alivio (pero algo más le acompaña.) Decepción. Supongamos que yo no quisiera que realmente se olvidase. No puedo ser doblado y escondido bajo otras cosas como un trozo del caos nocturno. Pero hoy, parece, lo seré. Suavizado. Ningún daño permanente.

Bebo mi té, tomo mis pastillas. John baja las escaleras para hacerme el desayuno. Pateo las sábanas arrugándolas hacia el lado derecho, aunque duele. Un poco mas de caos.

Una prueba.


	3. El hombre Penrose

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Una traducción del fanfic de: ivyblossom

Notas de la traductora:

El título de este capítulo hace referencia al Triángulo de Penrose. Personalmente yo no sabía lo que era, conocía la imagen, pero no sabía que ese era su nombre.

Es un triángulo imposible de representar de forma tridimensional, algo que existe pero al mismo tiempo no puede existir, a eso se refiere cuando habla del hombre Penrose en el capítulo, alguien que no debería poder existir, pero lo hace. Casi mejor dejo de liaros y os pongo un link a la imagen.

También habla de una broca, que es la pieza alargada de metal que tiene forma de espiral y se pone en los taladros para hacer agujeros. Lo comento también por si alguien tuviera alguna duda.

Quiero también mencionar que estoy profundamente agradecida a **dheisen** que se ha ofrecido a betearme. ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu esfuerzo, ayuda y ánimo! Espero no darte mucho trabajo y poder seguir contando con tu ayuda.

Capítulo 3: El hombre Penrose

Asesinato (obvio).

Anderson insiste en llamarlo accidente industrial.

_¿Accidente? _

¿Con marcas como esas en las muñecas? (Cuerda: Fibra de plástico. Enroscada alrededor de las muñecas catorce veces. Cortada después de la muerte con un cortaúñas, desechada de forma inexperta. Probablemente la encontremos en un contenedor cercano.) ¿Con restos de una huella de bota (industrial, punta de metal, polvo y restos de un gran almacén de kits de montaje, lleno sobre todo de madera contrachapada) encima de los pantalones, y allí, a lo largo del muslo izquierdo? ¿No se da cuenta de la huella digital izquierda al lado de la broca que seguramente no coincide con las de la víctima de asesinato ni con las de ninguno de los trabajadores de la planta? ¡Indignante! ¡Vergonzoso! ¿Y estos son los expertos de Scotland Yard? Nunca debieron permitirle dejar la escuela primaria. He visto sus informes forenses. Aún no aprendió cuando debe usar/no usar los acentos, ¡Estúpido! ¿Tiene el descaro de menospreciarme ante Lestrade e intentar sacarme de la escena del crimen, porque él cree que es un _accidente industrial?_ (Claramente, los idiotas pueden ser engañados por cualquiera.)

Ni siquiera lo miro. "Tú eres claramente ciego y sordo, además de tonto." Él empieza a protestar, pero lo ignoro. Agito mi mano en su dirección, menospreciándole. Lestrade se ocupará de él. Me arrodillo: la costilla me punza con una razonable, pero no totalmente, debilitante cantidad de dolor. Eso es bueno. El dolor debilitante distrae más que el ridículo proceso mental perseverante de Anderson. (Sin embargo echo de menos la ayuda de John, la cual a menudo ya no necesito. Tentación: herirme para ser tan tiernamente atendido otra vez. Patético. Ridículo. Pero sus manos. Esos gloriosos momentos de cercanía. Extraños y torpes y maravillosos al mismo tiempo. Imposible acostumbrarse jamás a ellos.) Deslizo el teléfono fuera del bolsillo de la víctima; leo los tres últimos mensajes. Lestrade está ordenando a Anderson que se vaya. Él es inútil. Más que inútil, él se interpone en mi camino.

El cuerpo está rodeado de volutas de madera, las cuales aun caen lentamente desde las máquinas de encima, como copos de nieve. Los tornos superiores han tenido que ser detenidos rápidamente, y los restos de su trabajo han cubierto el suelo con pedazos de madera. Huele como un bosque de cedros, escondido y ligeramente quemado.

Es interesante la forma en la que la broca atravesó el cerebro; dejó un fascinante patrón en el hueso. Roto en todas direcciones, de forma aparentemente arbitraria, fracturándolo en líneas onduladas. Roto como cristal, como hielo. Tantas variables en un cráneo vivo. Forzado en un lento y constante giro en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, por un metal uniformemente retorcido que crea una forma única en un inestable hueso humano. Casi infinitas posibilidades en cada milímetro. Y el impacto contra el cerebro es espectacular; separado en trenzas, cubriendo la fractura del cráneo como seda. Hermoso. Podría reunir el cerebro en un ramo y ponerlo en un jarrón para admirarlo. Al menos hasta que empiece a oler. (Se requiere más experimentación: seguramente puedo conseguir otra cabeza del Bart. Brocas en una caja debajo de la escalera. ¿Taladro? En el cajón. ¿De John? ¿Mio? No lo recuerdo. ¿Importa? Tal vez en su lugar pueda probar con un taladro industrial: preferible. ¿Colocar la cabeza en un tornillo para tener estabilidad? ¿O solo sujetarla entre el microondas y la tostadora? Eso debería funcionar.)

(John. Él no apreciará otra cabeza en la encimera de la cocina.)

Miro hacia él, se ve pálido y sorprendido; angustiado. Mira al cuerpo, inclina la cabeza, imagino ver a través de los ojos de John, la humanidad de John, gentil, ojos preocupados, una muerte extraña; ciertamente. Desagradable. Dolorosa. Espantosa. ¿Es así como lo ve John? Él ha visto suficiente del interior de un hombre, él no es delicado. ¿Es empatía? ¿Se imagina lo que debió sentir, a él mismo en lugar del hombre, una gruesa broca moviéndose lentamente hacia él, los minutos entre sentir la perforación en la piel y el punto cuando su cerebro sobresale a través de la fractura en su cráneo?

(Espera. No. Para. Respiro profundo.)

Basta de imaginar a John como la víctima de un asesinato. Hace que el pánico crezca en mi garganta. Culpo a Moriarty por eso: _Sacarme mi corazón ardiendo, _eso es. Si no fuera por él no lo habría notado, por lo menos, no tan pronto. Preocuparme no es una victoria, para nada; mis sentimientos por John Watson son mucho más peligrosos que cualquier otra cosa. Más que la Sig ilegal, más que balas que vuelan, persecuciones por azoteas y asesinos a sueldo. (Si fuera yo, atrapado en esa situación, la víctima esperando, manos atadas a mi espalda con una cuerda de fibra de marca Ikea: un extraño y fascinante tren de pensamiento. Puedo pensar en siete formas de escapar antes de que la broca se moviera una pulgada.) Pero no. No lo imaginaré con John. No _su _cerebro, no _su_ cráneo. Esta sangrienta broma cariñosa.

Lo miro: está frotando su frente, su boca apretada y pequeña. ¿Aversión? ¿Incomodidad? Empatía. (Lo más probable.) Agita su cabeza, pies pesados. Su corazón (tan selectivamente) en las manos. Hace que algo se contraiga en mi estómago. Por más que no lo entienda, es algo que me gusta de John. Su capacidad para la compasión se extiende por todo el lugar, alcanzando a todos. Un pulpo ávido de preocupación.

(¿Encuentra algo en mi con lo que empatizar? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Sally llamándome "freak"? ¿Mi falta de amigos pero mi abundancia de enemigos? ¿Qué?)

Los ojos de John en los pliegues de cerebro retorcidos en cascadas que salen hermosamente del cráneo roto. (Solo una cabeza más en la nevera. Molly me la conseguirá. John se las apañará)

"¿John?"

Él mira hacia arriba, hacia mi. "Uh," empieza, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda. "La causa de la muerte es bastante obvia, dudo que me necesites para decirte que le taladraron la cabeza."

Sonrío. No me molesta cuando John afirma lo obvio. Debería, con todo el derecho, pero no lo hace. Puedo argumentar que lo hace con un sentido autocrítico, como con un poco de humor negro; me encanta el humor negro en la escena del crimen. (Es tan raro, y hay muy pocos con la capacidad de entenderlo.) Pero no es eso.

Algo en su presencia desentierra una parte oculta de mí en esos momentos, no puedo evitarlo. Bueno, supongo: su naturaleza paradójica. La forma en la que esta coherentemente hecho de opuestos exactos. Su voz fuerte, amable; pero ruda, la voz de un hombre que a matado (más de una vez) por los motivos correctos, una voz teñida por un complejo de moralidad, que nunca he tenido ni la habilidad o el conocimiento para desentrañar o entender completamente. En contra de este telón de fondo (un cuerpo, un asesinato, una prueba, un problema para ser resuelto), sus manos firmes. Sus uñas cuadradas (siempre limpias). Su gran paciencia. La amplitud de sus hombros, en comparación de su esbelta cintura. (No necesito mencionar los músculos de su pelvis otra vez, ¿no? Dejemos los vulgares pensamientos lujuriosos fuera de esto, por ahora; por ahora, estamos en público, es demasiado.)

Las palabras que usa para describirme, el cosquilleo que siento en la base de mi espina dorsal cuando me mira con desnuda admiración. Él me hace sangrar admiración. Rezuma fuera de mí, sucia, incómoda; algo que debe ser limpiado, eliminado, sanado. Tratado. Debería odiarlo; pero no lo hago. Él declara lo obvio con esa voz suya, la misma que usa para decirme que soy _increíble, _ que soy _ extraordinario, _ la misma que grita en la noche con el sonido de sus pesadillas y me pregunta si quiero una taza de té por las mañanas. Su voz: donde residen todas sus dimensiones, todos sus bordes ásperos y su gentileza. La parte de él que, ahora mismo, delante de Lestrade además de Anderson y de las caras sin nombre de la Metropolitana, se acerca y me acaricia, desde su garganta hasta mis tímpanos. Un toque íntimo. (Pero no lo es, realmente no lo es.)

"Hay marcas en sus muñecas," dice John, sus ojos se desvían hacia Anderson, quien está de pie a varios metros con sus estúpidos brazos cruzados delante de su estúpido pecho. (¿Qué ve Sally en él?) John observa lo que Anderson no. Por supuesto que lo hace. Sonrío más aún. John continúa, señalando. "Fue atado, él luchó."

Asiento hacia él. Sus ojos en mí. (Recuerdo sus labios contra los míos; dos veces. Vagamente; pero me acuerdo.) Puedo ver que busca mi aprobación; es sutil, pero está ahí. Su espalda un poco más recta, como si estuviera en la plaza de armas y su oficial superior hubiera vuelto sus ojos hacia él. Listo para impresionar. (¿Qué está pensando? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo, porque no puedo leer su rostro abierto?)

"¿Hora estimada de la muerte?" Mi voz ha tomado un tono más suave, hay una intimidad ahí. Los otros no parecen notarlo, pero creo que John lo hace. Un cambio. Pequeño. No deliberado. Revelador.

Él se agacha, mira de nuevo fijamente al cuerpo. Toca su mano, pasa un dedo recubierto de látex por la carne. "Hace no más de una hora, diría yo." Me mira, seguro de su respuesta, ojos claros. Se levanta y asume apenas, su reciente estado como civil con _comodidad._ Le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, casi inadvertida. Me sonríe de vuelta. Así están las cosas entre nosotros. ¿Más genuinas? ¿Más afectuosas? No lo se. Algo así. (Lo besé y él me dejó. Dos veces. Me abracé contra él, mis dedos en el elástico de sus boxers, su dura cadera en mis manos, y me dejó hacer eso, además.) Miro su cara: ojos tan sencillos, sin lucha interna, sin torpeza. ¿Ignora desafiante, deliberadamente lo que debe saber (o cree que sabe) sobre mi, o es una aceptación casual? ¿Una compensación por una vida que le hace sentirse más humano? Difícil de saber. Él me está sonriendo. Afecto. ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza suya? ¿Taladrarla y abrirla me daría la respuesta, lo haría?

(Oh, muy gracioso.)

Fue hace poco más de una semana. Una semana y casi nada ha cambiado. Excepto por un poco de calidez extra por su parte y, presumiblemente, por la mía. Como si tuviéramos alguna especie de amable y tranquilo entendimiento. Pero no lo tenemos. No lo entiendo para nada. Él es completamente abierto; pero completamente cerrado. Tentador. Un hombre hecho de paradojas. Imposible, pero aquí, en carne y hueso. Un hombre Penrose.

"¿Y bien?" Lestrade parece un poco impotente, sus cejas elevadas. Casi puedo ver el signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. (¿Cómo pueden manejarse sin mí?)

Veo un cubo por el rabillo del ojo y voy hacia él.

"Las huellas en el cuerpo son de una bota de trabajo, el tipo de bota que usan los empleados de la industria, de las que tienen la punta de acero. Estas botas de trabajo en particular estuvieron recubiertas con restos de polvo, pegamento, madera contrachapada, y trozos de papel. ¿Quién pega madera contrachapada? Ikea, obviamente." Me fijo en la basura. (Por supuesto; ahí está. Sabía que lo estaría. Cortes redondeados hechos con un cortaúñas. Ráfaga de orgullo. Había sido, un poco, un disparo a ciegas por la forma en la que estaban los hilos sobrantes de la cuerda de fibra que había en el suelo.) Levanto el cubo y lo llevo conmigo hacia el cuerpo, donde Lestrade está mirando a Anderson, y John me está observando a mi, mirando curioso, reflexivo (¿por qué?), paciente, confiado. Si tan solo pudiera abrir su mente y leerla.

"Esta cuerda," echo un vistazo al cubo, luego se lo muestro a Lestrade y compañía, "es del tipo que usan en Ikea para atar las cajas antes de enviárselas a sus clientes. Este hilo en particular fue usado para atar las manos y pies de este hombre, atarlo a este poste de forma que, el taladro perforase su cráneo. Puedes ver la sangre en ella; pertenece a la víctima. Así que: probablemente estas buscando a un trabajador del almacén del Ikea de Wembley que estuvo ausente de su puesto después de digamos," miro mi reloj "la una del mediodía, pero volvió antes de las tres". Saco un pincel de huellas y espolvoreo el taladro; la huella digital de repente es descaradamente obvia. "Esta es su huella digital. Probablemente lo tengas en los archivos. Este no es su primer crimen; dado lo malo que es ocultando sus huellas, esta probablemente no es la primera vez que lo has cogido."

"Procesa esa huella," dice Lestrade, y Anderson, mirando venenoso, obedece. "¿Y por qué iba a asesinar a un hombre e intentar hacer que parezca un accidente de trabajo?" Pregunta Lestrade.

"_Intentar _ es la palabra clave." Eso va por Anderson (por supuesto). Él rueda los ojos. "Fácil," miro a John, que tiene esa mirada fascinada en su cara, eso debería ser increíble, solo que él sabe lo que va a pasar ahora. Tomo aliento. El golpe de gracia.

"Nuestra víctima gastó su hora de la comida con una amiga, una amiga con marido, o novio, no está claro. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que marido." Me agacho, abro el bolsillo derecho de los pantalones de la víctima para que Lestrade pueda ver su contenido. "Ves: condones, él venía preparado." Sonrío. Saco el teléfono de la víctima de mi propio bolsillo; se lo doy a Lestrade. "Los tres últimos mensajes en su teléfono son de tal naturaleza que sugieren, tanto una relación sexual con una mujer como la necesidad mantenerlo en secreto. La mujer, obviamente, tiene un marido celoso propenso a la violencia. Ese marido celoso es nuestro trabajador de Ikea. El terminará su turno en una hora."

"Increíble," dice John. Oírlo no se siente menos placentero que la primera vez que lo dijo. "Extraordinario." Sonríe y camina hacia mí. Lestrade está ladrando órdenes; Anderson ha terminado con la huella digital y está largándose. El forense está retirando el cuerpo. "Bien hecho" dice John, luego se acerca y pone sus manos en mis hombros.

Por un momento creo que va a abrazarme, o tirar de mí hacia él y besarme, y mientras esos dos resultados serían muy bienvenidos de John, ambos igualmente me asustan. (¿Por qué? ¿Incertidumbre, inexperiencia? Las innumerables reglas implicadas en esas interacciones sociales son mareantes. Cada dirección parece un paso en falso ¿Qué necesito hacer para asegurarme los buenos sentimientos de John? Es muy fácil hacer/decir algo equivocado y decepcionar, frustrar, o (posiblemente peor) hacerlo reír. Puede que sienta un poco de aprensión. Puede que este ligeramente asustado. Él ve que se puede leer algo de angustia en mi cara y su expresión cambia. "Tienes…" empieza, luego sacude mis hombros. Astillas de madera, rizos de virutas flotando, serrín. "Estuviste de pie en la peor zona. Inclínate un poco, déjame sacártelo de tu pelo."

Me inclino hacia delante, lo cual es oportuno, ya que puedo sentir como me sonrojo un poco. Esta extraña relación oscilante, donde nada es cierto y no hay hechos obvios, me hace regresar a mi torpe adolescencia. Me gustaría tomar un momento para sentir algo de resentimiento por eso, pero John está pasando sus dedos por mi pelo, lo cual se siente mejor de lo que tiene derecho a sentirse. Cierro mis ojos para mantener el polvo fuera de ellos, para centrarme en la sensación de sus dedos contra mí. Sacude las virutas de mi flequillo, amablemente, de la parte superior de mi cabeza, agita sus dedos por la parte de atrás, los desliza a través de mis rizos por los lados. Lleva su índice alrededor de la curva de mi oreja izquierda, luego la derecha. Mueve su mano a través de la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Luego empieza a sacar trozos de mi pelo suavemente uno a uno, desenganchándolos soplando y sacudiendo sus dedos para hacer que las espirales de madera aleteen hasta el suelo. Ahogo de nuevo el aire que quiere escapar de mi garganta y convertirse en un suspiro.

"Listo," dice, peinando mi flequillo de nuevo. Abro mis ojos. Miro su cara; perfectamente normal, pero hay algo más ahí. Afecto, sin duda; ¿es un afecto de amistad? No puedo decirlo. (¿Diversión? Él no se está riendo, pero tiene una leve sonrisa en su cara. ¿Ternura? Es una línea muy fina.) El orgullo por mi trabajo, aún hay trazas de la admiración que siente cuando me mira. ¿Hay deseo ahí? (¿Por mi?) Nada evidente, nada inapropiado. No lo sé. ¿Qué haría si lo viese, lo identificase? (¿correr/esconderme/colapsar/arder en llamas/llorar/vitorear/reír/triunfar/empujarlo contra la pared y hacer lo que quiera con él?) Si al menos pudiera examinar lo que hay dentro de su cerebro tan fácilmente como con uno de los del Bart, tan fácilmente como el que el forense está metiendo en la bolsa para cadáveres. Demasiadas preguntas sin resolver.

Podría simplemente preguntar, supongo. Pero eso es como hacer trampa.


	4. El corazón no tiene forma de un corazón

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Fanfic escrito por: ivyblossom

Notas de la traductora:

Seguimos aprendiendo cosas nuevas con Ivyblossom. Esta vez es la "dispersión de Rayleigh", que no es más que el efecto que produce la luz al atravesar otros elementos (sobre todo gases). Es lo que provoca que el cielo se vea azul durante el día y anaranjado al atardecer.

De nuevo quiero agradecer a **dheisen** que tan amablemente me sigue ayudando al betear este capítulo.

Capítulo 4: El corazón no tiene la forma de un corazón

La dispersión de Rayleigh ha difuminado las ondas de luz más cortas (azules y verdes) en lo que queda de la luz del sol, dejando solo el rojo y naranja a través de la silueta de Londres.

Cielo.

Hasta la fecha he usado el poder de mi cerebro sólo considerando lo que desciende de él y altera las condiciones de la actividad humana criminal, no el cielo en sí mismo. Lo que se ve arriba es: un gran espacio vacío. Observaciones iniciales sugieren que en gran medida es inútil. Simplemente la ausencia de un techo o un piso superior. Funcionalidad, el origen de los patrones meteorológicos. Lluvia, nieve, niebla, granizo: esas cosas pueden ser una evidencia, cabe señalar. De lo contrario no es más que una medida cartesiana Z (arriba). Que tedioso. El cosmos, enorme, es aburrido: no hay motivos en el espacio. Tan lejos, sin asesinatos, sin crímenes. Oscuridad. Grandes bolas de gas ardiendo y moviéndose alrededor en círculos sin sentido. Minúsculos puntos de luz. Un resplandor rojo brillante, salido del fin del mundo, atenuándose poco a poco. (La luz atenuada puede cambiar el punto de vista de una escena del crimen; las cosas pueden esconderse en las diferentes variedades de luz. Digno de mención, al menos.) Punto brillante color naranja más allá del horizonte; dedos rojos que se desvanecen hacia el negro-azulado.

La gente parece encontrar este proceso romántico, el sol moviéndose tras el horizonte. ¿Por qué? (¿Lo encuentra John romántico? Probablemente. Pensamiento hiriente. Él no se sienta y ve aparecer la luna tras la puesta de sol conmigo. ¿Me gustaría que lo hiciera?)

(¿Puedo encontrar interesante este proceso, si John estuviera sentado a mi lado, suspirando ante la puesta de sol?)

(Probablemente.)

¿Es el color? ¿Tienen las tonalidades rojizas algún significado particular que provoca alguna emoción o acción amorosa? ¿Mirar a una pared roja incita la misma reacción? ¿Puedo pintar todo el piso de rojo como un medio para provocar a John en una dirección amorosa?

Patético. Eso solo le haría pensar en alguien más.

El teléfono vibra. Lo saco, miro la pantalla. Es un mensaje de John. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que leerlo. Es el último de quince mensajes, cada uno más ansioso que el anterior.

_¿Dónde estás?_

No puedo oír el tono de voz a través del mensaje, pero puedo sentirlo igualmente. Él aún está enfadado conmigo.

No es culpa mía que el pelo de su cita se incendiara. Ella estaba colgando sobre la vela de la mesa, yo no le arrastré la cabeza sobre ella. Ni siquiera le pedí que girase su cabeza así. Fue su decisión. Yo solo quería hacerle a John una simple pregunta o dos sobre la descomposición del hígado. No podía conseguir una buena opinión suya sin el hígado en cuestión presente, ¿no?

Otra vibración. Compruebo la pantalla. Dos mensajes. El estómago se me revuelve otro poco.

_Sherlock, por favor contéstame. ¿Dónde estás?_

_La señora Hudson está empezando a preocuparse, no soy sólo yo._

El rojo también es el color del peligro; señales, las luces de babor de los barcos, las señales de tráfico. El rojo es el color de la sangre, lo cual es, de algún modo, otra clase de advertencia: para, estás llegando demasiado lejos, la piel rota, el cuerpo roto.

El corazón se ve rojizo cuando lo ves al principio dentro del cuerpo, pero una vez limpio de sangre, son predominantemente amarillentos, como la piel de pollo. Los niños los dibujan y los colorean de rojo, presumiblemente porque aprendieron erróneamente ese hecho simple. Tal vez sólo han visto corazones vivos, latiendo, han visto operaciones de cirugía a corazón abierto en sus impecables teles (¿Los padres dejan a sus hijos ver cirugías a corazón abierto en la tele?) y se equivocan al no ver que el rojo alrededor de él sólo es la sangre. ¿Quieren los padres que sus hijos sólo imaginen cuerpos sangrantes? Presumiblemente; las cosas vivas son (aparentemente) más placenteras para la gente de lo que lo son las muertas. Independientemente de su color, el corazón ciertamente no tiene la forma de la silueta de corazón, lo cual es un viejo fallo del inglés, y una bizarra y errónea lección de anatomía para los niños. Supongo que es como Santa Claus: una de las cosas que les mienten los adultos a los niños por defecto, sin vergüenza ni remordimiento.

_Si no sé nada de ti en los próximos 5 minutos voy a asumir que jugaste sucio. Si te dejaste el móvil en cualquier sitio voy a tener que matarte._

Rojo es el color de la madurez, de la disposición sexual. ¿Es por eso por lo que el cielo rojo se considera romántico? ¿Es un recordatorio (¿potencial?) a los amantes de los genitales expuestos y sobrecargados? Mirar la luz del atardecer no es una de las cosas que las listas religiosas consideran peligrosas (como bailar), así que quizás no.

Otra vibración. Compruebo. No es John, es Lestrade.

_¿Estás perdido? ¿Por qué estás ignorando a John? ¿Tengo que enviar un coche patrulla?_

Hum. Claramente John ha subido un escalón en la cadena de mando. Bueno, bien. Envío un mensaje a John, ignoro a Lestrade.

_Estoy aquí. SH_

_¿Aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí?_

_Estoy en el 221b, por supuesto. SH_

_No lo estás. Yo estoy en el piso, y puedo decirte que no estás aquí. Eres muy difícil de perder._

_Mira arriba. SH_

Echo un ojo a mi reloj; será interesante ver cuánto le lleva a John darse cuenta. Casi puedo sentir las neuronas en su cerebro expandiéndose e intentando nuevas conexiones. Arriba, arriba, arriba, ¿qué arriba?

Cielo. ¿Qué nos separa del cielo? Techos, pisos superiores. Él ya sabe que no estoy en el tercer piso; ya lo habrá comprobado. La señora Hudson habrá comprobado incluso los otros pisos. ¿Entonces que queda? ¿Qué nos protege de la lluvia, la nieve, el granizo?

"¡Sherlock!" John, gritándome desde la calle. Me inclino hacia delante, hacia abajo. Miro el reloj. Dos minutos, cuarenta segundos. Siento una punzada de orgullo; a la gente normal le habría tomado al menos dos minutos más. Me muevo un poco; las tejas se clavan ligeramente en mis muslos. "¡Jesucristo, Sherlock, no te muevas!" La señora Hudson traquetea en la calle, sus pequeños tacones golpeando contra el pavimento. Ella se echa a llorar.

En cuestión de segundos John se está lanzando a través de la pequeña ventana del ático hacia el tejado, jadeando. "Sherlock," dice. "No lo hagas."

"¿Hacer qué?"

Pisa suavemente por el techo sucio, moviéndose despacio pero determinado. Los soldados no temen a las tejas deslizándose bajo sus pies.

"No voy a saltar."

"¿No?" me agarra por el cuello. "Aléjate del borde, por favor."

No le gusta que mis piernas cuelguen sobre el alero, aparentemente. Su mano está caliente y es insistente en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Él me remolca. Coloca mis palmas contra el duro techo, me arrastra hacia atrás y hacia arriba, y una vez más, por la inclinación del tejado hasta que mi espalda choca contra la chimenea y John me tiene apretado con ambas manos en mis hombros. Toma aliento contra las tejas, moviéndose a un lado, jadeando con fuerza; su precaria posición lo pone a él más en peligro de lo que yo estaba. Su cara está tan cerca, su aliento contra mi mejilla. Pongo una mano en su pecho, lo empujo hacia atrás, lo obligo a sentarse, estable y seguro como yo. Sus brazos se deslizan contra la chimenea en la curva de mi espalda, su mano en mi cadera. A salvo.

"En realidad," digo. "No había peligro hasta que llegaste."

John suspira. "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí arriba? ¿Y por qué estabas ignorando mis mensajes?"

"Rojo," digo.

Me muevo para señalar lo que queda de la puesta de sol, pero con el impulso él coge mi brazo y lo sujeta contra él, apretándolo contra su estómago. Dejo que lo agarre, dejo mi mano libre contra su muslo. Vaqueros bajo mis dedos. Calor. Puedo sentir su respiración, mi brazo apretado contra él, su corazón latiendo tan rápido.

Él realmente pensó que iba a saltar. Raro; ¿alguna vez me he comportado como el tipo de gente que comete semejante acto sin sentido? Un vuelo extremadamente corto no es algo que me interese especialmente.

John mira hacia la silueta de Londres, mirando el atardecer.

"¿Has…" empieza. "No te arrastraste al ático y atravesaste esa pequeña ventana para sentarte aquí y ver el atardecer, ¿no?"

"Eso parece." Eso no era ni un sí, ni un no. Sentí sus dedos deslizarse por mi cadera, tentativos, cautelosos.

"Te estabas escondiendo de mí." Él sonó herido, extrañamente no enfadado. Su deducción, por supuesto, es correcta.

"No me escondía," dije. "Por supuesto que no, estoy examinando un fenómeno natural que la gente tiende a encontrar romántico. Pensé ver si había algo en él. Supongo que estarías disfrutándolo con Katy."

"Cathy," dice John. "Su nombre es Cathy. Y no, después de apagar su pelo, ella quiso ir directa a casa. Sola."

No tengo respuesta a eso. Ciertamente no voy a disculparme. No es mi culpa. Así que en su lugar arrastro mis dedos a lo largo de la costura de sus vaqueros, miro su cara por el rabillo del ojo. Él está mirando el atardecer. Su rostro bañado en rojo. Rojo de advertencia (alto, peligro, sangre, dolor y daño) y de invitación, disposición sexual (vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos). Estoy paralizado entre ambos.

Apoyo mi mejilla contra su hombro.

Por un momento inclina su cara hacia mi pelo. Le siento suspirar, todo su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Pone su mano en mi hombro y aprieta. Eso significa algo. (¿Qué?)

¿Reconocimiento de la cercanía física, más allá de la amistad? ¿Reconocimiento de que hemos estado así antes, acurrucados en una comunicación íntima? Estoy consumido por el deseo, pero estoy inseguro de que es exactamente lo que quiero. Cercanía, seguramente. Piel. Contacto. Fricción. John. La torpeza en dormitorios no me ha preparado para esto. Me siento con la guardia baja, no importa cuanto lo haya estado mirando. No importa cuanto lo observé, lo estudié. Estoy fuera de mi campo. No se vivir queriendo algo, o teniéndolo. Él se inclina suavemente y me besa la frente.

"Sé que tú…" empieza. No lo interrumpo, quiero saber que va a decir. No me muevo. Se detiene. Su corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Presiono mis dedos contra su muñeca. Quiero contarlo, sentirlo.

"Yo no…" otro comienzo. Sin conclusión. Él suspira. Cuento los latidos de su corazón. Siento una extraña sensación de miedo que no puedo entender. (¿Peligro? Dentro de él: saliendo.)

"Podríamos hacer esto," dice finalmente. Su voz está muy, muy calmada, como si esperase una posible negación. Arriba en el tejado, sin nadie para presenciarlo. Su voz tan tranquila que puede fingir que nunca dijo nada.

"Podríamos. Yo no suelo…" él suspira otra vez, apretando su cara contra mi pelo. Puedo sentir su respiración contra mí.

"Soy heterosexual, lo sabes. Y somos amigos. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres más que eso, lo sabes." No me muevo. Me siento entumecido, en blanco. Puedo imaginar diecisiete formas diferentes con las que John podría terminar esta conversación, y estoy aterrado de cada una de ellas.

"Yo no habría pensado que…" la mayoría de sus frases parecen dejar una estela brillante. Suspiro profundamente, froto mis pestañas contra su cuello. Se estremece.

"Hay cosas… que no te gustarían, Sherlock. Las relaciones, necesitan mucho trabajo, lo sabes. Son… desordenadas y hay necesidades y compromisos, y…"

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Hay una razón por la que evito las relaciones. Tedioso. Aburrido. Monótono. No tengo un interés real en pasar el tiempo preocupándome por las necesidades de alguien. Sentimientos heridos. Necesidades. Se espera que mienta sobre algunas cosas y que alimente el ego de alguien. _Convertir a alguien en una prioridad, sobre mí. No._

"Podríamos…" Empieza otra vez.

"Entiendo, quiero decir, puedo sentirlo, algo nos atrae, lo sé. Creo…" su mano se desliza desde mi hombro a mi cuello, amable, suave, como su voz. Entre mi pelo, en mi mejilla.

"Bueno, nunca pensé que sentiría esto por un tío, así que tú eres una excepción. Así que podríamos, solo para divertirnos. Para sacarlo de nuestros sistemas. No estás acostumbrado a tener a gente tan cerca. Lo entiendo. Podríamos, pero creo que te arrepentirías."

Parpadeo. ¿Qué?

"Yo no…" suspira. Se inclina y besa mi frente de nuevo. Es un lugar seguro en la mente de John. Seguro, no sexual, no cruza la línea. Afectivamente. Él quiere. Él quiere besarme en la boca, pero tiene miedo. Su pulso irregular. Su temor me hace tener miedo. ¿John no le teme a nada excepto a esto? ¿A mí? ¿A besarme? ¿A estar cerca de mí? **_(¿A ser desechado por mí?)_**

"Sé que pasará eso, Sherlock. He estado intentando evitarlo, quedándome demasiado cerca de esa línea. Si la traspaso…" Sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo. Se siente como una despedida. Algo dentro de mí se está rompiendo en pedazos. "No creo que pudiera dejar de sentirlo. A ti no te gustaría. Lo detestarías. Yo saldría herido y estaría enfadado y tú me odiarías. Eso lo arruinaría todo."

Una revelación.

He estado atrapado por el deseo, no puedo ni imaginar todos los pedazos que vienen ahora. Desde aquí, envuelto en John, oliéndole, sintiendo sus labios sobre mí, sus dedos en mi pelo, aferrándome a él como un niño aterrorizado. No puedo imaginarlo. No puedo ni imaginar el tenerlo. (¿Cómo sería? Rodillas y codos y dientes y lenguas y la logística que no puedo ni imaginar completamente. No lo sé.)

John va tres pasos por delante de mí, él fue más allá de lo que quería y supo de mi inevitable aburrimiento, rechazo. Yo me aburriré. Cansado. Frustrado. Yo me aburrí de todas las personas que he conocido. ¿Por qué él sería diferente? (Pero él es diferente. No tengo pruebas, no hay pruebas. No puede haber conclusiones, aseveraciones, sin pruebas.)

Si un caso dura más de una semana me canso de él, también. Él tiene razón al pensar en el futuro. Mi brillante John; el detective asesor de las relaciones amorosas.

Tiene razón.

Lo dejo marchar.

Él también lo deja ir.

Negación factible.

Me siento perdido, mis cables cortados, como si estuviera a la deriva.

Me apoyo contra la chimenea durante un segundo antes de levantarme, mis piernas temblorosas y débiles. Camino hacia el alero del tejado. Me siento arrugado, derrotado. Por primera vez desde que tenía trece (ridiculizado, golpeado por mis compañeros de clase, llamado por tantos nombres, rechazado, avergonzado, burlado).

Siento un odio profundo hacia mí mismo, y desearía poder ser un poco más normal, un poco más como una persona ordinaria, con deseos ordinarios y un cerebro ordinario.

Menos destructivo.

Alguien que no pudiese odiar a John, la persona menos odiable. Alguien que pudiera amarlo sin acabar aburriéndose de ello. (¿Cómo puedo convertirme en esa persona? ¿Qué necesito hacer?)

"Sherlock." Dice John, más alto esta vez. "No. Me estás asustando."

Lo sé. Lo sé, John. Te asusto. Lo sé.

El sol se ha ido. No más rojo en el cielo. El cielo: una gran fauce abierta de vacío, de nada, lleno de diminutos puntos de luz inútiles.


	5. La solución (al 7)

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Fanfic escrito por: ivyblossom

Notas de la Traductora:

Quiero agradecer a **dheisen **quien, tan amablemente como siempre, ha veteado este capítulo para que esté lo mejor posible para vosotros.

También dar las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado vuestros comentarios en la historia (Chibi Dhamar, LiaCollins, Saandraah, Rukia 2.0, Nihui, Dianagonher, Kiarah_Malfoy, Lube). De verdad gracias e intentaré que todos vuestros comentarios le lleguen a la autora.

Capítulo 5: La solución (al 7%)

La pequeña caja me es tan familiar, a pesar de que no la he tocado en años. La memoria sensorial es tenaz; la tira de tela apretada fuertemente atravesándola es dolorosamente reconfortante bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Abro el cierre. Se abre fácil; por las (relativamente) nuevas bisagras. La jeringuilla brilla al atravesarle la luz, como si fuera a salir de su lugar para tentarme. Rebusqué entre cajas y cajones para encontrarla, sentado con ella en mis rodillas, una botella colocada en una pila de libros sobre la mesa, forman una demostración perfectamente clara de una tentación que ya no es necesaria.

El ornamento trabajado en plata, cristal antiguo, el pistón algo rígido es más apropiado para la tarea que tengo entre manos (alteración fundamental, escape, vuelo o fantasía inexplicablemente deliciosa, pasando del incómodo presente al más tolerable futuro) que una de plástico desechable. Dos agujas situadas sobre la jeringuilla en una cama de suave terciopelo; (relativamente) nuevas. Las agujas del siglo diecinueve son lo suficientemente gruesas para ser satisfactoriamente dolorosas, pero dejan marcas delatoras. Me llevó semanas encontrar a alguien dispuesto a adaptar una aguja hipodérmica a un set con los estándares de principios del siglo veinte, calibrado específicamente para las drogas de mi elección. Dos tipos: una para la euforia, una para el olvido. Han pasado siete años desde que usé por última vez estas agujas.

Me sorprende un poco que Mycroft no confiscase aún esta caja. Tal vez entendió su poder como talismán y me dejó quedarme con ella deliberadamente, como un recordatorio. Una neblina de recuerdos, los días y las noches entremezcladas, el cálido resplandor del confort que llega de una inyección, la rápida velocidad del cerebro, placer. Paz. Plenitud. Calma. No hay caras en esos recuerdos, aunque debieron haber habido caras. Los recuerdos son todos viscerales. El anhelo es casi intolerable. Pero sólo casi.

La puerta principal se abre, luego se cierra. El sonido de pasos familiares en las escaleras, cargado. Bloqueo el cierre de la caja, la deslizo bajo el sofá. Guardo la botella en un bolsillo. Ocultándola a plena vista (para mí); pero invisible para cualquier otro (John). No necesito un sermón. Siento una punzada inusual de culpa, bochorno. Un poco de vergüenza. (Debería ser más fuerte que esto, mejor que esto. No debería tener que recurrir otra vez a esto, pero el lío de las complicaciones emocionales no son mi fuerte. Todos deberían saberlo ya.)

Voy a volver a la cocaína, esa decisión ya está tomada. Ha estado ahí desde hace varios días. No tengo un debate interno al respecto de este punto. Si no es hoy, entonces será muy pronto. Mycroft se quedará lívido; Lestrade estará decepcionado. John estará triste, incómodo, y será o A) impulsado hacia mí, para cuidarme, como el buen doctor que es, luchando por mi vida con vigor y justicia, o B) será conducido lejos de mí, poniendo distancia ente el drogadicto (con el corazón roto) sin remedio y su autoculpabilidad. Espero que sea la primera (la escoria de mi romántico corazón, alzando mi cabeza en busca de un último golpe de la extraña racionalidad de John en la materia), pero supongo que será la segunda. Tal vez sea un alivio, y establezca como se desarrollarán los próximos meses. Fijará unas nuevas reglas del juego para esta relación. Hay lógica en eso. Lógica, y alivio. Químico y real. Es mi solución (al 7%). Abro el periódico sobre mis rodillas.

"No te preocupes por mí," dice John, bolsas de plástico en sus manos. No lo hago. Paso una página.

John es impecablemente normal, un estudiado promedio. Obviamente es deliberado. Ni un pelo diferente. Una demostración de que no se ha cruzado ninguna línea, cuando ambos sabemos que sí lo ha hecho, se ha cruzado y se ha dispersado en un patrón confuso en todas direcciones. Fingiremos que es de otro modo hasta que se vuelva realidad. Y luego seguiremos fingiendo.

"¿Té?" Él ya puso la tetera. Le miro, sus ojos sobre mí. Sus ojos no saben mentir bien. Ellos están llenos de algo innombrable, una mezcla de miedo y preocupación e incertidumbre. Sonrío, finjo (así es como lo hacemos ahora) no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

"Por favor," digo. "Gracias." Palabras amables. Las palabras que debería decir pero no suelo hacerlo. Se sienten apropiadas ahora. John se tensa ligeramente; él no quiere que yo sea amable. Creo que eso le hace aún más daño del que le hago yo. No siento culpa por hacerlo. "Es muy amable por tu parte," añado, esperando subrayar el hecho.

Se gira hacia las bolsas de la compra. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

Por una fracción de segundo creo que se refiere a lo que tengo bajo el sofá, y siento una punzada de pánico. Él no puede descubrir mi plan tan pronto; necesito que sea una sorpresa. Sorpresa por mí, sufriendo delirios peligrosos con subidas, cambios, y vulnerabilidad y a su merced. Necesito que la sorpresa empuje a John A) hacia mi (preferiblemente), o B) lejos de mí. Una cosa u otra. Si él descubre mi plan demasiado pronto se alterarán las variables.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta; él no lo vio. No lo sabe. Simplemente está cambiando de tema, quiere saber si tengo algún caso nuevo en el que trabajar, si Lestrade llamó, si estoy aceptando a alguno de los varios clientes potenciales que han dejado mensajes frenéticos en mi web. Por supuesto. Ninguno de nosotros quiere realmente dar voz a la conversación que nuestros cuerpos están teniendo constantemente el uno con el otro. Él simplemente está cambiando de tema. Alivio.

"Estoy esperando por un visitante que llegará en breve. Algo sobre un padre perdido." Aburrido, de verdad. No algo que aceptaría habitualmente, pero quiero distraerme. La torpeza con John los últimos días ha sido una agonía.

Le culpo a él por eso, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hago. Eso es lo peor, realmente; quiero culparle.

Pero es a mí a quien hay que culpar, el que está siendo duro. Involucrar emociones es algo peligroso; turbio. Los objetivos están equivocados, sin sentido de la dirección, esas metafóricas balas cargadas volando por todas partes, golpeándonos a ambos. La ausencia del toque familiar de John; las pequeñas caricias de sus manos contra las mías que solían ser habituales se han ido repentinamente. En vez de sacarme una pestaña de mi mejilla en su lugar él solo la señala, frotando su propia cara como demostración. Él me sonríe más. Es amable conmigo. No se enfada por tener las rejillas de sangre en viales al lado de la comida rápida que sobró, o por el hígado podrido (que aún sigue en la nevera). Es más paciente. Es molesto. Siento la tentación de levantarme y ayudarlo con la compra, pero eso sería demasiado amable, y lo heriría aún más.

Respiro hondo. Que John lo admita es, después de todo, halagador. Soy una _excepción._ No he sido rechazado, pero en su lugar me ha dado un gran compromiso. Hemos renunciado a los limitados y temporales deseos de la carne (los cuales, recordemos, no son lo mío, pero sí lo suyo) para prolongar nuestra amistad, nuestra relación de trabajo, nuestra asociación simbiótica, hacia un futuro distante. Quizás mientras vivamos. Eso es como un voto. Una promesa. Debería conformarme con eso, ¿no? Eso espero. Racionalmente lo que él me ofrece es mayor, un compromiso más completo que el otro, las relaciones carnales (que anhelo) que pasan en mi imaginación, las cosas que (sin éxito) no imagine (otra vez) estar dispuesto a hacer (nunca). Racionalmente debería estar contento. Pero hay un vacío que me está dejando al borde de un precipicio. John está intentando traerme de vuelta. Yo me estoy resistiendo, y no sé por qué.

He desarrollado una tensión incómoda entre mi yo racional y mi (recién formado) yo irracional. Quizás yo también necesite una terapeuta inútil.

"¿Un cliente privado?" pregunta John.

"Sí," digo. "No será muy interesante." Él se tensa de nuevo. Estaba a punto de sugerirle que no se sintiera en la necesidad de involucrarse, que fuera a visitar a los amigos o ver la tele mientras yo resuelvo alguna pequeña y patética miseria doméstica, y él lo sabe.

_La idea de dejarlo atrás es tentadora_, a pesar de que tenerlo a él conmigo es tan práctico como útil socialmente.

¿Por qué ahora no quiero tenerlo conmigo? ¿Estoy huyendo otra vez, de toda la incomodidad, del trabajo emocional que se tiene que hacer para arreglar lo que se estropeó? Él tiene razón. Necesitamos trabajar en esto. Esta es una lucha por el futuro, la salvación. Puedo fingir que el precipicio no está entre nosotros hasta que se sienta que ya no lo está. "Apreciaría tu ayuda, puedes evitar que sea demasiado rudo cuando me aburra de ella." Paso otra página del periódico. Lo veo relajarse por el rabillo del ojo.

"Puedo hacer eso," dice. Abre la nevera. "Definitivamente puedo hacer eso."

La cliente llegó una hora más tarde. Para entonces me las había arreglado para poner tanto la caja Victoriana como la botella de cocaína en mi dormitorio, en el hueco que ni John ni Lestrade podrían descubrir nunca, pero aún puedo sentir la textura de la caja, la frialdad de la botella, puedo oír tic-tac de la cuenta atrás mental hasta llegar a mi adicción. Esperando. Una vez finalice este caso, volveré a ella, junto con los viciosos efectos secundarios. Al menos será diferente.

Ella de pie en la puerta. John acaba de terminar de lavar los platos, está secando sus manos y se gira hacia ella. Se presenta a sí misma.

"Soy Mary," dice. "Mary Morstan."


	6. Qué sabemos de Mary

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Un fanfic escrito por: ivyblossom

Notas de la traductora:

Como siempre quiero agradecer a dheisen por su ayuda al betear la historia.

Capítulo 6: Qué sabemos de Mary

Es obvio lo que va a pasar.

Tan obvio que todos serían capaces de verlo (incluso el maldito Anderson).

John: se inclinó hacia delante, absorbiendo cada palabra. Ella sonrió, coqueta. Extendió y agitó sus manos; agarró sus dedos una vez durante un rato. Sus manos se mueven más y más cerca de ella, está dispuesto a que ella los tome. Él lame sus labios; sé lo que eso significa. Pasa sus dedos por su pelo. Está expectante. Ella le toca el hombro, él sonríe. El ríe por lo que ella dice, a pesar de que no es muy gracioso.

Para futuras referencias: traer a un cliente a cenar con John es una terrible idea.

Aún puedo recordar con perfecta claridad la sensación de sus labios en mi frente. Sus dedos en mi pelo. La memoria sensorial es poderosa y puede herir. (Tomar nota.)

Quince minutos en este caso, y ya puedo ver donde terminará. Una caja vacía, un caso resuelto, y una nueva mujer en la vida de John. Una excusa perfecta, una solución perfecta. Mejor que la mía, debo admitir. Una completa distracción, una barrera. Algo para recordarle a John: su total normalidad, su perfecto futuro heterosexual. Relegarme (lo que él sintió por mí, siente por mí, podría haber llegado a sentir por mí) al lugar correcto, en las sobras. No tan estimulante como la cocaína. Sólo muchos efectos secundarios desagradables (probablemente).

Entonces: volver a la cocaína, ¿Si/No? De repente estoy indeciso. Tumbado y contenido en el sofá aún parece buena idea, pero en el estado en el que está John podría no notar mi estado alterado.

Ella coquetea mucho, esta vez; más que la mayoría. Más de lo que ella misma se da cuenta. Coquetea conmigo incluso, y nadie coquetea conmigo. (¿Por qué lo harían? Mi reacción por defecto al coqueteo es mirar enfurecido. El coqueteo es una forma de manipulación, y yo no voy a ser manipulado. Insultante.) Sin embargo ella sabe que está coqueteando con John, ella lo está haciendo a propósito, y John está coqueteándole a ella. Sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Duele.

Las emociones son inútiles. Estorban. (Nunca imaginé que fuera de otra manera.)

(Iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Supongo que temprano es mejor que tarde.)

Sí, yo soy la _excepción, _el único que él consideraría, el único que podría haber llegado a amar, a hacerle el amor, a enamorarse (todo muy hipotético, mitológico, experimento mental).

Yo hubiese fallado, miserablemente. Yo no puedo ser ella, no puedo ser él. No puedo sonreír y reír y agitar mis pestañas así. Actuar fascinado ante una conversación aburrida. Reír por nada. (Bueno, _puedo._ Por supuesto que _puedo._ Pero solo actuando, solo por un momento. Solo para confundir, manipular, ofuscar. Nunca sería genuino, o honesto. ¿Están ellos siempre actuando, la gente ordinaria? ¿O me estoy perdiendo algo?) Hubiera fallado, hubiera sido molesto e incómodo.

Esto es lo mejor, de verdad. (Lo es. Definitivamente.)

(Encontrar una distracción. El corazón late dolorosamente. Distracción.)

Que sabemos sobre Mary: su padre desapareció hace seis años bajo circunstancias misteriosas. Eso es todo lo que nos ha dicho. Lo que ella no nos dijo es que su madre murió cuando Mary era muy joven. Fue criada, a penas, por su padre; él estuvo largamente ausente en su vida, absorto en su trabajo, no sabía que hacer con una hija. Posiblemente la culpa por la muerte de su madre. Una suposición: ella seguramente se parece a su madre, un doloroso recordatorio. (Cuando veamos su piso: recordar comprobar fotos de su madre. Demostrar que la deducción es correcta. Una punzada de orgullo sería agradable, en medio de todas estas otras puñaladas emocionales.) Ella creció con una larga serie de bonitas y glamurosas novias de su padre, que desfilaron delante de ella. Aprendió a coquetear con los hombres, aprendió que coquetear con (y, por supuesto, seducir) hombres conlleva la aprobación masculina. En resumen: Problemas con papá. Un sinfín de ellos.

"He leído tu blog," le dice Mary a John. "¡Es tan fascinante!" La clase de palabras que la gente usa cuando coquetea; siempre superlativos. "Realmente eres un gran escritor."

Tengo que darle el mérito por saber como alagar el ego de John. Él no habría respondido tan bien al hablar de su valor o heroísmo pasado; las mujeres que se impresionan por su profesión suelen estar interesadas sobre todo en el dinero y John sabe eso. Hablar sobre su pasado como soldado o sobre sus horas en cirugía es igual a dejarlo aburrido e incómodo. Pero su escritura; eso es algo que a él le interesa activamente seguir mejorando. Alaba la escritura de John y él se pondrá ligeramente colorado. (Útil para tener en cuenta.)

"¿Eso crees?" pregunta John. Está funcionando. Se siente alagado. Contento. Oh, John.

Al menos ella no está mintiéndole. Yo no podría soportarlo. Ella realmente lo piensa.

(Supongo que se ha vuelto mejor, en lo de escribir. Si eso es algo que te interese.)

Ella ha estado casada. Al menos dos veces, probablemente en tres ocasiones. No solo hay marcas en sus dedos; sus joyas. Tres pendientes en cada oreja, caros, más caros de lo que ella puede asumir: dos pares comprados por un hombre, uno por otro. (Nadie que comprara los dos primeros se dignaría a comprar el tercero; gustos radicalmente opuestos.) Ella mira alrededor de la habitación. Sonríe de esa forma coqueta a pesar de mi obvio rechazo ante ello. Claramente: es propensa a la infidelidad. Dos matrimonios, probablemente tres: todos ellos finalizaron en divorcio. Todos ellos probablemente terminaron cuando su(s) marido(s) descubrieron sus infidelidades en serie. ¿Advertir a John? No me corresponde realmente, ¿no? Él no lo apreciará. Lo considerará grosero, mezquino, cruel. Tres matrimonios: más de tres infidelidades. Collares (usa dos actualmente), pulseras: ¿regalos de sus amantes? A ella le gusta la joyería como regalo de los hombres: los atesora. Una cadena, un colgante de corazón, simple, comprado a principios de los 80: ¿un regalo de su querido, pero distante padre? ¡Por supuesto! Aún busca la figura del padre perfecto para reemplazarle. Un héroe modesto.

Tan predecible.

Sin embargo ella no está orgullosa de ello, la ansiedad ha dejado marcas en su rostro. Lucha contra ello. (¿Un terapeuta? No parece. Profunda vergüenza, no está lista para compartirlo. Probablemente necesita uno.)

"¿A dónde fuiste a la escuela?" Al menos ella está interesada en la educación; algunas de las citas de John estaban más interesadas en las rutas de clubes de baile, tenían un gusto por el Daily Mail. No Mary: ella trabaja en la universidad. Se mantiene al día con las noticias. Lee. (Tiene dos libros en su bolso: uno, ficción literaria, la otra, ficción fantástica. Disfruta la ficción como arte, pero también como diversión. No una snob. Prefiere el vino tinto; una pequeña mancha en las páginas.)

Basado en su baja definición del negocio casual, el vago olor a moho de libros que no puede quitarse completamente y la línea plateada de un sello de fechas en su dedo izquierdo, ella es empleada en una biblioteca universitaria; probablemente en el centro de Londres. Ella no tiene un buen horario de sueño (tiene insomnio reconocible a simple vista); es probable que ella sea responsable en al menos algún turno de noche. Sabe como hablar con extraños. Ella encanta a casi todo el mundo que conoce. (No a mí, por supuesto. No a mí. A John ciertamente sí.)

Tres gatos (uno de ellos un macho rojo). Así que es una bibliotecaria certificada, entonces.

Algunos problemas monetarios: su alquiler probablemente es alto. Probablemente una deuda importante. No es extraño que ese supuesto tesoro de su padre le interese tanto (¿eso es cruel?). Los zapatos están gastados, la ropa ha sido lavada demasiadas veces. Es relativamente limpia y ordenada, pero no tiene ningún ingreso extra para dedicar a su aspecto. Necesita un corte de pelo; ha estado recortándose ella misma el flequillo (mal). Su maquillaje es barato, pero ella usa muy poco, por lo que no importa.

"¿Imperial o LSE?"

Ambos se giraron hacia mí, mirándome. Interrumpí algo.

"¿Qué?" pregunta John.

"Mary es una bibliotecaria," señalé. "¿En qué biblioteca, Mary? ¿La Imperial o la LSE?"

Ella me mira confundida, como suele hacer la gente. "La LSE."

"Él tiene un don." Explica John. "Es increíble, ¿no? Él puede decir casi todo sobre ti solo mirándote."

Mary parece decididamente incómoda. Puedes dividir al mundo en dos tipos de gente (si te sientes inclinado a hacerlo); la gente que se siente incómoda y/o con miedo ante la idea de que puedo averiguar la mayoría (si no todos) de los temas de su vida en los dos primeros minutos de conocernos, y los que lo disfrutan. El último grupo es muy pequeño. Tanto que consiste en uno.

"No es un don," digo. "Sólo observación."

"Definitivamente es un don," dice John. Él me sonríe a mí ahora. "Sherlock es un genio."

"Así que," pregunta Mary, dejando caer una mano en la rodilla de John como si se inclinase un poco hacia mí en la mesa. "¿Qué mas puedes decirme sobre mí, entonces?" Es un desafío. Hay algo en el fondo de sus ojos; no es miedo, es rebeldía. ¿Quién soy yo en este juego de impresionar a Papá? ¿El padre que permanece distante, el exitoso hombre de negocios, el de las ideas brillantes que (probablemente) fue asesinado? Claramente. John es la parte amable de él, la fantasía, la parte que ella inventó en sus momentos de soledad, la amada parte que ella esperaba que existiese y tan anhelada. Y yo soy la parte que le separa de ella. La parte que odia. El obstáculo.

Tal vez debería haber sido psiquiatra. Un psiquiatra refrescantemente honesto. No hay suficientes cosas muertas en psiquiatría, desafortunadamente.

"Tu madre murió cuando eras muy joven. Te pareces a ella. Trabajas ocasionalmente en turnos nocturnos, lo cual te viene bien porque eres insomne habitual. Has estado casada," estrecho mis ojos ante ella, miro a John; ¿cuán refrescante debo ser? "Al menos dos veces, y tienes tres gatos. Uno rojizo. Prefieres en vino tinto."

Los ojos de Mary se abren. Está visiblemente alterada, cree que la estoy engañando, gastándole algún tipo de broma. Me resisto a una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Se ha equivocado en algo?" pregunta John. Él mira contento, encantado, de hecho. La advertencia sobre los matrimonios ha pasado volando directamente sobre su cabeza. Tal vez no debí ser tan sutil.

"No," dice Mary.

"Increíble," dice John. Él toma su mano, como si fuese ella la que es increíble. Como si fuese ella quien acabara de demostrar algo. La que ha tenido razón. Siento la imperiosa necesidad de hacer pucheros.

"Apenas." Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de mi modestia. Están mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos como si fueran a encontrar algo allí. Aparté la mirada.

Una semana después, el caso estaba resuelto, y John y Mary, personas relativamente desconocidas, unidos por la cadera, aún mirando en los ojos del otro, están prometidos. (¡Prometidos!) Me inyecté una dosis generosa de mi solución al 7% esa tarde y esperé a que John volviese a casa. Él no lo hizo.


	7. Datos excesivos

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Un fanfic escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Como siempre quiero agradecer a dheisen por su ayuda al betear la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Datos excesivos

Sirenas. Una mujer gritando en la calle: una discusión con su novio. (Ella está borracha.) Una insubstancial noche en Londres, cielo negro, calles mojadas. Ruido de tacones baratos en el pavimento, ruido sordo de los bajos en las entrañas de un club. Los sonidos parecen mucho más prominentes cuando estoy solo. Más difíciles de ignorar. Presionándome. No hay una distracción fácil a mano. ¿Estaba la piel de John absorbiendo el exceso de datos a mi alrededor? (¡Ja!) En cualquier caso. Diferente. (¿Cómo puede una persona, una, hacer que el mundo me parezca tan diferente? Un hombre contra los innombrables seis billones. No tiene sentido.)

John: en Clapton con una muda de ropa y una botella de vino. Él está acechando en el lúgubre pequeño piso de Mary esta noche; vuelta a Baker St. mañana mientras ella está en el turno de noche. Posiblemente también la noche siguiente, dependiendo de los otros varios compromisos de Mary. John: Un activo compartido, como un niño cambiando entre los padres divorciados no de forma totalmente amistosa. Un cepillo de dientes dejado con cada uno. Al mismo tiempo. Media semana, cada fin de semana. Una tregua satisfactoria.

Las noches sin John son deprimentes. Oscuras (nadie hay para encender las luces), frías (nadie para encender la estufa y quejarse en alto por los radiadores, o para abrir el tiro de la chimenea y encender un fuego, o poner una manta en mi regazo con una mirada de preocupación o un suspiro exasperado) y silenciosas (sin la horrible tele, sin conversación al azar, sin sonidos suaves de la respiración constante; sin ruido de aclararse la garganta o el paso de las páginas; sin el ruido de la tetera o el ofrecer un té; una completa ausencia del inconfundible sonido de vaqueros rozándose contra vaqueros al cruzar una pierna sobre otra). Por primera vez en años, no siento el deseo de coger mi violín. No cuando él se ha ido. La ausencia de una audiencia (otro que no sea yo) era un regalo. Ese ya no es el caso.

Mi bote de cocaína se ha desvanecido; no estoy completamente seguro a quien agradecérselo, a John o a Mycroft. (Como suposición, a Mycroft; John probablemente sería incapaz de evitar amonestarme nada más haberlo descubierto, mientras que Mycroft, claramente es más capaz de encontrar mis escondites más secretos, probablemente no admitirá que irrumpió en el piso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Desaparición silenciosa de una sustancia ilegal: encaja con Mycroft.) Probablemente es lo mejor. El efecto es mucho más corto de lo que recordaba y el día después es extraordinariamente desagradable. Lo había olvidado. El dolor no es algo que deje una huella duradera en el cerebro humano. (Tomo algo de consuelo de este hecho.)

Siempre podría conseguir más (si la necesitase). Esperando el momento oportuno.

Ir en taxi sin John es familiar, pero incómodo. El asiento vacío a mi lado me hace sentir al universo extrañamente inclinado hacia la derecha (la izquierda está desaparecida en combate, eliminada torpemente): un recordatorio constante de la pérdida. (Temporalmente. Lo tendré de vuelta mañana. Mañana: él se sentará a mi lado, el universo se corregirá asimismo, él me escuchará, me dirá que soy _increíble _y _extraordinario_ y el dolor sordo pero persistente en mis entrañas se alejará.)

El taxi se está moviendo algo más rápido de la velocidad máxima en el que se ha puesto de acuerdo el tráfico que nos acompaña (significativamente por encima del límite de velocidad, pero todos sabemos que eso es meramente una sugerencia). Aceptable; por llegar antes vale la pena poner en riesgo mi salud y seguridad. Todos los riesgos; tanto los menores como los mayores (saltar por los tejados, perseguir criminales armados por oscuros callejones, allanamientos de morada, inyecciones) se sienten significativamente más aceptables cuando John ya no está a mi lado. No había notado el grado en el que su mera presencia estaba modulando mi comportamiento. (¿Tomo más riesgos ahora porque ya no siento la responsabilidad por su seguridad, o porque me importa menos lo que me pase a mí? ¿O ambos? ¿Voy a desarrollar un miedo por el peligro los días que él este conmigo, y fomentar un estilo de vida de peligro y riesgo en los días en los que él no este? Ruleta Rusa.)

No hay un horario estricto pegado en la nevera. John aparece a veces de la nada, una sorpresa (la mejor). Mary trabaja por la noche tres días a la semana (cierto; verificable); tiene un club de lectura (cierto; pero poco frecuente) y una salida nocturna con sus amigos (también verdad; esporádico). Hay ventas de libros, eventos de caridad, hacer turnos de compañeros, llamadas de miembros del profesorado, una pequeña cantidad de tutorías privadas (las últimas sin acceso). Es voluntaria en un refugio para gente sin hogar (estrictamente cierto; pero sin horarios publicados y muy poca supervisión directa, en retrospectiva, difícil de una confirmación precisa.) Su vida está llena, (llena de escusas potenciales, coartadas plausibles) y el complejo desorden deja a John tiempo de sobra para volver a Baker St. (a mí) para satisfacer su necesidad por el campo de batalla de Londres (su necesidad por mí). Mary vive la vida de un mujeriego en serie, incluso cuando ella no es infiel. Es una mujer que nunca perdería de vista su móvil, y nunca dejará a John leer sus mensajes recibidos sin mirarlos primero. No puede ser detenida, no puede ser programada, no puede ser (o eso piensa ella) seguida o puesta en duda.

Ella no le está engañando. No aún. Pero su vida hará que sea fácil esconderlo cuando ella empiece. (Parece inevitable. Imparable. Comportamiento compulsivo)

¿Decírselo a John? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo abordar el tema sin que me asalte, lívido? Si él pregunta. Si él pregunta, se lo diré. Amablemente. Resumido. Sin acusaciones (ninguna que hacer ahora mismo). Quizás sugerir un terapeuta para ella. O sugerir que tenga una charla conmigo para reforzarse. ¿Quiero asustarla para que sea fiel, o asustarla para que se aleje de John? (Examinar: ¿No quiero que lo engañe, que rompa su corazón, que lo deje arrugado y roto, de modo que vuelva a mí y yo pueda arreglarlo una segunda vez? La respuesta parece obvia, pero honestamente es mentira.) Los riesgos son demasiado altos. La felicidad de John. Al menos con Mary tengo a John a tiempo parcial. Con alguien más, lo perdería completamente.

Su horario es aleatorio e impredecible (deliberadamente); puede arrastrarlo de vuelta con ella en cualquier momento. ¿Puedo hacer yo lo mismo? Esta noche: comprobación perfecta. Comprobar la hora: Más de las once de la noche. Si aún no está en la cama (no lo creo), está a punto de ir. Envío un mensaje.

_Escena del crimen en tu vecindario. Parece peligroso. SH._

¿Vendrá? Es noche de Mary, una noche Clapton. ¿Agradable tarde con su amada, o agradable noche con peligros y cuerpos ensangrentados? (¿Conmigo?) ¿Podrá resistirse?

Su respuesta llega imposiblemente rápido.

_Pensé que había oído las sirenas. ¿Estás ya aquí?_

Sonrío. ¿Está aburrido, sentado allí (¿tumbado allí?) con su amada en ese sofá de tercera mano (en esa vieja y demasiado suave cama)? Esto podría ser más fácil de lo que pensé.

_En un taxi. Lestrade sospecha. Podrías serme de ayuda, si estás disponible. SH_

Pausa. Está decidiendo, hablando con Mary, compensando el hecho de que él sigue revisando el teléfono. Grosero, ¿no? Está tratando de ser sutil, pero ella seguramente lo notará de todas formas. (Ella hace exactamente lo mismo.) Le frunce el ceño. Los sentimientos se apagan. Retazos de inseguridad que plagan al infiel crónico. (¿Sospecha ella de la presencia de una tensión problemática entre John y yo? Creo que no. Seguramente ella no puede imaginárselo. No me parezco a su competencia habitual.)

(Yo _no_ soy su competencia. No _hay_ competición, nunca _hubo_ ninguna competición. Ella ganó, ella _ganó._)

El taxista señala, a punto de girar a la derecha.

"Siga recto." Él mira sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que estoy aquí. "Hay una carretera cortada. Siga recto. Más rápido." Una vibración. Otro mensaje de John. Envía una sacudida de placer a través de mí. (¿En algún momento, pararán? ¿Se sentirá un mensaje de John como un mensaje de cualquier otro? Presumiblemente. Con el tiempo. Esperemos que mejor pronto que tarde. ¿Es raro sentirte en conflicto con esa inevitable pérdida? Lo odio, lo deseo. Más paradojas.)

_¿Dónde?_

Una simple palabra dispara directo a los centros de placer de mi cerebro. Le mando por mensaje la dirección. Él estará ahí antes que yo, esperando por mí, esa mirada de anticipación en su cara, encerrada en su expresión profesional (aptitud, calma, objetividad), un golpe de excitación. Él estará allí, con los pies planos, integrado con el ambiente, esperándome.

Londres pasa deslizándose. Los sonidos superfluos se desvanecen en un zumbido de fondo. (John pude moderar al mundo a mi alrededor incluso desde el otro lado de un mensaje. Increíble el poder que mis sentidos están dispuestos a darle sobre mí.)

_Parece que Anderson y Donovan han tenido una pelea._

Sonrío. Él ya está allí. No le tomó nada de tiempo decidir, se puso su abrigo y sus zapatos y corrió. John está continuando nuestras habituales conversaciones susurradas a través cualquier medio disponible entre nosotros. Mi John.

_¡Una excelente deducción! Anderson insiste en no dejar a su mujer. Sally no lo aprueba. SH_

_Ah. Ella realmente podría conseguir a alguien mejor._

El taxi se detiene frente a una casa con unas terrazas con un mantenimiento deficiente. Trajo a Mary con él. (¿Por qué?)

Ella está mirando alrededor en la escena del crimen con curiosidad. Una turista. Explosión de ira: ¿Por qué John está contaminando la escena del crimen con sus aventuras amorosas? Nunca seré capaz de recordar este asesinato con cariño, a este ritmo. Pago al taxista; salgo. Lestrade mira; aliviado.

"¡Sherlock!" llama. Me hace signos con la mano. Sally rueda sus ojos hacia mí. Tengo que forzarme a girar y encarar a John; Mary lo sigue un paso por detrás de él.

"Buenas noches, John" La formalidad me choca, pero la presencia de Mary me hace sentir inseguro, incómodo. "Mary" Saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Sé como ser amable. "¿Estás interesada en las escenas del crimen también?"

"No particularmente, no." Arruga la nariz. Descubro que yo realmente le desagrado. Se agarra del brazo de John, luego descansa su mano en la cadera de él.

Los celos son un motivo común para un gran número de crímenes, y por eso siempre he sido consciente de su potencia y poder, pero experimentarlo así, es el atizador caliente de las emociones que giran en mi cuerpo y se envuelven alrededor de mi garganta, es verdaderamente indescriptible. Tendré que reflexionar sobre esta experiencia con cuidado en el futuro, y aplicar lo que he aprendido en este abrasador momento a futuros trabajos deductivos. Los celos pueden ser un motivo aún más común de lo que supuse; parece que he fallado al asignárselo al algún número de casos a los que debería haberlo hecho. (John: ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto?)

La pequeña casa de Clapton que compone la escena del crimen es un tumulto de olores; cuatro marcas distintas de ambientador (horrible), pintura fresca en la pared de la sala (pintada hace menos de dos horas), limpia-alfombras, gas, y manzana asándose en el horno. La Metropolitana está sacando objetos en bolsas de pruebas (todos inútiles). Hay una pila de hojas a medio quemar en el jardín.

"Me golpeó y me dejó por muerta," dice la mujer. "¡Tienes que encontrarle, arrestarle! ¡Cómo se atreve!" Mary se sienta con ella, le acaricia el pelo, la tranquiliza suavemente. Simpática. John se hace cargo de sus heridas; el corte reciente en su mejilla, la nariz sangrante, un dedo roto. Nada serio. Tiene los dos ojos morados y un conjunto de cuatro rayas perfectamente marcadas en la parte superior de su brazo. Muestra un moretón en su estómago (orgullosamente). Lestrade: Tiene razón al sospechar. Esa herida encaja perfectamente con una de las sillas de su cocina (auto-infligida). Ojos morados: marcas a través de sus mejillas indican que fueron creadas por golpear repetidamente una puerta contra su cara (auto-infligidos). Sus uñas han sido recientemente cortadas; los arañazos encajan perfectamente con su mano derecha (auto-infligidos). Examino la puerta de la cocina; rastros de sangre. Abro el horno; manzana crujiente. Horno impecablemente limpio. Lata de pintura en un armario, brocha recién lavada. Mirar en el sótano; gas. Moho. No seré capaz de oler nada al salir de aquí; asalta mis sentidos. Ojos aguados por el hedor. Cierro la puerta.

"Eso se está quemando." Mary camina a través de la cocina, una toalla ensangrentada en su mando. "¿No van a arrestarla?"

"¿Por quemar una manzana?" pregunté. Curiosidad.

"Por matar a su marido, por supuesto." Ella enjuaga la toalla en el lavabo, la gira para escurrir el agua. "Supongo que su cuerpo está encerrado en la bodega o algo así. ¿Has mirado?"

Una mirada irónica. Ella me sorprendió. Había pensado que esta pequeña escena doméstica no la había engañado, su propia vergüenza desesperada había escondido los resultados de tan obvia infidelidad. Pero aparentemente no lo ve. (La mujer se quitó el anillo de bodas, lo lanzó contra la pared. Hay un condón bajo el sofá, un par de bragas de peluche en la basura. Tan obvio lo que pasó.)

Mary alza una ceja. Ella está esperando una respuesta de mi parte, la cual no le voy a dar. Se siente como el juego del gato y el ratón. Otra vez: ella lo toma como un desafío. "¿No es obvio? Ella pintó la pared. ¿Quién pinta la pared después de haber recibido una paliza? Seguramente lo hizo para ocultar la prueba de algo. ¿Salpicaduras de sangre? ¿Disparos? Algo." Equivocado, pero no del todo. No una mala hipótesis. Mejor que la de Anderson, seguramente.

Entonces: Mary no es estúpida. Para nada. Bueno, por supuesto que no lo es. John admira la inteligencia. (Eso ya lo sé.) Ella tiene que hacer uso de su inteligencia en varias circunstancias; escondiendo sus varias infidelidades (claramente); ganó una serie de becas (tres cursos; un pregrado, dos graduados); manipulando a sus jefes para mantener el horario flexible que desea. En otras circunstancias, tal vez podríamos haber sido amigos. (Una palabra demasiado fuerte.) ¿Colegas? Habríamos sido capaces de tolerarnos el uno al otro, entonces.

Ella lleva vaqueros y una camisera; no es ropa suficiente para la fría, húmeda noche. Tuvo que vestirse para venir, cogió la ropa más cerca de la cama. (Sus ropas estaban en el suelo; Mary no es exigente con su ropa como yo lo soy con la mía, ni es tan limpia y ordenada como John. Alguien tiene que limpiar detrás de ella: veo un patrón.) John la sacó de la cama para venir a la escena del crimen. Imagino: Mary, en la cama, John enroscado alrededor de ella, su pelo castaño escondido bajo la barbilla de él; ¿acaban de practicar sexo? (Probablemente.) Se inclina para comprobar su teléfono por el mensaje que acaba de recibir. Él estaba pensando en mí. (¿Lo estaba? Por supuesto que lo estaba.) ¿Discutieron? ¿Ella se resistió? ¿Está ella aquí para hacer valer su autoridad, recordándome que es una de _sus_ noches, no de las mías? Ella me está mirando, esperando que confirme o niegue su hipótesis. No hay ira en su cara. (Estoy bastante seguro de que no soy competencia para ella.) Le doy una media sonrisa, casi genuina.

"Interesante." Eso es todo lo que diré por ahora.

Ella cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Piensas de otro modo?"

No respondo. Camino de vuelta a la sala, donde John está atendiendo a la mujer acariciando su cabeza, calmándola. Ella está llorando (fingiendo; no lágrimas reales, pero muy alto).

"Entonces." Me agacho frente a ella, frente a John. Arrodillado frente a mí con sus vaqueros. Pongo mi mano sobre su rodilla, como dando apoyo. Él me mira, imperturbable. Curioso. El calor de él aumente a través de mis dedos fríos. John. (Te echo de menos.) Él acaricia su pelo. No hay lágrimas en su cara, la cual está medio escondida. "Cuéntame." Intento decir tan agradablemente como me es posible. "¿Dónde escondes los cuerpos?"

Ella se congela, el falso llanto se detiene. Está en shock. Ha sido atrapada. Triunfo.

"¿Cuerpos… en plural?" Lestrade. Por supuesto, plural. El marido y su amante, a los que nuestra asesina interrumpió en medio del acto en el suelo de la sala. (¿Una amiga de ella? Probablemente.) Ambos muertos ahora. Gaseados en el sótano y arrastrados fuera de la casa. (¿Dónde? ¿En el jardín? ¿En algún lugar en un callejón? ¿Un contenedor?) La infidelidad mata. Me pregunto si la lección es clara para Mary. ¿Entiende ella esto como una advertencia? Tal vez. No puedes esconder un olor con otros diecisiete. Las evidencias de la verdad siempre son más fuertes que todas las mentiras apiladas encima.

Mary se agita mientras enumero las pruebas, señalando la conclusión obvia. La mujer grita mientras la Metropolitana la esposa y la mete dentro del coche patrulla. Apenas puedo oírla (el portazo del coche, el sonido de las radios y el ruido de la estática; suena como música arrulladora; sonido blanco). La piel de John está amortiguando los sonidos del resto del mundo hasta que mi atención se cristaliza en torno a él. Él es su propio campo magnético (me atrae). Nosotros tres: caminando hacia la carretera principal. La goma de las suelas golpeando el pavimento.

"Él la estaba engañando," nota John. Mary se agita incómoda. Fascinante. La cara de John es clara; él siente empatía, pero no preocupación (personal). Ella no se lo ha dicho. Aún no. Ella quiere, pero no lo ha hecho. (¿Qué hará él? ¿Qué dirá?). "Con su mejor amiga, nada menos."

"Sí." Logro limitarme a una simple palabra. Ya tres matrimonios, John. Sabes lo de los tres matrimonios. ¿Imaginas que el cuarto será diferente? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

"Sin embargo eso no justifica el asesinato, ¿no?" Mary está un poco a la defensiva; ¿lo notará John? Envuelve sus brazos sobre si misma, como si tuviese frio. (No lo tiene.)

"No," dice él. (No se da cuenta.) "Pero aun así. Parece que ella se volvió un poco loca. Ella redecoró a toda prisa."

"La pintura era para enmascarar el olor a gas," explico. ¿No es obvio? "Y las hojas quemadas, los ambientadores y la manzana quemada."

"No puedes esconder nada con una manzana," dice Mary. John y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, luego reímos. Después de un momento, también lo hace Mary.

Supongo que ella no es tan mala.

Me invitan a tomar algo en el sucio y pequeño piso de Mary, pero lo declino. No quiero verlos en su ambiente domestico; ya es bastante malo que pueda imaginarlo tan claramente. Me sentaré en un sofá; ellos se sentarán abrazados en el sillón, vasos de vino pendiendo de sus dedos. No. Mejor no. Miro a John caminar a casa con ella, su mano en la pequeña espalda de ella. Él mira hacia atrás, una vez, para verme mirándolos. Ojos en las sombras. Camino por Clapton, perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que empieza a llover en serio. Una vibración, mensaje. Compruebo: de John. La misma emoción física ante la visión de su nombre.

_Gracias._

_¿Por qué? SH_

_Por dejarla venir. Lo aprecio. Ella estaba encantada. Fuiste amable con ella._

_¿Lo fui? SH_

_Creo que te gustará cuando la conozcas. Espero que lo hagas._

Pausa. No puedo pensar en como responder.

_Ambos sois muy importantes para mí, lo sabes._

Empiezo a escribir una respuesta, algo como, _por supuesto John _o _¿No deberías estar durmiendo?,_ pero antes de poder decidirme, otro mensaje de John.

_Te extraño._

Me golpea el pecho. ¿Por qué? Acaba de verme. Me verá mañana; probablemente pasemos la noche viendo una película terrible o algún concurso en la tele. Me ve cada pocos días, cada fin de semana. Pero sé lo que quiere decir. La pieza que falta. ¿Por qué me dice esto ahora, por qué no está asustado (estaba asustado, en el tejado, en su cama con mi mano contra su cadera)? El pelo de ella haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda, ella respirando tranquila al otro lado de la cama; su futuro heterosexual incuestionado, le hace sentir a salvo. Me dice estas cosas, mi corazón partido llora (otra vez). Aprieto los botones, compongo una respuesta que no es lo que quiero decir, lo que debería decir, si me dejara a mí mismo pensarlo. Pero los sonidos de la mañana de Clapton están llenando mis oídos, golpeando contra mi cerebro; el ruido del tráfico, algunos chicos borrachos meando contra la pared y riendo, una botella rompiéndose. Duele.

_Yo también te extraño. SH_


	8. El conductor

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Un fanfic escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

En este capítulo hay muchas referencias musicales que espero estén bien traducidas, ya que de música no entiendo nada.

La primera es la que habla de la nuez, que es una parte del arco del violín.

También habla en varias ocasiones de un ictus, que es un acento en la métrica de un poema o una melodía.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a **dheisen** por su ayuda al betear la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 8: El conductor

Mycroft, mi arco en su mano, sus dedos agarrando ligeramente la nuez. Sus nudillos peligrosamente cerca de las cuerdas. Odio eso. Lo agita como una batuta en su cabeza. (Lento 6/8, como un terco alemán), lanzando ictus por todas partes. Con Mycroft, la música empieza y termina con la realización. Todo lo que le importa es lo que está en su cabeza; no necesita sacar su viola y tocar realmente. Bastardo perezoso. (¿Aún tiene una viola? ¿La encerró con el resto de los tesoros familiares cuando Mummy murió?) Mi mirada gélida es inútil; él no me está mirando. Está leyendo la libreta que sostiene en el aire como si fuera el jodido Lord Byron. Intentando captar mi atención. Siempre lo hace. Es exasperante.

Tiro de las cuerdas de mi violín, el sonido sordo de ellas atraviesan mi pecho. (Un poco de Tchaikovski, solo alguna que otra nota de la melodía. Mycroft no tiene por qué saber como calmo mi pequeño dolor.) Quiero arrancar mi arco de sus dedos para poder tocar, alto, y ahogar cualquier tontería que está tratado de leer, pero no se iría si lo hiciese. El prefiere dejarme partido a la mitad. Sonríe y solo sigue leyéndome.

_"Problemas de confianza." _He oído eso antes, ¿por qué me lo está leyendo? Golpea un ictus alto y cambia a una larga preparación para el siguiente tiempo. Mi arco silva en el aire. Casi se pueden oír los acordes de la marcha Wagneresque que está realizando y me deja a la espera. _"Problemas de intimidad._ Hay una sección entera sobre esto aquí, quieres saber más sobre eso, ¿no?"

John no tiene problemas de intimidad. Bueno, no tiene problemas de intimidad como norma general. Intimidad conmigo, sin embargo; una perspectiva aterradora. Otros: no. Si Mary es algo a tener en cuenta. Él está preparado para compartir una intimidad con cualquier mujer que muestre la más ligera inclinación. Y con unas cuantas que no. ¿Pánico heterosexual? (¿O soy solo yo, causando pánico? Probablemente soy solo yo.)

"No estoy interesado en lo más mínimo." No le miro ahora. Miro en su lugar al suave cuerpo de mi violín, mis propias huellas digitales en él, visibles sólo a cierto ángulo (este). Dedos presionando el diapasón en pura memoria muscular. El Lago de los Cisnes. (Vulgar. Pero reconfortante.) Pulso las cuerdas con suavidad. Aún veo la punta de marfil de mi arco flotando por el rabillo del ojo. Siempre se las arregla para mantener mi atención, no importa cuanto luche contra ello. Intensamente frustrante.

_"Propensa,"_ dice Mycroft, pausando para dar efecto, _"a episodios de infidelidad._ Pero tú ya sabías eso, ¿no?"

Miro hacia arriba. Tiene una malvada media sonrisa en su cara. Está disfrutando esto.

Mary. No pensé que tuviera un terapeuta.

"Estas notas son de hace varios años." Las agita delante de mí. "¿Crees que ha cambiado mucho?" Mi arco aun oscila en el aire: ictus, ictus, ictus, balanceo de preparación. _"Frío padre distante, toques de incesto encubierto." _Deja la libreta en su regazo, me deja ver la letra pequeña. Densamente llena. Páginas de ella. Montañas de información sobre Mary. "Sabes que el incesto encubierto no es realmente…"

"Lo sé." Escupo. Estoy impaciente. Ansioso. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué me esta diciendo todo esto?

"Ella ha estado casada tres veces. No puede ser nuevo para ti. Ella estuvo prometida una cuarta, pero saboteó esta más rápido que las anteriores. Aquí dice," levanta la libreta otra vez, _"el miedo a la intimidad de pareja con una baja autoestima y el deseo por la aprobación de los hombres da lugar a su sexualidad agresiva y sus infidelidades en serie."_ Pasa la página. "Este terapeuta recomienda terapia regresiva. Incompetente."

"¿Debo recordarte," tiro de una de las cuerdas de mi violín particularmente fuerte, "que yo no soy el que se va a casar con ella?"

"Ella muestra remordimiento." Continúa como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. Me hace hervir la sangre. "No lo hace deliberadamente. Es compulsivo. Su terapeuta siente pena por ella. ¿Sabías que al final terminó acostándose con él? Él perdió su licencia. No fue culpa de ella, por supuesto. Es una poderosa narcisista, esta."

"Ella no es una narcisista." ¿Defendiéndola? Por supuesto que lo haré. Mycroft miente.

"Tú lo sabrías, por supuesto."

"La conozco."

"La has evaluado como _la competencia." _Él cree que me está corrigiendo. El objetivo no ha acabado, ni siquiera se ha movido. Mycroft podría tener esta conversación completa sin mí.

Ictus, ictus, ictus. "He sospechado desde el principio, sobre ti y tu compañero de piso. Lo sabes."

Suspiro ruidosamente. No es asusto suyo. Para nada. Si quiere tener esta conversación, él puede insertar las partes que debería decir sin mí diciéndolas realmente. Si pienso con mucha, mucha fuerza puedo bloquear el sonido de su voz. Hay un experimento en la cocina (pomo, sal, sangre coagulada) que puedo comprobar; contar números primos; 83, 89, 97, 101, 103, 107…

"Desde la primera vez que lo vi sospeché que podría tener este efecto en ti. ¿Es entonces cuando empezó? ¿Justo entonces, el primer momento en que pusiste tus ojos en él? ¿O vino después?"

…109, 113, 127. Dios no, demasiado aburrido, está entrando a través. Maldición.

Él no lo sabe todo. Quiere, hasta esas cosas irrelevantes. Lo incuantificable. Cosas que no deben estar expuestas. Cosas que puede echarme en cara después, para conseguir que haga lo que quiere. No se lo daré. Nunca lo hago. Bastardo manipulador. Comezón por coger la libreta de su regazo; la libreta, o mi arco. Una u otro. Él no puede tener las dos cosas. Los fallos de Mary o los míos; escoge, Mycroft. Escoge solo uno.

"Te crees enamorado de él, ¿verdad?" No es una pregunta. Le odio. "Ah. Sí. Lo haces. Dios, Sherlock. Eso es un progreso. Mummy estaría encantada."

Ruedo mis ojos. Por supuesto que la traería a colación. Solo tratando de anotarse un punto. Golpear un poco más alto. Sí: ella quería que hiciese esto, que sintiese esto. Ella se preocupó. Se preguntó si yo podría. (O, más precisamente: si podría, si podría dignarme a dejar a alguien más acercarse a mí. Ella nunca dudó que yo sería capaz. Al contrario que los demás. Al contrario que yo.) No hay nada que pudiera hacer, entonces, para tranquilizarla. A ella le hubiese gustado John.

"Hasta ahora, pensé que era en su mayoría no correspondido. Loco, adolescente, y no correspondido. Pero entiendo ahora que no es completamente cierto."

Sujeta de nuevo la libreta. "Esta fue la prueba que finalmente me hizo cambiar, la parte donde su terapeuta escribe: _Mary se siente básicamente atraída por hombres emocionalmente comprometidos. Hombres que son emocionalmente inestables, o incapaces de amarla, o que ya están enamorados de otra persona."_ Deja caer la libreta en su regazo; cerrada. "Estaba hablando de si mismo ahí, la forma en que su amor por su esposa le hizo verse más atractivo para Mary. Él podría haber estado también escribiendo sobre tu John. Tienes que culparte a ti mismo porque ella esté interesada en él. A él le gustas tú bastante. Bastante en verdad."

Tan bien orquestado, como siempre. Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos sin mi permiso. Me está sonriendo. "¿Ya lo sabías? Ah. Por supuesto. Lo hacías. Oh, pobre Sherlock. No sabes que hacer con él ahora, ¿no?"

Suspiro. Lo odio por esto. ¿Por qué no se va y me deja solo? "Él no está enamorado de mí."

"Las pruebas sugieren otra cosa." Deja caer un archivo en la mesa frente a mí, pero me niego a siquiera mirarlo. ¿Por qué siempre debe empujarme?

"Él se va a casar."

"El matrimonio no te impide físicamente amar a otra persona, Sherlock." Ruedo mis ojos. "Y tú sentado aquí, tocando El Lago de los Cisnes como si eso fuera a hacer que te amase lo suficiente como para dejarla."

Puedo sentir la sangre subiendo a mi cara.

"Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Sherlock."

"No." Dejo el violín de nuevo en su funda.

Alzo mi mano hacia el arco. Espero por él. Él termina los dos últimos compases y entonces lo desliza gentilmente en mi mano. Mano que está sudorosa, temblando ligeramente. Intento ocultarlo, pero él lo ve todo. Sin remedio.

"Sí, puedes."

"Eso es irrelevante." Puedo sentir mi ira extenderse, haciéndome perder todo el sentido del juicio.

Voy a decir cosas que no quiero decir, no quiero admitir, no quiero dejar que Mycroft sepa, todo porque sabe exactamente como inspirar mi más ciega y absoluta ira. Hay un momento antes de dejarme caer por un precipicio en el que entiendo con absoluta claridad que tan bien me manipula Mycroft, forzándome a volverme el niño que siempre consideró que soy (de siete años con una pecera rota en mis manos, colorado y lívido y avergonzado), pero entonces me disuelvo en sangre y saliva e indignación. "Él no quiere."

Una pausa. "Ah."

No alzo la vista. Tiemblo de rabia. El mundo teñido de rojo. Alguna parte de mi esperaba ver una salida. Pero no la hay. Mi valoración es dolorosamente correcta.

"Tal vez ellos se desean el uno al otro entonces."

Después de que se fuera me descubrí que había partido mi arco a la mitad.


	9. Casi imperceptible

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Como siempre quiero agradecer a **dheisen** que me ayuda al betear este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Casi imperceptible

Las conversaciones incómodas sobre temas personales: no son realmente mi área.

John, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, taza de café en mano. Con una camiseta vieja y pantalones de pijama; zapatillas en sus pies. John no suele hacer eso; suele ser tan formal; incluso a primera hora de la mañana. Ducha, vestirse antes de bajar. Pelo húmedo peinado, zapatos puestos y atados, muy apretados. (Más hábitos militares: retazos de las esquinas de hospital, y yo sigo desordenándolas.) John es más casual ahora, más relajado. (Sin su bastón, su cojera, su constante desesperación.) Su camiseta es tan vieja que en el próximo lavado comenzará a romperse el dobladillo. Puedo ver un poco de su cicatriz a través de la tela; piel rojiza, molesta, ligeramente moteada.

Cuanto más lo miro, más viejas son sus camisetas en la cocina por las mañanas, más a menudo se empuja sus pies en las zapatillas: ¿Es eso un indicador de su felicidad? Si es así: él parece ser muy feliz.

Periódico abierto frente a él. (Siempre lee las noticias internacionales primero, todas ellas, incluso las partes que se esconden en las páginas de atrás. Tiene una atención especial por Afganistán (por supuesto) y los crímenes locales (naturalmente). Lentamente pierde la concentración tras eso. Solo ojea en el siguiente orden: política británica, deportes, esquelas. Ignora el resto.)

En medio del periódico de hoy encontrará otro de los artículos que he recogido para él y repartí por todo el piso. Las diversas tesis de esos argumentos deberían expresar precisamente mi punto de vista sin ninguna palabra confusa por mi parte, sin que yo empiece ninguna discusión épica. Encontré este en la biblioteca, lo copié, lo grapé. Subrayé los puntos clave, hice notas en los márgenes. Treger, "Las influencias de la sociosexualidad y el estilo de compromiso en las relaciones emocionales frente a la infidelidad sexual", sacado de la _Revista de investigación sexual_ (2010).

Cuando termine de leer los informes de las últimas noticias, girará la página y lo verá. Será el cuarto artículo que se ha encontrado hasta el momento esta mañana, llevándolo a la inevitable conclusión de que la infidelidad de Mary es innata, inmutable e inevitable, todo sin que yo diga ni una palabra.

El primero (encontrado en la biblioteca LSE, irónicamente) estaba colocado encima del baño (Ezrar, "Perspectiva terapéutica de relaciones familiares en adultos separados", _Revista de psicoterapia familiar _(2010): se basa demasiado en una teoría sin sentido y pruebas cualitativas, pero la idea general consigue llegar al punto), otro, dejado en la mesa al lado del sofá (Hawkins, "Definiendo la intimidad en diversas culturas asiáticas", _Investigación de grado_ (2010): un poco fuera del tema tal vez, pero contiene algunas ideas sobre el tema de la intimidad en general que son muy relevantes), y finalmente uno al lado del microondas, escogido para introducir un poco de ligereza sobre estos grabes temas y transmitir mi sentido irónico y simpatía (Fincham, "Fe e infidelidad: ¿Puede el rezar por tu pareja reducir la infidelidad?" _Revista de personalidad y psicología social _(2010), obviamente trillado y no vale ni el papel en el que está escrito, pero divertido y subraya el punto básico no obstante). Él girará las páginas, verá mis notas, y entonces entenderá.

La luz del sol le da encima de la cabeza; su pelo brillante. Dorado. Toques de gris. Quiero tocarlo, sentir como el pelo rubio es diferente al gris (¿más suave? ¿más fino?), pero en su lugar mantengo las manos quietas. Las palmas apretadas juntas. Espero. Girará la página. Entenderá. Las puntas de mis dedos índices apretados sobre mis labios. Manteniendo mi boca cerrada. Inspira profundamente; luego exhala despacio. Sorbe de su taza. Miro sus ojos zigzagueando de un lado a otro mientras lee las pequeñas columnas; baja por la página, y luego sube; zigzag, zigzag.

"¿Soy realmente tan interesante?" dice, sin mirar arriba. Pasa la página.

Supongo que lo estoy mirando fijamente. Quizás no es un a buena idea. Oh bueno. "Por supuesto."

"En serio." Me mira, fijándose por un momento. Sonríe. Hay calidez en sus ojos; en realidad no le importa. Puede que hasta le guste. Me devuelve la mirada, sus ojos moteados; una mirada extrañamente íntima. El obstáculo de la mesa, el peso de las palabras equivocadas entre nosotros, las decisiones equivocadas. Puestas fácilmente a un lado. Froto mis dedos contra mis labios, imagino tocar los suyos. "¿Qué estas deduciendo sobre mí hoy?"

"Tu ojo izquierdo es ligeramente más débil que el derecho." Digo automáticamente. Es verdad, pero lo deduje meses atrás, no justo ahora. ¿Por qué estoy mintiendo? Sale de forma natural. Ambos queremos y no queremos empezar esta conversación. Sobre Mary, y lo que él va a hacer. Lo que necesita saber. Conflicto interno bizarro sobre empezar un conflicto externo. (¿Conciencia? ¿Miedo? ¿Deseo de mantener la paz? No tengo idea.) Espero.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Lo encuentra divertido.

"Sí." Cruzo los dedos. Sigue mirándome, ligera sonrisa en su cara. "Además: tu pelo es de colores diferentes. Rubio, castaño, algo de gris. Quiero saber como se siente." Esa parte es verdad. ¿Es inapropiado decirlo?

Sonríe de nuevo.

La cara humana es extremadamente plástica, un rasgo evolutivo de ayuda a una criatura social necesitada de relaciones. La cara de John es expresivamente única (y él es único en su necesidad de relaciones: ¿están esos hechos conectados?) Su afecto por mí: obvio. (El amargo sentimiento en mi estómago es superado por otra cosa, un rayo de alegría, un sentimiento placentero en mi interior cuando él me sonríe así. Calmante; también excitante. Interesante.)

Se inclina un poco hacia adelante. "Adelante entonces. Nada más lejos de mí el interponerme en el camino de la ciencia."

La mesa no es obstáculo para nada. Empujo mis dedos a través de su pelo; la pequeña calidez arriba donde el sol ha estado dándole; rubio, castaño, gris. Difícil distinguirlos, pero cada color tiene una textura ligeramente diferente. El rubio es más fino y suave (por supuesto), el gris es más grueso, áspero. Cuando se haga mayor tendrá una cabeza de pelo gris espeso; el nivel de testosterona en su cuerpo es lo suficientemente alto como para darle un impulso sexual saludable (obviamente), pero no tan alto como para mostrar signos de calvicie. Dejo una mano arrastrarse a la parte de atrás de su cuello; el pulgar descansa tras su oreja. Cálido. Puedo sentir su pulso, el calor aumentando por su piel. Siento como aumente la velocidad de su respiración. Marcadores de excitación. Espiga de placer. Tengo que cerrar los ojos ante ella. John huele a sueño y jabón. No puedo oler la grasa rancia de las tiendas de pollo cerca del piso de Mary, o el enfermizo olor de los productos de limpieza baratos del pasillo fuera de su puerta. Esta mañana huele a Baker St. y a él mismo.

Han sido unos momentos demasiado largos los que he estado sujetándolo, los dedos en su cuello, en su pelo. Lo sé. Puedo decir que él lo sabe también, pero no parece objetar. Me inclino más cerca y froto mi mejilla contra su pelo. Rápida presión de mis labios en su frente a través de su flequillo. Un espejo del beso que él me dio a mí. Luego le dejo ir. Hay un raro temblor en mi estómago. Alzo mis dedos otra vez, respiro.

John se ínclita hacia atrás, toma un sorbo de su taza. Me estudia, su expresión calmada, relajada. "¿Y bien?"

"Escribiré un informe, si quieres."

Él ríe. No pasa la siguiente página del periódico, y no ve el último artículo que imprimí para él. Solo puedo imaginar que es por eso por lo que no ve mi punto de vista sobre Mary esta mañana.

Así que lo intentaré de nuevo por la tarde.

Dos textos de psicología estratégicamente colocados en la mesa de café, dado mi disgusto por esta tan llamada ciencia, tuve que salir de mi camino para conseguir estos: encontré ambos en una tienda de segunda mano cerca del Imperial; en una cooperativa, abierto uno en una sección extremadamente relevante y subrayado por su anterior dueño (demasiado abundantemente, los estudiantes carecen de rigor cuando se les da un sub-rayador amarillo brillante), y otro diseccionando el raro pero no poco común conflicto de los problemas de intimidad e infidelidad. Apilados el uno sobre el otro, de modo que una esquina de uno de los libros está señalando un poco deliberadamente a un párrafo especialmente cortante en el otro. Preciso.

En casi veinticinco minutos, un documental sobre la conducta socialmente destructiva en Bonobos va a empezar en la tele. John probablemente no lo verá entero, pero como la idea central de su argumento está en la introducción, establecerá el tono adecuado. John sentado en el sofá conmigo, tomando una manzana, mirando un programa de debate. Tengo un informe en mi portátil, que estoy ojeando. (Claramente: puedo ver el documental y verificar algunos resultados del laboratorio al mismo tiempo.) Se levanta para tirar el corazón de la manzana, y luego se vuelve a sentar, está parcialmente sentado en mis pies. Los muevo.

Vuelve a mirar el programa, pero envuelve su mano derecha alrededor de mi tobillo, ausente, y frota su pulgar arriba y abajo a través de mi empeine, a través del punto suave entre mis huesos astrágalo y calcáneo. Me atrapa; no esperaba esto. Un toque extrañamente íntimo. (Respira. Respira.) Siento mi móvil vibrar: un mensaje. No me importa.

En la tradición china, acariciando este lugar se cree que estimulas la ingle. Aunque se muy bien que los órganos del cuerpo no están mapeados en los pies, unir este punto en particular con la ingle puede haberse hecho por razones fisiológicas reales; debo investigar este fenómeno después. La concentración se va. La visión se vuelve un poco borrosa. Mantengo la conciencia suficiente para evitar babear. Finjo estar absorto en el informe todo el tiempo. Felicidad. Luego él se para, me doy cuenta que ha cambiado de canal sin que me percatara John puede haber visto el documental o no haberlo visto en absoluto.

Compruebo los mensajes entrantes: solo uno, de Mycroft. Lo ignoro (por ahora, al menos). Difícilmente necesito que eche a perder la tarde (otra vez). Cálido zumbido persistente en mi estómago. Glorioso. No creo que John entendiese el mensaje de los artículos ni del documental. ¿Demasiado sutil?

Durante la cena, preguntar; buscar una manera de expresarlo, la forma en que lo hace la gente cuando tienen una pregunta que no saben realizar sin causar un motín. La forma en que hacen preguntas que no son lo que quiere preguntar, sólo sacan el tema. Quiero preguntar, "¿te lo ha dicho?", cuando la verdadera pregunta es, "¿te das cuenta de que tu matrimonio terminará de la misma manera que lo hicieron los anteriores matrimonios de Mary, porque no hay forma de que acabe de otro modo? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" No puedo ver la forma de expresarlo sin hacer que él se ponga a la defensiva. Disfruto de su postura relajada, de su suavidad. No quiero que los toques frecuentes se detengan, las sonrisas cálidas. Él es feliz. Considero docenas de alternativas: "Ella ha estado casada antes, ¿correcto?" (Hacerme el tonto no me pega; solo requiere una respuesta de sí o no), "Mary tiene un colorido pasado, ¿no?" (rayando lo ofensivo, a su vez frase terrible, trivial, tedioso) o, "¿ella sigue en contacto con sus exmaridos?" (impertinente.) Ninguna de esas parece del todo correcta. No hablar es más fácil y agradable. Se queda en la punta de la lengua, flotando ahí, quedándose en medio de la cena, pero sin emerger.

Ahogado, compruebo el mensaje de Mycroft.

Profético, por supuesto: _Si se lo dices, y ella es infiel, él te culpará a ti._ Molesto.

Me disgusta el grado en el que puede seguir mi tren de pensamientos, incluso en la distancia. Desagradable. Pero funciona. Dejo de considerarlo. No puedo discutir eso en lo que él no tiene un punto válido. Siento que le estoy fallando a John de algún modo. No preparado para sacrificarme a mí mismo (mi relación con él, mi futura relación con él, en cualquier forma que llegue a tomar) para prevenir su dolor. No es asunto mio. Su decisión.

Mycroft necesita una respuesta muy específica: _Vete a la mierda. SH_

La noche antes de la boda, me quedé dormido contra el marco de la puerta parcialmente abierta del dormitorio de John. Debí hacerlo: recuerdo estar en la puerta, viéndolo dormir, esperando por una pesadilla, esperando a que la esquina superior derecha de la cama se deshiciera. Entonces repentinamente, John está de pie a mi lado, la mano en mi hombro. He caído. Debí haberme caído. Me hace arrastrar los pies sin abrir la boca, me empuja a su cama. Me mete dentro. Entra en el lado izquierdo (¿por qué siempre el lado izquierdo de la cama? ¿Qué ventaja tiene?) y se encoge contra mí. Su frente en la parte trasera de mi cuello, la mano en mi cadera, que aprieta, como si él estuviera intentando comunicarse (mano, cadera: un tipo primitivo de lenguaje). No creí que lo haría, pero caigo dormido.

Harry y yo ambos firmamos como testigos, mientras que dos amigas de Mary ríen y hacen fotos. John se ve fuerte y serio en su traje oscuro; Mary se ve feliz en un vestido verde (ha tenido la decencia de no vestir de blanco, el cual es atroz de todos modos). Harry mira ligeramente perturbada; ni siquiera ella lo aprueba más de lo que lo hago yo (y si es así: tal vez he encontrado una nueva amiga), o está preocupada por cuando tiempo pasará hasta su próxima copa. (Ella se parece a John; los mismos ojos penetrantes, cara legible hasta el fin, plástica.)

Algo que solo yo (y probablemente Mycroft, maldito sea) podría ver: John camina hacia el coche, salen a comenzar su felicidad conyugal con un fin de semana en un "bed and breakfast" (Whitestable en Kent), con una muy ligera cojera. Casi imperceptible. Pero no del todo.


	10. Demasiado

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

Capítulo 10: Demasiado

Arma asesina: un cuchillo. Sólo un viejo cuchillo de cocina, hecho apenas ligeramente más interesante por dos delicadas letras en la base del mango, en tinta, cubiertas por una capa de pintauñas transparente. Alguien cuidaba este cuchillo, una cocina compartida, no quería perder sus cosas (una mujer, obviamente). Un cuchillo de cocina, para hacer cenas y ensaladas, no para apuñalar a chicos de catorce años en callejones oscuros. Este cuchillo pertenece a una mujer que comparte una cocina; viviendo en un hogar compartido. Un refugio. Un refugio para mujeres maltratadas. Se llevó sus propias cosas con ella. Pero eso fue hace ya años. Ahora tiene su propia casa, el esmalte está empezando a caerse y no ha sido remplazado. Y su hijo; tiene dieciséis. Una historia de violencia. Alguien sostuvo este cuchillo con ira antes. Las uñas se clavaron en el mango de madera. Hombre. ¿Su hijo? ¿Su marido?

Imágenes del CCTV pasando en la pantalla; dos chicos vagando en un callejón; uno, catorce (la víctima, yace en un hospital ahora, heridas de arma blanca, condición crítica) el otro, dieciséis (enrevesada historia sobre un hombre alto con chaleco que gritaba amenazas; demasiado complicada; demasiado detallada. ¿Quién recuerda un chaleco, a parte de mí?). No hay absolutamente nadie más en la calle. Un chico sale corriendo (el mayor). El ataque. Claramente. Pillado justo fuera de cámara. Una calle silenciosa, el testimonio. Detengo la grabación y cojo el teléfono, le mando un mensaje a Lestrade.

_Arresta al de 16 años. Aún tiene cosas que contar para aclarar el motivo. SH_

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. John. (Obviamente. Puedo oír el tono de su voz, aun si es aclarándose la garganta. Imposible equivocarse.)

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro de pie en la puerta. Medio escondido detrás del perchero. Viéndose pequeño. Un poco avergonzado. Escondido, pero no conscientemente. ¿Por qué? John. (¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?) Me giro hacia él. No le he visto en tres semanas. Suspirando alrededor de Mary. Le extrañe. Puedo sentir cuánto lo extrañe ahora que lo veo. (Una sorprendente cantidad.)

Algo se ve mal.

Se ha cortado el pelo. (No es eso.) Le queda bien.

"Llegas tarde." Saco el arma, aún en la bolsa de pruebas.

"Me llevó un rato llegar," dice John, avergonzado, y se mueve detrás de mí. Cojeando. Cojeando mucho, usando un bastón.

(Uno nuevo ahora: madera. Regalo. Oh. Regalo de Mary. Ella ha tenido que comprarlo recientemente porque la cojera de John volvió mientras estuvieron fuera de Londres. Ella lo escogió para él, pensó que le gustaría. Él lo odia. Le hace sentir un viejo con un bastón de viejo. Su abuelo tuvo un bastón como este. El de metal feo estaba mejor, más médico, menos geriátrico. Más esperanza de que la cojera es temporal. Este sugiere que él tendrá que vivir con la cojera, se parece a un pulido palo de madera nudoso y burgués. No. No le gusta para nada.)

Por supuesto que le llevó un rato llegar hasta aquí. En el quinto piso del viejo edificio de la policía. Sin ascensor. Oh, John.

Eso es, eso es lo que está mal. Sabe que todo está en su cabeza. ¿Espera que me meta con él? ¿Qué me burle de él? ¿Qué lo mire con desprecio por dejarse arrastrar otra vez? (¿Yo haría algo así? Tal vez antes. No ahora.)

Frunzo en ceño. No puedo hacer nada. Preocuparme. ¿Por qué ha vuelto la cojera? Pensé que yo la había curado. Extraído de su sistema. Su mente es tenaz y obstinada. Quiere castigar a John, de algún modo. Hacerle sufrir. "Ya veo."

Cojea fuertemente a través de la habitación tras de mí. Cojea tanto como alguna vez lo hizo, posiblemente más. Tres semanas lejos de un caso (lejos del peligro, corriendo asustado, teniendo que sacar su arma ilegal) es demasiado.

(Pero hay que tener en cuenta: cinco semanas sin un caso, viviendo conmigo, no trajeron de vuelta su cojera. Ni seis semanas, incluso. Ahora: tres semanas lejos. Terrible cojera. Entonces: la cura no es el peligro. Si no el peligro potencial. Levantarse cada mañana sin saber si hoy es el día en que nos dispararán de nuevo, tengamos que saltar desde algún lugar alto, escondernos de asesinos o irrumpir en casas en busca de pruebas. No es sólo el peligro. Yo. Tres semanas lejos de mí traen de vuelta su cojera.)

(El bienestar de John depende enteramente de estar conmigo. Satisfactorio. Agridulce. Pero placentero. ¿Él lo sabe?)

"El chico lo hizo."

"¿Ya lo has descubierto?" John suena decepcionado. Yo me pavoneo un poco. Sí, ya lo he descubierto.

"CCTV." Agito una mano. No quiero ser demasiado arrogante cuando John se está sintiendo claramente mal. "Sabemos quién lo hizo, pero no tengo idea de por qué. Aún tenemos que revisar los registros de la declaración." Me muevo a un portátil colocado en la mesa. Inclina su (horrible) bastón contra la silla y se sienta. Mira la pantalla. Ausentemente frota su pierna mientras revisa los archivos. No había visto que su pierna le provocase tanto dolor desde la primera vez que lo vi. No puede ser.

Solución: fácil. (Enviar algunos mensajes; arreglar una reunión. Simple, realmente.)

Pasamos la mitad de la noche siendo perseguido por un hombre que supuse era un asesino potencial (no uno experimentado). Disparos; golpean la pared cerca de nosotros. Lo arrestamos (después de que John tirara al hombre contra el suelo y lo dejara sin sentido, por supuesto.) John está jadeando, su pierna está bien (está bien, todo está en su cabeza, sólo necesita un recordatorio). El me tira hacia abajo, de repente asustado de que yo haya sido golpeado sin que él se diese cuenta. Agarra mi mandíbula y me obliga a girar mi cabeza. Toca mi cuello con sus dedos, mi oreja. Siento una ligera quemadura. Aparta sus dedos y me los muestra. Sangre. Me rozó. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. Ahora: escuece un poco.

"Auch," dije, y toqué mi cuello. Sangre goteando desde mi oreja.

"Eso fue estúpido," dice. "Si fueras una pulgada más bajo tendrías una bala en tu cerebro. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Estaba pensando en ti. En ti, John. Obviamente. Su cojera ha desaparecido. Veintiún días lejos es demasiado. Una ráfaga de peligro (un recordatorio de como su vida está destinada a ser, viviendo conmigo, estando conmigo) es suficiente.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

La cabeza me arde. La garganta está irritada y seca. Siento tanto frío que creo que el viento me está atravesando; luego tanto calor que necesito apartar toda la ropa de cama. Deseo por toser, sólo superado por el miedo echar todas mis entrañas de golpe. Sudor. Dolor. El paño húmedo que John ha colocado sobre mi cabeza es extrañamente tranquilizador. (Porque es él el que lo puso ahí, ¿no? Posiblemente.)

"Obviamente no te has estado sintiendo bien últimamente. Debiste haberme llamado." John está moviendo la tele desde el salón hasta mi habitación. No tengo idea de por qué.

"Prefiero los mensajes." Mi voz suena extraña, estrangulada. No se parece a mi voz para nada. Sonidos extraños saliendo de mí.

"Debiste haberme mandado un mensaje, entonces. Ahora tienes una neumonía."

"Estaré bien." Lo admito, no sueno bien. Sueno terrible. Sabor pastoso de los antibióticos aún persistente en el fondo de la garganta. Tos (Auch.)

Coloca la tele encima de la cómoda, la enchufa. La enciende. Está demasiado alta y se apresura en busca del mando (metido en su bolsillo). Machaca el botón hasta que el volumen desciende. Lo ajusta de forma que no puedo evitar verla; las luces parpadeantes son muy molestas. Quiero preguntar por qué movió la maldita tele, pero hablar podría hacerme toser de nuevo. Desagradable.

Revolotea alrededor como un conejo nervioso. (Nota: no cojea. Han pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que lo vi. No cojea para nada. Cuatro días separados está bien, en lo que concierne a la pierna de John. Mis pulmones parecen diferir.) Coge un vaso y va a la cocina; lo llena de agua. Me obliga a beberlo. (Me hace toser.) Lo llena de agua otra vez y lo deja en la mesilla. Vuelve a la cocina: vuelve con tres naranjas en una mano. Se sube a la cama cerca de mí, coge el mando, cambia de canal en canal hasta que encuentra algo que le gusta. Se acomoda, su hombro contra el mío. (Quizás mover la tele fue una buena idea después de todo.) Pela una naranja y se mete un gajo en la boca, luego apunta con uno en mi dirección.

"Come." Me esfuerzo en sentarme un poco más, quejándome, tosiendo. Lo pone en mi boca, reacio como soy. Explosión de dulzura. Su dedo frota mi labio, descansa por un momento en mi barbilla. Separa otro pedazo y lo agita frente a mi boca hasta que saco mi lengua para aceptarlo. "Bien."

Cuatro días están bien.

Cuerpo en la maleza, hinchado y maloliente.

Donovan y Lestrade mantienen la distancia. No me importa. El cuerpo humano en descomposición es igual que uno vivo; un conjunto de químicos ligeramente alterados en un contenedor altamente elástico. Aún humano, aún lleno de detalles. Marcas en el cuello (dedos), marcas en las muñecas (dedos), marcas en los muslos (dedos). ¿Cuántas manos estuvieron involucradas? Cinco pares diferentes. Relacionado con pandillas. Este hombre era fuerte, y se defendió. Se llevó un par de dientes con él.

Veo movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Han sido poco menos de dos semanas desde la última vez que lo vi. (Visitando a los amigos de Mary en Berwick – después – Tweed; unas vacaciones de golf, de entre todas las cosas.) John. Cojeando otra vez. Alzo la vista.

"¿Todo bien, John?" Viene por una pendiente empinada; nadie le está ayudando. Usando el bastón otra vez (el de madera; pobre John. Es horrible, y demasiado corto para él).

"Bien," refunfuña. "Bien."

"¿Qué tal el golf?"

"Más aburrido de lo que posiblemente puedas imaginar."

"Dado lo bien que conoces lo mucho que puede descender a las profundidades mi imaginación, es una afirmación realmente terrorífica."

Afortunadamente, siempre hay algo peligroso que hacer en Londres. Once días: demasiado para que John y yo estemos separados.

"Manda un mensaje por mí." Mira hacia arriba, sorprendido por un momento. No lo había hecho aún durante la pendiente. Para, saca su teléfono de su bolsillo. Me mira.

Dicto el número para John. Será una larga noche.

El cuerpo fue encontrado por la casera. (Considerar: ¿Qué haría la señora Hudson si encontrara mi torso separado de mis piernas y metido dentro de una bolsa de cricket en el ático? ¿Gritar, irse corriendo, llorar y llamar a la policía, o gritar, irse corriendo, llamar a la policía y luego llorar? Es una mujer práctica, en el fondo.) Escucho a John en las escaleras. Ya sé lo que sugieren las evidencias del sonido: han sido nueve días. Nueve días es demasiado. Su cojera ha reaparecido. No es muy mala aún, no demasiado como para que dude en subir las escaleras y ponga una mueca de dolor cuando se sienta. El golpe de su bastón contra los escalones.

No me giro a mirar como sube. Me inclino sobre la bolsa de cricket, buscando pruebas antes de girar. (Desperdigado por la habitación: un rastrillo, un hacha, un serrucho, un machete, una motosierra. Ninguno de los cuales es el arma homicida. Marcas en el cuello, justo bajo el punto donde le cortaron la cabeza. Estrangulado, Algo suave: ¿una bufanda? ¿una funda de almohada? No cuerda. Tela.)

"John." Él está en la puerta ahora, se para. No necesito verle para saber que está manoseando esa pretenciosa monstruosidad de madera. "Dame tu bastón."

Él cojea hasta mí. Extiendo mi mano hacia atrás, sin mirar tras de mí. No necesito ver; sé cómo se ve él, justo ahora, un poco avergonzado por la cojera, confuso por ella, frustrado. Esperando contra toda esperanza que no lo mencione. (No lo hago. Nunca lo hago.) Ocultándose un poco tras su demasiado largo flequillo (como si pudiese). Lo desliza en mi palma. "Gracias." Un momento de indecisión; ¿hacha? ¿serrucho? Lo más simple es claramente la motosierra. Camino hacia allí, la cojo, el terrible bastón de John en mi mano izquierda.

"¿Sherlock?"

Meto el bastón bajo mi brazo y tiro de la cuerda de la motosierra. Se enciende al primer intento. La sujeto con mi mano derecha, agarro el bastón con la izquierda. Un simple tajo, justo en el medio. La parte de arriba del bastón golpea el suelo. (Hortera punta dorada, astillada y fea. Parece como si alguien lo hubiese masticado. Tirándolo después de mucho uso.) Apagué la motosierra.

Miré a John. Él parecía atónito. Confuso.

"Es terrible," dije. "Un trágico accidente, tu querido bastón. Qué pena."

Él empezó a reír.

Caminé hasta la puerta y cojo el bastón negro liso de metal que traje conmigo. Se lo ofrezco a John, la empuñadura por delante. "Esto tendrá que servir en su lugar." Es del tamaño perfecto para él; lo encargué a medida. (Ayuda, por supuesto, el que sepa la altura exacta de sus piernas y brazos, la coreografía de su caminar; soy capaz de especificar el tamaño exacto para que le encaje. Luego descubrirá en algún momento que le gravé sus iniciales, justo bajo la empuñadura. Pequeñas letras: JHW, colocadas para que pueda deslizar sus dedos por ellas cuando está aburrido. No lo notará ahora. Lo notará después, cuando estén casa, y pase sus dedos por el metal pulido.) No es tan cotidiano como el original que tuvo (que le dio el hospital, sin duda, rascado por un uso anterior), pero es sólido, sin pretensiones, y (sobre todo) obviamente temporal. "No puede hacerse nada más."

"Gracias." Me sonríe. La sorpresa escrita en su cara. Gratitud. Afecto.

Asiento, y vuelvo a la bolsa de cricket.

John llamó para que quedáramos a cenar en Angelo's. Mary trabaja esta noche (¿lo hace, realmente? Me lo pregunto), así que tenemos la noche para nosotros. Sin planes; veremos que resulta. Me siento junto a la ventana y lo veo acercarse. Su caminar es estable ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda; está favoreciendo su pierna. No lo sabe, pero lo está. Su cuerpo está luchando contra él, su cerebro está insistiendo en reaccionar a una herida que no está ahí. No es una cojera completa aún, pero está al llegar. Seis días desde la última vez que lo vi.

Seis días. Demasiado.

"Necesitas verme dos veces a la semana."

Le digo a John mientras se está sentando en su sofá delante de mí. Está leyendo una revista médica. (Sus suscripciones todavía llegan a Baker St., a pesar de que ya no está pagando la mitad del alquiler.) Es una tarde de jueves y Mary se está reuniendo con su club de lectura. Él tiene una taza de té en una mano. Necesita otro corte de pelo. Mira hacia arriba, a través de su flequillo.

"¿Qué?"

"He estado siguiendo el progreso de tu cojera."

Él palidece un poco. No la he mencionado para nada hasta ahora, a pesar de su destacada aparición y desaparición durante los últimos meses. Él prefiere fingir que no está pasando, pero esta será nuestra única conversación sobre el asunto. Voy a ir directo al asunto y cambiar de tema. "Necesitas exposición al peligro, o exposición al peligro potencial. Yo proveo eso. En algún punto entre cuatro y seis días alejado de la exposición al peligro potencial te vuelve la cojera. Si me ves al menos dos veces a la semana, la cojera no volverá."

Pausa. Me mira sorprendido. Miro hacia abajo al periódico en mi regazo. Echo un vistazo a las noticias. Buscando crímenes relacionados con rodamientos de bolas. (Importante.)

"Por supuesto, si vas de vacaciones o estás de otra forma incapacitado de verme, supongo que puedes ponerte a ti mismo en peligro una vez a la semana. Eso debería funcionar, no está claro. Sin embargo es más fácil verme a mí, sospecho."

"Yo…" John no parece saber que decir.

"Mary tiene al menos un turno de noche a la semana, y reuniones con sus amigas al menos una tarde después del trabajo. Si pasas esas noches conmigo, no deberías necesitar usar un bastón para nada." No miro hacia arriba. Puedo escucharlo relajarse en su sofá. Exhala en una carcajada.

"Ya…veo." Dice. Miro hacia arriba. Me está sonriendo. Impresionado. Halagado. Aún un poco avergonzado. He resuelto otro problema para él. (¿No se da cuenta?) "Increíble. Lo has seguido hora a hora, ¿no?" Agita la cabeza. "Eso es… increíble."

"Bueno." Miro hacia abajo al periódico. Los cumplidos de John nunca dejan de hacer que aumenten acalorados los capilares bajo mi piel.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en eso?"

Lo considero. "Alrededor de cuatro meses."

Se levanta, camina hacia mí. Se sienta a mi lado. Pone la palma de su mano en mi mejilla, me acaricia con su pulgar. Giro la cabeza y lo miro, aun sujetando el periódico.

Me está sonriendo. Se inclina y me besa los labios (ligeramente). "Ese es un buen plan. Gracias."

No sé qué decir a eso. Así que no digo nada.

Está sentado a mi lado, leyendo su revista. Puedo sentir el eco de sus labios en los míos durante el resto de la noche.


	11. Llámalo por lo que es

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Capítulo 11: Llámalo por lo que es

Pequeña (barata) silla de comedor; tornillos sueltos en la espalda pellizcan y arañan. Inquieto. Cambio mi peso de un lado a otro, agito mi pierna en un staccato. Las patas de la silla (acaban en bruto, sin recubrir con trozos de felpa) raspan abajo, dibujando líneas verticales (madera burda aparecida por el incesante movimiento) en el suelo del comedor. Dejando pruebas de esta incómoda reunión para cenar. Saca los muebles y aún podrás leer esta escena claramente; la amante pareja (John en la cabecera de la mesa, Mary a su derecha) apoyándose el uno contra el otro, alegres, felices, radiantes, y su ansioso invitado (incómodo, listo para saltar en cualquier momento, lleno de tensión no resuelta) a la derecha. Puedes leer la historia en el suelo: dos personas sin remordimientos; una llena de ellos.

"Lo abrí, había un condón allí. Con un clip dentro. ¡Un clip!" Mary, contando historias graciosas de la biblioteca. Mary tiene una buena vena cómica, una llamarada dramática. Típicos rasgos de un mentiroso patológico. (Para ser justos: también rasgos típicos de los que son considerados generalmente como socialmente exitosos y encantadores.) "Él volvió al día siguiente, preguntando por su marca páginas."

John ríe. Toca su brazo.

Su pelo está ligeramente desordenado; su vestido recientemente recolocado (spray para el pelo reciente, barato). Barra de labios recién aplicada (muy barata), con una mancha demasiado alta en el labio superior. Un poco de la misma barra de labios frotada en la mandíbula de John. Su cama (detrás de una puerta cerrada, como si estuvieran intentando esconderme la presencia de la cama marital, como si de algún modo fuera algo impropio para mí verla) fue rápida y recientemente hecha. Olores de sudor, lubricante (barato), y semen. Practicaron sexo antes de que yo llegara. Casi puedo ver la oxitocina a la deriva a través de las venas de John. La pesadez alrededor de sus ojos, el peso tranquilo de la satisfacción. Verdad. Afecto. (Amor. Llámalo por lo que es.)

Su cara no se frunce con la frustración (¿ira, dolor?) cuando está con ella (como a menudo lo hace cuando está conmigo). Ella le suaviza el rostro (sus hombros, los largos músculos en su espalda, los pequeños en sus manos, las complicaciones de su vida tras la guerra). Ella habla; él ríe. Lleno, sin restricciones, confiado, sin miedo.

La falta de miedo: a su cuerpo no le gusta. Su cuerpo siente la tensión cuando su mente cree que no lo hay, inventa heridas para encarar su deliberada y constante ausencia. La guerra rompió a John. Lo que él quiere (felicidad, estabilidad, comodidad, amor), esas cosas que tiene son lo que lo paralizan.

Mi valiosa contribución a este feliz arreglo: riesgo y miedo. Incertidumbre. Peligro. (Amargura. Rechazo.)

Una punzada.

(Una evaluación válida. Exacta. Busco el peligro como algo natural. Problemas y crímenes, pruebas y pensamiento cuidadoso, observación y deducción: ellos me mantienen cuerdo. ¿Soy altamente incapaz de proveer el tipo de cómodo, relajado, inmaculado placer que puedo leer en la cara de John cuando envuelve su brazo (derecho) alrededor de Mary? ¿El cuerpo cargado con completa confianza y oxitocina? ¿Esto es lo que John pensó que yo odiaría? ¿La monotonía de la ropa de cama y el pelo desordenado, un cuerpo familiar bajo mis dedos, reaccionando de formas predecibles? ¿Mis propios labios sin pintar contra su mandíbula? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Él estaba equivocado? No lo sé. Creo que lo estaba. Creo que yo lo estaba. Rechazo. Rebobinar: empezar otra vez.)

"¿Más patatas?" Mary tiene la cuchara en su mano (el esmalte en el mango está roto; se cortará a ella misma con él si gira la mano un poco a la izquierda). Me sonríe. Perfectamente agradable.

Una sorpresa: Mary oculta sus indicadores. Ella es casi imposible de leer para mí (en este punto, al menos, en este punto). Todo su cuerpo es neutral: su comportamiento parece natural, pero es lo opuesto. La lección: es posible para Mary practicar sexo (con John, con cualquiera) sin que yo pueda ser capaz de deducir de forma concluyente que lo ha hecho. Sus ojos son claramente amigables, su mirada directa. Parece alguien que está disfrutando el momento, llena de confianza, todo lo demás está detrás de sus ojos, su boca, su deliberada expresión en su cara. Puedo mirar a John y saber que ha pasado minutos antes de mi llegada aquí, pero los ojos de ella (cara, cuerpo) no me dicen absolutamente nada. Molesto.

Mary ha desarrollado una habilidad maestra para esconder sus indicadores, o ha sido lo suficientemente bendecida para nunca haberlos tenido. (¿Sociópata? No. No lo creo.) Si fuera un poco menos cuidadosa, o menos desconfiada, o mucho más segura, con menos fuerza centrada en controlarse a sí misma y su situación, podría ver la evidencia de su actividad sexual reciente en su cara, su cuerpo. Ella es más peligrosa de lo que pensaba. Cuando ella es atrapada (tres matrimonios fallidos y un compromiso cancelado: es evidente que fue atrapada) lo hace a propósito. (¿Para castigarse? Posiblemente. Culpa. Vergüenza. Deseo de ser diferente, ¿mejor? ¿Deseo de empezar de nuevo? ¿Hacer que sus propios errores manchen a los que engaña? ¿Su habilidad para engañarlos hace que sean menos atractivos para ella, menos interesantes? ¿Ellos le recuerdan sus fracasos con su total ignorancia?)

John y Mary se encuentran en lugares muy diferentes, sentados aquí en su piso de Clapton, inclinados uno junto al otro como cálidos muñecos de trapo, riéndose de historias ensayadas. Ella está controlada e indiferente; él esta relajado y vulnerable, cómodo. Tranquilo. Abierto. Él es honesto por naturaleza con los que ama, ella es deshonesta por naturaleza. No encajan. Ella tiene una pistola en la cabeza de él. Él está apoyado en el arma. Desastre.

Él está mucho más en peligro de dolor y sufrimiento con ella de lo que nunca estará conmigo, pero obviamente no lo sabe. Estar con Mary también debería espantar a su cojera. Ni siquiera me necesita.

"¡Auch!"

"Oh, te has cortado el…"

"¡Au!"

"Déjame…"

"Sólo es…"

"Voy por mi…"

Movió su mano a la derecha. Un tajo en su palma. Sangra profusamente. Una gota de sangre en las patatas.

"Nada de nadar mañana, entonces." John venda su mano.

"Supongo que no," dice Mary. "Pero mañana por la noche voy con mi," una ligerísima pausa, "club de lectura, ¿recuerdas?" Tono de voz, ligeramente diferente. Su mano (la izquierda, la que John no está vendando) ausentemente se mueve hacia su cara. Me mira, luego de nuevo a John. "_Los Sentimentalistas._" Otro paso más. Ensayado, deliberado. Deliberadamente normal. Calma. Hace contacto ocular. Mueve su mano. Sonríe. "Realmente tengo ganas de hacerlo, es un libro maravilloso. Canadiense. Ganó un premio. ¿Lo has leído?"

Está mintiendo. ¿El dolor ha logrado descolocarla por un momento? ¿La sorpresa? ¿La sangre? Esta mintiendo sobre el club. ¿Es la primera vez? ¿La primera aventura post matrimonial? No puede ser. John no tiene ni idea. Él la está dejando cambiar de tema, él nunca escuchó sobre _Los Sentimentalistas_, o el Premio Giller. Ella le habla sobre ambos. Hizo su investigación. Leyó el libro. (Es bibliotecaria.) Hermético. El club existe (por supuesto), pero apostaría mi vida (¿la vida de ella, la vida de él?) a que no se reúnen mañana por la noche, esa es la mentira. (Puede que se reúnan mañana por la tarde, manteniendo la mentira muy levemente, lo más cercana posible a la verdad, pero le da a ella unas pocas horas de coartada para algo que no quiere que John sepa. Quiere salirse con la suya. La emoción de hacerlo.) Hábil. Practicado. Sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, ahora no. Ahora es todo el engaño, el juego, el subidón; el sexo esta noche, momentos antes de que yo llegara, fue parte de los preparativos. Ella también es adicta al peligro. Es adicta a salirse con la suya. Rozando la línea tan cerca que esté a punto de ser atrapada. Pero no lo es. No hasta que ella lo quiera.

"Sin embargo vosotros dos irán a hacer algo." Los ojos de Mary son todo sonrisas. "Resolver un crimen o ver la tele, ¿verdad? Lo llevarás primero a cenar, ¿no, Sherlock?"

"Por supuesto." Le sonrío de vuelta. Yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Todo calidez y sinceridad. ¿Ella está intentando alejarme de su rastro, manteniéndome ocupado mientras ella se ocupa? Si estoy entretenido con John (cena, tele, tal vez una escena del crimen), eso mantendrá mi atención alejada de sus noches disolutas. (¿Ella es tan calculadora? ¿Sabe que sospecho? ¿Que la rastreo, la miro a través de las ventanas, observo y deduzco?)

"¡Menudo caballero!" Ella ríe. "Vosotros dos, salís en una cita mientras yo me siento con las chicas en el club de lectura. ¡Debería estar celosa!"

Desviar. Clásico. Sugerir que John será infiel cuando probablemente su plan es tener una cita con su amante. Obvio. Ella se ríe de su propia broma. Se encuentra a si misma tan divertida.

John le lanza una mirada herida. Un estallido de ira en su cara, rápidamente dominado.

Ella cruzó algún tipo de línea. (¿De qué tipo?) La cara de John esta totalmente tensa, su mano apretada, luego aflojada de nuevo, respirando deliberadamente para controlarse. Está muy enfadado; nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Él me sonríe con fuerza (una disculpa: ¿por qué?) y toma un sorbo de vino (barato: terrible). Le ha traicionado, una de las cientos de pequeñas traiciones entre amantes. Desliz de su lengua. Tocó una herida. Avergonzado en frente de mí. (¿Por qué? ¿John me está ocultando secretos?)

¿Por qué le molestaría tanto esa afirmación? ¿Una falta contra su heterosexualidad, su masculinidad? Probablemente no. Él dice cosas como esa todo el tiempo. Su hermana es lesbiana. Él me besó (en los labios), se acurrucó a mi lado en la cama. Admitió tener un deseo (inusual cómo es) por un hombre (por mí). No pudo haberle ofendido una broma (obviamente una broma) sobre él saliendo conmigo.

Oh.

No es una broma, no importa cuán bellamente ría Mary.

En la oscuridad, tal vez, en la cama, en una noche fría en algún momento el último invierno con Mary en sus brazos, la oscuridad de la noche haciendo que todas las confesiones sean menos graves, él admitió sus caprichosos, pero (deliberadamente) insatisfechos deseos (por mí). ¡Por supuesto! Sin secretos entre esposos; John es lo suficientemente romántico como para creer eso. Honestidad total. Él fue totalmente honesto. Ella sabía que había algo (indefinible, no amenazante, seguramente, ella no parece sentirse honestamente amenazada) entre John y yo.

(¿Ella sabe sobre el beso? ¿Importa siquiera el beso, un ligero gracias entre amigos, casta y dulce presión de labios contra labios? Yo ni siquiera se lo devolví. No hubo tiempo. Me cogió con la guardia bajada. ¿Es por eso por lo que no importa? ¿Ellos imaginan que yo no era un receptor dispuesto? ¿Es por eso por lo que la idea de ella estando celosa le es tan divertida?) Él quiso (tener sexo conmigo). (¿Aún lo quiere?) Y no lo hizo. (No porque no pudiera. Porque no debía. Porque llegamos al acuerdo de que eso nos separaría. Yo le haría daño... ¿Ella sabe eso? Por supuesto que lo sabe. ¿Él no lo recuerda? ¿Él lo interpretó de una forma diferente?) ¿He estado proyectando rechazo y falta de voluntad todo este tiempo?

Ella está riendo: ¿es porque soy incapaz? ¿Porque John no lo hará, porque yo no lo haré, porque soy una especie de monstruo, jugando con los afectos de John por diversión? (¿O lo contrario? ¿John es un monstruo, jugando conmigo? Imposible. Inconcebible. No es divertido, de ninguna forma.) ¿O cree ella? ¿Lo creen ambos? que soy una especie de criatura asexual que no entiende lo que la cercanía el(los) beso(s), la mano en mi cadera, la frente contra mi espalda, los dedos en mi pelo: significa y entonces no puedo ser visto como una amenaza a su matrimonio. ¿No puedo ser visto como una pareja legítima, un compañero, un amante?

Oh.

¿Es una broma sobre mí? ¿O sobre John? El virgen incapaz aterrorizado por tener/no tener a John (imposible: ellos no saben ninguna de esas cosas, ¿cómo lo sabrían? ¿Cómo podrían saberlo?) o el roto ex-soldado con un (¿no correspondido?) enamoramiento con su asexual, sin emociones, inalcanzable compañero de piso y mejor amigo? ¿O sobre ambos, atrapados en este estancamiento ridículo? Tropezando con supuestos y confusiones. He sido tan estúpido.

El enfado de John con Mary es efímero, pero la incomodidad permanece. Él ya está luchando por perdonarla, sentado ahí en una terrible silla de comedor, los tornillos clavándose contra su espalda. Ella ha tomado demasiado vino; él la quiere, lo achaca a su baja autoestima, su miedo. La verdad. Él tiene sentimientos por mí que no van a mantenerlo alejado. Los reconoce. No se aislara a si mismo lejos de mí, a pesar de sus sentimientos por mí. Ella se justifica por su nerviosismo. Él lo acepta. La perdona. Él se obliga a sonreír, ríe ligeramente. Risa falsa aunque ella debería darse cuenta. Ella no lo hace.

Recuerdo lo que Mycroft me dijo: _Mary se siente atraída primordialmente por hombres emocionalmente comprometidos. Hombres que son emocionalmente inestables, o incapaces de amarla, o que están enamorados de alguien más. _Mary es consciente de sí misma lo suficiente como para saber eso; John es lo suficientemente honesto para admitir la bifurcación de sus emociones. Ellos alcanzaron un compromiso.

Ella se está burlando de él. Burlándose de él por estar enamorado de un sociópata asexual. La ira de él (oculta tras una falsa risa) es palpable.

Han pasado sólo unos momentos desde que ella lo dijo (aunque parece que fue mucho más tiempo: mi mundo ha cambiado para siempre, necesito espacio y tiempo para reajustarme). Ella sigue riéndose. Ojos cerrados. La mirada de ira de John no es vista por ella, suavizada torpemente en el espacio de unos pocos segundos.

Sugiero: "Tal vez deberías." Estar celosa, quiero decir. Todo lo que cree que sabe de mi está equivocado.

Ella ríe de nuevo, aún más alto, como si acabase de decir la cosa más ridícula. Parece que estoy bromeando. John intenta seguir sonriendo, sacando una risa falsa, pero sus ojos: mortificados; confusos; heridos. Una pregunta allí, rechazada. Hay más ahí bajo la superficie. Más de lo que puedo diseccionar esta noche. ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo, sentado en esta terrible silla, inclinado sobre un asado demasiado hecho y patatas poco hechas, salsa aguada?

No me voy inmediatamente; ambos pensarían que me voy ofendido. Todo el mundo estaría enfadado. John se preocuparía. Espero otra hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, de conversaciones aburridas sobre crímenes locales y telebasura. Inocuo. Tedioso. Simple. La atmósfera absorbe esta tentativa revelación, la tensión inherente en la habitación. Se disipa como si nunca hubiera pasado. EL poder de las suposiciones y mentiras huye y John se relaja de nuevo. Risas. Cuenta historias sobre casos, muchos de los cuales Mary apenas cree. Ella me mira como si estuviera esperando que yo corte y corrija a John, pero no lo hago.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de John; tengo que obligarme a dejar de hacerlo deliberadamente. Estoy aterrorizado y fascinado. Mirándolo en busca de más evidencias, algún movimiento sutil, una mirada definitiva en su expresiva cara, alguna pista adicional. Ambiguo. Me sirve más vino. Terminamos de cenar; John va a la cocina y trae un plato de pasteles de Bakewell. (Los reconozco: vienen de una pastelería a la que tengo gran respeto.) John me sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta. (¿Una evidencia? Difícilmente.)

Los ojos de Mary se cierran por el sueño y por el vino en el momento en que me levanto y me pongo el abrigo. Mira a John con verdadero afecto. (Amor. Llámalo por lo que es.) Entre todos sus defectos, la falta de sentimientos no es uno de ellos. Ella no parece notar que insultó o avergonzó a John antes durante la cena, y me provee de una prueba vital para mí. (Mis conclusiones deben, absolutamente deben, permanecer provisionales: es un error capital teorizar antes de tener todas las pruebas. Y mi parcialidad en este caso es obvia.)

En la puerta, cuando estoy a punto de bajar las escaleras de este miserablemente pequeño piso, John me abraza. Amigablemente. Un abrazo de despedida. Ruido de platos y utensilios en el fregadero de la cocina: Mary no puede ver. Un abrazo. Una disculpa.

"Gracias." La voz de John: puedo sentirla a través de su piel, la vibración de ella contra mí. "Me alegra que vinieras." Lo hace. Además de lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotros, somos amigos. Importantes el uno para el otro. Alegres por la existencia del otro. Complicado.

Me separa un poco, su mano en mi espalda. Dudando. Sonrío. Tomo una decisión en un segundo: no me dejo pensar en ello. Me inclino hacia delante y le beso. Dejo a mi lengua recorrer el borde de su labio superior. (Vino. Carne. Salsa. Almendras. El sabor de él.) El empieza un poco, pero está ligeramente borracho; sus tiempos de reacción son más lentos, sus defensas están bajas. Sin restricciones. Él es desatado y confiado. (Incluso conmigo; tal vez especialmente conmigo. ¿Por qué no conmigo?) Ligera succión en mi labio inferior. Agarra mi espalda. Mano que se desliza a mi cuello. Su lengua. En mi boca. Extraña textura contra la mía. Pasión. Mis venas están ardiendo. Labios. Humedad. Ruido de utensilios en la cocina; el correr de agua. (Un recordatorio.) Tenemos que dejarlo. Su mano se desliza de mi cuello. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Jadeando ligeramente (él; también, noto un momento más tarde, yo).

"Fue agradable." Quiero decir la cena. ¿Quedó eso claro? No estoy preparado para evaluar el beso ahora mismo, no así. _Agradable _probablemente no sería la palabra que escogería. Me siento tan incómodo. Expuesto. "Gracias por la invitación." Aún me refiero a la cena. Espero que eso se entienda. (¿Hubo ahí una invitación a besarle? Posiblemente. Fue recíproco. Nuestro primer (¿último? Seguramente no) beso completamente recíproco.) Mi voz es ligeramente más ronca de lo que esperaba. Él parece un poco idiotizado. Sorprendido. (¿Cómo posiblemente puede sorprenderse? Si, si... necesito más tiempo para considerarlo. Unir las piezas.) Está excitado. También yo. El corazón latiendo en mis oídos. Seguramente estoy tiritando. Sonrojado. Debe ser tan obvio. (Culpar al vino.) "Te veré mañana." No puedo quedarme aquí. No sé que hacer.

Me giro, bajo las escaleras.

"Hasta mañana." Dice John. Confirmándolo. Emoción también en su voz. No le oigo cerrar la puerta. Está mirándome. Estoy tentado a dar la vuelta, compartir una mirada significativa, reconocer que entiendo un poco más de él, que lo malinterpreté antes (creo), que él me malinterpretó (seguramente), y decir algo ridículo y emocional de lo que me arrepentiría inmediatamente. Pero no me doy la vuelta.

Fuera, la lluvia cae. A penas lo noto. Mi venas ardiendo. Piel zumbando. John.


	12. El caso de Mary Morstan

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Como siempre agradecer a **dheisen **por betear la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 12: El caso de Mary Morstan

No es extremadamente difícil ser confundido con un estudiante.

Pelo despeinado con estilo (con un toque de gel), hacia atrás. Llevar una mochila. Ropa suelta; vaqueros viejos y una camiseta delgada (de John), un abrigo pseudo hip retro de una tienda de segunda mano. Zapatillas. Un par de gafas; con montura de concha de plástico, cristales falsos. (Hace siglos que no necesitaba un disfraz.) Aspecto tímido, torpe. Pies un poco torcidos. De pie en la entrada principal de la biblioteca LSE, mirando hacia abajo a mi móvil, moviéndome a través de los mensajes (igual que los siete estudiantes repartidos a mi alrededor), vaso de café de cartón en mi mano izquierda.

Mary camina pasando a mi lado. No me reconoce. Perfecto.

Mary también tiene un disfraz (algo así).

Lleva perfume (caro, nuevo: inusual), bailarinas azules en sus pies, medias en las piernas (compradas en una tienda calle debajo de su piso en Clapton). Lleva un vestido con un escote bajo. Carmín. Su pelo no en su habitual cola de caballo o recogido a los lados; en su lugar lo lleva suelto. Medio seco, encrespado. (Su pelo es una mezcla entre rubio y castaño claro; empezó su vida como rubia y aún se sigue viendo a sí misma de ese modo: rubia en la escuela secundaria, siempre la chica rubia bajita en fotos embarazosas. Pasó algo de tiempo en la India de joven; su pelo rubio la habría hecho destacar. Hacerla más atractiva, inusual, atrayente. La hizo obviamente más diferente. Le dio una inusual cantidad de atención de los hombres. Debió haberle encantado y odiado. Ella no cortó su pelo. Dejó que se fuera oscureciendo con la edad. Una interesante batalla con el tradicional canon de belleza femenina, con su propio canon. Una aceptación ¿quizás una bienvenida? de las señales de que ella cambia con el tiempo. De que ella puede cambiar.) Está vestida, como si hoy fuese un día importante. Vestida como alguien, no totalmente pero casi, diferente a la persona que es realmente.

Se va a reunir con alguien.

El club de lectura: una obvia estratagema. Se reúne esta noche con él (quien quiera que sea), pero también, si soy muy afortunado, para comer. Difícil de probar, pero sospecho que puedo. La red de los sin techo ha recibido órdenes: un billete de cincuenta libras y una hoja con la foto de Mary en ella, sus particularidades. ¿Dónde/cuándo/con quién? Las respuestas llegarán en breve. Mary debe imaginar que mis noches con John me alejarán de seguirla, que está segura no solo de su atención y sospecha sino también de la mía. Está equivocada.

Hackear su calendario de trabajo no fue difícil. (Ella y John tienen las más extrañas cosas en común; el tipo de contraseñas que escogen es una de ellas. No son las mismas contraseñas, obviamente; pero sí el mismo patrón para las contraseñas: objetos de valor emocional, mascotas de la infancia y curiosamente, los pseudónimos online que cada uno usaba en chats por internet cuando estaban en la universidad. John y Mary ambos: el atractivo de la identidad alternativa, el yo secreto.) Ella tiene, en la hora de la comida, algo bloqueado y simplemente etiquetado como _Reunión para Almorzar_. Sin nombre adjunto. Sólo reuniéndose con alguien. El evento más interesante del día.

En el calendario colgado detrás del mostrador de información se enumeran los bibliotecarios para trabajar en cada turno; me las arregle para mirarlo. Según John, Mary trabajó dos turnos de noche la semana pasada (inusual). El martes por la noche (cuando John se fue de Clapton y se reunió conmigo en la escena del crimen, cayó dormido después de las dos de la mañana cabeza abajo en el sofá) y el jueves por la noche (él insistió en traer un DVD para ver, y pasamos la noche con su pierna derecha enroscada con la mía, su mano descansando de forma casual en mi rodilla).

El horario: Jueves: sí, el nombre de Mary anotado en la lista (MM en lugar de su nombre completo para evitar que otros hagan precisamente lo que yo estoy haciendo); Martes: las iniciales de otra persona. Mary no estuvo aquí el martes por la noche. No estará aquí el próximo martes tampoco. Una mentira.

Los zapatos azules de Mary taconean contra el suelo, y yo la sigo, aun mirando mi teléfono. Su pelo rizado se agita a cada paso. Nadie se fija en mí. Nadie piensa que mi comportamiento es extraño. A pesar de que acelero un poco cuando ella gira en una esquina y cruza la calle. Miro mi reloj (indica que me temo que llego tarde a algo). Meto el teléfono en el bolsillo, donde inmediatamente vibra. Lo vuelvo a sacar. John.

_¿Dónde te encuentro esta noche? ¿Baker St? ¿Angelo's? ¿O hay una escena del crimen que necesite tu atención?_

Punzada de calidez. John. Demasiado pronto en el día para hacer planes; normalmente los mensajes de John haciendo este tipo de preguntas llegan a las cuatro en punto, cuando su turno se está acabando, no antes del mediodía. Sentado en su oficina en la clínica, entre pacientes. Habitualmente se está haciendo una taza de té, coge una galleta. En su lugar está pensando en mí.

_Nuestra atención. Aún nada. ¿Preferencias? SH_

Mary gira hacia una calle secundaria. Esquiva a un hombre con un carrito, mantengo la vista en ella. Acelero para alcanzarla antes de que se escape.

_Baker St, creo. Quiero ver Factor X. ¿Debería volver a mover la tele?_

Veo sus zapatos azules y su vestido desaparecer dentro de un restaurante. Librería al otro lado de la calle con un ventanal. Me iré allí para mirar.

_He puesto los cuernos de vaca allí de momento. La tele está bien donde está. SH_

Está sentada al lado de la ventana en lugar de delante de ella; una pena, pero lo suficientemente bueno. Ella está mirando hacia la ventana; dejando un sitio vacío para él, dejándole a él la vista hacia la puerta principal y los camareros que se acerquen. Mary en el asiento pasivo, el asiento receptivo. No completamente, pero casi enteramente distinto a lo que es ella. Da sorbos a su agua. La mirada en su cara: delicia. Anticipación. Esa descarga de adrenalina que llega al ponerlo todo en riesgo, flotando al borde de un precipicio. Gran cantidad en común con John. Ellos no encajan tanto.

_Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. ¿Llevo algo entonces?_

Coches que pasan; uno aparca a casi una calle de distancia. Un hombre con traje; un posible candidato. Casado. Ligeramente calvo. Bien parecido, pero no demasiado. Claramente exitoso (traje caro; zapatos caros. Clip de corbata). Cruza la calle y entra al restaurante; Mary se levanta, se abrazan. Ella besa su mejilla. Ligero toque de manos. Ella se sienta; él enfrente de ella. Aleteo de servilletas, cruce de piernas. Las manos de ambos sobre la mesa. Él juega con los dedos de ella. Ella ríe. Flirteo. Una cita.

_Cualquier cosa que te guste. SH_

Salgo de la librería, hacia el coche del hombre. (Un Bentley; rojo. Inconfundible desde la distancia.) Me paro al lado; saco el teléfono. Finjo mandar un mensaje frenético. Doy la vuelta para sacar una foto a la matrícula. Suspiro dramáticamente; agito la cabeza, empujo mis gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Meto las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos. Los indicadores necesarios para evitar llamar la atención; un estudiante agitado mandando un mensaje en la calle no es para nada extraordinario. Camino de nuevo hacia la librería, me apoyo contra la pared de ladrillos. Saco el teléfono. Hago una foto de Mary, mirando con adoración al hombre calvo. (Más testosterona que John. ¿Mayor deseo sexual? Más ambicioso, ciertamente.)

Envío un mensaje a Lestrade: le pido que investigue en número de matricula. Le envío por email la foto como una especie de prueba. Lestrade es más propenso a tomar una petición en serio si hay pruebas fotográficas disponibles. Como si sacar una foto y mandarla sugiriese una petición más seria que meramente mandar por mensaje el número de matricula.

_¿Qué tienes sobre ella?_

_Importante. Se requiere Nombre/Dirección. SH_

Otra mirada a Mary; tiene su mano en la cara de él, le está sonriendo. Imagen poco habitual. Semejante pasividad. Extraño. Lestrade no responde en seguida; buena señal. Está investigando la matrícula para mí.

El teléfono vibra otra vez. ¿Lestrade? Terriblemente rápido si lo fuera. No. Mycroft.

Casi devuelvo el teléfono a mi bolsillo por puro infantilismo. Camino de nuevo a la calle principal y miro petulantemente a las cámaras del CCTV antes de mirar hacia abajo a la pantalla.

_¿Es esta realmente la mejor forma de usar tu tiempo?_

Es increíble como el tono burlón de Mycroft parece ir unido y goteando en cada mensaje que envía.

_¿Es la mejor forma de usar el tuyo? SH_

Tres calles más abajo. Me deslizo en una tienda y me cambio de ropa en un probador no vigilado; me vuelvo a poner unos zapatos y pantalones apropiados, me dejo la camiseta casi desgastada de John apretada debajo de la camisa. (Hay algo atrayente al llevarla puesta; huele como él.) Dejo las zapatillas (horribles); meto las gafas y los vaqueros de nuevo en la mochila. La deslizo en mi hombro. Descuelgo el abrigo del gancho en la pared del probador. El teléfono vibra. Lestrade.

_James Carstairs. Esquina de Clerkenwell y Myddelton 4. ¿Qué hizo?_

Zona elegante (relativamente). Encaja con la marca de su coche, el precio de sus zapatos. Llamo un taxi. No tengo tiempo de responder a Lestrade (probablemente ya se está ocupando de algo más ahora de todos modos), debo descubrir más. El taxi ondea a través del tráfico; debo centrarme. Nombre y dirección; busco a través de varias bases de datos para las cuales tengo la contraseña (oh Mycroft, tu pequeña triste seguridad), y determine que es un agente de la propiedad, mercado inmobiliario. ¿Unido a la Escuela de Económicas de Londres de alguna forma significativa? Ni siquiera un graduado. Ninguna conexión obvia. Ninguna conexión no obvia. Su reunión para almorzar con Mary: podría ser profesional (posiblemente), pero altamente improbable. Él nunca se dejaría ver cerca de su piso de Clapton, oliendo a grasa de pollo rancio. Ni soñarlo. ¿Qué querría un rico agente de bienes raíces de una bibliotecaria del turno de noche (a parte de lo obvio)? Mary no es propietaria, ni es financieramente capaz de ser propietaria, compradora. La interacción entre los dos (James y Mary, Mary y James) no habla de otra cosa más que de intimidad. (Él estaba jugando con los dedos de ella).

Mary falló al intentar evitar la infidelidad en el matrimonio por cuarta (en realidad quinta, excepto por la semántica) vez. Sería una locura esperar cualquier cosa distinta.

El número cuatro de Myddelton Square es una casa imponente. Las ventanas del piso superior sugieren al menos dos niños (hijas, aún no mayores de 10). El papel de pared: una esposa. Veo movimiento dentro. ¿Ayuda doméstica? No. Vestido caro. La esposa está en casa. Poniendo flores en un jarrón. Moviendo su mano con la música. Completamente inconsciente. El teléfono vibra. Lo compruebo. Mycroft. (¿Por qué no me dejará en paz?)

_Lo que estás considerando es extremadamente imprudente._

La infidelidad es una traición que hiere principalmente a través del conocimiento. Sin el conocimiento: los días suceden como habitualmente. Flores en jarrones. Música que suena. Niños que son educados en el campo y vienen a casa durante las vacaciones. Si el conocimiento pudiera ser eliminado (eliminado de sus discos duros, reseteado, borradas las pruebas, sin que queden testigos que hablen o resuciten), podría no haber víctimas. Pero siempre hay víctimas.

Supongo que a veces no las hay, o puede no haberlas: matrimonios abiertos, poligamia/poliamor; pero estos solo cambian las definiciones. Incluso estos arreglos tienen versiones de infidelidad, todas diferentes. ¿Ese es el caso aquí? Esposa, con tulipanes: gran casa cara; el Bentley rojo. Los dos niños. Papel de pared Osborne and Little. Muebles Christopher Guy. Incierto. Improbable. Ella está construyendo algo en las paredes de la casa, algo muy específico, y él (_James_) está derribándolo deliberadamente. Otra pobre alma que ama el riesgo. (Él es un agente inmobiliario, después de todo.) Ella lo dejaría y le sacaría todo lo que tiene. Ella lo dejaría en la ruina.

El teléfono vibra. Un mensaje. ¿Mycroft otra vez? No. John. Es bienvenido, pero ¿por qué ahora? Está viendo a los pacientes. Es media tarde. Normalmente está demasiado ocupado, me dice que lo deje en paz. Está pensando en mí. Un beso, un beso de verdad: estoy constantemente en su mente. (Como él está en la mía.)

_Tuve un paciente esta mañana que pensó que tenía lepra._

Las historias de los pacientes de John; son históricamente una forma de pasar el tiempo entre casos, entre tazas de té y malos programas de la tele. Se siente impaciente, ansioso. Quiere llenar el espacio con algo (cualquier cosa). Lo besé; me devolvió el beso. Sin ambigüedades. Debe preguntarse que quise decir con eso. (¿Qué quiero decir con eso?) El orden de las cosas ha cambiado. Quiere quedarse en Baker Street esta noche, lo cual sugiere una noche íntima más que una pública. ¿Planea llevar las cosas más lejos? (Punzada de ansiedad/anticipación. Difícil separar las dos.) ¿Me dirá, finalmente, que tiene que hacer una elección, yo (peligro, desastre) o Mary (desastre, peligro), y el la escogió a ella?

_¿Tenía? SH_

Para esta noche tendré pruebas definitivas para demostrar que el ratio peligro/desastre de ella es al menos tan alto como el mío.

_Creo que en realidad estaba decepcionado porque no la tenía._

Tal y como están las cosas, John no es una víctima. Él no lo sabe; Mary lo está protegiendo. Ella continuará protegiéndolo hasta que acabe con él, hasta que su (expresiva, abierta) cara le produzca más vergüenza y culpa que placer. Sin ese conocimiento (presuponiendo, por supuesto, que Mary no coja ninguna enfermedad por el camino, pero seguramente no, está más que experimentada en esas áreas) John no será perjudicado. Si se lo digo: se producirá el daño. Yo seré el mensajero.

A veces el dolor es bueno.

_Yo lo estaría. La lepra es interesante. SH_

No hay nada para mí aquí, en este vecindario elegante con una esposa que no sospecha nada. Mycroft imagina que estaba a punto de enfrentarla, advertirla, darle pruebas, pero ese nunca fue mi plan. Sólo quería saber quién era James Carstairs. El opuesto a John. Todo lo que no es John. Un riesgo calculado donde John es una certeza. En donde yace el principio y el final de su importancia para Mary.

Una chica de la red me para delante del 221b. Llego tarde; John ya llegó, la comida (tailandesa) se está enfriando. Le mande un mensaje para que comiese, pero insistió en esperar. (¿Esto es una cita?) La chica (llamada Jane, creo) desliza el papel en mi mano. La fotografía de Mary. Alguien debió seguirla después del trabajo. Han pasado dos horas y media desde que terminó su turno. A lápiz: _Myddelton 4. Bentley rojo. _Es donde está ella, donde podría encontrarla. Donde podría llevar a John, mostrarle la verdad. Terminar esto.

O podría darle esta otra forma de infidelidad (la de John, conmigo) a Mary. Dos pueden jugar a ese juego. Dos _están _jugando. John colgando en el borde, con peligro a ambos lados. Sin dar aún el paso definitivo. Mary ya cayó.

Subo las escaleras inseguro, pero la cara de John (su abierta, honesta, familiar cara) me detiene. Vemos la terrible tele sentados en mi cama. (La comida no estaba fría para nada.) Cuando él ríe puedo sentirlo vibrar todo el camino a través de mí. Apoya sus codos en las almohadas, descansa su mano en mi hombro, su dedo contra mi cuello. No menciona el beso, así que yo tampoco lo hago. No me enfrenta, ni me reclama nada. Limpia salsa de cacahuete de mi mejilla con sus dedos, luego los lame. Miro sus manos. Se queda dormido en mi cama, recostado contra mi pecho. Yo no me duermo hasta que el sol empieza a salir.


	13. James

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

Notas de la traductora:

Primero quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero mi pc muerto y los exámenes me impidieron traducir antes.

Segundo y por ello más importante agradederle a **dheisen** que tan amablemente me sigue ayudando al betear este capítulo.

Capítulo 13: James

Ojos abiertos de golpe. Pasos en las escaleras: no de la señora Hudson. Hombre. (¿Peligro? ¿Un enemigo?) El cerebro difuso por un momento, como interrumpido en mitad de una conversación, en mitad de una deducción, finalmente distraído; atrapado en el acto, dormido. Un sueño raro. (¿Fuego? Gran extensión de nieve, algo sobre una pistola y un trozo de yeso, ¿ladrillo?) Se ha ido. Zapatos en las escaleras, un paso cada vez. Cuidadoso en la oscuridad. Intentando ser silencioso. Un hombre, con zapatos de suela de caucho. Una cojera.

John. (Deducido en menos de tres segundos; he memorizado la cadencia de su paso, complicado como es con las variaciones de su debilidad psicosomática. A pesar de todo, puedo reconocer a John por el sonido de sus pies mientras camina, hasta subiendo las escaleras, incluso mientras estoy medio dormido, en cada estado del progreso de su cojera.)

Es algún momento después de las dos de la mañana. Cerca de las tres. ¿Por qué está cojeando? Solo han pasado tres días desde nuestra última exposición al peligro (un caso, un sospechoso fugitivo, un cuchillo). Tres días no es tiempo suficiente para que su cojera vuelva de forma natural. No hay luna esta noche. Sólo el áspero fulgor amarillo de las luces de sodio de fuera para poder ver. Me siento, los pies en las tablas del frío suelo. Me levanto. Sin tiempo para ponerme una bata. (¿Está John herido?) Explosión de adrenalina.

Tengo la mano en el pomo cuando la puerta se abre. Siento el aire frío en mis pulmones como si estuviera aguantando el aliento. (¿Lo estoy?) John. Hombros caídos, cojera pronunciada, pero no tan mala como puede llegar a ser. Sin bastón. Ha estado dando tumbos por la ciudad, empeorándola. Está sorprendido de verme ahí; apenas puede hacerlo, con esta luz. Mirada sorprendida, sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente (señal de agitación, emociones fuertes, angustia). Su cara pálida al resplandor de las luces de sodio.

No está agarrando ninguna herida, o sangrando por una nariz rota o fracturas faciales, o deteniendo la sangre por una herida de bala o un corte o punzada de un cuchillo, o sujetando una costilla rota con las manos, o escupiendo dientes y sangre, o algún otro signo de violencia reciente. No está herido.

Parpadeo rápidamente: cara ligeramente húmeda alrededor de los ojos. Herido de otra forma. Complicado. Mary. (¿Descubrió el secreto?) Mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido.

"Te desperté." No lo pregunta, por supuesto. John vivió conmigo lo suficiente para reconocer el yo soñoliento cuando acabo de despertarme. Pijama abajo. Camiseta (suya). Sin bata. Pies descalzos. "Lo siento. No pretendía… Yo…"

Él quiere pasar (obviamente). Abro la puerta y le hago sitio para pasar; cojea al interior.

La cojera. Curioso. ¿Descubrir la infidelidad de Mary la trajo de vuelta (rápido)? Daño emocional, heridas emocionales; esas cosas causan también un aumento de adrenalina (o pueden hacerlo). El riesgo de daño emocional no activa el mismo tipo de vitalidad y confianza en John que el que hace el daño físico. Emociones y sus efectos: no es un tema con el que me sienta seguro como para escribir un informe alguna vez. Cenizas de cigarrillo: sí. El impacto de los intensos estados emocionales en el cuerpo humano, en la motivación humana: no. Demasiadas variaciones. Demasiadas variables. Impredecible. Personal. (Interesante desafío, sin embargo. La seguridad total es aburrida.)

"¿Todo bien?" Mi voz está áspera por el sueño. Puedo oír mi propia preocupación en mi voz; la guardia baja (medio dormido). Una especie de caja de resonancia, escuchar los propios sentimientos de esa forma; una sala de espejos amplificándolo, subrayándolo, deformándolo. El dolor en su cara es obvio. Me siento impotente. Me disgusta verlo sufrir. Se siente como un peso caliente y palpitante apretando mi pecho, conteniendo mi aliento.

Me mira. Sus ojos están rojos y húmedos. Parece hechizado. Pongo mis dedos en su hombro, mi palma en su pecho. Sonríe.

"Todo bien." Pone su mano sobre la mía. "Nunca te vi con ese aspecto tan… preocupado." Su sonrisa parece extraña frente al dolor en sus ojos. "Estás probando eso de hacerte el bueno, ¿no?"

"Son casi las tres de la mañana." Me pongo a la defensiva inmediatamente. Un segundo de caliente vergüenza. "Pensé que podías estar herido." Miro hacia abajo a su pierna. "Estás…" A punto de decirlo, estás cojeando, pero me lo pienso mejor. La danza verbal que se hace cuanto intentas no causar más dolor. Un acto extraño, pero extrañamente necesario. John.

Mira hacia abajo. Sabe lo que estaba a punto de decir. Su mano cae a su lado; apartada de la mía, cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Frío. El cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Despierta sonidos extraños, daños potenciales; cuerpo alerta. John frota sus dedos sobre sus ojos. Alcanzo la puerta detrás de él y cierro la puerta despacio. Lo mantengo dentro. Lo mantengo.

"No estás bien." Tampoco es una pregunta.

Suspira. Hay una pausa. Puede que no responda. Oculta perfectamente sus ojos con sus dedos, la parte de él que hace su preocupación más visible. No quiere decirme (¿por qué no?). Su boca: apretada, pequeña, como sosteniendo algo. Algo en él que quiere expulsar, pero que mantiene dentro. "Discusión."

Ah. No (sólo) descubierto (si es que lo fue), no sólo hechos y evidencias. Confrontación. ¿Descubrió lo de James Carstairs, el hombre con mujer y dos hijas en la escuela, con la casa de lujo en la ciudad? ¿O descubrió que (¿una vez, dos?) Mary no estaba donde dijo que estaría: atrapada en otra, pequeña mentira? Sus mentiras son patológicas; ella miente sea necesario o no. Clubs de lectura y bridge, turnos de noches, voluntariado y cualquier otra cosa que haya aumentando últimamente para jugar a los trileros con la vida de John. Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, cualquier pequeña traición. (Pudo haber sido por dinero: esos zapatos azules no eran baratos. El perfume: un regalo, ¿pero admitiría eso ante John?) Esas pequeñas tensiones que vienen con la vida de casados provocan la cojera, tanto como la distancia de mí. Es fácil imaginar que John podría haber discutido con Mary. Mejor no preguntar (si él no quiere decírmelo). Los secretos de las parejas casadas son sólo entre ellos (o ellos creen que lo son.)

Sólo le duele tanto porque la quiere.

Hace un gesto hacia el sofá. "¿Te importa?"

Quiere quedarse aquí esta noche. Quiere acurrucarse en el sofá (no en mi cama, no contra mí, su pelo contra mi mejilla, su cálido aliento contra mí (su) camiseta, calmante y obvio y real). Pequeña punzada de dolor en la boca del estómago; se siente como un rechazo. Agito mi cabeza para aclararme.

"Por supuesto que no." No diría que no. ¿A John? Nunca. Ya no paga la mitad del alquiler, pero aún lo considero mi compañero de piso. "Quédate."

Duda por un momento. Yo también. Tambaleándome al borde. Es tarde. Estoy temblando por el sueño interrumpido. Sus ojos: dolidos e inyectados en sangre por la tristeza. Enfado. Dolor. Tomo su mano. Lo guío en la oscuridad. Aparto las sábanas en mi cama (el lado izquierdo; el lado izquierdo para John) y lo muevo para que se siente. Lo hace. Le saco sus zapatos, su chaqueta, su jersey, los tiro al suelo. Está tan cansado que sus manos están temblando (como las mías). Se levanta: las manos dudan por un momento en la hebilla de su cinturón. Me mira. Una pregunta en su cara que no entiendo completamente. (Ya hemos hecho esto antes. Muchas veces. ¿Por qué pregunta ahora?)

Me doy cuenta de repente que estoy de pie delante de él mirándolo (observándolo). Revelando algo. ¿Qué? ¿Deseo? ¿Afecto? ¿Preocupación? (¿Amor? ¿Sería eso una sorpresa? Creo que lo sería. Le muestro mi mano, la que no sabía que estaba ocultando.) Me muevo al otro lado de la cama, me meto en ella. Pies fríos. John se ha sacado los vaqueros y se arropa en mi cama. Se tumba sobre su espalda: tenso. (¿Por qué? ¿Le estoy incitando? No es diferente de cualquier otra noche, acurrucados juntos. Él durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Inocente. (En su mayoría.) ¿Lo es?) Gira hacia mí, pone su mano (izquierda) en mi hombro, luego en mi cuello (dedos fríos.) Se acerca más y me besa.

Sus labios, su lengua. Su mejilla bajo mi mano (Ligera barba); suavidad en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Calor. Su cuerpo: tan cerca. Apretado contra mí. Solido. Real. Dolorido por el deseo hacia él; casi abrumador. Manos frías, calor emanando de él, su estómago, su cintura, la parte baja de su espalda. Mi mano (derecha) errante. Su rodilla (izquierda) en mi muslo. Su mano (izquierda) enredada en mi pelo. John.

Se aparta de mí, rueda alejándose (¿Por qué?). Exhala. "Lo siento."

¿Por qué lo siente? (¿Por parar, o por empezar en primer lugar?) Quiero preguntar. En su lugar: "Está bien." Descanso mi mano en su estómago (cálido). Siento su respiración. De repente necesito aire (no hay aire suficiente en la habitación).

"Yo sólo estoy…" Inspira, expira. "Confundido. Molesto. Exhausto." Pone su mano sobre la mía. Temblorosa.

"Duerme, entonces."

Cuando me despierto, ya se ha ido. ¿Cómo se fue sin despertarme? (El cuerpo se ha acostumbrado tanto a él.)

_Necesito tu ayuda. Ven si te es conveniente. O si no te lo es. SH_

Cuando John llega, trajo a Mary con él. Ya no cojea. ¿Discusión zanjada al pasar un par de días? Eso parece. Felicidad doméstica (algo así): de vuelta. El salón salpicado con cajas de plástico de distintos tamaños, cada una llena con complementos de jardín de tres jardines diferentes (todos de la misma calle en Loughton). Trabajando en un caso extremadamente frío con sólo un puñado de fotos y un cráneo fracturado para seguir. Un asesinato es un asesinato; cualquier caso vale, incluso uno de hace diez años, si no hay más remedio.

Quiero distracción.

Sábado por la mañana; la feliz pareja ha salido de compras. John lleva las bolsas que claramente son de Mary. Mary se ve alegre con carmín rojo brillante en los labios. (¿Carmín rojo brillante un sábado por la mañana? Qué deliberado. Qué pensado. Una declaración en sí mismo: ¿de qué? ¿Una advertencia? ¿Una invitación? Rojo: complicado.) Una reconciliación tentativa. Su cara (como siempre) es amigable, contenta, comprometida y absolutamente vacía tras los ojos. Como una muñeca china en un cascarón, una simple expresión grabada deliberadamente, y nada más. John mira resuelto. No infeliz, no lleno de tensión. Sus hombros: relajados. Planea no tocar el tema de discusión de nuevo; confía que Mary no lo haga tampoco. El misterioso silencio después de una tormenta violenta. Sus ojos: dificultad para dormir. Suelta las bolsas (¿Ropa? Posiblemente zapatos) junto a la puerta.

"¿Qué tenemos esta vez?" Los ojos de John sobre las cajas.

"Estamos buscando un arma homicida que pudo provocar esta herida." Muestro la fotografía a John. Medidas escritas a lápiz. "Ya he deducido que fue seguro un instrumento de jardín. En una de estas cajas."

"Ya veo." John frota su frente. "Es bueno que estés empezando tan temprano."

"Dios mío." Mary se quedó congelada en la entrada de la cocina. "Este lugar es un peligro para la salud."

"No mires en la nevera." Dice John divertido. "Te aterrorizará."

"Evita también el microondas, si tienes una constitución delicada." Parece justo advertirla. El grito puede ser tan inquietante, y a la señora Hudson no le gustaría.

"…Son esas…" El comienzo de una pregunta. ¿Qué podría estar mirando? ¿Las palomas (conservadas en formaldehido; no tan interesantes)? ¿El asfalto cortado? Oh por supuesto, las uñas.

"Sí." Mejor cortarlo de raíz. "Sí, son uñas humanas. No te preocupes, fueron sacadas post-morte."

John, abriendo una caja, sofoca una carcajada. "Entonces, ¿cómo debemos hacer esto?"

"Honestamente, James, ¿comes la comida que sale de esta cocina?" Mary, los duros tacones de sus zapatos (tacones, no azules) golpeando las baldosas mientras camina alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Ella no se ha dado cuenta. _James._ Un error de principiante. Cambiar los nombres. Nombres colocados en la misa categoría mental: las personas amadas, niños, mascotas, colegas, amigos, _amantes a los que estoy mintiendo._ Todavía no lo ha notado. "Debes necesitar dosis regulares de penicilina."

John: Su cara cambió de la diversión, satisfacción, cansado pero con paz resoluta, a la absoluta agonía en el espacio de pocos segundos. Todo su cuerpo está tenso. Sus manos en puños, su boca apretada en una línea blanca. El color se ha ido de su cara. Hasta sus rodillas están tensas. Fue como un golpe físico; John no estaba preparado, no tenía la guardia alta. Mary no puede verle; hay una pila de cajas entre ellos. Ella deambula por la cocina como si fuera algún tipo de escaparate de unos almacenes, y John está autodestruyéndose.

Él lo sabe.

Por supuesto que lo sabe. (¿Cómo pude haber pensado que era de otro modo?)

Él sabe sobre las infidelidades; las razones por las que sus matrimonios terminaron, probablemente hasta sobre el terapeuta. Él lo sabe todo. Lo sabía cuando se casó con ella; ¿ese es, en parte, el motivo por el que se casó con ella? ¿Una atracción hacia su básica ruptura interna, algo que él entiende tan íntimamente, ambos siendo fundamentalmente rotos por los acontecimientos del pasado? Él lo sabe: sus problemas de autoestima, la influencia destructiva de su padre, su culpabilidad y vergüenza. Hasta sabe sobre James Carstairs. Más específicamente, su nombre. Yo no se lo dije; Mycroft seguramente tampoco. La propia Mary es cuidadosa: ¿Eligió decírselo ella misma? Por supuesto que lo hizo. Culpabilidad. Ella quiere hacerlo mejor. Ser absuelta. Quiere ser honesta; honesta como la honesta cara de John, la agonizante cara de John. Honestidad devuelta a él de la forma en que él ha sido honesto con ella (sobre mí, sobre sus sentimientos por mí). Ojo por ojo.

¿Es eso? ¿Es _James Carstairs _una forma de venganza?

¿Esta ella castigándole por pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Por ese beso? (¿Ella lo sabe?) ¿Por las (inocentes) noches en mi cama? ¿Por ser un hogar dividido desde el mismo principio, parcialmente suyo, parcialmente (¿mayoritariamente?) mío? (Ella se sintió atraída por esa cualidad pero también frustrada por ella.) ¿Podría ser Mary tan rencorosa? Difícil de decir. Tal vez no intencionadamente (pero no inesperado; podía haberse anticipado). La rotura de Mary desbordando y rompiendo a John. Ella quiere ser controlable, tal y como John es controlable. No lo es.

La cara de John: esta ni siquiera es la primera vez.

Por supuesto que no. Ellos han estado casados por poco más de un año y esta no es la primera vez que Mary ha confesado una infidelidad. Está todo escrito en su cara. La primera vez fue dura; la segunda (¿tercera?) es incluso más dura. Su aliento: inhala deliberadamente, exhala. Está temblando. Es todo lo que puede hacer para mantenerse en pie. La agonía de esto. ¿Por qué es? Ser llamado por su nombre (James). John: eliminado, pintado por encima, tirado. (Mary, ¿qué has hecho?)

Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta. No va a hacerlo. Está mirando en el fregadero ahora. "¿Lavas tus platos en este pozo negro?"

Abro una caja y saco una paleta (definitivamente no es el arma homicida). Se la muestro a John. Sus ojos (oscuros por el enfado, vergüenza, agonía) miran a los míos. No se mueve.

Él sabe hasta que yo lo sé. (Por supuesto lo que sabe; ¿cómo podría yo no saberlo?) No me está ocultando su ira a mí, ni siquiera lo está intentando. Que delicada danza ha sido esta. Más incluso de lo que pensé. Extiendo la mano y alcanzo uno de sus puños temblorosos. Él no se resiste.

"¿Una de las esquinas de la hoja, tal vez? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Posible?"

Sólo me mira. No puede responder.

"Estoy de acuerdo." La dejo caer en la caja de nuevo con un sonido metálico. "No es la paleta." Aparto mi mano de la suya y él cambia. Se pone de rodillas con la pierna de repente inútil. Necesita ponerla debajo de él, colocarla. Abre una caja. Mantiene su cara lejos de la cocina. Un momento de privacidad.

"¿Cuánto crees que os va a tomar?" Mary está apoyada contra la pared, mirando hacia el salón. Es inteligente, pero no lo suficientemente inteligente. No puede leer la tensión en su espalda. La repentina pérdida de función en su pierna. No puede oír su incómoda, deliberada respiración. No puede sentir la tensión llenando la habitación.

"Oh, hasta bien entrada la noche, supongo." Mi voz: uniformemente acelerada. Ilegible. Eso sólo ya debería ser una pista. Ella no la escucha. John me mira. Gratitud.

Ella suspira. "Me iré a casa entonces, ¿vale?" Recoge sus bolsas. "¿Te veo luego, John?"

"¿Podría ser la pala?" Saco una fuera con una floritura. (Claramente no lo es.)

"Después," John gruñe a través de capas de dolor. Tose, como si las cajas estuvieran polvorientas (no lo están). "Claro. Después."


	14. Patrón de reconocimiento

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Como siempre quiero agradecer a **dheisen** que me ayuda al betear este capítulo.

Este capitulo está subido para que **Achlys-Nyx** se mejore y compensar la ausencia de cierto doctor.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Patrón de reconocimiento

Dedos en su lugar, (nuevo, ligeramente inferior) arco revoloteando. Las notas ya están ahí. Esperando ser tocadas. El futuro inmediato está predeterminado, predecible: los parámetros ya están establecidos. No puede haber otro futuro que el establecido por estos contingentes factores clave: la presión de mis dedos, exactamente en su lugar, esperando. Tiro del arco a través de las cuerdas. El sonido de las notas de apertura, perfectas, como predije. La música (cierta, sin complicaciones) es el resultado de esa pequeña violencia de pelo contra el acero, mi memoria muscular, y la presión de mis dedos. Inquebrantable. La prueba siempre señala a un claro y obvio final. Sólo es cuestión de reconocer su patrón.

Tchaikovski (por supuesto): _Souvenir d'un Lieu Cher. _ Ordinaria, sensiblera, definitivamente (al menos) bordeando lo trivial. A John no parece importarle. (A John nunca le importa). Forzado, por todas esas horas tocando Tchaikovski para John, a reconocer la subjetividad del gusto: observando su disfrute me hacer oírlo diferente, como él debe oírlo, incluso las notas son expuestas bajo mis dedos en un patrón familiar. Ostentoso, excesivamente emotivo en una mano; pero también sin pretensiones, realmente honesto.

John sentado en su sofá, sus ojos cerrados, su cara relajada (finalmente). El dolor que Mary causó aún crudo se cierne sobre él. (Ella le ha mandado cuatro mensajes. Cada vez que uno llega, mira el nombre en la pantalla y hace una mueca. Sólo respondió al último. Un mensaje corto.) Sus manos están relajadas y descansan en los brazos del sofá. Palmas hacia abajo. Cortas, limpias uñas. Vaqueros: ligeramente sucios por las cajas (empaquetadas y devueltas a la Metropolitana ahora; podadora identificada, viejas manchas de sangre aún atrapadas en sus dientes. Simple). El pecho de John subiendo y bajando constantemente. Camiseta visible bajo su camisa; botones desabrochados. El sutil cambio de su nuez. Su pierna derecha en un extraño ángulo (le está provocando dolor). El reflejo del brillo de la lámpara en la hebilla de su cinturón. (Recuerdo: el sonido de ella contra el suelo de mi habitación. Sentir su piel, su rodilla en mi muslo. Sus labios contra los míos.)

Recuerdo esas intimidades con sorprendente claridad en los momentos más inapropiados. En taxis, mientras estoy de pie junto a cadáveres, en medio de una conversación con Lestrade; en la cola del banco. El olor de él vuelve a mí en un instante, y con ello todas mis predecibles reacciones físicas. El rápido latir de mi corazón. Un ligero rubor. Mi inoportuna dureza. Nunca he estado tan completamente distraído, y tan desesperado por ser distraído. Enloquecedor. Respiro profundo: me concentro en la música. Mi infalible memoria muscular. Los restos de la comida para llevar (chino) en la mesa. John suspira, se desliza ligeramente en su silla. Añado una floritura a una frase y sonríe. Su cara: esa sonrisa es por mí, hace que mis párpados se sientan pesados por el placer. A él le gusta escucharme tocar.

Me acerco al final. Giro hacia la ventana, como si hubiera estado mirando al espacio vacío sobre la calle en vez de a él. Última nota: la dejo sonar hasta que se deshace en la nada. De pie con mi violín aún contra mi mejilla, dedos sueltos en el mástil, acariciando ligeramente las cuerdas. Extrañamente nervioso (¿por qué?). El palo de mi arco contra la costura del pantalón. Silencio. La respiración de John. Los rápidos latidos en mis oídos.

Puedo escucharle prepararse para hablar; pequeño cambio en su asiento, uñas contra el tapizado, sus labios separándose.

"Bonito. Hermoso." Disfruto los halagos de John. Explosión de calor en mi pecho.

El roce de sus pies; se inclina hacia delante. Pequeña vacilación.

"¿Has…" John siempre empieza frases que no termina. "Cuando has estado saliendo con alguien… estando con alguien, ¿tocaste para ellos?" Una pausa. "Por supuesto que debes haberlo hecho." Se recuesta en el sofá de nuevo (leve crujido de las patas contra la alfombra.)

Al principio suena como algo que requiere una respuesta de un sí o un no, lo que sería levemente incómodo de dar, dada la construcción de la frase, pero el _debes haberlo hecho _parece convertirla en una pregunta retórica. No creo que necesite una respuesta.

Es raro que esté preguntando ese tipo de cosas; pensé que había sido más que claro en que las citas (o acostarme con alguien, ya que es claramente lo que está preguntando) no son mi área. La prueba de eso es relativamente sencilla.

"Es…" comienza de nuevo, y justo cuando creo que no va a terminar tampoco esta frase, lo hace. "Es muy seductor, ¿sabes? Sería… muy efectivo."

"Hum." Es una respuesta evasiva. Me siento extraordinariamente complacido de que encuentre mi forma de tocar seductora. ¿Estaba él recordando las mismas intimidades que yo? (¿Mis manos en la parte trasera de su cuello, en su pelo, arrastrándose por su espalda?) ¿Está deseando eso? Me hace querer tocar algo más para él. Alzo mi arco.

"¿Entonces lo hiciste? ¿O… lo haces?" No era una pregunta retórica, entonces.

Me giro y lo miro. Sus ojos están abiertos, hambrientos, está un poco tenso. La pierna mala olvidada (por un momento). Su respiración se ha acelerado demasiado también (igual que la mía). Sonrojo. Alzo una ceja. John está haciendo una pregunta, pero significa otra por completo. Esos no son el tipo de juegos de palabras en los que sobresalgo. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Estoy durmiendo con alguien más ahora? ¿Como él tiene a Mary, tengo yo a alguien también? ¿Toco para alguien más, igual que él se sienta en Clapton mirando Factor X con Mary?

"¿Tocaste así para tus… tus ex-…" una pausa. "Tus…" busca una palabra y falla intentando encontrarla. Sé entre qué está alternando: _novias, novios,_ inseguro en cual usar. Seguramente debe saber ahora que tengo una preferencia. ¿No puede imaginarme con ninguno, ni hombre ni mujer, que no puede pronunciar las palabras para nada? ¿O puede, puede imaginarme con ambos y no puede elegir entre ellas? No queriendo ser ofensivo, haciendo presunciones. (Hacer presunciones erróneas; es lo que mejor hacemos.) Finalmente se queda con: "¿Tocaste para tus… anteriores amantes?" Genero neutro. Un punto para la corrección política. Bravo, John.

Levanto el arco y lo alzo sobre las cuerdas de nuevo. No he decidido que tocar. Mis dedos: sin colocar, sin preparar. Pausa. Aún una incómoda frase que responder directamente. Que debe aclararse. (¿Es eso lo que quiere saber? Seguramente he sido claro en ese punto también.)

"No he tenido ninguno."

¿Tchaikovski otra vez? ¿U otra cosa? Tchaikovski siempre le gusta, siempre le seduce.

"¿Ningún ex?" Una pequeña risa. "¿Aún te acuestas con ellos, entonces?"

Que extraña presunción. John realmente no observa nada sobre mí si imagina que eso es cierto. Quizás esa es la conversación oculta aquí: ¿está sintiéndose John celoso de gente que no existe? "No. No he tenido ningún amante." _¿Concierto en D?_ ¿Es una pieza de Tchaikovski tan buena como otra para John? Coloco los dedos; preparado.

"¿Qué?" Sorpresa genuina. "Ninguno…" Otra frase que no terminará. _Ninguno en absoluto. _ Eso es John. Supongo que es extraño. Inesperado. Realmente no me importa. "Oh." Exhala. "Yo." Posiblemente la frase más corta jamás pronunciada. Una larga pausa. Acaricio las cuerdas de mi violín, espero por él para que coja el sentido de eso.

¿Eso significa que no sabía esto sobre mí? Nada. No significa nada. No hay conciencia del antes y el después, el sexo no es lo que hace a un hombre. No hay un conocimiento secreto que se desbloquee, seguro. No hay diferencia, excepto por la diferencia que parece significar para John. Hay una tensión palpable creciendo entre nosotros la cual no puedo definir estrictamente. No quiero estar de pie en la ventana, violín bajo mi barbilla. Inseguro de como moverme de aquí hasta allí. No hay ruta directa. Ni mapa. Giro más para poder verle, ver su cara. Saco el violín de debajo de mi barbilla. Espero. Miro.

"Pensé que…" John suspira. Se ve nervioso. Extrañamente nervioso. ¿Son nervios? ¿Algo más?

Aparentemente es una revelación más significativa de lo que creí. ¿Por qué? ¿Otra categoría para John para añadir a la lista de áreas donde mi conocimiento es claramente nulo? ¿Ha cambiado el conocimiento de todo (otra vez)?

Frota su dedo índice contra su labio. "Bueno, al principio, ya sabes, estaba algo así como extrañado por eso. Dijiste que no era tu área. Recuerdo eso. Quiero decir, supuse… que tal vez no estabas actualmente interesado en… bueno, una relación. Una ruptura difícil, o algo. Después me pregunté si tal vez tú, uh… no tenías…"

¿No tenía que? Si tuviera una inútil terapeuta como él estoy seguro que habría tenido esta conversación ya en múltiples ocasiones, pero en su mayoría la gente no comparte sus opiniones sobre mi historial sexual (o falta de ella) conmigo. Noté que mucha gente presupone que no tengo ningún tipo de unidad en esa zona, lo que los hace más relajados y flexibles en mi presencia. El hombre asexual: no completamente un hombre, más bien como definitivamente no una mujer. Los problemas de ninguno. Absurda serie de ideas. Pero una ficción útil. No me di cuenta que John se había unido, en su totalidad o en parte. ¿Es por eso por lo que estuvo (ha estado) dudando de mí?

John lame sus labios. Nerviosismo. Extrañamente atrayente. La lengua de John. Un flash de memoria sensorial: la lengua de John en mis labios, en mi boca, y (brevemente) contra mi lóbulo (derecho). La evidencia del deseo físico (suyo contra mi cadera, mío en su muslo) simple. Obvio. Seguramente él notó eso. ¿Ha imaginado que hasta ese momento no tuve ninguna necesidad de sexo? (La necesidad existe sin ser satisfecha.) ¿O pensó que no sentí deseo (por nadie, como resultado de una ruptura difícil, dañado, asustado emocionalmente, o por él en particular)? Besos y caricias y toques que no fueron terminados, nunca resultando en sexo: ¿todo un año de experimentación con mi sexualidad? (¡Bien jugado, John!) ¿O se pregunta si carezco de la habilidad de sentirme físicamente excitado, quizás? (¿Se pregunta eso? Imagen de él imaginándolo, en la oscuridad, solo con su erección en su puño, siendo mi cura milagrosa, sus manos, su boca. Pensamiento intoxicante.)

John no ha terminado aún la frase, y ya he deducido al menos dos de sus fantasías masturbatorias que me involucran y resuelto al menos un acertijo mío.

Opto por ayudarle. No es necesario más suspense. Una provocación. "¿Pensaste que no tengo líbido?"

"Me lo preguntaba." John se sonroja. Lo he avergonzado. ¿Difícil de admitir?

"Ah. Bueno, sí, tengo."

"Sí." John frota la parte de atrás de su cuello con sus dedos. "Sí, creo que yo… he descubierto eso." Ajusta su postura. Sus pantalones se han vuelto incómodos. Esta conversación le está excitando. No puedo decir que no me pase lo mismo a mí, pero tal vez por motivos diferentes.

"Entonces." Me mira directamente a los ojos. "¿Tienes líbido, pero has pasado tu vida optando por no liberarlo? ¿Es eso?"

Considero la respuesta por un momento. La verdad: mi manos (de quince años) levantando la camisa de una chica en el guardaropa de la iglesia del pueblo. Ella estaba de acuerdo, yo tenía curiosidad. Carne suave envuelta en algodón. Exploración rápida, clínica. Desde entonces: ningún contacto (aparte de John) con nadie que pueda considerarse íntimo. Sin cuestionarme realmente sobre mis preferencias (hombres antes que mujeres) pero nunca me molesté en comprobar la hipótesis. Sin motivo para cuestionarlo. Sin deseo real por las complicaciones de las relaciones, las pequeñas humillaciones. Nunca pensé que eso fuera una decisión; sçolo el resultado de muchas pequeñas elecciones, día a día, semana a semana. Supongo que la respuesta es simple _sí._

John me está mirando expectante. Esperando. Él quiere que haya una razón, cuando realmente no hay una. Simplemente no soy de ese tipo. (O, como mi madre dijo, "Has decidido que eres demasiado independiente como para ser amado." Ella pensó que sólo era un síntoma de mi inmadurez emocional. Posiblemente cierto, en retrospectiva.)

"Las oportunidades que se presentaron nunca fueron enteramente…" considero la siguiente palabra a decir, busco la correcta y fallo no encontrándola. ¿Nunca fueron enteramente _deseables_? No es estrictamente cierto. ¿_Disponibles_? De vez en cuando. _Suficientes_, de algún modo. Ciertamente verdad, pero sin duda patético para expresarlo. Decidido como: "Apropiadas." No es mentira, no del todo. Ha habido oportunidades, sugerencias, ofertas, proposiciones. Nunca parecieron enteramente atractivas, o que merecieran el esfuerzo, o la perdida de tiempo. O las contorsiones sociales. O: había asuntos más urgentes que atender. Había casi siempre asuntos más apremiantes. Casos, o cocaína. En su mayoría casos.

"¿No crees que pudiste haberte estado perdiendo algo?" Golpeado por la sensación de que vamos a estar teniendo dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo, pero la secundaria es sobre un tema poco claro. "Quiero decir, ¿no es este un campo de la existencia humana del que deberías tener algo de entendimiento?"

Duda. No estoy seguro de transmitir la respuesta a esa pregunta en ambos campos, en los que existe. Solo estoy seguro de lo mucho que en realidad significa. "Entiendo como funciona la cópula." A veces hay que señalar lo obvio.

John sonríe. Es una sonrisa afectuosa, pero algo más. Lame sus labios otra vez. Acabo de darme cuenta que acabo de proveer una tercera, a las anteriormente consideradas fantasías masturbatorias para John.

La mirada en su cara es prácticamente depredadora. (Y yo soy la presa.) Escalofrío a través de mi columna. Tengo que dejar el violín antes de que lo tire. Mis manos están temblando. Sus ojos no dejan nunca los míos. "¿Crees que eso es suficiente?"

"¿Suficiente? ¿Para qué? ¿Trabajo? Sí." Siento que es la respuesta equivocada. ¿Es no la respuesta correcta? _No, no es suficiente. No es suficiente si tú estás involucrado, John. Nunca es suficiente. A veces es demasiado, pero incluso entonces, tampoco es suficiente. Complicado. Una paradoja, como cada otro pedazo de ti._

Me mira fijamente un momento, una mirada vaga de diversión en su cara, un momento de indecisión también. Como si yo fuera un puzle que está resolviendo (tal vez lo soy).

Lo resuelve.

Se levanta. Camina hacia mí.

Abre la caja del violín en la mesa. Gesticula hacia ella. Quiere que baje el violín. Mis manos temblorosas fallan al intentar moverse. John coge mi muñeca entre su pulgar y sus dedos, la guía. Muevo el resto del hombro antes de que John me coja el violín, lo coloca con cuidado en su caja de terciopelo.

Ajusta el cierre de la funda. "Todo el mundo merece ser tocado, Sherlock."

Estoy a punto de decir, _no es realmente una cuestión de méritos_, pero la mirada en su cara me detiene. Deseo sin adulterar. Lujuria. Amor. Estoy de vuelta en la azotea, hace alrededor de un año, la novedad de estar tan cerca de él, sintiendo su respiración, el olor de su piel. Pequeño espasmo de pánico. Aguas desconocidas.

Pone su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me tira para acercarme. Me besa.


	15. Dos unidos hasta los moles

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

Capítulo 15: Dos unidos hasta los moles

* * *

Nada es inseguro ahora. No me di cuenta del grado en el que él se ha sentido inseguro hasta ahora. Acariciándome mientras estoy medio dormido, dejando suaves besos contra mis labios, su mano acariciando distraídamente mi tobillo: todo son solo sombras. Todo meramente un (potencial) preludio de esto. Sus dedos agarrando mi pelo como si aún quisiera sujetarme, sus dientes presionando mi labio inferior, su mano (izquierda) tirando de mi camisa. Desabrochando botones, dedos frotándose contra mi estómago al deshacer cada uno. Transformándome. Dejando un camino grabado en mi piel.

Estaba equivocado. No entendía esto. Para nada.

La colección de químicos (yo) se desplaza, se inclina, se llena hasta el borde. Se vuelve inestable. Siento surgir la norepinefrina y a la vasopresina unirse al flujo constante de dopamina que provoca su presencia: siento el torrente de emociones que suben a la superficie en mí. Dolido (desesperado e insoportable) amor, lujuria, adoración. Por él. Sólo por él. (Siempre.) Imagino la resonancia magnética de mi cerebro en este momento (su mano izquierda frotando un camino contra mis costillas, sus labios dejando una marca en mi cuello); mi tálamo, mi hipotálamo posterior, córtex occipital. Puntos de lujuria brillantes y necesidad desesperada visiblemente obvia. Innegable. Su nombre tallado ahí con oxitocina. Juegos químicos mentales. Las adicciones naturales del cerebro. (Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.)

Su mano deslizándose por mi cadera (la cual acuna por un momento con la caliente palma de su mano) hacia la parte baja de mi espalda. Mano contra mí, dedos apretados, aprieta; me acerca a él. Presión variada; fuerte y luego suave. Sus dedos dibujan líneas a lo largo de mi columna. Tiemblo: las huellas de sus dedos dejan un residuo caliente bajo mi piel que se extiende sobre mí, me envuelve. Me deja hipersensible, ardiendo, en cada parte en que él me toca. Los latidos resuenan en mis oídos, golpean a través de mi cuerpo: rápido. No hay suficiente aire.

Entierro mi cara en su cuello. Respiro en él. El olor de él: todos los factores habituales: su champú, su detergente de la ropa, ese placentero olor lechoso de su piel. Un olor que reconocería en cualquier parte. Respiro su inevitable androstenol; sus feromonas claramente aumentando mi (obvia, palpable y punzante) respuesta excitada.

Mis manos caen contra su pecho. Agarro su jersey; los dedos se sienten gruesos e inútiles. Un golpe de temblores que empieza en mis manos y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Su mano (izquierda) se desplaza por mi espalda baja, huellas deslizándose bajo la cintura de mis pantalones. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás como si hubiera disparado una respuesta automática. Jadeo. El gemido en mi garganta es atrapado por su boca y sus labios acarician los míos. La mano derecha sujetado la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, dedos enredados en mi pelo. La textura de una lengua contra otra; el sabor de su té earl grey. Succiona mi lengua tan fuerte que duele.

Sonido sin palabras en el fondo de su garganta, vibrando contra mi mejilla por besarme ahí también, cortas uñas arañándome la piel bajo mi hombro. Aliento caliente en mi oreja. Labios en mi lóbulo. Dientes. Dedos en el botón de mis pantalones; rápidamente desabrochado.

Jadeos; la necesidad de oxígeno del cuerpo aumentando. El mundo se ha vuelto muy pequeño; está contenido en esta habitación, en el espacio que me sostiene (él). El mundo se vuelve aún más pequeño cuando su mano se retuerce en mis pantalones y hace contacto con mi sobre-excitada erección. Todo podría haber terminado en un momento; el calor de sus manos en mi (ahora húmeda) carne sensible; golpe de sensaciones tan intensas que mis rodillas se doblan un poco. Él me coge. Sus piernas: perfectamente fuertes, perfectamente estables. Puedo sentirle sonreír contra mi cuello. Me besa. Siento sus pestañas contra mi piel.

"Cama." Su voz es ligeramente ronca. Toma mi mano (su pulgar acariciando mi palma). Me lleva a mi propio dormitorio. (Lugar habitual para este tipo de encuentros. Juega siguiendo las pautas.) Es difícil imaginar esto en otra habitación (o en cualquier otro lugar) que existe. (El mundo consiste en su pulgar en mi palma. Un pequeño movimiento, un poco de fricción. Volúmenes de palabras ausentes en cualquier otro idioma.) No puedo dejar de mirarle. Sus labios están rojos y un poco hinchados. Puedo ver mis propios dientes marcados a lo largo de su labio inferior (no recuerdo haberlo mordido).

Mi dormitorio. Se saca su jersey, su camisa. Mi respiración es superficial y rápida, tomo aire en bocanadas y miro su piel aparecer delante de mí. Familiar, pero no familiar al mismo tiempo. (Más contradicciones.) Su cuerpo, firmeza militar y delgado. Líneas rectas. Me es familiar, pero diferente ahora, de algún modo. Habituado a ver sus hombros encorvados sobre el ordenador, o inclinado sobre el fregadero (lavando los platos), o hundidos por el peso de las bolsas de la compra. Su cuerpo acolchado y protegido por jerséis y abrigos y distancia. Ahora de pie recto; inquebrantable. Inquebrantable encarando cierto peligro, caos (yo). La cicatriz circular de bala; mancha roja irritada cuando nos conocimos, solo tenía unos meses entonces. Sensible y cruda, aún hinchada cuando la vi por primera vez. Ahora una curiosidad rosa pálido, casi plana, el recuerdo de una intrusión impensable en su cuerpo (¡cómo se atrevieron!) curada y cicatrizada. Una marca que ayuda a explicar por qué está aquí (conmigo, ahora, medio desnudo, mirándome). Lo negro es blanco, lo blanco es negro; lo que es claramente peligroso es cómodo, y lo que es cómodo debe ser peligroso. Se volteó.

Pecho desnudo, me alcanza. Tira de mi ropa sacándomela como si desenvolviera un regalo. (El suave toque de sus dedos contra mis pies mientras saca mis calcetines, uno a uno.) Me desenvuelve de mis capas de tela, amablemente, dejándome de pie delante de él totalmente desnudo, temblando, tan erecto como nunca lo he estado en toda mi vida. Mira. Toca mi cadera (ligeramente, como si fuera a romperme. Podría.) Se inclina hacia delante y besa mi pezón (izquierdo), rodeándolo con su lengua en círculos. Por segunda vez esta noche temo que estoy a punto de terminar. Ahogo un sonido que ni siquiera reconozco.

Rápidamente desabrocha su cinturón, abre el botón de sus vaqueros y baja la cremallera; se quita lo que queda de su ropa en lo que parece un movimiento fluido. (Practicado. Siento una momentánea punzada de rechazo por no haberlo visto también sin práctica, por el puro placer de la comparación.) Ahora visible: evidencia de que calculé correctamente (o, más apropiadamente: he fantaseado correctamente sobre) el tamaño general y la anchura de su pene erecto, basado en el puñado de veces que tuve la oportunidad de entrar en contacto corporal con él a través de barreras de ropa y decoro para hacer una estimación. (Meses de mis propias fantasías masturbatorias han tenido razón.) Mi sangre debe estar llena de cortisol, mi cerebro con dopamina. Deseo insondablemente intenso por tocarlo. Noto que me estoy frotando la esquina de mi boca con mi lengua.

"Ven aquí." Tiró de mí hacia mi cama, hacia él; caigo torpemente. Su piel (lisa, interminable) presionándose y frotándose contra la mía. Sensación de fricción intoxicante, abrumadora. Termino medio tumbado encima de él, la rodilla entre sus muslos, una mano enterrada entre las almohadas y la otra en su hombro. (Piel cicatrizada.) Me besa como lo hizo una vez: en la azotea. Cierro mis ojos y los besa también. Manos a cada lado de mi cara. Abro mis ojos de nuevo y le veo mirándome, como si estuviera intentando leerme. Expresión: ternura. Afecto. Está mirando mi cara, mi cuerpo: quiere saber si estoy bien, a favor, consintiendo. Me besa suavemente, como si estuviéramos empezando otra vez. Presiono mi lengua entre sus labios como respuesta.

Sus manos serpentean por mi espalda baja y aterrizan en mi culo: dura caricia que se siente mejor de lo que tendría derecho. Ahogo un gemido.

Por primera vez me pregunto si tiene un plan, una meta. (Una serie de pasos que llevan a un resultado final: copulación.) Sus manos en mi culo, frotándome contra él, mi perineo hormigueando repentinamente con la cercanía de sus manos, desesperado por ser tocado. Deseo repentino por ser invadido (¿por lo qué?). No diré que no a nada. No hay límites. Mi pene, presionado entre mi estómago y el suyo, derramando fluido en ambos; el suyo está dejando un círculo húmedo en mi pelvis. Fricción. Sensación. No es suficiente pero es demasiado al mismo tiempo.

Respiración en mi pelo, una risa. "Esto no va a durar demasiado, no lo creo."

Durante una fracción de segundo: duele. ¿Crítica? No. Está hablando de sí mismo. Quizás también de mí, pero definitivamente de sí mismo. Me muevo a un lado, pongo mi mano en su pecho, me apoyo en mi codo. Engancho una pierna alrededor de la suya. Puede que también estuviera hablando de mí.

"No." Estuve de acuerdo. Me incliné hacia delante y puse mis labios en su pezón (derecho). Succioné. Un profundo gemido en su pecho. Un pequeño trozo de carne crece bajo mi lengua. (Las maravillas del tejido eréctil.) El acaricia mi espalda con su mano derecha, frota sus nudillos por mi cadera, los desliza sobre mi culo.

Miro abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras mis dedos curiosos se deslizan por su estómago (húmedo ahora) y agarro su pene. El sonido producido en su pecho es necesitado y retumba en su estómago. Caliente y duro, carne viva endurecida por el deseo (por mí). La aprieto. Deslizo mi pulgar por su glande, siento la hendidura en su piel ahí, húmeda, resbaladiza; el nudo apretado de su frenillo debajo de él. Sus caderas se alzan. Gime en mi cuello. Estas acciones no son distintas al único acto sexual, con el que no tengo ninguna experiencia; empujo mi puño hacia abajo a la base de su pene y de nuevo arriba, deslizo mis dedos a través de su prepucio, el pulgar acariciando alrededor de su glande. Ya hay incluso más fluido. Su mano (izquierda) se une a la mía, los dedos enlazados juntos. Él es rudo, desesperado, rápido. Acelera mi mano, luego me deja permanecer en este nudo de piel. Explorándolo. Igual que yo; pero diferente. Fascinante.

"Sherlock." Miro su cara, sus ojos medio cerrados, su boca medio abierta. Me inclino y lo beso, deslizo mi lengua en su boca. Sigo las indicaciones de sus dedos; rápido y rudo. Gime en mí. Siento el calor de su semen en mi mano. Sus dedos se caen lentamente, en una paz lánguida. Luego se va, sus labios aún lamiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior. Agotado. Respirando profundo y rápido. Su cuerpo quieto; su mano (derecha) descansando en la parte baja de mi espalda, dedos inmóviles. Miro elevarse y caer su pecho, sus ojos cerrados. Me muevo un poco, alzo mi mano hasta mi cara. Miro su eyaculación en mis dedos. Los pongo en mi boca: sabor. _John. _ El ronronea; siento la vibración a través de su cuerpo, en mi piel. Miro por encima de los dedos en mi boca, le veo mirándome.

Toma mi muñeca. Dejo caer mis dedos y toma mi mano; pone mis dedos en su boca, también. Lengua ágil; su boca: caliente. Empuja suavemente mi cadera y me hace rodar en mi espalda; mis ojos se cierran un segundo y él está en todas partes a la vez. Separa mis piernas y se sube entre ellas; puedo adivinar qué es lo próximo que va a hacer y mis ojos se cierran de golpe. Anticipación. El corazón latiendo rápido. Respirar.

Pero estoy equivocado. (¿Cómo hace para seguir demostrando que estoy equivocado?) Se tumba encima de mí, su piel contra mí. Húmedo, músculos ligeramente definidos y cálidos. El cosquilleo de su vello púbico contra mi pelvis. Me besa: primero en mi boca (labios gentiles), mi cuello, mi pecho, a través de mi estómago. Besa el hueco en el hueso de mi cadera, el interior de mis muslos. Una pausa. Siento su aliento contra mi erección. Abro mis ojos para verle mirando fijamente un momento, calculando. Su mano se cierne. Se inclina, su mano aprieta mi pene, y presiona su lengua contra mi glande, cerrando los ojos.

El mundo se condensa en un punto. El cuerpo apaga todos los procesos no esenciales. Entregado.

Felicidad.

Su lengua. (Áspera. Caliente. Rápida. _Oh._)

Boca. (Húmeda. Succión. Golpe de dientes. Caliente y certero.)

Siento su paladar suave. Presionando. Presión. Su lengua. (_Cristo._)

Sus labios me envuelven. A mí al completo (transportado, cerebro, todas las habilidades deductivas, todas las victorias) condensado en él. Una proyección de tejido eréctil. Bajo sus labios. En su boca.

Mis manos inútiles apretadas en las sábanas.

Sus dedos acarician mi escroto. Aprieta. Hay sonidos en mis oídos (mi propia voz) no la reconozco. No puedo. Felicidad. Perfección.

Sus labios contra mi frenillo. Roce leve de su barbilla (barba). Gruñido en mi pecho. (_Más._)

Gimiendo, suplicando, las palabras caen de mi boca. Sin control. (No quiero ninguno.)

Húmedo pulgar caliente (mi propia pre-eyaculación, su saliva, indistinguibles ahora) en mi glande, mi frenillo. Placer: intenso, grave como dolor. Felicidad. (_Oh. Por favor. John._)

Dedos contra mí, frotando, acariciando. Fricción dura, manos frías. Está hablando, (¿una pregunta?) no puedo entender. No hay palabras. (_Más. Por favor. Más._)

Mi mano: arrancada lejos de las sábanas. Me besa la palma. Pone mi mano izquierda en la parte de atrás de su cabeza: dedos enredados en su pelo. Su mano (¿izquierda? No: derecha) se aprieta contra mi cadera y toma mi mano (derecha), une nuestros dedos. Cinco puntos de contacto. Gimo. (_Por favor._)

Sus labios, su lengua otra vez, caliente, húmeda, perfecta (la echaba de menos, _no pares_) Murmullo de su voz a mi alrededor, su voz sonando a través de mí.

Pulgar: se desliza hacia abajo. Bajo mi escroto. Rodea mi ano, apretando ligeramente. (Pulgar resbaladizo.)

Lengua ágil. (Dios sí. _No pares nunca._)

El pulgar se apoya con fuerza contra mi perineo. Presiona en círculos. Próstata. Aprieto su pelo, tiro. Succión fuerte, remolino de su lengua rígida. Placer en neón.

Explosión: empieza dentro, empuja hacia fuera en un arrebato de felicidad pura. Olas; temblor de caderas y piernas. Sin vergüenza. Sin consideración. Posiblemente gritando. El sonido se desvanece en la blancura.

Envuelto en calor y seguridad. Las palabras salen de mi boca espontáneamente. Su nombre. Declaraciones. Recordar: alteración química post orgasmo. La fiebre de adoración me sobrepasa. Me siento débil y sin huesos. No puedo volver a moverme. Intento pensar.

Recordar. Oxitocina. Los péptidos opioides endógenos. Resultan en dos unidos en moles.

No importa. Siento sus dedos unidos a los míos. No puedo dejarlo ir (no lo haré). Su cuerpo contra el mío, su muslo descansa sobre el mío. Me besa, tan ligeramente que apenas lo siento. Demasiado débil para besarle de vuelta apropiadamente.

Él me perdona. Siento su barbilla contra mi frente (barba incipiente). Perfecto.

"Yo también te quiero." Susurra en la parte superior de mi cabeza.


	16. Un cliché espantosamente aburrido

El Progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Comentario de la traductora:

En este capitulo como todos los demás, aunque a veces me olvide de ponerlo, quiero agradecer su ayuda a **dheisen **y desearle que se mejore pronto.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Un cliché espantosamente aburrido

Después del amanecer. 7 a.m. Posiblemente tan tarde como las 7:20. Despierto. (¿Por qué?) Colchón torcido; hundido en la derecha. Me despierto. Sueño. Quiero dormir más.

Cálido, cómodo. Contenido. Alguien tumbado en la cama a mi lado. Mano en mi pecho.

John.

Recuerdo: sus manos en mi pelvis, su cadera desnuda contra mi muslo, su lengua (_oh dios_). Sus labios. Dedos. Su pulgar. Durmiendo enredados y relajados, sus latidos en mis oídos como si fueran música.

Me despierto de nuevo, a altas horas de la madrugada, desorientado, atrapado entre sus piernas, su erección firmemente renovada en mi mano, frotando su glande entre mis labios. Húmedo. Él medio despierto también, gimiendo, su cadera moviéndose contra mí, sin restricciones, sin reglas. El cuerpo toma lo que quiere, incuso mientras duerme. Meses de fantasías masturbatorias promulgadas en una sola noche: su prepucio contra mis labios, lo guía hacia mi boca, suprimo el reflejo de náusea. Su mano en mi pelo, su cuerpo zumbando por la falta de palabras y la tensión. Mejor que una fantasía. Loco de deseo por él. Él eyacula en mi boca con un grito. Está temblando después y empujándolo hacia mi pecho, froto su espalda. Me besa con fuerza, su mano envuelta alrededor de mi pene, tres movimientos fuertes y las luces se apagan detrás de mis ojos, me llena de placer hasta los pies, un rastro de fluido en su estómago. Palabras que no recuerdo. (Olvidadas tras eso).

Mitad de la noche; hora en que las brujas andan sueltas. Bruma. Los detalles se desvanecen en una neblina orgásmica. Libertinaje placentero. El dormitorio huele a sexo.

El colchón se mueve otra vez: labios presionándose contra los míos. Huele a jabón fresco, champú (mío): se duchó. Abro mis ojos. Adormilado. Él aparece enfocado, sentado en la cama, mirándome: pelo húmedo. Está vestido. El abrigo puesto. Se está yendo. (_No te vayas, John._)

Pasa sus dedos por detrás de mi cuello, su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla. (_No te vayas._)

"Buenos días."

Gruño como respuesta. Demasiado cansado. Noto que he girado mi cabeza ligeramente, apoyándome en la palma de su mano. El cuerpo reacciona ante él.

"Tengo que abrir la clínica. Soy el único que va esta mañana."

¿Cuánta gente necesita ver a un doctor un domingo por la mañana poco después del amanecer? Seguramente ellos pueden esperar. _Seguramente ellos pueden irse al infierno._

"¿Quieres…?" una pausa. (¿Por qué?) Algo de incomodidad. La luz del día complica las cosas. Cierra las cortinas, mantenla fuera. "¿Quieres reunirte conmigo para comer? ¿O… cenar? ¿Tal vez?"

¿Cenar? Nada de reencuentros lacrimosos en Clapton al menos hasta finales de la tarde, entonces. "Mándame un mensaje." Mi voz es una indefinición de ruido y sueño.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy entonces? ¿Un caso?" Está estancado. Ligeramente gratificante, pero aun así está pensando en irse. Tiene que hacerlo. Sentido del deber. Prioridades. (Sueldo.) Los enfermos y ancianos. Los necesitados. Acallo mi molestia hacia todos ellos.

"Aún no." Giro, le doy la espalda. Posición fetal. No quiero verlo irse. "Cansado."

"Duerme entonces." Besa mi hombro, frota su nariz contra mi cuello, se sienta de nuevo. Duda. Me está mirando. Desliza sus dedos por mi pelo. "Te mandaré un mensaje."

Gruño como respuesta. Siento el cambio en el colchón y como se endereza cuando él se levanta.

El sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo; no quiero verlo irse pero puedo oírlo igual de bien. Zapatos en la alfombra. Para, abrocha su abrigo. La puerta se abre y se cierra (suavemente, es temprano, no quiere despertar a la señora Hudson, no quiere molestarme.) Sus zapatos contra los escalones, uno a uno, el lento descenso. (Sin cojera. Ni un rastro.) Se para a mitad de la bajada, el pie izquierdo se instala poco a poco en el sexto escalón. Ligero crujido de la tela de su abrigo. Para. (¿Qué está haciendo?) ¿Está cambiando de idea? ¿Considerando sus opciones, pensando en volver, sacarse otra vez el abrigo, acurrucaese en la cama conmigo, la mejilla contra mi nuca? Besarme ahí, yo giraría, le devolvería el beso, descansaría mi cabeza contra su pecho para oír el placentero y tranquilizador sonido de su corazón latiendo. Dopamina. Oxitocina. Serotonina. Vasopresores: creando las vías para solidificar esta unión de pareja imposible. Haciéndome enloquecer de amor. Bases biológicas para el apego humano. Me he vuelto apegado. (_No te vayas, John._)

Zapatos contra los escalones de nuevo. Izquierda, derecha, más rápido ahora. Llega abajo, la alfombra allí. Sus zapatos a través de las baldosas. No se queda. (Decepción; como caer de una montaña. El estómago se encoge.) Le oigo abrir la puerta principal.

Un sonido zumbante: mi teléfono. La puerta principal se cierra suavemente con un tintineo de cristal. Se ha ido.

Tomo una inspiración profunda, me levanto (levemente) para coger mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Aire frío. Músculos tensos en la parte interna de mis muslos. Me arrastro de nuevo a la cama. (Las sábanas están desastrosas.) Miro la pantalla. John (por supuesto). Sonrío.

_Ya te extraño horriblemente._

Punzada de placer. Alivio. Cariño. Deseo. Agarro mi pecho como si un ser vivo se hubiera incrustado allí.

_Vuelve. SH_

_Dios, ojalá pudiera._

¿Qué escribirle de vuelta? En realidad todo suena verdaderamente como un libro de biología o una postal de felicitación (uno u otro). Lujuria, amor y deseo, individualmente o junto, presentan un cliché tremendamente aburrido. Qué prosaico.

_(Deseo que estuvieras aquí._

_Contribuyes significativamente al aumento de mis niveles de serotonina. _

_Me siento perdido y miserable sin ti.)_

Me duermo aun pensando qué escribirle.

Ruido de platos. Me despierto. Tacones a través del suelo de la cocina. La señora Hudson. Cerca de las 10:30 am. Tarde. Froto mis ojos. Me estiro (muslos aún doloridos; un recordatorio. _John._) Compruebo el teléfono. Seis mensajes, todos de John. Froto la pantalla con mi pulgar.

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_Debimos haber hecho esto hace años, antes de que las cosas se complicaran._

_Tal vez no estábamos preparados entonces, supongo._

_Yo, al menos. No sé tú. ¿Lo estabas tú?_

_Pensé que podía salir antes de comer y volver luego, pero parece que no. Está lleno._

_Dios te quiero, sabes eso, ¿verdad? Jesús._

Las emociones puras de John grabadas en letras digitales. Calidez, cariño, lujuria/amor floreciendo de nuevo en la boca del estómago. Abrumador. Su corazón en una pantalla para mí: tan brillante, como mirar fijamente al sol. Necesidad de apartar la mirada: demasiado. Los guardo, los miraré más tarde, pequeños acelerones, recordatorios. Amo que me envíe estos mensajes sin vergüenza: odio que no sé cómo responder.

Duele: quiero. Su ausencia y mi deseo por él se traducen casi en un dolor físico. Estoy enamorado. Debería pasar el día desmayado en el sofá.

_Me has convertido en una heroína victoriana. SH_

Boca pastosa: necesito lavarme los dientes. Café. Sábanas: las actividades que ocurrieron ahí claramente obvias. Recuerdo: el cuerpo tumbado de John medio cubierto por la sábana, su cabeza contra la almohada. El olor de su piel. Meto los pies en las zapatillas. Cojo la bata. Saco las sábanas de la cama y las echo al cesto de la colada.

El teléfono vibra otra vez.

_¿Lo he hecho? ¿Estás sufriendo un desmayo?_

_Me temo que voy a tener que recurrir a uno. SH_

"¿Sherlock?" La señora Hudson, sus tacones golpeando contra las baldosas, ahogados cuando pasa por la alfombra del salón. La puerta del dormitorio está medio abierta (¿ya miró dentro? ¿Me vio ahí dormido? ¿Desnudo y libertino y completamente acabado?). Me aseguro de que la bata está atada; aliso mi pelo. Los pies contra el suelo; muslos doloridos, los restos de múltiples eyaculaciones en mi estómago, piernas, pecho (suyas, mías). Necesito una ducha. El teléfono vibra en mi mano.

_Necesito verte esta noche. ¿Cena? ¿En Angelo's?_

"Buenos días, señora Hudson." Intento sonar tan agradable como puedo. Realmente estoy muy encariñado con ella. Ella tiene dos tazas de té en sus manos, una para mí, otra para ella misma. Ella me señala para que me siente. Dudo por un momento. Realmente me gustaría una ducha. Y café.

"Buenos días, de hecho." Me da una mirada conocedora. Un momento de sorpresa; ¿cómo lo sabe? Me descubrí a mí mismo: por supuesto. Ella debió haber oído. El sonido de las voces. No era muy tarde cuando John me quitó la ropa; ella debió haber estado en las escaleras, o llevando un plato de galletas delante de la puerta, como ella hace. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo mucho cuidado de controlar el volumen. Las paredes son delgadas. Y por supuesto la señora Hudson es curiosa. Por supuesto que ella nos escuchó. Obviamente.

Increíble lo fácil que puedo olvidar que el resto del mundo siquiera existe una vez que los labios de John están contra los míos. Un momento de arrogancia ególatra al imaginar que ese pequeño momento nos perteneció solo a nosotros dos.

Tomo mi decisión y me muevo hasta mi sofá (ella coge el de John). Me tiende mi taza de té. La tomo. "No escuché a tu joven hombre salir esta mañana, pero lo hizo, ¿no?" Me guiña un ojo. "Estoy tan contenta de verte al fin dejar al último atrás."

El último. _John. _Oh.

"No pude creerlo cuando él fue y se casó con esa mujer." Ella agita su cabeza tristemente, los labios fruncidos. "Que cosa tan terrible. Realmente había esperado mucho más de él. Parecía un joven tan agradable."

"Ah." Eso parece algo injusto.

"Y aquí ha estado, suspirando a tu alrededor todos estos meses, como si no te hiciese daño tenerle aquí dando vueltas. Estuve muy cerca de decirle yo misma que se fuera unas cuantas veces." Ella chasqueó la lengua combinándolo con una negación de cabeza. "Bébete tu té, querido."

El té está extremadamente caliente, y un poco más dulce de que lo habitualmente me lo prepara John. Me quema la lengua.

_Sí, cena. En Angelo's. Te veré allí. SH_


	17. No me dejes caer en la tentación

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Capítulo 17: No me dejes caer en la tentación

* * *

Notas de la autora:

(Mira las notas al final del capítulo.)

* * *

Una escena del crimen fascinante.

Por partes; obscenamente barroco. (Podría pasar días peinando todo, perfectamente trazado sin pruebas. Exquisito.) Que fina atención al detalle. Claramente todos los lazos juntos como una narración; no está clara que narración es a estas alturas. Lo descubriré. Alzo los dedos. Miro. Pienso. (Piensa, _piensa_.)

El teléfono vibra contra mi cadera. Lo ignoro. _Piensa._

Dos cuerpos.

Uno (hombre, edad entre cincuenta y cinco y cincuenta y siete) sentado en una decrépita silla de jardín, llevando un (a estrenar) casco de rugbi, sosteniendo un pie cortado recubierto de barniz (manos limpias, cortadas post-morten, a menos de un milímetro, justo por encima del nudillo del dedo índice; llevando anillos de boda en ambas manos, ambos claramente suyos. El de la mano izquierda más de diez, pero menos de quince años más viejo que el de la mano derecha).

El otro cuerpo (mujer, edad entre treinta y seis y treinta y siete) tendida en el suelo sobre una toalla, llevando un albornoz de flores y gafas de sol, su cabeza tendida sobre un hígado humano plastificado (no el suyo). Tiene un libro de bolsillo descansando (abierto, las páginas hacia abajo) en su estómago (Orlando). Dedos alrededor de un vaso de plástico lleno con ginebra y tónica (sin gas). Ambos cuerpos: uñas cortadas después de la muerte. Manicura francesa (la de ella). Muy femenina. Su peinado como si fuera de 1964. La escena entera situada en un congelador industrial.

La narración: ¿cuál es? ¿Los padres del asesino, realizado utilizando cuerpos de inocentes? ¿Un recuerdo de algún tipo? ¿Son esta gente actores, intérpretes? No. Las pruebas demasiado próximamente unidas a sus vidas. Esto no es una actuación, no miente. Algo más. Algo auténtico. Qué delicioso.

En una inspección más cercana: los pies del hombre (cubiertos con calcetines y un par de zuecos de madera ornamentales) apoyados en sus propias declaraciones de impuestos de los últimos diez años. (¿Él es holandés? ¿Regresó de unas vacaciones en Holanda?) Piernas afeitadas a tres pulgadas por encima de su tobillo (derecho).

Piensa. ¿Qué puede significar esto? ¿Qué pasó aquí? Un auténtico puzzle. Maravilloso. Una burla de una escena de un crimen, descubriendo todo para la audiencia, tan emocionante que es difícil saber hacia dónde mirar. Intoxicante. Miro a todas partes. Embebiéndome. Enloqueciendo (de la mejor forma).

"¿Podemos salir ya de aquí?" Lestrade está frotando sus manos. ¿Hace frío? Supongo que sí. Bueno, es un congelador, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba?

"No." No estoy ni siquiera cerca de terminar. He estado aquí dentro durante horas ya (¿Cuántas? No estoy seguro) y aún sigo encontrando nuevas pruebas. Me pierdo algo crítico. Todas esas pruebas colocadas y puestas para esconder algo más. Oculto a simple vista. Miro dentro de la oreja de la mujer. Hay algo ahí. Pinzas. Cuidado, cuidado… un insecto encerrado en ámbar. Pequeño. Letón. (¿Por qué?) Una nota metida en su traje, entre sus pechos, un recibo doblado ocho veces. Un recibo de una almohada hecha de semillas de trigo. En él una sola palabra, escrita a lápiz: _despojos._ Es más desconcertante cuantos más detalles encuentro. _Fantástico_.

"No podemos dejarlos aquí toda la noche, el dueño del restaurante querrá mi cabeza." Otra vez Lestrade. Molesto. No me importan los dueños de restaurantes.

"Déjale."

Archivos, detalles. La historia de las vidas de estas personas. Gareth Johns, procedente de Wales (obviamente). Paso las páginas. Inspecciono el cuerpo. Un rudo jugador de rugby, en la adolescencia. Lesión en su tobillo que requirió cirugía. Casado dos veces, divorciado dos veces. Defrauda con sus impuestos. Las pruebas están contando su historia. Sin mentiras. Solo la verdad en los detalles. El asesino lo conocía bien.

La mujer: Chloe Taylor, de Londres. Una alcohólica crónica con billetes a las Bahamas para la próxima semana; unas vacaciones para tomar el sol. (Según los resguardos de la tarjeta de crédito, una compradora compulsiva: una especie de recompensa. ¿Por qué?) La novela: _Orlando._ ¿Sería demasiado fácil, demasiado obvio, adivinar que ella es transexual? Lo mantenía en secreto, quizás, casi en secreto. De mujer a hombre. (Casi) imposible deducirlo de otro modo. No hay registros, no hay auténticas pruebas. El contenido de los deseos y anhelos más profundos de la gente son siempre difíciles de ver reflejados en el cuerpo. (Susurra confesiones con el tiempo, ¿susurrados desde dónde?) Demasiado fácil, tal vez. Demasiado perfecto. Todo sobre esta escena del crimen es perfecto, ¿por qué no esto?

Saco el teléfono. Luz intermitente: batería muy baja. Catorce mensajes. Los ignoro.

"Sherlock." Es Lestrade otra vez. Molesto. Lo ignoro también. Sirve para su propósito, sin embargo: los documentos en esas dos pilas al lado de mis pies. Ya estudiados a fondo. Los dos no estaban relacionados. Probablemente nunca se vieron. No vivían en el mismo vecindario, no fueron a la misma escuela ni trabajaron en la misma compañía (él: un vendedor, ella: una profesora). Ellos no parecen tener nada en común en ningún punto de sus vidas, a parte de algunos tramos de carretera y una rotonda. Pero no es aleatorio: el asesino claramente los conocía a ambos. Bien. Así que él (¿Ella? Por una vez no estoy convencido de que el asesino sea un hombre) ha recogido todas estas pruebas de sus vidas para vestirlos después de muertos. (¿Cómo?) ¿Taxista? ¿Agente de viajes? ¿Terapeuta? ¿Conductor de autobús? ¿Tendero? ¿Camarero? ¿Barman? ¿A quién le cuenta uno todo? (¿Absolutamente todo?)

Espera. Piensa. Saco las sandalias, zuecos, calcetines. Las uñas de los pies: pedicura. Talones: suaves. Piel muerta sacada con una cuchilla. Uñas: perfectas. Pelo: cortado post-morten. ¿Peluquero? Ah. _Peluquero._ Inocuo. Buscar. Mapa. Salones de belleza en el vecindario: del trabajo de él, de la casa de ella. Tres obvios, relativamente cerca. Batería a punto de acabarse.

"Peluquería." Lo digo en alto así Lestrade puede trabajar en ello. "Una de estos tres salones." Le paso el teléfono. "La batería está casi muerta."

Él lo mira. Asiente. "¿Se supone que tienes que reunirte con John en alguna parte?" Paro. ¿Qué? "Has estado ignorando sus mensajes otra vez, ¿no?"

Agarro el teléfono de vuelta. Mensajes. John. Oh no. ¿Qué hora es? Las diez y media. Más que tarde para la cena. Olvidé completamente la cena. Dejé plantado a John. ¿Por qué no le mandé un mensaje? Pude haberlo invitado a venir. Él habría disfrutado de este escenario bastante caprichoso. No lo pensé. No pensé. De repente me siento extremadamente frío. Se me revuelve el estómago. No podría comer de cualquier modo, ahora estoy en un caso. (No es la cuestión.)

"¿Podemos salir de aquí ya, entonces?" Lestrade. Zumbando como una abeja en mi oído.

Agito una mano hacia él. "Sí, sí. Adelante." Salgo del congelador, afuera está caliente. No me di cuenta de lo frío que estaba; no puedo sentir mis pies. Siento los dedos lentos. Posiblemente un poco de congelación en mis orejas. No importa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que es un peluquero el que lo hizo?" Lestrade, soplando sus manos, llevando un abrigo mucho más grueso que el mío.

Lo ignoro. Mensajes. Catorce. ¿Todos de John? Sí. (_Oh no._) No quiero leerlos. Tengo que leerlos. (¿Qué he hecho?) Tengo que leerlos rápido; la luz de la batería está parpadeándome. Primero envío uno.

_Caso. Doble asesinato. Hígado plastificado. Batería muriendo. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Lo siento. SH_

No estoy realmente seguro de que más decir.

Responde casi instantáneamente.

_Lo supuse. Otra vez será._

Lo miro fijamente. Texto digital. No transmite nada. Ningún tono de voz, sin tonos de reproche que escuchar, analizar. Lo siento de todos modos. John: ¿molesto? ¿Enfadado? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Frustrado? Probablemente. Paso mi pulgar por el texto. Se desvanecerá en unos minutos, no queda batería. ¿Cómo debería sentirme? ¿Aliviado? John entiende. Sabe cómo soy. Sabe que estoy efectivamente casado con mi trabajo. Se lo he dicho antes. Esto está bien. No cambia nada. Un descuido menor. Sin embargo no me siento aliviado; siento… ¿Qué? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Pena? ¿Una punzada de remordimiento en los intestinos? (¿Es eso lo qué es?) ¿Angustia? ¿Un inseguro ápice de miedo? (¿Miedo a que?) Las manos me tiemblan un poco. Debe ser el frío. (¿Qué he hecho?)

Tomo aliento. Leo.

_No puedo esperar a verte. Tú eres todo en lo que puedo pensar._

_Me pregunto por qué nunca dijiste nada todo este tiempo. Pensé que sabía lo que estabas pensando. Claramente estaba equivocado._

_Supongo que nunca debí imaginar que podía adivinar lo que estabas pensando. Error nº1._

_El paciente se ha cortado la punta de su dedo: "Entonces… ¿simplemente volverá a crecer más tarde?" Me sentí como si estuviera en una escena de los Python._

_¿A dónde fuiste?_

_Aún quedamos esta noche, ¿verdad?_

_Estoy dejando la clínica, ¿dónde estás? ¿Te reúnes conmigo allí?_

_¿Sherlock? ¿Vas a llegar tarde, o directamente no vas a venir?_

_Supongo que no debería tomarme esto como algo personal, pero es difícil cuando los camareros me están mirando con cara de pena._

_¿Te ha dado Lestrade un caso particularmente interesante? Si alguna vez necesité una demostración de que estabas casado con tu trabajo…_

_Espero que estés bien y no muerto en alguna zanja, bastardo._

_Podías haberme mandado un mensaje, ¿sabes? En cualquier momento._

_Muy bien, me voy a casa. Te has perdido una encantadora comida, pero supongo que no habrías comido de todos modos._

_Supongo que yo esperaba… bueno yo esperaba._

La pantalla se vuelve negra. Mejor. John de vuelta en Clapton por ahora, el pecho lleno de remordimiento. En la superficie: un fallo de comunicación. Esperado. No sorprende a nadie. Como siempre. Esta ni siquiera es la primera vez. Solo es una cena. No es nada.

Él esperaba. ¿Él _esperaba_ que? ¿Qué no me comportara de esta manera? Idiota. (¿No lo es?) La gente no cambia. John sabe eso. Lo sabe mejor que nadie. ¿Esperaba que Mary dejara de ser infiel a pesar de que las infidelidades están unidas a ella misma, esperaba que yo pusiera a alguien más (él) por encima del trabajo? Imposible. Quiero sentir indignación, quiero sacar su culpa en esto. Él esperaba… ¿Esperaba qué? ¿Besarme y convertirme en otra persona? No puedo. No lo haré. Imposible. La fantasía ha crecido fuera de control. Intentó fijarla en mí y no me encaja. Decepción. (Suya. Mía. Yo también quería que me encajara.)

No es fácil encontrar formas de culparle a él. No sin moldear las pruebas para encajar en la teoría deseada; lo sé bien. Es mi culpa. No pensé. Quedé atrapado. Atraído, distraído. Hice planes, hice promesas. Fallé al cumplir con las expectativas. No estoy acostumbrado a pensar en otros. Las relaciones requieren un recableado de cerebro. Mi cerebro puede establecer formas para ser recableado. ¿No era esa la teoría desde el principio? Justificado. Demostrado que es correcto. No soy bueno en esto.

Sólo es una cena. Habrá otros momentos de alimentarse juntos. (¿He roto algo? ¿He perdido algo?) No era por la cena. La naturaleza dual de esas conversaciones: preguntar por una cosa pero querer otra en su lugar. ¿Qué? Quiero entender. ¿Qué estaba buscando John?

¿Qué he estado buscando yo? Pruebas. Pruebas de cercanía, de preocupación, de compromiso. Gente (otros que no son yo) necesitan escuchar todo al menos dos veces. En distintas circunstancias. Pruebas de que lo que pasó en la oscuridad (conmigo en la hora embrujada) tiene una secuela en el día. (Maldita luz del día.) Darle terreno en la realidad. Solidificarlo. No me di cuenta. Debería haberlo hecho. Él debería haber estado encima de todo en mi cabeza. (Lo estaba. Lo estaba, hasta… hasta que el caso más hermosamente circense apareció delante mía. _No me dejes caer en la tentación_.) No tenía que ser la cena. Podría haber sido alrededor de esta hermosa escena del crimen. Tocar su mano, sonreír, compartir esta cosa preciosa con él. ¿Por qué no lo hice? (¿_Fue deliberado_?) Necesito un maldito terapeuta ahora. No es mi área.

Taxi hasta Clapton. No sé por qué. Quiero. Quiero verle. No quiero verle. No quiero hablar. (Sin palabras. Nada que decir.) Voy a otra escena del crimen, una que creé yo. Menos hermosa, más dolorosa. Sin barniz, sin hígado plastificado. Sin gin-tonic sin gas. Clapton, tiendas de pollo, estrecho tramo de escaleras y la puerta entre él y yo. No voy a entrar.

El taxi para y salgo, cruzo la calle. Miro arriba: la luz está encendida en el piso de Mary. El resplandor azulado de la tele se proyecta contra las paredes (pintadas de beige). Mary está mirando su programa; John: ¿sentado al lado de ella? ¿Sosteniendo su mano? ¿Un brazo envuelto alrededor de ella, la cabeza de ella contra su hombro? ¿Fingiendo que nada ha cambiado? (Tal vez nada ha cambiado. Tal vez mi fallo nos ha revertido al anterior status. Tal vez el status que nunca iba a cambiar.)

El edificio al otro lado de la calle está abierto (la cerradura está rota; ni siquiera la recogieron). Subo las escaleras hasta el rellano (huele como basura). Una pequeña, sucia ventana, alféizar de mármol roto. (Lo suficientemente bueno.) Prismáticos.

Escena doméstica; John (_oh, John_) sentado en el sofá con Mary. La pierna derecha apretada con fuerza (le duele). Mary está de espaldas a la ventana, sentada diagonalmente en el sofá, sus dos manos sujetando la mano (derecha) de John. La tele está encendida; pero ninguno de ellos la está mirando. El volumen seguramente esté apagado. Están hablando. (¿Hablando de qué?) John parece molesto. Triste. Frota sus manos sobre sus ojos. Mary le sujeta una mano contra su pecho. Ella se toca la cara (¿Está llorando? No puedo imaginarme a Mary llorando). John sacude su cabeza, está hablando. No puedo leer sus labios desde aquí. ¿Le está contando todo a ella? (¿Haría eso? ¿Por qué haría eso?) Ella se apoya contra él, frota la cabeza de él con la mano (izquierda). La deja en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él aún sigue cubriendo sus ojos (ocultándome su expresión).

Ella lo está consolando. No es la reacción que tendría una esposa a la confesión de John. ¿No? Mary no es una esposa ordinaria. No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

John y yo no hemos tenido nunca conversaciones así. No sabría cómo empezar una. No sabría cómo comportarme si empezáramos una. Un espacio en blanco en mi conocimiento. Conversaciones incómodas. Ellas se detienen con él "estoy casado con mi trabajo". Mary: claramente una experta en esas conversaciones. Ella es buena en cosas en las que yo fallo constantemente. (Ella no habría fallado no apareciendo a cenar, no importa que tentaciones se cruzaran en su camino. Ahora lo entiendo.)

John sabía lo que estaba haciendo, al casarse con Mary. Estaba construyendo una red de seguridad para el dolor que yo inevitablemente le causaría. Con todos sus fallos, ella es mejor para él de lo que soy yo. Ella se inclina y lo besa. Él entierra su cara en su hombro, y ella le abraza. Ella le sostiene. Ella está hecha de confort y yo de desconsideración e indiferencia. (Só_lo era una cena_.)

Estoy frío y entumecido. Mi teléfono está muerto. Sin mensajes, sin disculpas. Es hora de ir a casa.

* * *

Notas:

Una interpretación artística de como este episodio debería haber terminado por purpleandsparking aquí ( purpleandsparkling . deviantart art / Ugly-comics-BBC-Sherlock-198799773 ). *latido* No puedo decir que me disguste.


	18. La pregunta subyacente

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Últimamente soy tan bacalao que no le he dado las gracias a **dheisen** por toda su ayuda al betearme. ¡Muchas gracias y perdónanos todos los líos que te montamos las dos Solinas!

* * *

Capítulo 18: La pregunta subyacente

John, arrodillado junto al cuerpo (mujer: entre sesenta y dos y sesenta y tres). La pierna es un problema otra vez; la coloca debajo de él, como si no confiase en ella. (Culpa mía.)

Observa: manos cuidadosas en el cuerpo. Gira el brazo (izquierdo), inclina la cabeza. Tira hacia debajo de las mejillas para ver los ojos. Amable. Deliberado. Uñas cuadradas ocultas bajo el látex. La concentración en su cara. Compasión. Compasión por esta mujer muerta en la hierba en una tarde nublada. (Claramente colocada.) Brazos tirados por encima de su cabeza, piernas en un ángulo extraño. La cara calmada oculta su posición desesperada. (Una escena colocada, creada por una persona que sólo ha visto un ataque al corazón en la tele.) Olor fuere a champú (fresa artificial; terrible) y jabón (Sunlight). Pelo, cara, manos demasiado frotados. Algunas abrasiones evidentes. Débiles restos de aceite (de canola) permanecen en el pelo, bajo las uñas. (¿Por qué?)

"Un ataque al corazón." Anderson. (Idiota.)

"No, no lo creo." John no alza la mirada.

Muy acertado. No es un ataque al corazón. La cara, los brazos, el pelo lavados excesivamente tras la muerte: ¿por qué? Para esconder las evidencias de aceite. ¿Ahogada en aceite? No. (John lo confirmará.)

"¿No?" Anderson: desafiante. Brazos cruzados. Odia tener un doctor en la escena del crimen; John siempre sabe más que él. Le hace sentirse inadecuado. (Lo es.)

John me echa un vistazo un momento. Mira de forma fulminante a Anderson. El corazón me da un vuelco. (_Oh te quiero, John_.)

"Asfixiado."

"¿Qué? ¿Se ahogó en la hierba y la arena?" Se ríe. (¿Por qué es eso divertido?)

"No." John le acaricia la mejilla a la mujer. "Hemorragias petequiales, aquí," señala en su mejilla, "aquí", a través del puente de la nariz, "y aquí." Se desliza por su rostro y le abre los ojos. Explosión de color rojo, redes de capilares explotados. Mira arriba. "Te garantizo que encontrarás su corazón agrandado. Asfixia." Sí, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? Faltan piezas.

"No hay marcas de ligaduras, ni quemaduras, el hioides está intacto." Anderson aún sigue defendiendo su postura. Aburrido. Distrayente. "El ataque al corazón podría producir el mismo efecto."

"No." John sacude la cabeza. "Ella no fue estrangulada, lo reconozco. Pero no obstante fue privada del oxígeno suficiente por un período demasiado largo." Mira hacia abajo al cuerpo. Ojos compasivos. "No creo que ella se diera cuenta si quiera de lo que estaba pasando. Ella no fue en absoluto estrangulada." Le da una palmada en el hombro, como si ella aún estuviera viva. Reconfortándola.

No lucho. ¿No se dio ni cuenta? Oh. Por supuesto. John. _Te quiero._

Teléfono. Busco. Canola.

Ganador de lotería. El marido.

Por supuesto. _Por supuesto._

Asesinato. Por dinero. (Que prosaico.) ¿Iba ella a dejarlo? ¿En medio de un divorcio? Tal vez. El papeleo lo dirá. El motivo está claro en cualquier caso.

Perfecto. Las piezas perdidas del puzle, entregadas _in situ_. Desde su cerebro a mi oído. ¿Cómo alguna vez me las apañé sin él? (¿Cómo voy a apañármelas alguna vez sin él?)

Giro hacia Lestrade, de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la frente arrugada.

"George Simon," le muestro las noticias en el teléfono, un hombre sonriente en una conferencia de prensa, "No compró el billete ganador de la lotería del EuroMillón." (56 millones de libras.)

El rostro desconcertado de Lestrade. (Amo esta parte.) "Adelante entonces."

Miro a John. Anticipación. Leve sonrisa. (Afecto.)

"Esta," señalo al cuerpo, "es la señora Simon. Su marido la identificará, asegurará que lleva días perdida. Estará mintiendo, por supuesto. Él la asesinó la noche pasada. La señora Simon compró este billete de lotería ayer."

Me arrodillo al lado de John: mi muslo roza contra su cadera. Tiembla ligeramente. _John_. (No me distraigas. No aún.) Alcanzo el bolsillo: cojo el recibo. Recibo de billete de lotería. Arrugado. (No hice la conexión hasta John. Oleada de calidez en mí pecho.) Lo abro. Se lo paso a Lestrade. Lo mira, espera. Escucha.

"Su marido reclamó el premio esta mañana." Cojo mi teléfono. Historia en las noticias. Lo miran. "El señor Simon es un camionero de una empresa de aceites en Tottenham. ¿Sabía usted, Anderson," me levanto, me giro para mirar hacia él, "que los tanques de aceite de cocina se mantienen en un estado inerte, sin oxígeno, para preservar el aceite?"

Me mira. Brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sonrío. (Triunfo.)

"El señor Simon empujó a su mujer dentro de un tanque inerte. Ella murió en cuestión de minutos, sin saber que el aire que estaba respirando no tenía oxígeno. Había algunos restos de aceite en el suelo del tanque, en el que cayó, obviamente. Cubrió su cara, sus brazos, su pelo. De ahí el fuerte olor a champú y jabón," muevo la cabeza ligeramente, toco una gota de aceite de su pelo en su temporal izquierdo, "que no logró quitar completamente el aceite de canola de la señora Simon."

"Ah." John, sentado sobre sus talones. "Deficiencia de oxígeno puro. Eso lo explica." Me mira. Su cara expresiva. Siempre puedo leer sus emociones en sus ojos, en la forma en que aprieta su boca. (¿Puedo? ¿Siempre? ¿De verdad? Siempre pienso que puedo. Puedo estar equivocado más a menudo de que me gustaría presumir. Siempre hay algo que me pierdo.) Cara llena de asombro, admiración, débil sorpresa. Afecto. (Deseo.)

"Extraordinario." Lo siente de verdad. Siempre lo siente. John no dice cosas que no sienta.

Siempre las dice en alto, palabras como esa, después de todo este tiempo. _Extraordinario. Increíble. Fantástico._ No puedo evitar sonreírle. Me devuelve la sonrisa. Siento mis dientes apretar mi labio inferior (recordando sus dientes en mi labio inferior, su cadera bajo mi mano, la parte baja de su espalda, el sonido de sus estímulos sin palabras.)

"¿Entonces el marido lo hizo?" Lestrade. Giro la cabeza. Casi olvido que estaba ahí. (Me distraigo con demasiada facilidad.) Sally de pie a su lado, mirando su teléfono.

"Claramente. Encontrarás aceite de canola bajo las uñas y en el pelo de ella, y como John indicó, evidencia de falta de oxígeno sin estrangulamiento u obstrucción de las vías aéreas con una simple autopsia." Miro alrededor del parque. "Probablemente más de un testimonio de un hombre conduciendo un," miro hacia abajo a los restos de las marcas de los neumáticos en un poco de barro, "Ford Focus en el parque en mitad de la noche."

"A los del EuroMillones no les va a gustar esto." Sally agita la cabeza.

Lestrade deja la factura en una bolsa de pruebas. Órdenes para el resto de su equipo para que se encarguen del cuerpo mientras camina de vuelta a su coche. Lo sigo. Él seguro está olvidando algo más. (La factura, las huellas digitales; tengo una teoría).

Espera. Para. Gira. John.

Aún de rodillas, intentando ponerse de nuevo sobre sus pies sin su bastón. (Alguien lo pateo fuera de su alcance. Probablemente Anderson,) Se saca los guantes y los deja al lado del cuerpo. Lestrade puede esperar. Ahora son sólo detalles. Él puede solucionarlo.

"John." Me acerco, le alcanzo mi mano. Él me mira, sorprendido. (¿Soy habitualmente tan desconsiderado como para dejarle a él de este modo? Supongo que lo soy.) Toma mi mano. Le ayudo. Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura (como apoyo). Una mano se desliza bajo en borde inferior de la chaqueta. Froto su cadera. Su aliento se acelera un poco (también lo hace el mío). Contacto íntimo. A la luz del día. (Peligroso.)

"Eso fue increíble." Su voz: deliberadamente constante. La pierna: ¿algo mejor? Es difícil de decir. Está apoyado contra mí. Engancho mi pulgar en su cinturón. Siento su piel. Cálida. "¿Sacaste todo eso de los restos de aceite del pelo?"

"Y de tu diagnóstico." Me siento abrumado por la urgencia por besarle, pero se siente inapropiado. En público. A la luz del día. Incierto. (Él está casado.) "Fue… perfecto." Mi voz no es tan constante como la suya.

Él sonríe.

La mano (izquierda) nunca deja la piel caliente de la parte baja de su espalda en el camino a Baker Street. (El taxi huele ligeramente a la colonia de un anterior pasajero.) Las puntas de mis dedos bajo la cintura de sus vaqueros; el cuero de su cinturón se clava en mis nudillos. Ligera fricción entre nosotros con cada curva, cada cambio de marchas, cada ligero bache de la carretera. Su mano (derecha) descansa en mi muslo, sus dedos en la costura interior de mis pantalones. Trazando esa costura con un pequeño y fluido movimiento que puedo sentir a través de mis huesos. Ha sido menos de una semana. (¿Qué pasa con Mary?) No quiero preguntar. No hay necesidad de preguntar. No importa. (Curiosidad. ¿Qué le dijo él? ¿Qué dijo ella?) No importa.

La excitación como un interruptor; de racional a irracional en un momento. Él lame sus labios. Atrapo la lengua detrás de mis dientes. (Luz del día, decoro, circuitos cerrados de televisión, vacilación: Mis enemigos.)

John no necesita mi ayuda para subir las escaleras. (Dejó su bastón en el taxi.) Me conduce; sujetando sólo mis dedos índice y corazón atrapados en la palma de su mano (izquierda). Ligero toque. Me lleva dentro del piso; cierra la puerta detrás de mí. Envuelve su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me besa. Caliente. Húmedo. Ligero sabor a café. _John_. La textura familiar de su lengua. El borde de su voz permanece como un gemido en la parte de atrás de su garganta.

El mundo se oscurece. (Mis ojos se han cerrado. ¿Por qué?) Algo relacionado con la consistencia de este particular placer me obliga a cerrar los ojos. ¿Ventaja evolutiva? Quizás. Bloqueo las realidades desagradables: el anterior comentario, la hora del reloj, las complicaciones, los fallos. La luz del día. Las preguntas que mi mente racional ha colocado delante de él. Ahora: reducidas a terminales nerviosas y un umbral del dolor elevado, una avalancha de endorfinas y una adicción a él.

John: insistente. Labios y lengua (dientes) usados como un lenguaje propio. Constantemente diciendo _más, más, más_. No solo él: también yo. Demandando. Cediendo a un deseo sin adulterar. El mío (a plena vista en el ligero temblor de mis miembros, mis súplicas sin palabras, boca ansiosa) parece aumentar el suyo (su lengua ágil, su obvia erección contra mi muslo, sus manos enterradas en mi pelo, empujándome hacia él). Su deseo aumenta el mío. Un ciclo delicioso.

Le saco su chaqueta, deslizo mis manos hacia arriba por debajo de su camisa. Aprieto mis palmas contra la curva de su espalda. Empujo cualquier recuerdo de Mary fuera de sus huesos. Todos los recuerdos del pasado, mis errores. (Mi arrogancia, ignorancia, irreflexión.) Mi incertidumbre, mi distracción.

(Siento sus dientes contra mi lengua.) Desea. Demanda. Toma. Su aliento está lleno de su voz. No puede ser silenciado.

Demasiadas barreras.

Desabrocho su cinturón, el botón, la cremallera: enredo una mano en su pelo, empujo con la otra hacia abajo el frente de sus vaqueros. Envuelvo mis dedos alrededor de su pene (caliente, duro, húmedo en la palma de mi mano). Él gime en mi boca, se libera de mis labios para tomar aire. El sonido de él jadeando me obliga a abrir mis ojos (quiero ver).

Sus ojos: cerrados. Boca abierta. Cara sonrojada. Gime con cada movimiento de mis dedos, con cada giro, con cada compresión. Jura bajo su aliento y yo beso la comisura de su boca, acaricio su mejilla con mi nariz. Dice mi nombre, lo repite. La presión de sus caderas contra mi ingle me provoca una fricción insuficiente, pero no me importa.

Miro la (expresiva) cara de John. Tan expresiva que casi puedo sentir todo lo que él siente, es tan obvio; quiere mis dedos firmes y apretados, rápido; lame mis labios y suspira. Le doy lo que quiere. _Más._

Lamo su lóbulo. Tiro de su pelo (jura de nuevo). Aprieto mis dientes contra su mandíbula y se tensa, gime, eyacula en mi cadera, mis dedos. Ojos cerrados, piernas un poco temblorosas. No quiero dejarle ir.

Toma una inspiración; luego otra. Pestañas húmedas. Desliza sus manos por mi estómago y a mi pecho, y la presión en mi ingle es demasiada. Me estoy quemando en los bordes, como un petardo a punto de estallar en llamas.

Desabrocho mis pantalones, agarro mi pene y lo aprieto fuerte (su semen en mis dedos). La punta del dedo índice de John presiona un círculo contra mi pezón. Tan pequeño movimiento, su dedo. Sus dedos, mi(s) tejido(s) eréctil(es). Su mano (izquierda) se desliza hacia abajo por mi espalda, acaricia con fuerza mi culo. Aprieta. Gemido ahogado (mío). Me besa y el mundo se oscurece otra vez, el placer surge a través de mí. Grito entrecortado (mío). La cabeza me cae hacia atrás. Clímax.

Su mano contra la mía. Sus labios en mi garganta. Sus pestañas revolotean en mi cuello. Respiración entrecortada (suya, mía). Mis rodillas están temblando. La dicha rueda en olas hacia abajo por mis miembros. Me besa ligeramente en la boca, dedos contra mi cuello hacia arriba y acaricia mi pelo. Cada movimiento, cada toque: perfecto.

Ríe entre dientes contra mi oreja. "A veces," sujeta mi ablandado pene en su mano y maniobra suavemente dejándolo de nuevo en mis pantalones. Dedos agarran mi cremallera. "puede durar en realidad mucho más que esto." Abrocha mis pantalones y besa mis labios otra vez. "Lo creas o no."

Se revuelve con la cremallera de sus pantalones, su hombro aún contra el mío. Mi mano izquierda apretada en su hombro.

"Esperare por las evidencias."

Él ríe.

Pide comida para llevar (china). Mira la tele, se asoma a su blog. Descanso mi cabeza en una almohada en su regazo, leyendo _Ciencia Forense Internacional_ ("Implicaciones forenses de la distribución de las manchas de sangre derivadas de las vías respiratorias," D Denison, A Porter, M Mills.). Él juega con mi pelo, descansa su mano contra mi cadera, mi rodilla. El sol se está poniendo. Períodos de transición. De un estado a otro. Del día a la noche, de la tensión a la calma. La tenue luz roja de la puesta de sol en la oscuridad. Un estado de gracia. Un respiro.

Recorre sus dedos a través de mi pelo. Se siente delirantemente bien. Envía escalofríos a través de mi columna. Cierro mis ojos, apoyo la revista abierta contra mi pecho.

"Me confundes." Dice suavemente y con tanta ternura que no noto el significado de las palabras al principio. (Sus dedos a través de mi pelo. Distrayentes.)

"¿Lo hago?" Por supuesto que lo hago. No es una sorpresa, supongo.

"Constantemente."

Sonrío ante eso. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados. Levanta sus piernas, los pies encima de la mesa de café. Sube y mete la mano debajo de mi rodilla.

"Tengo que preguntarte."

"¿Sí?" Una pausa. Muevo mi dedo índice arriba y abajo contra él. Tela vaquera calentada por su cuerpo caliente.

"No tienes por qué responder ahora mismo, deberías pensar en eso." Se mueve. Incómodo. (¿Por qué?) Exhala duramente. (¿Qué?) "Sí, no me respondas ahora. Piénsalo."

Espero.

Sus dedos aún contra mi pelo. Distrayentes. Arrullándome. Espero. Los ojos cerrados.

"Quiero saber… Necesito saber…" Más frases sin terminar. _¿Qué necesitas saber, John? ¿Queda algo que no sepas ya?_ "Necesito saber qué quieres." ¿Qué quiero? ¿Ahora mismo? Eso es simple. Tus dedos en mi pelo. Esta sensación de simplicidad (rápidamente desapareciendo). La promesa de la noche juntos (él en el lado izquierdo de mi cama, yo en el derecho, su cuerpo mío para explorar). A él quedándose la mañana siguiente, sentado delante de mí en la mesa (café, tostadas, mermelada). Más que simple. "De mí. Qué quieres de mí."

Una pregunta más larga. ¿Qué quiero de John? Su tiempo. Su cariño (físico y de otro tipo). Su atención (sin dividir). ¿Cuál es la pregunta subyacente que me hace? Estos enredos: tan cargados con conflictos evidentes y circunvalaciones. Significados retorcidos dentro de otros significados. Peguntas simples que esconden otras más complicadas. Tantas formas de malinterpretarlas. ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta? (¿Qué es lo que él quiere de mí? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Qué no le he confesado ya?)

Haré lo que pide. Una demostración de mi voluntad. Mi comprensión de las escaleras emocionales de Penrose en las cuales estoy.

"Pensaré en ello." Acaricio la parte de atrás de su rodilla. Suspira. Se asoma a su blog otra vez. Abro mis ojos. La tensión en su cara (¿respondí incorrectamente?). Me ve mirándole. Sonríe. Acaricia mi pelo otra vez. (Absurdamente feliz.)

Leo el resto de mi artículo con mis ojos medio cerrados. A penas absorbo el 80% en él. Debo volver a leerlo. Más tarde.

El programa de la tele termina. Sus manos aún en mi pelo. "Debo irme." Suena extrañamente derrotado. (¿Por qué?)

(_No te vayas, John_) Me siento. Lo miro.

"John." Su cara: deliberadamente neutral. Me está ocultando algo. (¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?) "Pensaré en tu pregunta, como me pediste. Pero yo con seguridad…" ¿Estoy cogiendo su manía de dejar frases a medias innecesariamente? "Me gustaría mucho si te quedaras." (No te vayas.)

Sonríe.

Se queda.


	19. Equilibrio

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Quiero dar, como siempre las gracias a la gran **dheisen **que siempre me ayuda beteando!

* * *

Capítulo 19: **Equilibrio**

Un pequeño y poco familiar bistró. Pequeñas sillas de exterior. Pequeñas mesas; intimidad forzada. Los codos en ángulos incómodos. Tenedor y cuchillo de distintas cuberterías. Siento como si hubiera sido empujado de nuevo a la mesa de los niños, castigado por alguna travesura grave. Quiche (espárragos y queso suizo: terrible) y ensalada (correosa). Monstruosamente grandes y repipis tazas de café sobre endulzado (con espuma).

Tuve que aceptar la invitación. Demasiado intrigado para no hacerlo. (¿Sabe John sobre este pequeño rendezvous? Improbable.)

Las piernas de Mary cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos; remilgada falda de tweed, blusa de seda (de segunda mano). Collar de perlas (de buen gusto: regalo de John). Vistiendo como el estereotipo de una bibliotecaria; escote ligeramente demasiado bajo (deliberado). Asegura la visión de la banda de su sujetador (azul índigo; casi igual que sus zapatos azules de tacón alto), así como la redondeada carne de sus pechos cada vez que baja la cabeza para beber su café. (¿Deliberado? Sin duda.) Intento de apelar a mis más bajos instintos. (Mis más bajos instintos no tienden hacia esa dirección.)

¿Intento de seducirme? ¿Puede eso ser cierto? Dudoso. Espera. Recolectar más pruebas.

Está ansiosa (¿o está imitando la ansiedad para mi beneficio?). Golpea sus dedos contra su taza; agita su rodilla (derecha). Cara: ilegible. Abierta, amigable. Pequeños datos filtrándose a través de su férreo control. ¿Por qué? (Ella lo sabe.) Por supuesto que ella lo sabe.

Besó el aire al lado de mis mejillas cuando llegué, dedos apretados fuertemente contra mi brazo. (Extrañas convenciones sociales). Después preguntó por mis "negocios de consultor" y, terroríficamente, por mi "hermano, ¿ese en el gobierno?"

Nunca he sido bueno con las charlas. Aburridas. Tediosas. Sin sentido. Respuestas (enérgicas) lo más honestas posibles. Un irónico, "me mantiene ocupado" y en lo referente a Mycroft (¿asomó más de lo que esperaba la nariz en los asuntos de John? Aparentemente sí), "no tengo ni idea, no podría importarme menos si lo intentase."

Yo no le pregunté a ella por su trabajo, sobre _James Carstairs_, sobre su club de lectura, su voluntariado, sus turnos de noche. No le pregunté sobre el nuevo nombre que apareció en un trozo de papel metido en mi mano por alguien de mi red de vagabundos. _Mark Johnson_. Abogado, divorciado, historial de alcoholismo. (Ella se saca el anillo de bodas cuando le va a ver.)

Descruza sus piernas y junta con fuerza sus rodillas. Expresión de su cara controlada. Puedo oler su (barata) laca para el pelo desde aquí.

"Le haces daño, lo sabes." Sonríe, como si no hubiese dicho algo terrible. ¿Yo le hago daño? ¿Cómo le hago daño? ¿Dejándole esperando por mí en los restaurantes, en las escenas del crimen? Sí. He hecho esas cosas. Me ha perdonado docenas de veces, pero supongo que eso no borra los hechos. Sí. Le he herido. Le hiero. (La gente se hiere los unos a los otros. Es lo que hace la gente.)

No es como si él no me hubiese herido también a mí. (Me dejó por ella. Por _Mary._ Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad. Antes de que yo supiera todo. Antes de poder aprender. Antes de que tuviera pruebas suficientes.) _Tú le haces daño, lo sabes._ Supongo que sí. Y sin embargo.

"También tú." Retorcido. Un poco infantil por mi parte, pero no falso. Ella le hiere más de lo que lo hago yo, seguramente. Lo he visto en su cara. Ella se entrega a su deseo por coquetear, seducir, controlar y manipular a otros hombres que no son John (también, presumiblemente, a John). Siempre lo hará. Miente (oscurece la verdad).

Frunce los labios. Respuesta equivocada, claramente. No se deja impresionar. (¿Posiblemente avergonzada?) Argumentación; contra argumentación. No puedo decir completamente lo que la gente piensa la mayoría de las veces, pero normalmente puedo hacer una suposición decente. No puedo suponer con Mary. Nunca es seguro. No se sabe lo que es una fachada deliberada o lo que sólo dice por decir. Su simpatía constante e insidiosa.

"No así." Perfora un trozo de lechuga con su tenedor y se lo lleva a los labios. "Sé que no eres del tipo…" Se detiene. Considera su lechuga. "Bueno, sentimental, pero deberías tener más cuidado. Si no quieres que muera con el corazón roto." Mete su tenedor en la boca. Me deja masticar esa declaración.

¿Corazón roto? (Recuerdo: el sonido de su corazón latiendo bajo mi oído. No roto. Entero. Entero y bombeando sangre a través de su cuerpo, su calor aumentando contra mi piel.)

¿Por qué estaría rompiéndose su corazón? ¿No he sido excepcionalmente fácil para él? ¿No tiene una esposa (aunque una mala) y un amante (yo) para llenar su corazón hasta el borde? Un exceso de riqueza lo mires por donde lo mires. ¿No es devotamente amado por todos lados? ¿En qué forma no he sido otra cosa más que _cuidadoso_?

"Está bien si quieres seguir durmiendo con él." (Habla con la boca llena.) Ella lo sabe. (¿Lo sabe? ¿Un farol? No. Ella lo sabe.) Seguramente lo supuso. No parece importarle lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo puede ser? Leo su cara: imposible. Vacío estudiado. Amable, sencilla, calmada. Irreal. Se bloquea a si misma detrás de un muro de buena educación. Pero no muestra signos de angustia. Ni siquiera de sorpresa. (Sólo una ligera y creciente ansiedad, carcomiendo en los bordes de sus bromas.)

Raro. Inesperado.

John y Mary han negociado sus propias normas (claramente). ¿Cuáles podrían ser?

Mary: ¿Le permite seguir a ella con sus secretos abiertamente? (¿En serio, John?) ¿Una muda aceptación de que la fidelidad es algo que Mary no puede alcanzar? (¿Qué pasa con las mentiras compulsivas?) Un misterio.

John: A John se le permite una excepción. Yo. En todas las formas disponibles. (¿Puede ser eso cierto?)

Lo que sé, definitivamente, es: John se siente atraído por mí (intelectual, físicamente). John está enamorado de mí. (Él me quiere.) Mary: Le atraen los hombres emocionalmente comprometidos. Ellos creían que yo era asexual. (Bastante admitido.)

Ella debe haber sabido siempre que John me quería. Desde el momento en que se conocieron. Me imaginaron intocable. Un lugar a salvo de las necesidades (muy específicas) de John. Pensaron que era improbable o imposible que demandara (o aceptara) su cuerpo, su cariño, su amor. (John tiene sus dudas. Imagino la conversación: Mary debió haber intentado convencerle. Sin timidez, o inexperiencia, o incertidumbre. Sin esperar, recopilar pruebas, medir las opciones. Asexual. La interpretación de Mary se convirtió en la de John para probar o refutar. Lo cual hice. _Bien hecho, John.)_

Ella lo aceptó, una tercera persona en su acuerdo (yo), como la constantemente orbitante tercera persona que siempre está intentando interponerse secretamente. Una (bienvenida) amenaza potencial. Un empate por el tiempo y la energía de John. Un compromiso físico (John compartiendo el espacio conmigo, con ella, conmigo de nuevo.) ¿Por qué lo aceptaría ella? Las demandas de la psicología única de ella (una cadena de amantes secretos, la necesidad de competir por John); las demandas de él (yo, sólo yo).

¿Eso es cierto? ¿Las pruebas apoyan semejante tesis? Todo encaja en su lugar: cuando le mando un mensaje, él me lo devuelve. Cuando le pido que venga, él aparece. Si le beso, me devuelve el beso. Cuando está desnudo y se aprieta contra mí, no hay culpabilidad en él. Soy una excepción. Le pido que se quede y se queda. (John: ¿ya eres mío?)

"No me estás buscando para pedirme permiso, por supuesto." Mary. Ella ríe. ¿Por qué es divertido? ¿Pretende ser (otra vez) una broma? Ella ya sabe que no necesito su permiso. Ya lo ha dado. (Que circunstancias tan bizarras.) "Pero ahora mismo estás malditamente confuso por su culpa."

"¿Lo estoy?" Es como estar sobre arenas movedizas. La verdad no está tan clara como había esperado. No tan simple. En algunos sentidos es más simple de lo que pensé. (John: ¿en qué torbellino nos has metido?)

Ella ríe de nuevo. Un poco. "Obviamente." Se inclina sobre su café de nuevo. (Índigo.)

"No puedo imaginar por qué." Sólo hay una cosa por hacer: excavar en busca de información. En busca de pruebas.

Mary exhala. "Él es un romántico de corazón, ¿sabes?"

"No, realmente."

"Por supuesto que lo sabes, ¿de qué crees que iban sus mensajes?" ¿Ella vio sus mensajes? ¿Los que iban para mí? ¿Sus declaraciones, sus decepciones? (¿También vio mis respuestas?)

Mis respuestas.

_Oh._

¿Se imagina que John tiene sentimientos por mí que no son correspondidos? Mis expresiones externas: las mira ser, conocer (a mí). Un bastón: ¿no el regalo pensado que imaginé que era? ¿Quizás en la mente de Mary, lo ve como una especie de broma, una burla (igual que la suya)? Los mensajes: ¿concisos? Miro mi teléfono. Busco. Mary se sienta de nuevo, satisfecha. Cree que estoy revisando los mensajes de John. Estoy revisando los míos. Él me dice que me quiere; yo hago una broma. Me levanto. Lo miro como una prueba: ¿cómo voy a analizar esto, sin información relevante? Desde la perspectiva de alguien que me imagina sin emociones, se ve distinto. Sí. Lo veo. El argumento de ella. Sus pruebas. Sus (falsas) deducciones.

John: _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

Es la pregunta instalada en las conversaciones entre él y Mary, ¿John preguntando si estoy enamorado de él (_lo estoy, oh lo estoy, John, tienes razón_) y Mary diciéndole que obviamente no lo estoy? ¿Ofreciendo estos trozos de pruebas digitales (y de otros tipos), apuntando mis defectos como señales?

El conocimiento insuficiente lleva a presunciones erróneas.

"¿Ves?" Sus brazos cruzados delante de ella.

"Veo." Sí veo, pero no lo que ella está intentando demostrar. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Dile la verdad," se encoge de hombros. "Si quieres seguir durmiendo con él, está bien para mí. Lo prefiero, en realidad. Pero dile que no quieres," se detiene. _¿Qué no quiero, Mary?_ "estar ligado románticamente. Que no quieres que vaya a casa a junto tuya cada noche buscando un abrazo, ¿sí?" Ella rueda los ojos. Como si fuese una presunción indignante. Una extraña debilidad de John que yo encontraría (¿qué?) impensable.

John. Viniendo a mí, a casa, buscando confort en mí en lugar de en ella. ¿Yo no querría eso? (_Lo preferiría, en realidad_.)

Una oleada de emoción. Deleite. A penas puedo contenerla. He estado evitando considerar eso por temor a la inevitable agonía que causaría. ¿Qué pasaría si John deja a Mary, vuelve, si fuera mío?

Garantizado: la piel de John (labios, lengua, dientes, manos, pelvis, cadera, sin mencionar otras partes de su cuerpo) son intensamente distrayentes. Si él fuera mío (enteramente mío) y no de Mary, si él volviese hacia mí su afecto en vez de hacia ella, ¿se volvería algo problemático? Potencialmente. Los casos requieren mi completa atención. ¿Sería capaz de dársela?

Posiblemente me acabaría acostumbrando a él. La distracción decaería con el tiempo. O yo aprendería a sobrellevarlo. Aprendería a mantener las corrientes de ideas, datos, deducciones con el cruce de extremo placer del toque de John (tocando a John). Un desafío. La presencia de John se ha traducido en mi visión del mundo expandiéndose en lugar de reduciéndose. Pruebas descubiertas que yo me habría perdido sin él. Sí. Puedo manejar la distracción. Él entiende cuando yo no puedo. Él ayuda. Sí. (Un problema que yo estaría más que feliz de enfrentar.)

El tono sarcástico de Mary, antipático. (Ella debe imaginar que realmente soy un sociópata. Mucha gente lo hace. Mucha gente, pero nunca John.) "Tú no quieres frotar su espalda cada tarde y preguntarle que tal su día, ¿o ahora quieres?" ¿No quiero?

Nunca le pregunte a John que tal su día. Asumí que me lo diría si quería hacerlo. Si fuera lo suficientemente interesante como para compartirlo. (Expresar interés en las vidas de otros: una forma de demostrar afecto. Es más que meramente preguntar información. Significa mostrar afecto. Una revelación útil.)

Ella ríe de nuevo. (Nervios. ¿Sospecha que está equivocada? ¿Está leyendo mi cara, viendo algo ahí que le provoca dudas? Quizás. Quizás no. Incierto.) "Él está confuso. Se imagina que podrías estar dispuesto. Eso es… una tentación para él, ¿entiendes?"

"Ah."

"Un poco de… viejas fantasías suyas. Debes haberlo adivinado ya, con ese gran cerebro tuyo. No deberías mantener sus fantasías, va en contra de él." Una sonrisa indulgente. (Después de todo esto, después de todos los compromisos y errores, ella le quiere. Quiere que él sea feliz. Quiere que él consiga lo que quiere. No cree que pueda hacerlo conmigo. Cree que solo le voy a hacer daño, a confundirlo, a romper su corazón. Está intentando protegerle, manteniéndolo junto a ella.)

Sabía que era una fantasía. Pensé que él quería mantenerlo así. Pensé que él había hecho su elección. No tenía pruebas suficientes de lo contrario. Datos. Pero aún hay tiempo (aparentemente). Tiempo para volver atrás, volver a la azotea, responder la pregunta que me hizo (no me di cuenta que era una pregunta). _No te gustaría. Lo odiarías_. No lo sabía bien. No sabía la verdad: No lo odiaría, a él estando enamorado de mí. Me encanta. Al igual que él anhela poner su vida en peligro, el sentimiento de una pistola apuntando en su dirección. Yo mismo he desarrollado un desorden psicosomático sin él. Su orden pide caos (yo); mi caos suplica por orden (él). Simetría.

"La fantasía está bien, por supuesto. Más que bien. Siempre estamos deseando lo que no podemos tener, esa es la condición humana, ¿no?" El perdón de ella es extremo; por supuesto. Él tiene que perdonarla en la misma medida. Ella le permite su fantasía en una realidad parcial (una vida conmigo, estando enamorado de mí, yo estando enamorado de él, menos los masajes en la espalda o el confort del hogar que se guarda para ella) para hacerle feliz, hacerle lo suficientemente feliz para quedarse dentro de una relación comprometida. Ella le llenará donde yo fallo. Ella quiere que yo falle de esa precisa manera. Una cuerda floja. Cualquier ráfaga de viento los tirará. (Yo soy una ráfaga de viento.)

"Las únicas condiciones humanas de las que soy consciente son esas de estar vivo o muerto. El resto son un signo de interrogación."

"Yo sólo…" Bajo la mesa, su rodilla se agita. Ansiosa. Hay alivio en su cara. Ve que entiendo. Lo hago. "Quiero volver al status quo." Frota su sien. "Él está confundido, las cosas son… no como solían ser. Necesitamos resolverlo."

Las nociones románticas de John (sobre mí). Sus dudas. Filtrándose en su matrimonio. (Sin duda. ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo?)

_Oh._

Él ha trazado una línea en la arena. (No me extraña que ella me invitara a esta reunión subrepticia; necesita influir en mi forma de proceder. Ya no puede influir lo suficiente en John. Me necesita para que siga siendo un fallo. Para abandonar a John a mi manera, la manera en la que ella le abandona. Equilibrio.)

Él no se acuesta con ella. No lo hará. Por supuesto que no lo hará. Manteniendo un patrón. Está esperando por mi respuesta. Así que aquí está Mary. Un punto de unión (yo). Estancada hasta que esta relación esté clara y definida, de vuelta al orden.

Lo estoy, de nuevo, causando caos, poniendo las esquinas de hospital de su vida en desorden. Y él está inclinándose hacia este desorden, deseándolo. Buscándolo. Metiéndose en la cama con él y haciéndole el amor (a mí).

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

"Hablaré con él." Lo haré. Por supuesto que lo haré. Aún no se cuales serán las palabras. Tengo que encontrarlas.

Compongo un mensaje para John.

_Soy tu caos. Tú eres mi orden. Te necesito. SH_

Aprieto enviar. Aprieto el teléfono en mi mano, la pantalla hacia abajo contra mi muslo. Espero.

"¡Genial!" Mary se ve feliz. Se termina su café, se recuesta en su (pequeña) silla. Ella me está malinterpretando (siempre lo ha hecho). No sé como corregirla. No aquí. ¿Qué palabras? "Sabía que lo entenderías. John ha estado… distraído últimamente. Desde que los dos empezasteis. He estado preocupada. Pensé que era hora de que los dos tuviéramos una pequeña charla."

"Por supuesto." El teléfono vibra contra mi pierna. Oleada de miedo (¿por qué?). John. Miro la pantalla.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿En una escena del crimen? ¿Necesitas que vaya? ¿O me estás pidiendo que te haga la colada?_

Sonrío al teléfono._ John_. Miro hacia Mary. "Deberías saber." Su ceja se alza. "Sobre Mark Johnson."

Ella palidece. Sus manos (sobre la mesa) se aprietan. Las mueve sobre su regazo en puños. No le ha dicho a John sobre _Mark Johnson_ aún; él es nuevo. Muy nuevo. El que encontró al momento después de que John le contó sobre mí, sobre dormir conmigo. _Mark Johnson_: su venganza, su ojo por ojo. Intento de equilibrio. (Su matrimonio es una cosa fea, con todos esos compromisos y afecto admitido.) Su cara altamente controlada se contorsiona. (Temor, vergüenza, ira, embarazo, indignación, arrepentimiento.) Bien corregido después de un momento. Toma aliento. Sonríe. No dice nada.

"Tiene herpes genital."

Parpadea. Me mira fijamente.

"Encontré una caja de Acyclovir en su contenedor." Una prueba clara. Múltiples cajas. No ha tenido herpes recientemente. Obvio. Herpes (genital lo más probable). Probablemente no lesiones activas en el presente, o Mary lo habría notado. Improbable que comience una relación en medio de un brote. Pero nunca se sabe.

Se cubre la boca con la mano. Ojos muy abiertos. (¿Qué?)

"Deberías ver al médico. Hazte la prueba." Me levanto. "Sólo para estar seguros." Cojo mi abrigo. Algo de frío viento por la tarde. Se siente como si un nuevo día estuviera amaneciendo. John. "Gracias por la comida." Sonrío. "Esto ha sido muy enriquecedor."


	20. Diseñado para la poesía, no para la prec

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

* En esta parte no es que Mycroft le diera un ataque de extraña locura, lo que recita es una estrofa del poema Ozymandias, de Percy Bysshe Shelley.

Ozymandias era un alias de Ramsés y el poema habla de las ruinas en las que están ahora las antiguas colosales estatuas del emperador. Es una metáfora de la decadencia en la que caerán todos los líderes con el paso del tiempo. Supongo que Mycroft querría hacer referencia a que hasta Sherlock que siempre se vio a sí mismo por encima de todos los líos sentimentales acabó cayendo presa de ellos.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Diseñado para la poesía, no para la precisión

_Ella está equivocada, lo sabes. SH_

Demasiada gente en la calle. Todos caminan demasiado despacio. Los esquivo. Corro. Explosión de energía como un subidón de cocaína combinado con demasiados parches de nicotina y una taza de café. Zigzagueo por las calles laterales. Adrenalina (como perseguir a un asesino en serie) haciendo latir a mi corazón demasiado rápido. Euforia (¿inducido por endorfinas? ¿O meramente circunstancial? Difícil de decir. Ambos. No importa.) Rodeo algo (que se vuelca). Subo a la calle principal. Capto una imagen de mí mismo en un escaparate de una tienda: una rara sonrisa estampada en mi cara. Me miro. A penas me reconozco a mí mismo. Veo un movimiento en el rabillo del ojo. Cámara del circuito cerrado de televisión. Gira para centrarse en mí. Mycroft. Aparta la cámara.

No puedo sacar la sonrisa de mi cara. No quiero. Nada más importa. Tengo que llegar a John.

Paro un taxi. Respiro con dificultad. Compruebo el teléfono. No hay respuesta. (Extraño.)

_Sabes que ella está equivocada, ¿no? Seguro que lo sabes. Me conoces. SH_

Le doy la dirección de la clínica de John. Me recuesto, miro afuera. Ligera lluvia mañanera menguando. Las nubes se van y el sol sale: sorprendentemente brillante. Me siento nervioso. Siento que es tarde. (Sobre un año tarde.) No tengo idea de que voy a decir cuando llegue allí. El teléfono vibra. Estallido de anticipación en mi estómago; fragmentos afilados se extienden a mi pecho, bajo mis brazos. Compruebo el teléfono. Mensaje. De Mycroft. (Golpe de decepción.) Lo ignoro. Escribo un nuevo mensaje a John en su lugar. (¿Por qué no me está contestando?)

_No estaba listo. Aún no estaba listo. Estoy listo ahora. Creo que estoy listo ahora. Quiero estarlo. SH_

Sensación de inquietud bajo mi piel. Aprieto el puente de mi nariz repetidamente (si sólo eso pudiera hacer que el taxi fuera más rápido). Maldito tráfico. Compruebo el teléfono. Lo compruebo otra vez. ¿John? (¿Qué voy a decir?)

El teléfono vibra en mi mano. Miro la pantalla. Mycroft otra vez. (Maldito sea.) Leo su (maldito) mensaje de pura frustración.

_Bueno no estás muy alegre esta tarde. ¿Has tenido un agradable almuerzo con Mary? Que mujer más encantadora. _

_Con toda esa energía extra, quizás puedas ayudarme con algo de trabajo de campo que necesita hacerse._

_Por la Reina y el país._

Mycroft. Aburrido.

Respondo: un mensaje lleno de blasfemias. Aprieto enviar. Responde casi instantáneamente. (Tenía su respuesta escrita antes de que yo enviara la mía, por supuesto. Probablemente dictada a su asistente. Sabía exactamente lo que yo iba a decir.) Bastardo.

_Mummy no estaría muy orgullosa, tal uso creativo del lenguaje. Me pasaré esta tarde con los detalles._

Gruño de frustración. No importa. Lo ignoro. No voy a casa de todos modos. Debo ver a John. Miro como Londres se desliza por la ventana. Agarro el teléfono. (John me responderá. Agonía.) Vibra. Compruebo la pantalla. John. El centro del placer de mi cerebro se alza y se inclina, trabajando a toda velocidad. Puedo sentirlo por todo el camino hasta mis dedos. John. (Mummy estaría, en efecto, orgullosa.)

_¿Dónde estás? ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Estás bien?_

No debe tener ningún sentido para él. No hay palabras suficientes en el mundo. (¿Qué diré?)

_¡Estoy bien! Mejor que bien. Estoy de camino a laclínica. Te lo explicaré. SH_

Pausa. Lo considero. Decisión: sí. Por supuesto. (Tengo que hacerlo.)

(Quiero hacerlo.)

_Te quiero. SH_

Rara oleada de pánico al apretar enviar. ¿Por qué? No hay razón. Ni siquiera es nuevo. Y aun así, y aun así. Incómodo: extremadamente vulnerable. (¿Es así como se siente?) Abierto como un ratón desollado en una bandeja de disecciones. El duro músculo del corazón en la pantalla. (Siempre pensé que era una asociación tan trillada, la del corazón con el amor. El amor es un fenómeno psicológico y fisiológico, hecho de sinapsis y hormonas, endorfinas y receptores de dopamina, feromonas, experiencias, puntos en común, atracción mutua. No el músculo del corazón. Metáfora inexacta. Diseñada para la poesía, no para la precisión.)

Lo siento todo a la vez. Llenando mi pecho. Como si (un sentimiento, un mero sentimiento) estuviera allí presente, presionado contra la parte superior de mis pulmones. Inclinado contra mi tráquea así que lo siento con cada aliento. Como algo físico que puede ser sacado, examinado. Visto. (¿Se puede?)

Lo considero.

(No.)

Puedo hacer una serie de test sanguíneos, sin embargo. Quizás John me dejará una jeringuilla, extraerá sangre para mí. Puedo pasar la tarde en la cocina, esperando que termine su turno, comprobando mi amor absoluto por él en mi propia sangre. Una prueba científica. Puedo tomar los resultados y ponerlos en la pared. Así no habría más confusión. Podría señalarlos y todo se entendería.

Teléfono. Mensaje. John.

_Yo también te quiero. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Te han disparado o algo?_

El taxi para. Pago al conductor (ligeramente demasiado). Salto fuera. Entro en la clínica. John. (¿Qué voy a decir?) Camino pasando a la recepcionista, que se levanta de detrás de su escritorio, mirando molesta. Dice algo (inconsecuente). La puerta del despacho de John: cerrada. La abro.

Está sentado con un ancho rayo de sol de la tarde que entra por la ventana detrás de él. Su pelo: hilos atrapados en la luz que los hace parecer como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. (Toque de gris en sus sienes, a través de su flequillo: diferente textura, diferente sensación. Reacciona de forma diferente.) Su mano en un expediente, dorado a la luz. Su cara en la sombra. El sol en mis ojos. _John_.

"¡Sherlock!" Se levanta. "¿Estás bien?" Corre hacia mí. Me acaricia. Me comprueba en busca de heridas. Estoy mudo. Su cara. Sus ojos. Sus manos (contra mi pecho, mi estómago, bajo mis brazos). _John_. "Un momento, lo siento," dice por encima de su hombro. "Estare ahora contigo." Una mujer sentada ahí. Con sesenta y tantos. Un bastón en su mano. (No sé dónde está el bastón de John. Lo encontraré.) Ella se ve exhausta. No ha dormido adecuadamente en meses. Ambos mirándome, aturdidos.

Oh. He interrumpido. Olvidé que habría pacientes.

"¿Sherlock?" John habla en voz baja. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"¡Él simplemente irrumpió aquí!" La angustiada recepcionista en la puerta.

"Sí, lo sé, Daisy." John parece derrotado. "Él es…" otra pausa. "Es un amigo. Está todo bien."

"No está todo bien para la señora Clarke, ¿no?" Ira. Daisy se enfurece extraordinariamente bien. Debe pasar el día practicando.

"Oh, yo estoy bien." La señora Clarke: la voz rota de una mujer mayor. Tiene un tabique seriamente desviado. Probablemente de su apnea al dormir. Me está mirando con curiosidad. Probablemente piense que soy un colega médico.

"Tienes un tabique severamente desviado." Bastante obvio. El sonido de su voz, su falta de sueño. Sólo es capaz de respirar por una fosa nasal. Sigue tocando la otra. Daisy hace sonidos de tsk y huff y voltea de nuevo al área de recepción. John suspira.

La señora Clarke se asusta. John me mira de arriba abajo. Mira de nuevo a la señora Clarke. Suspira de nuevo. Cara resignada. "¿Entonces estás bien?" Voz suave. Preocupada. Le preocupé. Está confuso por todo mi desahogo emocional. Aparentemente no lo estoy haciendo muy bien. "¿No estás herido?"

"No, para nada. Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo."

"Mi tía abuela tenía el tabique desviado." La señora Clarke: alivio en su cara. "Le hicieron una pequeña cirugía y luego durmió como un bebé para siempre."

"Eso es exactamente lo que John iba a recomendar." Uso mi voz más tranquilizadora. "Va a estar bien." He aprendido un poco de trato cariñoso. Podría tener trato con los pacientes.

John suspira. "¿Esto no puede esperar hasta la noche?" Él bajó la voz. ¿Lo he avergonzado?

"Por supuesto que no." Supongo que podría. Aún no estoy muy seguro de que decir.

"Probablemente tienes razón en lo del tabique desviado."

Sonrío. "Por supuesto que la tengo."

"Señora Clark, ¿le importa? ¿Dos minutos?"

"No, no, por supuesto que no, tómese su tiempo." Se instala de nuevo en su asiento, saca una novela (_Las íntimas aventuras de una callgirl de Londres_) del bolso. Se acomoda y lo abre. (Páginas con las esquinas dobladas.)

Él toma mi mano, me lleva detrás de su escritorio y dentro de un pequeño almacén que hay detrás. Estantes de muestras de medicamentos y cajas de guantes de látex, kits de Papanicolaou y vacunas. Arrima la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?" Parece perplejo.

"Yo…" Espera. Piensa. "Me dijiste una vez, que creías que lo odiaría. Que lo detestaría. Este… proceso. Recuerdas."

John alza una ceja.

"Estabas equivocado. Yo estaba equivocado. Mary está definitivamente equivocada."

Veo la alarma en su cara. "¿Estuviste hablando con Mary?"

"Comimos juntos."

"Oh, Dios." John frota su frente con la palma de su mano.

Se inclina hacia delante. Le beso. Apunto a los labios, pero sólo termino allí parcialmente: parcialmente en la mejilla. (Se movió.) Su cuerpo se tensa con la sorpresa, luego se relaja. Se mueve y me besa, apoyando una mano detrás de mi cuello. Cálido. Su lengua. (Té Earl Grey.) Sus labios sobre los míos. Mi corazón acelerándose. Se aleja. Me mira. Me besa otra vez (ligeramente, en los labios).

"Creo que entiendo." Parece tan serio. (¿Entiende?)

"Quiero responder a tu pregunta."

"Bien." Mira atrás hacia la señora Clarke. "Sin embargo, ahora no." Sonríe. Es una gran, ancha sonrisa. Él entiende. "Aprecio la urgencia, lo hago. Pero tengo que atender a estos pacientes antes de las seis."

"Te quiero." Clavado en una bandeja de disección de nuevo. Sin protección, con las heridas abiertas. El suave vientre expuesto. La yugular lista para ser fulminada.

Sonríe otra vez. Sus ojos llenos de certeza. "Yo también te quiero." Me besa de nuevo. Ligeramente. La mano en mi cuello, se desliza hacia abajo, su pulgar acaricia mi clavícula. Compensa la exposición, hace que la exposición se sienta correcta. Bien, incluso. (Oxitocina. Serotonina. Dopamina. Endorfinas. Incluso el dolor se sentiría bien ahora. Mis terminaciones nerviosas están todas hormigueando. Una sopa química. ¿Me sacará algo de sangre? Quizás no ahora mismo.)

Coge una linterna delgada y un espéculo nasal. "Necesito confirmar tu diagnóstico. Podemos hablar más esta noche."

"Sí." No estoy seguro de que decir. "Sí, de acuerdo."

La puerta de las escaleras al salón: ligeramente entreabierta. La forma de Mycroft de asegurarse que sé que está aquí. Debería dar la vuelta e irme. Hacerle esperar hasta que el piso se oscurezca, hasta que desperdiciara toda la tarde. No estoy listo para aceptar uno de sus locos casos ahora mismo. Ocupado. Demasiado en lo que pensar.

Dudo frente a las escaleras.

"Te he traído algo." La voz de Mycroft. Algo burlona. (Me está tomando el pelo.) Hace eco por las escaleras. Me congelo. Doy la vuelta. Los regalos de Mycroft nunca son una buena señal. Puedo ir a sentarme miserablemente en el bar hasta que John vuelva a casa. "Vamos. Te gustará. Pensé que cómo rompiste el tuyo te gustaría tener otro." Ah. Me trajo un arco nuevo. Tentador. (Puedo sentir lo barato que es el nuevo. Demasiado rígido. Tono plano. Sin equilibrio.)

(Apuesto a que es francés. Oro montado en Pernambuco. Circa 1870.)

(Maldición.)

Doy la vuelta otra vez. Reticente. Un escalón cada vez.

"Eso es." Su voz encantada. Maldito sea. Maldito bastardo manipulador.

Mycroft. Sentado en el sofá de John. Sujetando un arco francés, de oro montado sobre Pernambuco sujeto por los extremos entre sus dedos índices. Como si lo hubiera dejado caer al suelo si no hubiera subido las escaleras justo ahora.

"Buenas tardes, Sherlock." Sonríe. Muestra sus (recién blanqueados) dientes. (Traje nuevo. Corte ligeramente diferente para ocultar el peso que ha ganado. Depósitos de grasa visceral abdominal en la cintura, dejándole con las piernas delgadas como un avestruz. El traje no oculta eso. Sonrío.)

Me dejo caer en el sillón opuesto. "Qué quieres, entonces."

"Casi nada." Sonríe. "Un asunto de menor importancia sobre unos documentos filtrados al que me gustaría que echaras un ojo. Un trabajo desde dentro, creo que te gustará."

Aburrido. "No estoy interesado."

"¿No?" Aprieta su pulgar y el anular alrededor de la varilla, la luz cae en la (impresionante) nuez de carey. Lo sostiene como si estuviera a punto de tocar. "¿Estás realmente seguro?" Estudia la cuerda de pelo de caballo. "No necesitas aceptar ahora mismo, por supuesto…" Traza amorosamente la vara. (Bastardo.) "Puedes echarle sólo un vistazo a las pruebas, ¿no?"

Francés. Oro montado en Pernambuco. Eso haría que el Tchaikovski de John sonara como la seda. (Maldita sea.)

Injusto. Completamente. "Supongo que podría." Si me sintiera inclinado. (Lo cual no estoy.)

Sonríe. Se da la vuelta y sujeta el arco hacia mí. "Toma. Es tuyo." No me muevo. No confío en él. Alza una ceja. "Adelante."

Lo cojo. Es hermoso. Perfecto. Mejor que mi último arco con mucha diferencia.

Mycroft. Me sonríe como un abuelo indulgente. Alcanza su bolsillo y saca una libreta. Una libreta de terapeuta. ¿De quién? (¿Ha vuelto John a su inútil terapeuta? ¿Cómo pude no notarlo?)

"Parece que," abre la libreta, pasa las páginas con cuidado como si las hojas estuvieran llenas de polvo de oro, "bueno, parece que lo adecuado es una felicitación, ¿no?" Desliza sus nudillos página abajo antes de pasar a la siguiente. Carne contra papel. "Has estado ocultándome algo, Sherlock."

"Te oculto todo lo que puedo, _Mycroft_." Me muerdo en silencio. Aún me siento con demasiado buen humor. Tengo un hermoso arco en mis manos. John vendrá a casa en unas horas. Puedo tocar para él.

"Lo haces. Lo que requiere que yo haga semejante averiguación plebeya." Sus manos se detienen. Una página relevante. Me sonríe.

Lee: "_Compleja relación de naturaleza poli amorosa._" Me mira. Cree que es divertido. "¿Eres consciente de que eres parte de una relación poli amorosa? Supongo que lo eres, de alguna forma." Pasa a otra página. "_La demostrada asexualidad de su anterior compañero de piso causa tensión marital_. Aquí hay pruebas, sabes; etiquetadas. No es una simple lista. Eres un interesante sujeto de estudio."

Ruedo mis ojos. "Estoy seguro de que encontrarás todo muy interesante."

"Oh, mucho. _Su amante más reciente es una perfecta adquisición para la patología del paciente: atractivo intelectual y sexualmente, pero no requiere inversión emocional_. ¿Te suena eso familiar?"

Se siente como un cubo de agua fría. Además una prefecta adquisición. ¿No requiere una inversión emocional? Esa es la interpretación de Mary. No de John. No puede ser. (¿Podría?) Puede que alguna vez, pero no ahora.

"No es John quien volvió a su terapeuta. Relájate. Las pruebas no son tan íntimas." Arruga su nariz. "No querría leer demasiado de los detalles sórdidos, francamente."

¿Mary buscó un nuevo terapeuta? ¿No pudo haber encontrado uno que no le permitiera al gobierno el acceso a las notas de sus pacientes?

_Oh._

Mary no encontró un terapeuta. Un terapeuta la encontró a ella. Uno que trabaja para Mycroft. (¿Sabe ella que Mycroft está pagándole a alguien para recoger sus oscuros secretos para su propia diversión? Ella se reunió con él; mi "hermano en el gobierno". ¿Bajo qué circunstancias arregló él la reunión entre ellos? ¿Qué mentiras posiblemente le ha contado a ella para que aceptase gustosa?)

"_Demuestra una necesidad compulsiva de alejarse del matrimonio, para lo que el alejamiento debe ser equitativo y mutuo_." Ríe. "Es fascinante. Se siente segura cuando sus infidelidades son medidas en igualdad, ¿ves? Lo contrario al libro de texto. Pero por supuesto, ¿en qué otro tipo de enredo, mi querido hermano, te encontrarías tú sino en el más enrevesado y complicado posible?"

Pasa las hojas de la libreta de nuevo. "Ah, aquí viene el quid: _el marido de la paciente piensa que su primer compañero de piso tiene sentimientos románticos por él. Polémica asegurada. La paciente teme que eso podría acabar con el matrimonio._" No ha dejado de sonreír ni una vez. Es positivamente malvado. "Nunca le has dado demasiado valor a las emociones, ¿pero ves el valor que tienen las tuyas? ¡Contemplad mis obras, oh poderosos, y desesperad!*"

Gira la libreta. Sujeta una página frente a mi cara. No quiero mirar. "¿Ves la fecha? Fue hace un año. Han tenido esta discusión desde el principio de su matrimonio. Si Sherlock Holmes ama o no a John Watson." Pasa unas cuantas páginas más. "Ese parece ser su tema favorito. John nunca estuvo seguro del todo. ¿Alguna vez siquiera te lo ha preguntado? Parece la solución más simple."

Me mira. Espera una respuesta. No quiero darle ninguna.

"Ah. Lo hizo. ¿No? Preguntó. Evitaste contestarle, ¿no? Bueno, no puedes culparle por todo, entonces, ¿no?" Ojea la libreta de nuevo.

"Ah, aquí estamos: _Corrección: el anterior compañero de piso no es asexual después de todo. Sólo inexperimentado, inseguro y tímido._ ¡Tímido! ¡Tú!" Ríe tanto que casi tira la libreta. La señora Hudson debe haberlo oído en el piso de abajo. Subirá con una tetera en cualquier momento.

"_El marido de la paciente ha iniciado una relación sexual con su anterior compañero de piso._" Me sonríe mostrándome todos sus dientes. "_La paciente se siente aliviada. _Esa fue la primera reacción de Mary a la noche de John aquí contigo, ¿lo sabías? ¡Alivio! Aún eres el pilar de ese matrimonio. ¡Parece que ella se siente atraída hacia ti por extensión! Y lo que pasó: eso hizo que Mary estuviera más segura de que no tienes ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia John."Cierra su libreta, la mete en su bolsillo. "Ella cree que eres como ella. Un depredador. Usando a los demás para tu propio beneficio. Todo el mundo es desechable. Supongo que tiene razón, en realidad."

"No."

"¿No?" Estudia mi cara por lo que parece un largo momento. Asiente. "No, supongo que no." Sonríe. "Te aferrarás a él, entonces. Y lo tratarás bien." Simplemente lo miro. Él asiente de nuevo. "Mummy estaría tan contenta."


	21. Su mano (izquierda)

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Capítulo 21: Su mano (izquierda)

La cena en una bolsa de papel en la mesa (enfriándose). Su cara en mis manos, su lengua acariciando mi labio superior. Una mano contra mi espalda baja, sus dedos arañando mis pantalones. La otra agarrando mi pelo. Todo lo que puedo oír es el latido de un corazón (mío) y la respiración entrecortada (mía, también suya). Como si estuviéramos corriendo. Persiguiendo a un asesino en serie. La misma descarga de adrenalina. Dejo las manos en su cintura, acaricio su cadera izquierda. Engancho mi pulgar (derecho) bajo su cinturón y tiro. Puedo sentir su erección presionando contra mi muslo. Gime. Sonríe contra mi cuello, ríe ligeramente. (Soplo de su aliento contra mi piel.)

"Jesús." Besa mi mandíbula. Su mano (izquierda) está descansando en mi espalda baja como si hubiera sido diseñada para encajar ahí. (Licencia poética: un medio para expresar lo que no se puede demostrar ni ser probado, pero, no obstante, es cierto.) Dedos frotando mi coxis. Escalofrío; sus dedos desencadenan mi reflejo pilomotor vestigial. Piel de gallina. Señal de excitación sexual. (Cierto.) Sentidos en alerta; puedo oler su piel, oír su respiración corriendo por su laringe. Siento sus latidos bajo mis dedos. Híper consciente de él, cada movimiento, cada tensión muscular. (Los beso todos.)

"Me haces sentir como un maldito adolescente." Susurra. Contándome un secreto contra mi oreja. Una acusación. Qué le hago hacer. Sentir. ¿Sentir qué? ¿Incómodo? ¿Confuso? ¿Enfadado? ¿Huraño? Palabras que describen acertadamente mis propios años de adolescencia. (¿Cómo se sienten los adolescentes normales?) "Me tocas y estoy a punto de venirme en mis pantalones, es ridículo." Ah. Excitación sexual que lleva a una prematura eyaculación. ¿Un cumplido? Posiblemente. (Probablemente.) Presiono mis labios contra su cuello, escucho el suave sonido en el fondo de su garganta. Recorro mis manos sobre la (caliente) piel de su espalda, la cóncava curva de su columna. Le beso. (Su lengua insistente.)

"Sherlock, yo…" La señora Hudson. En el piso. Oh cielos.

Me doy cuenta en una rápida retrospectiva: escuché los pequeños tacones de la señora Hudson en las escaleras. Escuché su ligero golpe en la puerta, incluso. Pero ignoré ambos sonidos a favor de los sonidos de la respiración que vienen de John, su caliente boca, sus dedos agarrando mi nalga derecha. El cerebro es selectivo en lo que escoge registrar.

Un jadeo. "Oh, lo siento, yo…" La señora Hudson.

John se congela, luego rápidamente saca su mano de dentro de mis pantalones, desenredándose de mí. La cara de ella va desde la perplejidad a la apoplejía en medio segundo. "¡John Watson!" Su boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"Uh, yo…" Se aclara la garganta. Ríe ligeramente. "Hola." Ajusta su jersey.

"¡Supongo que no debería sorprenderme!"Pone sus manos en las caderas. La ira legible en cada una de sus extremidades. "Justo cuando finalmente él estaba superando que le rompieras su corazón en pedazos." Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, golpea con el pie. Nunca he visto a la señora Hudson tan enfadada. "¿Te mataría dejar al pobre Sherlock ser feliz por una vez?"

John abre su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra de nuevo. Se gira para mirarme. Una pregunta en su cara. Mira perplejo.

"¿Ahora qué piensas decirle a tu joven, Sherlock?" Me chista.

Oh cielos. Debería explicarlo.

"Señora Hud..."

"¡No puedes tenerlos a ambos!" Alza sus manos. "Eso también va para ti, John Watson. ¡Toma una decisión y aférrate a ella! ¡Me rindo!" Se da la vuelta y se va, golpeando la puerta tras ella. Murmura todo el camino escaleras abajo.

Silencio. La mano de John reaparece en mi cintura. Dedos firmes. "¿Tu _joven_?"

(¿Son esos celos? ¿Puede justificar John honestamente los celos después de todo esto? ¿Él, que tiene una mujer?)

(Estoy alagado de todos modos.)

Suspiro. Explico. "Tú." Me eleva una ceja. No estoy seguro de que pensar. No se considera a si mismo un _joven_. "Ella nos escuchó. La semana pasada. Imaginó que debías ser alguna otra persona."

"Superando que…" Puedo escucharle pensar, casi lo siento bajo su piel. Presiono mis manos contra sus caderas de nuevo. "¿Ella piensa que…" John y sus perpetuas frases sin terminar.

"Sí." Afirmo. "Ella cree que me rompiste el corazón y me dejaste por Mary."

Resopla. "Cierto." Agita su cabeza, sonríe como si eso fuera divertido, indignante, increíble. "Tienes que decirle la verdad en algún momento para que ella pueda dejar de odiarme, entonces."

Me paro. Lo considero. (¿Debería decir esto?) "Bueno." (Quizás debería.) "Lo hiciste." (Debería aclararlo.) "Dejarme. Por Mary." Duele decirlo (más de lo esperado). Punzada en el pecho, abre un depósito de doloroso vacío. (Me dejaste, John.) Pienso en la herida de bala de John: la entrada de un objeto intruso perforando a través de la carne. Herida emocional abierta. Retengo el aliento. Eso _duele._

"No." Me mira, agita la cabeza. Insistente. Lamentado. (No puedo imaginar que lee en mi cara.) Tuerce el labio bajo sus dientes. Sus manos en mis brazos, me tira hacia él en un abrazo. Apoya su cabeza contra mi hombro. Me aprieta más cerca. Frota mi espalda. "No, no, para nada." Envuelve mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, entierra mi cara en su cuello. Respiro en él, no lo dejo ir. (_Sí, lo hiciste, John. Por supuesto que lo hiciste._)

Se inclina hacia atrás, me mira de nuevo. "No pensé…" Suspira. (Siento su aliento contra mi barbilla.) "Intenté hablar contigo de ello, pero…"

"Lo sé." Lo hago. Pero no había sido una pregunta entonces. Había sido una afirmación de un hecho, y parecía lo suficientemente cierto. (¿Cómo iba yo a saber? ¿Cómo iba a saber que quería ser una pregunta?) Fallo deductivo. Esas lagunas en mi conocimiento de las que siempre está hablando John. Mi ignorancia es tan remarcable como mi conocimiento. Construido en extremos.

"No pensé que tu estuvieras…" Pausa. ¿Yo estuviera qué? "Interesado en nada como…" ¿Cómo esto? No. No así. Como lo que él tiene con Mary. (Nosotros no tenemos eso. ¿Lo tenemos? No lo creo. No aún. Tal vez ahora, ¿tal vez pronto?) ¿Estoy interesado? Por supuesto que lo estoy. (¿Lo estaba entonces? No lo creo. No lo sé. No sabía entonces lo que sé ahora. No me conocía a mí mismo.) "No creí que quisieras una relación romántica. Conmigo."

No lo sé. Tal vez quería. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho, dado una oportunidad. Podría haber llegado a entender. Sin el corazón roto. (¿Podría?)

El corazón roto. La sensación en mi pecho, el dolor de verle con Mary, de verlos felices: ¿es eso un corazón roto? Supongo que debe serlo. Más notable ahora en su ausencia cada vez mayor; como la mano sobre un elemento caliente: duele más después.

"Yo lo sabía entonces." Dice mirándome a los ojos. Retándome a apartarme. No lo hago. "Que te quería. Que quería esto. No parecía muy probable. No podía…" Cierra sus ojos. (¿Demasiado? ¿Demasiado difícil ser tan honesto? ¿Con palabras? ¿Conmigo?) "Yo quería darte lo que querías de mí y no más, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo podía quedarme contigo, queriéndote," abre sus ojos otra vez, vuelve a poner sus manos en mi espalda baja, en mi coxis, bajo. Sus dedos apretando fuerte contra el músculo. Gemido (mío). "Queriéndote así, como un jodido adolescente, si tú no. Eso me habría matado."

"Tú me dejaste." (Su única acción egoísta.) Es cierto. Un hecho objetivo. Yo estaba solo. Mi mano se desliza contra su piel.

Suspira otra vez. "Supongo. La parte de mí que no querías que se fuera. La parte problemática. El resto de mi se quedó. ¿No lo hice?" Un sinsentido metafísico. John no puede ser dividido en pedazos, partes de él yéndose y partes de él quedándose. Partes de él casándose con Mary y el resto adhiriéndose a mí. "Nunca iba a dejarte completamente. No hubiera podido. Nunca quise hacerlo. Te necesito."

Una mano en su mandíbula. Le beso. No importa. No puedo culparle. Que hubiera podido preguntar, en vez de establecer un hecho: le hubiera dicho lo contrario de lo que (ahora lo sé) es verdad. Hubiera pasado el resto de mi vida lleno de un lamento paralizante (sin duda). Hubiera, no hubiera; no importa. Digo contra sus labios, "Te quiero."

John está medio dormido, sus miembros entrelazados con los mío, nuestros cuerpos gastados (alimentados por energía nerviosa y comida china recalentada). Le miro. Hombros relajados, ojos cerrados. Inhala lentamente, exhala. Su mano (izquierda) está descansando sobre mi estomago. Un poco de luz de la ventana deja un brillo en su anillo de boda (oro, rayado). Muy arriba en su dedo, colocado (ahora) justo debajo de su articulación. Flojo.

_Oh._

Realización repentina: la razón por la que él (zurdo) duerme en el lado izquierdo de la cama, dejando el derecho para mí. Los hábitos de una sexualidad activa. La esperanza. Si duerme en el lado izquierdo, y gira hacia su compañero de cama en la derecha (yo, esta vez, ahora, en la realidad y en su imaginación), su mano dominante está libre. Dejando mi mano dominante libre también, Para tocarle. Para acariciarle. Siempre el lado izquierdo de la cama, dejando el derecho vacío. Una invitación. Una petición. Imaginación hambrienta. John.

Me doy cuenta: no he respondido aún a su pregunta. (¿_Qué quieres de mí?_) Lo prometí. Quería hacerlo. Pretendía hacerlo. No más adivinanzas. Descanso mi mano (derecha) contra la suya (izquierda). Siento el oro de su alianza de bodas bajo mis dedos. La agarro; tiro. Se engancha en los nudillos antes de salir completamente. La sujeto un momento: ligero. Inconsecuente. (¿Puede un compromiso ser algo tan ligero, tan poca cosa? ¿Una pieza de joyería que se quita tan fácilmente?) La pongo en la mesilla. Suena contra la madera. (Pequeña; un símbolo. Nada.) Tomo su mano otra vez; envuelvo mi meñique alrededor de su anular, mi puño bajo su palma. Un anillo de carne, de hueso, de mí, donde el oro (arañado) solía estar. Reemplazándolo. (John: ¿entiendes?) Una petición. Una proposición. Otra pregunta.

_Eso es lo que quiero de ti, John._ No puedo ser más claro. (¿Sí?)

Él aprieta mi puño (ligeramente). Alza su mano (mi mano) a su boca y besa mi dedo enroscado alrededor del suyo. Él entiende. (¿Acepta?) Su pulgar acaricia el mío. Aprieta mi palma abierta contra su pecho. Su corazón latiendo. Me inclino hacia él; beso sus labios, su frente. Escucho sus latidos mientras se queda dormido.

_John_ (mío).


	22. Ventaja: John

**El progreso de Sherlock Holmes **

Escrito por: **ivyblossom**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Ventaja: John

Estoy despierto. (¿Por qué?) Está oscuro.

(Mitad de la noche: algún momento entre las dos y las tres de la mañana.)

En cama. Calor. (Otro cuerpo está conmigo. John. Calor emanando de él.) Casi en el borde de la cama; apoyándose en los brazos, un pie en el suelo. John; ¿ha gritado? Posiblemente. Su respiración: parece como si se estuviera ahogando.

(Piscina. Explosión. _John, no mueras._)

El cerebro lento, aún medio dormido: no se está ahogando. Una pesadilla.

Con cuidado. Me siento (la cabeza se siente pesada). Se apoya en si mismo. (Las pesadillas pueden ser violentas.) La reacción a la pesadilla parece ser un ataque de pánico. John Watson, ex-soldado, firme mano asesina, mi firme protector: no es especialmente propenso a los ataques de pánico a la luz del día. (Trata a los simples sueños como si fueran un peligro mortal, y el peligro mortal como a simples sueños. Mi hombre paradójico.)

"John." Un susurro. Se gira hacia mí. Mis brazos lo envuelven (naturalmente. Fácilmente). Su cara contra mi pecho. Intenta tomar aliento. Como si se estuviera ahogando. Está temblando. Ardiendo. Respira a través de la nariz. (Tiene práctica. Ha sido entrenado. Mecanismos de adaptación, no soluciones.)

No estoy seguro de qué hacer. Es necesario reconfortarlo. (¿Qué hace Mary?) Acaricio su pelo. Froto su espalda. Escucho el progreso de su respiración desde el pánico ahogado hasta las nerviosas y deliberadas inhalaciones, exhalaciones. Beso su frente. (Demostración de afecto.) ¿Eso ayuda? ¿Hay algún otro tipo de acción necesaria? Me deslizo contra su cuello.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"(Es lo correcto que hay que decir, ¿no?)

Exhala con fuerza por la nariz. "No." (Gracias a dios.) Voz áspera y dura. Temblorosa. Distinta a él. Señal de su angustia. "Lo siento, pero..."

"Está bien." Aprieto su hombro. Tiro de él con mi espalda contra el colchón. Su cabeza descansa en su almohada. Cara a cara. La débil luz de la ventana proyecta sombras que ocultan sus ojos (¿abiertos? ¿o cerrados? No puedo decirlo). Escucho su respiración, la siento contra mi mejilla. Más cerca de lo normal (aún no lo es todavía). Puedo sentir sus latidos (demasiado rápidos).

Paso los dedos por su piel. Su temblor no debería parecerme erótico (pero lo es). Un temblor constante cono una excitación intensa (pero no lo es). Piel caliente, su cuerpo desnudo. Mi mano (derecha) en su cuello, acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar. Lo deslizo hacia abajo; lo presiono ligeramente contra su hombro. (Trazo los bordes de su herida de bala. Me inclino y la beso. No es la causa de sus pesadillas: es la causa de que él encontrara su camino hasta mí. Estoy agradecido por ello.) Mueve su brazo; se apoya contra mi hombro. Su mano en mi pelo. (Me encanta cuando juega con mi pelo.) Arrastro mi mano por sus costillas. El prominente hueso de su cadera. La humedad del sudor nervioso en su estómago. La tosquedad de su vello púbico, su pene en mis dedos. Flácido.

No lo había tocado así antes. Yo estoy/Él está siempre demasiado ansioso; imposible presentarnos en un estado tan mundano cuando estamos así (desnudos en la presencia del otro). Pequeños momentos, robados. Meses de fantasías reunidas en un pequeño espacio (temporal). Explosión de deseo. Ahora: pesadillas, la cola final de un ataque de pánico: no es material de fantasías. El deseo (por mí) es la última cosa en su mente. Una mano perezosa acaricia mi pelo (felicidad). Sin preocupación. Confiando. Muevo mis dedos contra él. Piel delicada: sedosa, elástica, flexible, suave. Acuno su (inofensivo, completamente inocuo) pene en mi mano.

Sin duda: esta es la cosa más íntima que he experimentado nunca. Esta pequeña acción: un poco de carne vulnerable en la palma de mi mano. Se siente como si alguna parte escondida y desconocida de mi psiquis llorase. (_John: te quiero_.)

Lo acaricio con mi pulgar. Aprieto suavemente (aprecio las propiedades únicas del tejido eréctil).

Besa un lado de mi boca y suspira contra mí. Su respiración: normal. ( Mi poco ortodoxa cura para los ataques de pánico funciona. Anotado.)

Desenreda su mano de mi pelo y la apoya debajo de mi hombro. Frota su palma contra, hacia mí, muñeca y de nuevo hacia arriba. (Un ánim osutil.) Lo acaricio más deliberadamente. Su carne en mi mano: transformándose. Puedo sentirlo: suave, carne blanda que crece ligeramente más firme; luego más firme aún. Sangre llenando su cuerpo cavernoso. Ya no descansando suavemente en la palma de mi mano; sus límites extendiéndose, piel elástica apretada. La froto, siento sus alteraciones bajo mi palma. Su aliento se acelera otra vez. Adaptaciones.

Se siente distinto desde el exterior, este proceso biológico: una metamorfosis. Sedosa suavidad que se convierte en sobresaliente, insistentemente demandante. Familiar, predecible, pero diferente. Gime, desliza sus dedos por mi espalda, agarra mi hombro, me besa. Su lengua en mis labios. Su cara está húmeda. (Los ataques de pánico a menudo están asociados con las lágrimas; las lágrimas no se asocian con John. Recalcular.)

Rodeo su frenillo expuesto con la punta de mi pulgar; gime en mi mandíbula. Su mano baja hasta mi cadera. Me agarra allí (fuerte). Una petición. (_Más fuerte. Más rápido._) Sé lo que quiere. Deseo tan intenso que borra todo lo demás. (Conozco bien ese sentimiento.) Finalización. Placer. Alivio. (Tan cerca.) No termino; en su lugar voy más lento, disfruto de la textura alterada de su piel, el sonido en su garganta. (_No tan rápido, John_.) Puedo sentirlo reírse contra mis labios.

"Te estás burlando de mí." Sonrisa en su voz. Respira fuerte. (Lo aprueba.)

Giro; agarro la pequeña botella dejada en la mesilla sólo por un momento. (Ignoro el anillo de John abandonado justo al lado.) Me muevo de nuevo junto a él, le veo tumbado en la tenue luz de la ventana, tumbado en la sombra a media luz; las manos sobre sus ojos, resistiendo la necesidad de terminar él mismo. Es hermoso. Su cuerpo, delgado, práctico, su deseo tan obvio. Beso su boca, su cuello. Sus manos me aferran con un leve pánico. (Está exhausto. Soy implacable. No parece importarle.) Me desplazo hacia abajo por la cama, separo sus rodillas para poder arrodillarme entre ellas.

"No hay prisa, ¿no?"

Hace un sonido soplando que sé que significa _Claro, no hay prisa. No para ti._ Está cerca, está desesperado. Pero también: curioso. Quiere saber qué haré.

Dos cosas al mismo tiempo: envuelvo mis labios alrededor de la corona de su glande y le escucho gemir, sus caderas se elevan para encontrarse conmigo; abro la tapa de la botella y lleno libremente mis dedos con su contenido. (Un poco demasiado libremente, pero mejor demasiado que no suficiente. Gotea hacia abajo en mi mano.) Uñas muy cortas como preparación. (Sólo en caso de que la oportunidad surgiera.) Deslizo mis dedos entre sus piernas. (Él se asusta un poco.) La lengua en su frenillo, beso ligero contra la base de su pene. Un dedo lubricado presiona contra su ano. Moviéndose en simples círculos. Espero un momento por una queja. (Ninguna aparece.) Me aseguro. Pregunto. "¿Sí?"

"Sí." Rápido. Voz tensa. ¿Está aguantando el aliento? Sujeto su pene con mi mano (izquierda). La lengua contra su glande; una capa de pre-eyaculación. Se estremece, hace un sonido impaciente con su garganta. El sonido que hace es adictivo por si mismo. (Los sustancias varias que él y sus fluidos reemplazan: un adicto no puede ser completamente reformado; la adicción sólo puede ser (debe ser) cambiada por un hábito más aceptable por la sociedad. En este caso, monogamia. No pensé que fuera tan simple.)

Empujo dentro. Cede un poco; luego el esfínter se aprieta. (Esperado. Involuntario. La investigación lo predijo.) Calor extraordinariamente apretado. Lo saco y espero (30 segundos, los cuento), empujo dentro de nuevo. La suavidad de su carne ahí es una sorpresa; tan delicada, un contraste con la fuerza del músculo que se enfrenta a mí. La investigación práctica no demostraba esta suavidad, pero la lectura lo sugería. (Fácilmente dañable. Mover suavemente.) La carne muerta no es tan suave como la carne viva de John. Claramente no es tan caliente, tan flexible, tan sensible. El muerto no se retuerce de placer, no hace esos gemidos al respirar, no repite el nombre de uno en un tono grave. (Ventaja: John.)

La idea de este simple hecho (por no hablar del acto en si mismo): una parte de mí dentro de él, es delirantemente maravilloso. Como él jugando con mi pelo; un cosquilleo a través mío. Empujo por tercera vez, y calculo: aproximadamente dos pulgadas dentro. Siento, hacia arriba, y... ahí.

Una cadena de maldiciones construida por John. Afirmativo. Próstata encontrada. Tiro hacia afuera; introduzco un segundo dedo. Es incluso más fácil de encontrar la segunda vez. Una segunda cadena de juramentos (de temática relacionada con la presión). Constante. Labios contra su testículo (derecho), mano frotando su pene, la yema de dos dedos contra esa curiosa glándula dentro de él. Siento la tensión en su cuerpo (dentro y fuera). Su respiración es una constante vocalización (sin palabras). Sus muslos vibran con la tensión. Una pequeña (tensa) pausa y su cuerpo está casi rígido. Eyacula con un sollozo. (Reverbera a través de él durante más tiempo del promedio. El efecto de la estimulación en la próstata. La investigación sugirió eso también.) Manos sobre él hasta que colapsa contra las mantas.

"Jesucristo." Su voz tiembla. Deslizo mis dedos fuera de él; hace un sonido lastimero. (¿Dolor? No. Hipersensibilidad.) Reorganizo mis miembros; trepo por su cuerpo para descansar mi cabeza contra su pecho. Siento sus temblores, su aliento, su corazón. Respiración profunda, recuperándose. (Dos tipos de recuperaciones; del pánico, y del placer. Dos tipos combinados.)

Apoya un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Débil, flojo. Exhala. "Jesús." Invocado muchas veces esta noche. "Eso fue..." Lucha por encontrar las palabras. "¿Dónde demonios aprendiste...?"

Una pausa.

"Oh, Dios."

¿Qué pasa ahora?

"Dime que no metiste tus dedos dentro del recto de hombres muertos para aprender a hacer eso."

Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Cómo si no iba a poder encontrar una pequeña glándula, sin ninguna experiencia, en un lugar donde no puedo verla? ¿Cómo si no iba a localizar eficiente y efectivamente el lugar adecuado dentro del cuerpo humano masculino en una situación de alta presión? Simplemente no hay sustituto para la experiencia de primera mano. (No puedo hacer ladrillos sin arcilla.)

"Creo que mi respuesta a esa pregunta puede no ser la que quieres oír."

Ríe. Ríe tanto que me sacude de su pecho. Está riendo histéricamente (es difícil evitar unirse a él). Ruedo hacia un lado, apoyo la barbilla en la mano. Lo miro. Río. (Supongo que es un poco divertido. Para la gente que no tiene acceso regular a cadáveres y una constante e incisiva curiosidad.)

Él ríe y ríe, su mano frotando mi hombro. "Dios, estás loco." Intenta besarme, pero no puede parar de reír, respiración rápida en mi cara muy parecida a su ataque de pánico. (La variedad de emociones de un ser humano: mucho más complicadas que sus estados físicos. De la agonía al éxtasis, de la desesperación al placer: se ven y se sienten tan parecidos.)

"Eres un absoluto y completo loco delirante, y te quiero." Ríe hasta que las lágrimas caen por su cara (dos veces en una noche: lágrimas). Se limpia la cara con su mano. "Oh, dios mío." La risa va parando lentamente y luego comienza de nuevo. "Presupongo que te lavaste las manos después."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero eso fue hace días!" Paro. "Me puse guantes." Obviamente. (¿Era siquiera necesario decirlo?)

Sólo lo hace reír aún más fuerte. Sujeta su estómago como si le estuviera doliendo. (Debe estar despertando a la señora Hudson ahora, quien seguramente no esté tan contenta como él.) Un ataque de risa a las 3 a.m.; añadido a la lista de actividades inapropiadas que pasan en el 221b. Por fin su risa desaparece lo suficiente para que pueda besarme (ligeramente). Presiona su cara húmeda de lágrimas contra mi cuello, pero aún está sonriendo.

"¿Sabes?" ¿Lo hago? (Probablemente.) "Si quieres experimentar." Parece una afirmación absurda. (No si es necesaria de todas formas.) Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi pecho. "Puedes experimentar conmigo."

Experimentar con un cuerpo (amado) vivo; intrigante. Estallido de euforia. Zonas de experimentación aumentadas. (Su cuerpo retorciéndose. Interesante.) Gira, su espalda contra mi pecho, la longitud de su cuerpo contra mí. Descansa su cabeza en (mi) almohada. Un brazo a través de su cadera. (Cómodo. Somnoliento.)

"Vale." Descanso mi cabeza contra la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Lo haré."

"Bien." Pausa.

Se siente la risa aumentando de nuevo por su pecho. "Sería incómodo sentir celos de un cadáver." Ríe en mi almohada.


	23. El hombre escondido

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

Capítulo 23: El hombre escondido

* * *

Huellas dactilares. Marcas de agua. Seguir direcciones IP. Datos analíticos. Registros de bases de datos. Un error ortográfico consistente.

Motivos (demasiado obvios; torpeza. Señalando en la dirección equivocada). Largos intercambios de emails. (El olor de café.) Transcripciones de cintas de conversaciones telefónicas. Fotografías. Pruebas de un escándalo sexual (prosaico; demasiado aburrido para describirlo). Recibos. (Tostada.)

Camino enrevesado que gira sobre sí mismo, se ramifica y se fusiona de nuevo. Enloquecedor. Pieza clave de la prueba perdida, la mitad del puzle aún obstinadamente en blanco. (Requiere trabajo de campo. Investigación. Posiblemente un disfraz.) No sin interés.

Por el arco, por el arco. ¿Se lo llevará si me niego? (No sólo posible. Probable.) Típico de Mycroft: espera que me acostumbre a él, que lo ame, que sea imposible vivir sin él, luego me lo arrebata de nuevo. Como su precioso (jodido) tablero de ajedrez (1981). Bastardo. Ha estado jugando conmigo como si fuera su (jodida) viola desde que tengo cinco años. Hace presión deliberadamente justo en los lugares adecuados, lo fuerza (me fuerza) a cantar (una muy específica, deseada nota) a sus órdenes. Estoy furioso. Cumplo igualmente. (No tengo opción.)

Registros de transacciones. Evidencias de fraude. Periódico: cuatro historias reportadas como no conectadas todas relacionadas con este caso. Intrigante. A pesar de sus orígenes.

Un molesto email de Mycroft. (Lo ignoro.) Tres mensajes de Lestrade (aburrido).

Delante de mí, una taza de café (humeante). Plato: tostadas (mermelada).

_John._

Despierto (obviamente). Moviéndose por la cocina. Haciendo el desayuno (para mí). Hablando (a mí). Pelo húmedo, vestido. Llevando una camisa que dejó arriba hace un año, lavada por la señora Hudson. Sus vaqueros (recogidos del suelo del dormitorio).

"... y no lo adivinarías viéndole." Se ríe de si mismo. ¿Contó una broma? ¿Una anécdota divertida? ¿Me he perdido la conversación entera? Me perdí que estábamos manteniendo una conversación. Me perdí que estaba aquí. (¿Cómo?)

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva hablando conmigo? (¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierto?) Debió haber salido de la cama, dicho buenos días, luego tomado una ducha, vestido, vuelto al piso de abajo y hecho café. Tostadas. Untado la mermelada. Colocó la taza y el plato bajo mis narices. ¿Cómo me volví tan poco observador? (¿Está enfadado? ¿Herido? ¿Decepcionado?)

Me mira. La confusión debe estar escrita por toda mi cara. Sonríe. "No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿no?"

Una respuesta correcta; una respuesta equivocada. ¿Cuál es cuál? (¿Depende todo de mi respuesta?)

Ríe. "Está bien. Estaba diciendo tonterías de todos modos." Coloca una taza y un plato en el fregadero. Se ha vuelto tan familiar para mí que mis sentidos le dejan pasar sin avisar, sin alarma. (Extraño.) "¿Un caso?"

Asiento. "De Mycroft."

"¿Y lo has aceptado? Eso es inusual."

"Dije que miraría las pruebas." He estado funcionando durante horas. Estoy sediento. No me di cuenta, tampoco. Mi cerebro ha equiparado a John con las diferentes debilidades y necesidades de mi propio cuerpo, a ser ignoradas en favor del trabajo cerebral. (Santificados y unidos. Una sola carne. ¿Lo somos? ¿Ya? Las silenciosas ceremonias nocturnas son poderosas.) Envuelvo los dedos al rededor de la taza de café (caliente). Bebo. (Perfecto) Tranquilizador (supongo). Habilidad para concentrarme total y completamente: sin ser afectado por su presencia, su deambular por el piso, su ociosa conversación. (El hombre oculto del corazón, incorruptible.)

"Te da algo que hacer." Me sonríe, afectuoso. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. (_Sólo soy capaz de ignorarte porque te quiero, John. Acepta esta humilde ofrenda._)

"Lestrade no tiene nada más interesante." (Aún.) Un buen asesinato sería agradable. (Un asesino en serie: no he visto uno desde hace un tiempo.) Mejor que un caso que involucra unos cuantos (francamente aburridos) documentos filtrados. (Mycroft: una vida ahogada en papeleo inútil.) Puedo tirar el archivo de nuevo al regazo de Mycroft, tomar a John conmigo bajo la cinta policial, deleitado con la urgencia de un asesino en serie. Los pequeños, reveladores detalles.

Miro a John lavarse las manos en el fregadero. (No llevando su anillo.) Seca sus palmas en el paño de cocina (moderadamente limpio).

"No es nada peligroso, ¿no?" John: la espalda apoyada contra el fregadero.

"No, no demasiado." Bueno, potencialmente. Todo es potencialmente peligroso. Dejar el piso es potencialmente peligroso. (Quedarse _en _el piso es potencialmente peligroso.) Muerdo la tostada. Más café. Rebusco entre un montón de declaraciones de impuestos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observo: John metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, sacando algo. Le veo mirar hacia abajo a la palma de su mano. El anillo (destello de oro a la pálida luz a través de la ventana de la cocina). Lo mira. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Hago crujir algunos papeles. Le distraigo. (Se siente incómodo, desmañado. Algo avergonzado.)

(Quitárselo: no fue su decisión. Fue mía. Una sugerencia, no pretendía ser una imposición. Más bien una explicación. Una respuesta. A su pregunta. Siento mi cara sonrojarse. Bebo más café.)

_No te lo vuelvas a poner, John. No._ No dijo nada. Sólo es un símbolo. Una pieza de joyería. No importa.

Lo vuelve a poner en su bolsillo. Aclara su garganta.

"Necesito hacer unos recados." Levanto la vista. Sonrío. Se ve cansado. Durmió tarde (inusual). "No vas a meterte en ningún problema con ese caso, ¿no?" (Afecto.)

"Por supuesto que no. Sólo un poco de trabajo de campo."

* * *

Piernas, brazos, ambos luchando con fuerza, ambos fallan. Manos alrededor de mi garganta. El sospechoso casi (pero no del todo) ha cerrado mi vía respiratoria. Pánico. El cuerpo urge por aire más fuerte que (casi) que nunca.

Ligero error de juicio. (Wright. Empleado del gobierno. No pensé que estaría aquí, comerciando con secretos a plena luz del día, porque está claro que yo tenía razón, que la fuga era de Mycroft.) Un aburrido gestor intermedio (pulgares clavándose en mi garganta). Sin historial de violencia. Sin historial de asesinato, ciertamente. Me pilló con la guardia baja. (No pensé que estaría aquí. No pensé que fuera capaz. No pensé.) Me atrapó sin mi cuidadoso protector y su confiable pistola.

Armada terrestre (nunca ejerció). Más fuerte de lo que la investigación sugería. Las manos se sienten como acero contra mi garganta. Aprieta fuerte.

(Maldición.)

Me está gritando, su cara tan roja como si fuera él al que están ahogando. (Disnea: pérdida del control motor ligero.) Pateo, uso mis tobillos, mis puños, me retuerzo, pero no puedo deshacerme de él. No puedo dejar de intentarlo: el aire insuficiente me ha llevado a la violencia. Él maldice y su saliva golpea mi cara. Consigue un mejor agarre. Vía aérea: cerrada.

La urgencia por respirar es aún mayor que ninguna otra. A penas puedo pensar en nada más.

El teléfono: vibrando en mi bolsillo. John. Responde a mi último (breve) mensaje. _Peligroso. Él está aquí._

_John. Búscame. Sálvame. Saca tu pistola y dispara a este hombre, haz que su mano se aleje de mi garganta. Cúbreme con su sangre. Mátale y no sientas remordimientos (este no es muy agradable tampoco). Mátale y actúa como si fueras inocente. Yo guardaré tus secretos para siempre._

El teléfono vibra de nuevo. Luego otra vez. John. _¿Dónde estás?_

Demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde. Menos de dos minutos antes de que me desmaye. (Morir desmayado. Como una auténtica heroína Victoriana. Qué ironía.) Aprieta duro: mueve las manos. Consigo un ligero suspiro de aire. (Retrasando lo inevitable.) Duele. El pecho lleno de un fluido ardiente. Pulmones exigentes anulando cualquier otra sensación (incluso el dolor). Los dedos se adormecen. Presión en mi pecho, quiero gritar, no hay aire. No hay aire. Silencio.

Zapatos en las escaleras. John. (Aquí.) Corriendo. Sin cojear para nada. (Peligro. Yo, de nuevo, necesitado de un rescate.) Corriendo. A cámara lenta: puedo sentir cada paso, el sonido de sus zapatos golpeando contra la madera en bruto de la escalera, luego otro; se siente como si le estuviera llevando meses llegar hasta aquí, abrir de un golpe la puerta, estar ahí de pie en el umbral con su arma apuntando hacia delante, verme aquí, mis labios (seguramente) volviéndose azules, mis manos débiles y comprender, evaluar la situación (atacante, yo al borde de la muerte), prepararse y apuntar, apretar el gatillo. Estamos cerca (muy cerca), la cara del Wright a punto de apretarse contra la mía, pero John no me golpeará con su bala precisa. (John: un tirador demasiado bueno como para eso.) Sin embargo le perdonaría si lo hiciese: yacería en el suelo, me desangraría y miraría su cara, su cara preocupada, su cara de disculpa, agarraría su mano (sin anillo) y dejaría que él fuera la última cosa que viera. Me resigno a ello. No queda nada por decir. _Mátame John, déjame ver tu cara._

La puerta se abre de golpe. La visión se atenúa; las extremidades se convulsionan. John grita algo que no puedo entender, corre hacia delante. (_Dispárale, John. Dispáranos a ambos si tienes que hacerlo_.) El sonido del metal contra la carne: la pistola de John haciendo contacto contra la sien de Wright. De repente: manos que se desvanecen de mi garganta. Jadeo, bocanada de aire, respiro, respiro. El dolor se tambalea a través de mí. Pulsaciones rápidas a través de mi garganta. El corazón latiendo demasiado rápido. Oleada de sangre a mis brazos, mis piernas (mis pies entumecidos). Dolor.

Respiro. (Demasiado rápido, demasiado rápido.)

Toso. Gimo. Fluido sale de mi boca al suelo grasiento. Arcada. Gancho de izquierda de John a la cara de Wright y él también está en el suelo. Regueros de sangre desde su boca. (Respiro. Intento no hiperventilar. Fallo.)

Pistola colocada en el suelo delante de mí. (Familiar: como una extensión de John. Siento una punzada de cariño por ella/él.) La cogió por seguridad (estaba listo para disparar, enviar a otro criminal rebelde a su bochornoso final). Acaricio el metal. (Una gota de sangre en la culata; John golpea duro cuando quiere.) Wright al fondo (fuera de combate).

Mi cabeza descansando inclinada en el suelo. Me siento débil. Al nivel de los ojos: los zapatos de John. Luego sus (cubiertas por tela vaquera) rodillas.

"Eres un idiota." Preocupación en su voz; también alivio. Alzo la mirada hacia él. Ansiedad en su cara. Miedo. (No quiere perderme. Su caos; siendo caótico.) Parpadeo. Sus manos en mi pecho: comprobando por si hay huesos rotos. Los dedos se deslizan suavemente por mi hioides (¿roto? Espero que no), mi cricoides, bajan a través de mi muesca yugular. Dedos amables. Toque suave. (Las manos de John, versátiles: como una voz con un rango de octava cuatro.) "Esta herida va a ser un infierno."

Escucho sirenas afuera. Lestrade. No tan rápido como John. La mano en mi cara. Siento su respiración; rápida. Adrenalina. Intento respirar (duele). Toso. Me gira de lado (posición de recuperación). "¿En qué estabas pensando?" Acaricia mi pelo. "No intentes responder a eso. Jesús, Sherlock." Se inclina, recoge el arma. Le pone el seguro. La pone debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones, contra su espalda baja. "No es como si yo no pudiese imaginármelo de todos modos."

Sonrío. Por supuesto que puede. Él entiende. Compulsividad. Curiosidad.

(Respiro. Respiro.) Aprieto las manos contra el suelo (los dedos se sienten hinchados y gruesos.) Me siento.

"Cuidado." Las manos de John sobre mí, sujetándome. Se arrodilla contra mi espalda (soporte). Una mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Oigo la puerta en el piso de abajo; Lestrade y la Metropolitana. Pisadas en la alfombra; en las escaleras. Lestrade grita mi nombre.

John se inclina contra mí, besa mi sien. (Amable.) "Me asustaste." Susurra: como si la Metropolitana (en las escaleras, casi llegando) pudieran oírle. Me inclino hacia él; descanso mi frente contra él.

"Sabía que vendrías." Sale como un silbido. Él ríe suavemente cuando Lestrade aparece en la puerta, inspecciona la escena: cuerpo ensangrentado en el medio del suelo, yo debilitado y jadeante, John apoyándome, su mano (derecha) cerniéndose protectoramente contra mi clavícula.

"¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora?"


	24. Sociópata

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Capítulo 24: Sociópata

Él sujeta su silla, la mueve para que ella se siente. Ella lo hace. (Vestido nuevo. Púrpura. Corpiño ajustado, gran escote. Estira el bajo del vestido. Demasiado corto.) Le mira de nuevo (sonrisa coqueta, ojos medio cerrados). Gira la cabeza para verle caminar a su propia silla. La saca de debajo de la (barata) mesa de patio, se sienta. Mueve su rodilla; agitado. Él está nervioso. Incómodo. Ajusta su (increíblemente aburrida) corbata. Juguetea, con el pulgar, con su anillo de boda bajo la mesa. Él no deja de hablar. Ella asiente, sonríe, ríe. (Risa falsa: demasiado deliberada. Ella le está complaciendo.) Él se pasa su mano por el pelo (recientemente cortado). Se ve nervioso. (Culpable.) Sigue mirando sobre su hombro, temeroso de que alguien los vea. (Yo lo hago.)

Así que Mary tiene un nuevo amante. (No es una gran sorpresa. Un poco rápido, sin embargo.) ¿Quién es él?

Caminó aquí desde el trabajo. (Finanzas.) Nuevo. (La identificación enganchada en su cinturón aún está brillante, sin marcas.) Probablemente sin mucho éxito. (Zapatos desgastados, tinta en sus manos, carpetas de papeles asomando en su maleta. Bolsas bajo sus ojos. Ansioso. Mediocre rendimiento. No almuerza (no tiene tiempo para un descanso y almorzar), pero sí un café por la mañana temprano. Affaire: distracción.)

Ella se acerca a través de la mesa. Acaricia su mano. Él se sonroja. Muerde su labio (brevemente: me recuerda a John). Parpadea. Mary: coqueteando descaradamente. Completamente confiada. (Sus zapatos: plateados. También nuevos.) Ella está feliz, completamente contenta. (¿Por qué?) Una nueva conquista frente a ella, ¿culpabilidad evaporada? ¿Está encantada de que John esté pasando más tiempo conmigo? ¿Menos mentiras que construir? ¿Menos noches que llenar con tele basura? ¿Más tiempo para sus (queridos) affaires? Su status quo deformado: John tiene el suyo, ella tiene el suyo. Ya no le importa quién esté mirando. (No me ve.) Lleva su anillo de bodas con impunidad mientras desliza su pie por la pernera del pantalón de otro hombre. (No importa; equilibrio. Ella sabe donde estuvo John la pasada noche.) No le importa quien la ve, no le importa lo que sospechen. Un hombre y una mujer con anillos de boda; podrían estar casados el uno con la otra. Cada hombre casado en Inglaterra podría estar casado con ella. (Durante una noche o dos, al menos.) Su postura sugiere una victoria; logró el resultado deseado. Un futuro de rotación de amantes secretos y un fornido hombre en casa, enamorado de una bestia impotente sin amor (yo). Su sueño: el descenso (voluntario) de John a los infiernos.

Saco el teléfono; no hay mensajes. Envío uno.

_Muerdes frecuentemente tus labios. Es enternecedor. SH_

El camarero llega; piden. Ella ríe más de lo que es justificable. Burbujeante de alegría. Tan no-intuitiva; cuantos más votos se rompen más feliz es ella. Hay votos en las sombras tras esos más tradicionales, los obvios. _Yo mantendré a los míos y tú puedes quedarte al tuyo._ Contorsiones. Hace que las motivaciones sean más difíciles de detectar.

Nunca he visto a Mary tan fácil de leer: sus defensas están todas bajas. Que ella ni siquiera esté intentando esconderlo dice aún más. Se ve confiada en sus affaires y en su matrimonio porque lo está. Tan confiada que me ha superado (¿Por qué?). Para ella yo no soy ninguna amenaza, nunca podré proveer lo que ella puede (comodidad, amor, el cariño más simple, las habituales conversaciones monótonas, ¿qué más? Seguramente hay más). ¿Qué le hace estar tan segura? (¿John? No. El mismo nunca estuvo tan seguro.)

El teléfono vibra. Doy dos pasos tras el árbol. (Ya he visto suficiente.) Un mensaje de John. El cariño brota de mi pecho (flexión de este extraño nuevo órgano ahí: teórico, hormonal, químico, metafórico).

_¿Ah, sí? :) ¿Es tu forma de decirme que estás pensando en mí?_

Te veo en todo ahora. Es casi imposible dejar de pensar en ti. Semejantes pensamientos románticos.

_Una excelente deducción. SH_

* * *

El lugar que escoge John para reunirse con Mary para comer es uno incómodo. Tan abierto, pocos lugares para sentarse y escuchar. (¿Deliberado? Quizás.) Tengo que estar a bastante distancia para ver algo. John llega primero. (Deseo tocarlo.) Parece incluso más nervioso que su nuevo novio. (Aún no tiene el anillo en su dedo.) Está mandando un mensaje. (¿A ella? ¿A mí?)

El teléfono vibra. (A mí, entonces.)

_¿Tienes un caso? ¿O estás disparándole a las paredes otra vez?_

_Una especie de caso. SH_

Veo a Mary acercarse con su vestido púrpura, caminando con autoconfianza.

Considero: ella no es distinta a él. Ella también busca el peligro compulsivamente. Busca a otros que hacen lo mismo (igual que él hace). Él camina por todo Londres con una pistola apretada contra su cadera. Ofrece su vida a cambio de la más ligera ventaja. Corre tras el sonido de la batalla en vez de alejarse de ella. Y ella le pide (sólo) que arriesgue su corazón (el metafórico). Un pequeño cambio (el riesgo emocional, no el físico). Una pequeña aceptación. También en aras de la adrenalina. (Adictos, todos nosotros.) Pero los riesgos de ella no son del tipo que cura su cojera, que le hacen sentir vivo. (Hemos aprendido eso bastante bien.) A él le gusta un tipo completamente diferente de peligro (el mío). Menos sutil, más masculino, más brutal. Más violento. Más del tipo que acaba en muerte. (El de ella duele más, duele más que una bala en el hombro, que una cojera. Nunca fatal. Nunca visible.)

_¿Entonces estás ocupado todo el día? ¿No debería esperar verte luego?_

Ella se acerca al patio; John se levanta. Se sonríen el uno al otro. (John se ve triste a pesar de ello.) Ella se acerca a su mesa y se abrazan. Se besan (brevemente). La mano de él en el medio de la espalda de ella. (Los celos son una emoción inútil.) Ella le acaricia el pelo, sonríe, ríe. Se sientan. Él está profundamente incómodo; ella no se da cuenta. Aún con el subidón de esta mañana. Cruza sus piernas (no tira del dobladillo de su vestido demasiado corto.) Piden.

Después de que la comida llega, Mary ve que John no está llevando su anillo. Lo comenta. Veo el cambio en su postura cuando lo nota; un dejo de preocupación. Ella toma su mano, le pregunta. ("¿Dónde está tu anillo? ¿Lo has perdido?" No puedo oírla, pero puedo imaginarlo; casi puedo leer las palabras en sus labios.) Él cierra sus ojos. Los abre de nuevo, su cara está aún más triste. Lo saca de su bolsillo, se lo enseña, colocado en la palma de su mano. Le explica. (No puedo distinguir sus palabras; está hablando calmadamente, mínimo movimiento de sus labios.) Su cara, su cuerpo: pena, tristeza, incomodidad, su deseo de no herirla. (Imposible.) Se inclina hacia atrás, la boca cerrada. Él ha dicho su parte. Espera. Mueve su mano a su regazo. Juega con el anillo. (Nervios.)

Mary se queda en silencio un momento. La postura congelada. Sus autodefensas volviendo. El momento de apertura se ha ido. Vuelve a hundirse en su habitual máscara ilegible. Ella ríe.

_Ríe._ (Incluso ni yo anticipé eso.) John se ve confundido (herido, incluso). Sorprendido. Confundido. Ella empieza a hablar. Animadamente. Sólo puedo atrapar pedazos de lo que ella dice, está hablando demasiado rápido. Demasiado lejos: dificultad para leer sus labios. Entiendo sólo "realmente crees," y "no puedes hablar en serio," y "tú sabes cómo es él". Los ojos de John se centran en el anillo en sus manos (acurrucadas en su regazo) y se queda ahí. Ella continúa. Un argumento que ya planeó. El argumento en su cabeza, el que ella cree (completamente). Detalles y pruebas. Dudas. Preguntas. Confianza completa en su conocimiento sobre mí. Convencida de que no soy lo que John espera que sea. (Lo que yo también espero.) Sus pruebas deben ser asombrosas. Convincentes. (Es fácil imaginar que lo es. No es como si dejase un rastro.) ¿Qué es más convincente? ¿Qué parte? ¿Mi historia, mi comportamiento? ¿Mis ocasionales lapsus de juicio? Ella continúa. Habla con sus manos. La miro. Le miro. Su cara.

La cara de John. Dolor. ¿Duda? ¿Miedo? Está en conflicto, se siente incómodo. Ella le está obligando a mirar en lugares que no quiere. Mirar directamente al sol. (Los ojos aún fijos en su anillo. Sus manos.) Le mando un mensaje.

_Te llevaré a cenar. Persa. Una vez demostré que el dueño tiene sólo una mínima conexión con una célula terrorista. SH_

Le miro. Distraído de la embestida; saca su teléfono de la chaqueta. Lo deja en sus manos, junto a su anillo. (Ella; yo. Sujetos simultáneamente.) Lo lee. Sonríe.

Mary le ve sonreír. Lo reconoce. Se pone rígida otra vez. (¿Duda?) Batalla de lenguaje corporal. Se ríe otra vez, se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja. Cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho. Inclina la cabeza mostrando incredulidad sin palabras. No puedo ver sus labios. Está hablando. John está desconectando de lo que dice. (Me he entrometido.) Aún está sonriendo.

_Si te apetece, quiero decir. SH_

Le veo responder. Una sonrisa en su cara. Mary se endurece un poco más.

_Me apetece._

* * *

Un pie en una caja de botellas. Alcanzo el estante de arriba. Capa de polvo. Un dedo a lo largo del lomo (sin prisa.) Siento las gruesas páginas. Tiro (con cuidado). Se resiste por un momento, luego sale libre de sus compañeros. Se desliza a lo largo de la madera en bruto. Dedos en la cubierta. _Prodromus der Moosgesellschaften Zentraleuropas_, Alex Von Hübschmann. (1986.) Lo he estado buscando por todas partes. Huele a humedad (familiar; placentero).

El teléfono vibra. (¿John?) Lo cojo, miro. No es John. Mary. (¿Por qué?)

_Necesitamos hablar. Ven a la biblioteca cuanto antes por favor._

Coloco el libro (con cuidado) en el estante; me aseguro que no caerá. Le contesto el mensaje.

_¿Por qué? SH_

Espero. Limpio el polvo de mi última adquisición. Admiro la cubierta con incrustaciones de una interpretación artística de una briofita común. No hay duda de que ella va a responder momentáneamente. Lo hace.

_Sabes muy bien por qué._

Cojo el libro. Lo pongo bajo mi brazo; lo llevo al frente de la tienda. Un descuidado estudiante lo golpea con su anillo. (No tiene ni idea de su auténtico valor.) Miro a través de la calle a la biblioteca de Mary.

_Me es terriblemente inconveniente. Estoy en medio de un caso. Me pasaré cuando pueda. SH_

* * *

Somos constantemente interrumpidos por estudiantes. (Ayuda con la impresora, ayuda con las notas a pie de página, ayuda con un atasco de papel. Uno buscando el baño.) Mary irritablemente le guía. Se sienta en un taburete alto, como si flotara en medio de la mesa redonda de consultas. Se inclina un poco hacia atrás. Me mira fijamente. Un trozo de papel deshecho en mi mano. Lo doblo, lo doblo de nuevo. Lo rompo en pedazos.

"Ahora él está incluso más confundido." Ahuyenta a otro estudiante. "¿Qué demonios has hecho?"

No digo nada. ¿Qué decir?

"¿No puedes decirle simplemente la verdad?"

"Le dije la verdad."

"Claramente él no lo entendió. Inténtalo de nuevo."

"¿Se te ha ocurrido que sí lo ha hecho?" Dejo caer una pequeña pila de papel mutilado en el escritorio. Ella lo empuja hasta la papelera. Dispara una mirada gélida por el rabillo del ojo a un estudiante que pasa.

"¿Estás loco?" Gira su mirada gélida hacia mí. (Yo permanezco impasible.) "Por supuesto que lo estás. Él se ha sacado su anillo, Sherlock. Él obviamente no lo hizo."

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que tú lo haces?" Casi he terminado con esta conversación.

"Sé de buena fuente," sus ojos se estrechan, "que tú eres sin duda incapaz de hacer las cosas que John cree que haces. He visto el diagnóstico."

_Ah._

Por supuesto.

(El mundo se inclina.)

Mycroft (bastardo). Su acceso a los informes médicos. (¿Incluso los míos? Especialmente los míos. No puede mantener sus gordos dedos lejos de nada.) Registro de mi audacia infantil. Dificultad para controlarme. Las amenazas de un castigo: fallaron. Probablemente obtuvo los informes de mis varios psiquiatras todo el tiempo, metidos en un archivo. A pesar de la ira de Mummy y la revocación del diagnóstico. A pesar de que ella los destruyó, en su determinación de que yo nunca fuera clasificado ni etiquetado. Su negación a aceptarlo. Recordemos su furia con el psiquiatra, en la escuela; etiquetándome (a tan tierna edad) de la forma en que lo hicieron.

(Psicópata.) Sin ética me llamaron. Tenía solo siete años.

Le dije al psiquiatra que diseccioné gatos. (Estaba orgulloso de mí mismo.) Él presupuso que quería decir vivos, pero yo me refería a los que ya estaban muertos. (El perro del vecindario no era un fan de los gatos. Les sorprendía por la espalda con su gran boca babosa y los sacudía. Especímenes perfectos, pero todos con el cuello roto.) No me di cuenta que era importante mencionar que yo no los maté. (No cometería ese error ahora.)

Mummy repitió su actuación con el segundo diagnóstico en mi adolescencia. (Psicópata: Desorden de Personalidad Antisocial.) Ella quemó ese informe en la chimenea del salón, con una audiencia de uno (yo).

(Le dije al segundo psiquiatra exactamente lo que esperaba oír; tenía quince. La verdad de los libros de texto parecía que era la única verdad verificable. Aún seguía diseccionando criaturas que ya estaban muertas. Aún sin miedo. Aún interesado en cuerpos muertos e intenciones criminales; necesitaba asumir un cierto grado de riesgo. Aún distanciado de las emociones, de las conexiones humanas. Le dije lo que esperaba oír. Lo que yo mismo creía que era verdad. Con un resultado no sorprendente.)

Mycroft. Le llevó esos informes a Mary igual me trajo los suyos a mí. (¿Cómo pude no haberlo deducido antes? ¿Ni siquiera considerarlo? Un fallo de imaginación.) Un juego dual; las cosas que Mycroft hace para divertirse. Se sentiría traicionado si yo pudiera evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresa. (Por supuesto que había copias de esos archivos, incluso a pesar de que Mummy juró que había destruido todos. Por supuesto que aún existen. Por supuesto que Mycroft los tenía. Mirarlos arder en la hoguera viéndolos deshacerse para siempre. Era ingenuo a los quince. Aún soy ingenuo a los treinta y cuatro.)

"Entonces supongo que debes de tener razón." Dirigiéndome a la individualidad (perfectamente encajado en el rol de un sociópata diagnosticado). Sale más enfadado y herido de lo que anticipé. Punzada de miedo. ¿Se lo dirá a John? (¿Ya lo ha hecho?) ¿Él se lo creerá? (¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?)

"Sólo dile la verdad." Ligero toque de pena en su cara. Mira a su reloj. "Toda. Tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión."

* * *

Mary se está reuniendo con Mycroft. De entre todo el mundo. En la cafetería de la biblioteca. En la terraza, donde todo el mundo puede verlos. (Donde yo puedo verlos. Paredes de cristal; a la vista. Iluminados desde abajo: obvio.) Tan raro en Mycroft. A él normalmente no le gusta estar en público para estas pequeñas charlas (sus manipulaciones). Prefiere mantenerlas lejos de los CCTV, lejos de miradas indiscretas (mías) y de la vista pública. Noto que las cámaras están todas giradas; un momento orquestado. (No es que nada que haga Mycroft _no sea _un momento orquestado.)

¿Dándole a ella información? ¿Más detalles penosos de mi vida? (¿Por qué?) Él alimenta la confianza de ella. Le da ánimos para pensar en mí como una bestia mortal, a penas humano, un escape fácil para la necesidad de John de peligro. Un seguro pero impotente lugar para su devoción rebelde. La muleta que Mary necesita para permitirse permanecer (felizmente) casada. Yo: un hombre roto con un cerebro estropeado. Incapaz de emociones profundas. (¿Por qué haría él eso?)

Me quedo fuera, en la acera, escondido por el tráfico, por un buzón de correos, un bolardo, una fila de cajas de periódicos. En la sombra. Oculto. Al otro lado de la calle. Como mucho puede ver mi abrigo, mis zapatos, no mi cara. Escondido a plena vista. Los veo sentarse, tazas de café en mano, el muslo de Mary tan cerca del cristal que puedo ver una cicatriz allí (vieja). Sin tirar del dobladillo. Mirando a Mycroft. Mirando fijamente.

Tan enfadado: siento la urgencia de romper el cristal, golpearlo, hacer que se rompa en pedazos a través del marco, a través de sus pieles. Usar un fragmento para cortar la yugular de Mycroft. (Justo como el psicópata que él cree que soy.) Mirarlo sangrar. Una fantasía satisfactoria. Tiemblo de rabia. Me recuerdo a mí mismo respirar. Las manos cerradas en puños.

Mycroft: enlaza las manos juntas sobre la pequeña mesa de tablero de ajedrez. Sus labios moviéndose. Demasiado enfadado para concentrarme. No tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo. Cara tranquila. Mary: escucha. Escucha concentrada. Los ojos totalmente abiertos. No dice nada. Hunde su cara en sus manos. Mycroft no se mueve. Ella claramente está llorando. Él aún sigue hablando. Su cara no cambia en absoluto. (Sin pena. Sin remordimientos. Sin empatía. Y ellos dicen que _yo _soy el sociópata de la familia.) ¿Qué le está diciendo? ¿Cómo puede hacer que la confianza y arrogancia de ella se disuelvan tan rápido? (¿John?)

Mensaje a John: _¿Estás bien? SH_

Mycroft no se mueve para nada hasta que lo hace. Se gira, me mira. (Seguramente no puede verme. Seguramente no puede. Estoy bien escondido.) Sus ojos fijos en mí. Haciendo agujeros a través del bolardo, a través del buzón de correos, a través del tráfico. Me reconoce por un zapato y la tela de mi abrigo visto entre los coches a toda velocidad. (Mejor en ello que yo. Mejor en todo.)

Un coche se detiene delante de mí: negro. La puerta se abre. Mycroft alza una ceja, levanta su mano; menea sus dedos hacia mí. (Él sabe. ¿Cómo?) Su asistente sale, camina al rededor de la fila de cajas de periódicos, toma mi brazo.

El teléfono vibra. Un mensaje.

_Estoy bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?_

"Es hora de que te vayas a casa, Sherlock." Ella parece cansada (molesta). No ha parado de mirar a su teléfono. Mycroft mira hacia Mary. La cara entre sus manos. Temblando. Me mira a mí otra vez. Por un momento una expresión nada familiar en su cara: arrepentimiento. (¿Por lo que le ha hecho a ella, o lo que me ha hecho a mí?) Su asistente me empuja dentro del coche. "Eso es suficiente por ahora."

* * *

Chaqueta de pana, corbata. Camisa apretada y pantalones. Zapatos lustrados. John peinó su pelo. (Además: huele bien.) No se opone a la vela en la mesa. No se opone a que Mazyar (eternamente agradecido) nos dé un rincón privado al fondo del restaurante. Estamos (claramente) en una cita. Me siento de algún modo poco preparado.

Le pregunto por su día. (No tan difícil. La respuesta ni siquiera es aburrida.) Menciona el almuerzo con Mary (de algún modo no pensé que lo haría.) Incómodo.

"Le intenté explicar." Suspira. "Creo que fallé. Tiene metido en su cabeza que..." se va apagando. Sé lo que ella tiene en su cabeza. No necesito oírle decirlo. Tiene metido en su cabeza que soy incapaz de sentir emociones auténticas, incapaz de sentir remordimiento, o empatía, o culpabilidad. Que soy un mentiroso manipulador. Que soy poco fiable y no se puede confiar en mí. Que nunca seré el hombre que John imagina que soy. (Quiere que sea.) Siempre seré medio hombre; la otra mitad extirpada por la naturaleza. Cojeando. Roto. Para bien o para mal. (A penas puedo culparla. Yo lo creí también.) Una larga pausa.

Debo aclararlo. En caso de que no esté seguro. "No soy un sociópata." Estoy casi seguro de que no lo soy.

"Lo sé." Responde rápidamente. Mirada de dolor en su cara. (No puedo imaginar lo que puede leer en la mía.)

Ella se lo dijo. Le enseñó los archivos. Hace años (probablemente). Debe haberlo sabido siempre. Desde el momento en que Mycroft se los dio a ella (cuándo; ¿la primera vez que se conocieron? ¿Después de su primera cita? ¿La noche que se comprometieron? ¿La mañana después de su boda? _¿Cuándo Mycroft?_) Mi más viejo secreto, las cosas que nadie se suponía que sabía. Descripciones de mí que nadie debería haber vuelto a leer. Recuerdos enterrados. Viejos errores así como nuevos. Sombrías autoevaluaciones. Fallos. Avergonzado; punzada de vergüenza, ira (con Mycroft, con Mary. Conmigo mismo.) Siento la sangre subiendo a mi cara.

Él alcanza sobre la mesa y toma mi mano.

"Lo sé." Sus ojos: serios. Puedo ver la llama de la vela parpadeante en ellos. Él lo sabe: no lo cree. Lo sabe mejor. Me conoce mejor. Ha pasado la mayor parte de dos años refutando un diagnóstico hecho hace veintisiete años. Se inclina hacia mí, evitando golpear la vela con su codo. La mano en mi mandíbula. Me besa. (Kebab, arroz, el ligero sabor amargo del doogh: John.) No importa quién mira. Besa mi pómulo (derecho). Desliza sus dedos por mi pelo. Se inclina un poco hacia atrás y me mira.

"Lo sé."


	25. El último arco

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes

Escrito por: ivyblossom

* * *

Notas:

(Ver las notas al final del capítulo.)

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Pensar que este es el último capítulo de esta historia me deja verdaderamente triste, le he cogido tanto cariño a la trama, a los personajes, a la historia y a todos los que la seguíais dejándome comentarios de ánimo para seguir traduciendo... Ya estoy traduciendo una nueva historia para llenar el hueco de esta que espero que guste tanto como gustó esta, de verdad me sentí muy apoyada por todos en cada capítulo que iba subiendo y os voy a echar de menos.

Tampoco puedo acabar esto sin darle las gracias a **dheisen** quien me animó con todos sus mails y me impulsaba con sus comentarios a seguir traduciendo día a día y que beteó todos y cada uno de los capítulos regalándome su tiempo a pesar de ser escaso. La verdad es que tengo que agradecerle que gracias a ella todo avanzó tan rápido y tan bien que el tiempo ha pasado volando desde que empezó todo esto. ¡Gracias por todo **dheisen**!

*La cueva de Platón: Hace referencia a una alegoría de Platón llamada "La alegoría de la caverna" valga la redundancia. Más o menos cuenta la historia de unos hombres encadenados desde que nacieron en una cueva, de forma que no pueden girarse y solo pueden ver la pared del fondo durante toda su vida. Detrás de ellos hay una hoguera y la gente pasa por delante de la cueva proyectando sus sombras en esa única pared que los hombres pueden ver, haciendo que crean que esas sombras son el mundo real y que no hay nada más. Un día uno de los hombres es liberado, se gira, ve la hoguera y sale de la cueva donde ve el mundo real tal y como es, por lo que queda asombrado del brillo de todo y de la luz del sol. Cuando vuelve a entrar para explicarles lo que vio a los demás e intentar liberarlos no solo lo toman por loco sino que en cuanto tienen oportunidad intentan asesinarlo.

Vamos, que a mi entender lo que quiere decir Sherlock es que el nuevo violín es mucho mejor que cualquier otro, que comparado con el nuevo, todos los demás violines no son más que "sombras".

* * *

Capítulo 25: Su último arco

Mensaje. Lestrade. Un caso. Un segundo asesinato (idéntico al primero). Brillante. (Amo a los asesinos en serie.) Le contesto el mensaje: le digo que estoy de camino. (¿Cómo se verán las incisiones? ¿Perfectas, igual que en el primero? ¿Y las manos, los dedos? ¿Colocados justo igual, con hilo de pesar?) Tiemblo de placer. Chaqueta; llaves; teléfono. Metidos en los bolsillos. (¿Dónde está John?). Abro completamente la puerta, y camino.

"¡Oh!"

La señora Hudson. Sujetando un plato (galletas surtidas). Por un momento el plato (con un débil patrón floral, no su juego habitual, con una grieta pegada por la mitad) parece como si fuera a caerse; la señora Hudson lo atrapa, acunándolo contra su pecho. Al igual que ella misma.

Estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta (¿escuchando?). ¿Comprobando para ver si mi joven hombre está visitándome? ¿Si estoy _indispuesto_? ¿_Ocupado de algún otro modo_? Raro. Tartas: compradas en la panadería del final de la calle. Galletas: caseras. Un par de brownies con glaseado encima. Dos fresas. Ella pasó tiempo arreglándolo. (¿Por qué?)

"¡Dios mío!" Se queja con las galletas. Intenta recolocarlas en su orden original a través del celofán. Nerviosa. No es una visita normal. Tiene algo que decir. (El plato: ¿posiblemente de una tienda de caridad? Antiguo, roto dos veces: un plato para regalar. No esperando que sea devuelto. Para regalos. Regalos para solteros. ¿Para mí?) "¡Lo siento tanto, Sherlock, querido! ¡No sabía que estabas dentro!"

"Justo estaba saliendo." Se ha arreglado un poco; sus mejores zapatos (negros), falda nueva (púrpura). Camisa apretada (violeta). (¿Por qué todo el esfuerzo?) Comparto mis propias noticias. "Asesino en serie." Sonrío conspirativamente.

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa y se sonroja, se ve decaída, como si pensara que he dicho algo subido de tono. Agita su mano. "Tú y tus asesinos en serie." Una pausa. "¿Va a ir John contigo?"

"Iba de mandarle un mensaje." Iba a hacerlo. En el momento en que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí, la acera bajo mis pies, lo haré. Pienso en su cara, un cálido sentimiento crece en mi estómago, pensando en él. Le mandaré un mensaje. Le diré donde encontrarme. Le diré que es un _asesino en serie_.

"Sólo quería..." La señora Hudson mira su plato, luego otra vez a mí. "Siento haberos gritado a ti y a John el otro día. No debí hacerlo, realmente no es asunto mío." Ah. Una disculpa. (Debí haber adivinado eso. Una disculpa por perder los estribos. Casi lo había olvidado.)

"Está bien." Le doy una pequeña sonrisa que sugiere que lo está. (Está bien. Por supuesto que está bien. Es la señora Hudson.)

"No, no. No está nada bien." Suspira. Calculo: ¿cuánto me perderé si me paro y hablo con la señora Hudson ahora? Lo considero. (Nada.) Ellos no moverán el cuerpo. Anderson tendrá miedo de hacerlo. Lestrade insistirá. No será mucho. Unos pocos minutos. Igual que esperar un taxi. (Me siento muy unido a la señora Hudson.) Analizo la mirada dolida en su cara. Necesita expresar algo. Para ser perdonada. Para arreglar las cosas. Entiendo. (Seguramente he llevado esa expresión yo mismo últimamente. Más de una vez.) Giro hacia la derecha, abro la puerta de la cocina. Me muevo para hacer que pase a través de ella. Una invitación. Ella acepta.

La cocina es un desastre. Ella chasquea la lengua como de costumbre, deja el plato en la mesa. Se sienta. Suspira otra vez.

Una oportunidad. Reparar la reputación de John. (¿Hacerle más receptivo para trasladarse de vuelta? Podría. Vale la pena intentarlo) ¿Cuánto decirle a ella? ¿Qué palabras usar?

"John quiere que te diga," me encuentro a mí mismo haciendo una pausa. La señora Hudson mira hacia arriba expectante (esperanzada). John quiere que le diga que no es el monstruo que ella cree que es. Que él no sabía que me estaba dejando (con el corazón roto) por Mary. Que intentó darme lo que creyó, que yo necesitaba. Aclaro mi garganta. "En el pasado yo no," (¿Fui honesto? ¿Fui valiente? ¿Sabía la verdad?) "fui claro con él. No estábamos..." paro. Me debato entre una variedad de elecciones de palabras. No puedo elegir. Dejo que la señora Hudson elija la palabra que quiera. (¿No éramos amantes? ¿No intimábamos?) La pausa se ha hecho demasiado larga. "No estábamos. Antes de su matrimonio."

"Bueno." Ella resopla. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Eso no es excusa, él debía haber sabido."

Sorpresa. ¿Qué?

"¡Era obvio, Sherlock! ¡Obvio!" Mi estado emocional, mis deseos, mi profunda devoción hacia mi una vez compañero de piso. ¿Obvio? Sólo para la señora Hudson, aparentemente. "Lo siento, dulzura, sólo es que me siento protectora hacia ti." Ojos tristes, lastimeros. "Sé lo feliz que él te hace. Me duele verte herido. Abandonado. Dejado solo, por alguien a quien quieres tanto."

(¿Cómo lo supo? Claramente la señora Hudson posee habilidades deductivas que superan de lejos las del humano medio.)

"Es sólo que no es justo." Frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. "Un corazón tan grande como el tuyo, roto, es algo terrible."

Al contrario que el resto de Londres, aparentemente nunca se le ocurrió que yo podría ser clasificado (por algunos) como un sociópata, incapaz de emociones genuinas. Aparentemente Mycroft no compartió mi diagnóstico con ella mientras tomaban una taza de té. (Al menos queda una persona en Londres que no sabe mis más profundos secretos.) La señora Hudson. Un genio.

"Ahora, sé que las cosas son complicadas, pero..." Muerde su labio. "¿Él te quiere? ¿Te lo dijo?"

Incómodo. Parpadeo. (¿Es adecuado responder? ¿Son estos asuntos privados?) "Sí."

Ella sonríe. "Bien." Se levanta, ajusta el celofán del plato, protege sus tartas. "Bien. Entonces todo estará bien. Si tienes amor, Sherlock, todo irá bien."

Beso su mejilla. Ella aprieta mis dedos. "Dile que está perdonado." Acaricia mi cara con su mano cálida. Frota mi codo. Afecto. Escucho sus tacones contra las escaleras. "Mientras no te deje otra vez." Me sonríe, luego se mete de nuevo en su piso.

Extraño.

Saco mi teléfono. Le mando un mensaje a John.

_La señora Hudson dice que está todo perdonado. Ella debe ser un genio. Aparentemente todo lo que necesitamos es amor. SH_

Bajo las escaleras. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Paro un taxi. Lestrade está esperando; ¡un _asesino en serie_! No he visto uno de esos en años. Teléfono: John responde rápidamente. Debe estar aburrido. Froto mi pulgar sobre su nombre en la pantalla. John.

_¡Genial! Ahora esa canción va a estar en mi cabeza todo el día._

¿Canción? No importa.

_Asesino en serie. Newham. ¿Puedes venir? SH_

* * *

El cuerpo perfectamente colocado, idéntico al primero. Ambas víctimas hombres, entre las edades de veintitrés y veinticuatro. Dedos extendidos con membranas artificiales (látex) entre ellos, y rendijas cortadas post-morten a los lados de sus gargantas (como branquias). Encontrados sumergidos en agua. Las piernas atadas juntas con film. Los párpados cortados. Genitales metidos dentro de la cavidad corporal a través de una incisión (post-morten) (pegada, no cosida). Causa de la muerte: desconocida.

Lestrade: pensativo. Sally: perturbada. Anderson: distraído (los ojos en las pantorrillas de Sally). Las rodillas sin pruebas condenatorias. Sally ha pasado página. Miro hacia arriba: ella está mirándome (desconfiada). Postura desafiante. Retándome a decir algo. No lo hago. (No hay motivo.)

"¿Y bien?" Lestrade. Frotando su pulgar sobre su labio inferior. En la otra mano está sujetando un sobre color manila (fotos de la escena del crimen anterior). No las necesito.

Comparo la piel de la cara y las manos con el resto de la piel. Empiezo por la cabeza. Más oscura; ha visto más el sol. Más áspera; a menudo bajo la lluvia. Me agacho. Ojos sin párpados mirando fijamente hacia arriba. Señales de una banda colocada alrededor de la cabeza durante un tiempo prolongado. Marcas de un casco de seguridad. Tiro de su boca ligeramente abierta; como esperaba. Dientes rotos (tres de ellos). Propenso a la violencia. Probablemente peleas fuera del pub. Me levanto de nuevo. Ajusto mi chaqueta. Marcas en los tobillos y callosidades en los pies. Hinchados, pálidos, ligeramente torcidos. Pasó la mayor parte de su vida adulta llevando botas. Probablemente con la punta de acero. Trabajador de la construcción. Obvio. Teléfono. Abro una nueva ventana. Busco. Trabajadores de la construcción perdidos en el vecindario. Artículo en las noticias: Jack Bailey. Foto. Coincide. Se la enseño a Lestrade. "Aquí está tu víctima."

Siento la notable ausencia del ritual de alabanzas de John en momentos así. Lestrade está estudiando la pantalla. Se lo arrebato. Mensaje a John.

_¿Dónde estás? Te necesito para determinar la causa de la muerte. SH_

Impaciente. Espero por una respuesta. Lestrade conversa con Sally. Anderson sigue mirando sus pantorrillas. Observo el cuerpo, intento reconstruirlo. Sin marcas indicativas de lucha. Sin heridas. Sin huesos rotos. Nada. Comprobar la sangre (lleva demasiado). ¿Qué?

El teléfono vibra. Mensaje. John.

_20 minutos como máximo. Acabo de coger un taxi._

Molesto. ¿Veinte minutos? Demasiado.

_No hay heridas. ¿Cómo acabarías con un hombre de 23 años sin heridas visibles? SH_

Quizás John pueda ayudar desde la distancia.

_¡No es una cuestión en la que haya pasado mucho tiempo pensando!_

Quizás no. Debo instaurar un cambio en las conversaciones casuales durante la cena hacia técnicas potenciales de asesinato. Mantiene el cerebro ágil.

_¡Considéralo ahora! SH_

Una pausa. Observo el color de la piel. Rojiza. Hinchada. (¿Qué implica que esté hinchada?) Mensaje. John lo consideró, tendrá una solución (rápido). Oleada de orgullo. (Sabía que lo haría.)

_¿Alguna obstrucción de las vías aéreas?_

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás; lo compruebo. Limpio. (Limpiado.) Pruebas.

_Las vías aéreas han sido raspadas para limpiarlas. Huele a vómito. SH_

Ciertamente es más fácil deducir la causa de la muerte con John presente. Lestrade, Anderson: merodeando. Molestando. Otra vibración en la palma de mi mano. (Gozo.) Un mensaje.

_Podría ser eso. Ahogado en su propio vómito. ¿No es un asesinato entonces? ¿Envenenamiento por alcohol?_

_Tiene que ser un asesinato. Pero la piel no está azulada. Rojiza. SH_

Compruebo el cuerpo en busca de heridas punzantes. Debe haber una. En algún lugar. En el interior de los brazos, manos, pies, ¿dónde? Tiene que haber una. No podría haber esperado a que un borracho violento bebiese hasta matarse. Demasiado desorganizado. Muy irregular. Tranquilizante zumbido de otro mensaje.

_Envenenamiento por alcohol más bien, entonces. Deshidratado. Consigue una muestra de orina. No suena a asesinato._

La encontré. Detrás del cuello. Una inyección desde detrás. Reflejos lentos. Inyectó una dosis letal de alcohol en un alcohólico. Perfecto.

_¡Date prisa! SH_

"Necesito una jeringuilla." No me molesto en alzar la mirada.

"No." Lestrade. "Nada de muestras aquí, podemos tomarlas en la morgue."

"Difícilmente necesitas una jeringuilla para demostrar tu hipótesis, Sherlock." Me congelo. Mycroft. (¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?) El teléfono vibra. Un mensaje. Miro la pantalla.

_¡El tráfico, Sherlock! ¡Estoy de camino!_

Prácticamente puedo sentir el golpeteo del paraguas de Mycroft contra el asfalto. El ritmo impecable de una ópera wagneriana.

* * *

No quiero mirarle. Sentado en su ridículo coche. Ridículas ventanas tintadas. Ridículo, silencioso conductor detrás de un cristal a prueba de balas. Sin asistente esta vez. Vehículo de asesinato. (¿Está él planeando asesinarme? ¿O preparándose para que yo lo asesine inevitablemente?) Conduciendo hacia algún lugar. Demasiado ciego por la ira para calcular a dónde. (¿Dónde está John?) Saco mi teléfono. Lo miro. Mando un mensaje. Cuando John llegue a la (hermosa) escena del crimen, yo me habré ido.

_He sido secuestrado. SH_

"Sherlock."

No. No tengo interés en esta conversación. No tengo nada que decirle.

Suspira. Como si tuviera siete años otra vez, y él catorce, es más inteligente que yo, más maduro que yo, sabe más que yo. Está molesto conmigo y yo estoy intentando estarlo con él. Conozco esa mirada. Estoy cansado de esa mirada. Puedo sentir prácticamente mi córtex lateral orbitofrontal zumbando por la actividad neuronal. Ira. Rabia ardiente, incontrolable. Una bienvenida vibración en mi teléfono.

_¿Tu hermano, presumo? ¿Estás bien?_

Aprieto mi teléfono; John. La única cosa que me mantiene cuerdo. (Él debería estar aquí; él tomaría mi mano, dibujaría círculos relajantes en mi palma. Tomaría mi barbilla, me miraría a los ojos. Calmante. John. Mi punto fijo.) Saca tu pistola y dispara a Mycroft entre los ojos para mí. (Te quiero, John.) Perforo las teclas con los pulgares. Los labios apretados.

_Le odio. Debería matarle. Estate preparado para pagar la fianza. SH_

"Tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadado." Inesperado, pero es verdad a fin de cuentas. "Debo admitir que..." pausa inusual. Está dudando. Diciendo algo difícil. ¿Qué? "Estaba equivocado."

Nunca lo he escuchado admitir que estaba equivocado antes.

Nunca supe que _estuviera_ equivocado antes.

"¿Equivocado?" (La sorpresa de esto afloja mis labios.) Por dónde empezar. "¿Equivocado por guardar mis archivos médicos personales durante décadas después de que deberían haber sido destruidos? ¿Después de que _nuestra madre_ ordenara que fueran destruidos? ¿O equivocado por mostrarlos?" Finalmente alzo la mirada hacia él. A penas puedo contener mi rabia. Siento mi teléfono crujir entre mis manos, lo estoy agarrando tan fuerte que puedo romperlo. "¿Compartiéndolo con _mi competencia_?"

"Ella nunca fue competencia para ti." Dice como si estuviera cansado de ello. Estar equivocado no cambia nada en él; parece que ha ganado un kilo desde la última vez que lo vi. (Claro. ¿La culpa pesa (aproximadamente) un kilo, entonces?)

"¿Le enseñaste esas notas también a John, así podría temerme siempre, Mycroft? ¿Mantener la distancia? ¿O estabas esperando que él se alejara de mí para siempre?"

"Por supuesto que no." Cierra sus ojos. Toma una respiración profunda. "Estaba intentando ayudarte, Sherlock."

La improbabilidad de eso casi me hace reír. "¿Ayudarme?"

"Lo creas o no. Sí. Estaba intentando ayudarte. Estaba intentando hacerlos entender. Entender de lo que eras capaz. Que no esperasen más de ti de lo que podías dar. Estaba tratando de lograr," para, frunce los labios. Disgusto. "Estaba tratando de lograr que mantuvieses a alguien que quieres en tu vida, Sherlock. Para que no le rompieras. Eso es lo que estaba intentado hacer."

¿Romperle? ¿En qué punto estaba John en peligro de ser _roto_? "¿Por qué?"

Otro suspiro. "Porque eres mi hermano, Sherlock. Y a pesar de que puedas tener dificultades para comprender eso, me preocupo por ti y quiero que obtengas lo que quieres. Quiero que seas feliz."

_Feliz_. Convenciendo a Mary (e intentando convencer a John) de que soy un psicópata: ¿en qué contexto puede eso posiblemente hacerme feliz? "¿Mintiendo sobre mí, iba a hacerme feliz?"

"Como dije," la voz de Mycroft se hizo más débil. "Estaba equivocado."

Dos veces. Mycroft admitiendo dos veces en una conversación (dos veces en toda una vida parece más generoso. Hasta ahora: impensable). Ciertamente estaba equivocado; una bizarra e imposible serie de acciones con motivos que no puedo posiblemente, bajo ninguna circunstancia, seguir. Decirle a Mary (decirle a John) que soy apenas humano, un monstruo: la incertidumbre de John (su fe, su valentía, su atracción por los riesgos imposibles) claramente no es algo con lo que Mycroft había contado (¿o sí lo hizo?). Acercándose a mí, dejando su corazón (el amor me ha hecho vertiginoso con las metáforas) en mis monstruosas manos, con mi (erróneo) diagnóstico a mi espalda. Mycroft está jugando con su paraguas. El coche da la vuelta a una esquina. Suspira otra vez. No me mira. "Estaba equivocado al creer que era verdad."

Mycroft. El molesto hermano mayor, las miradas desdeñosas, los portazos en mi cara, riéndose de mí. Arrastrándome de clubes dudosamente legales, destruyendo mi colección de disoluciones y sustancias duramente ganadas, empujándome a habitaciones con cerradura en el exterior. Mummy (su amor siempre incondicional) no lo creyó (no lo hizo, no pudo), pero Mycroft es (siempre fue) diferente. Miradas vigilantes. Dudas. Asumiendo lo peor. (No es de extrañar.) Todo este tiempo, ingenuamente, pensaba que el amor fraternal podría haberme dado el beneficio de la duda. Que la palabra de Mummy en el asunto era ley (excepto por la duda corroyéndome, el miedo devorador.) Ya le odio, ya deseo que no estuviéramos emparentados; no pensé que pudiera seguir hiriéndome.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que aún quería que él creyera que hay algo bueno o amable en mí. Que cerrara sus ojos y creyera lo increíble. Supongo que lo hice. (Otra traición: más grande que la primera.) Tuvo las mismas dudas que yo tuve. (Supongo que no puedo culparlo por eso. Pero lo haré de todos modos.) Me creyó incapaz (yo creí lo mismo).

¿Qué haces para mantener a un psicópata feliz? (¿Bajas las expectativas de todo el mundo a su alrededor para evitar que los rompa en pequeñas piezas y se frote las manos con regocijo?)

"Lo siento." Miro su cara. Parece en efecto sentirlo. Sentirlo más que nada; una triste excusa. Para un hermano. Para la familia. No ha habido nada incondicional en mi vida desde que Mummy murió. Salvo la molestia incondicional que es Mycroft. Todo el mundo asume lo peor. (Incluyéndome.)

"Me has sorprendido, Sherlock. Has sorprendido a todo el mundo." ¿Y cuál es la gran sorpresa? ¿Amar y ser correspondido? Qué cosa más simple. Algo que todo el mundo puede hacer. Mycroft: ¿crees que puedo resolver los crímenes más complicados, pero que soy incapaz de compartir una simple emoción? (Supongo que me he sorprendido a mí mismo también.)

Mycroft sonríe. "Es un logro considerable, sorprenderme. Exceder mis expectativas. Lo entiendes. Estoy," se para. Vacilando, o haciendo una pausa para dar efecto. "Estoy orgulloso de ti." Ruedo los ojos. Mycroft saca una caja de debajo del asiento. "Así que te compre una pequeña cosa. Un regalo. Una ofrenda de paz." ¿Un intento de apaciguarme? ¿Un bálsamo para nuestro distanciamiento fraternal? Lo que quiera que sea, no importa lo caro que sea, estoy obligado como el (agraviado) hermano pequeño que soy a destruirlo instantáneamente. Coloca la caja en su regazo y la abre. La gira hacia mí.

Un violín. Un poco maltrecho por el uso; el acabado algo áspero en algunos lugares, algunos cortes y arañazos. No ha sido tan bien cuidado, ni amado como debería haber sido. Algún daño por agua. Espera: No. No es sólo un violín. (Dios mío.) Italiano. Amati. Siglo diecisiete. (Imposible.) Una obra maestra. (No me es posible destruirlo.) Nicolo Amati, gran diseño. Un gran Amati. Increíblemente raro. Impresionante. (Invaluable.)

"Espero que perdones la manida metáfora." Una débil sonrisa. "Un hermoso instrumento que no ha sido amado como debería haberlo sido. Pero aún así es un hermoso instrumento." Me pasa la caja abierta (con esperanza).

En mi primer acto como un no psicópata (a los ojos de mi hermano) no destruiré este (impresionante) violín. (Voy a tener que encontrar otra cosa que destruir. Quizás su coche.) Recorro mis dedos a través del cuerpo. Increíble. Trazo los (perfectos) orificios de sonido. El clavijero. La voluta. Lo saco de una (no merecedora) caja. Acaricio el arco superior, donde una gota de agua cayó para quedarse. Froto la marca. Envuelvo mi mano alrededor del arco central y siento su peso. Tan hermoso.

Mycroft no dice nada. Solo me mira. Debería decir algo, _gracias_, pero no puedo llevar ninguna palabra a mi boca. Demasiadas cosas más allá. (Tristeza, decepción, amargura, esperanza.)

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando noto que el coche ha dejado de moverse. Miro fuera de la ventana. Baker Street. (Mi hogar.)

"Deberías saber." Mycroft. ¿Más ruedas girando sobre otras ruedas? (Por supuesto.) "Hace alrededor de veinte minutos Mary recibió noticias de que el trabajo al que postula desde hace siete años está vacante otra vez, y su solicitud ha sido aceptada. Un trabajo en la Bodleian." ¿La Bodleian? ¿Mycroft está mandando a Mary a Oxford? "Es el trabajo de una vida, el trabajo que ella siempre quiso. Por supuesto que ella lo aceptará."

"Por supuesto."

"Creo en los finales felices." Entrelaza los dedos.

* * *

Me quedo junto a la ventana; miro la lluvia. Toco. El sentimiento de ella, la música (Mendelssohn) reverberando a través de mí. El arco (flexible, perfecto), el instrumento (el tono más impresionante que he escuchado). Cualquier otro violín, cualquier otro arco: la cueva de Plantón*. Sombras de este arco, este violín. Nada de lo que he tocado nunca sonó tan real. Tan completo. Puedo oír la voz de la madera (de mis dedos, las particularidades de cada giro, cada movimiento, incluso la vibración de mis músculos, mis huesos). Cierro mis ojos.

Toco.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasa.

Oigo abrirse la puerta (la lluvia sonando fuera). El acelerar apagado del taxi. La oigo cerrarse otra vez (el golpeteo del cristal). Escucho algo pesado que es dejado en el suelo. Un abrigo al quitarse, colgado junto a la puerta. Una pausa. (Él está escuchando. Yo estoy tocando. Aún Mendelssohn.) Pasos en las escaleras. (Los pasos de John, por supuesto. Los reconocería en cualquier parte. Su paso seguro. Sin cojera. Nunca más.) Abre la puerta del salón.

Me giro hacia la ventana. Escucho el golpeteo de la lluvia, el viento azotando contra la casa. Toco. Los ojos cerrados. Él no quiere interrumpirme; toma asiento en su sofá. El sonido de algo metálico colocado en la mesa; al lado, algo plástico y plano (su pistola; su ordenador.) Se inclina hacia atrás. Sus ojos o abiertos o cerrados: no puedo decirlo. Se sienta inmóvil. Escucha.

La realización casi interrumpe la música (_Adagio non troppo_). Casi abro los ojos por la sorpresa (pero no lo hago). En su lugar disfruto del pensamiento. Su pistola. Su ordenador. La bolsa pesada en el piso de abajo. Una calidez en mi estómago que viaja a través de mi pecho (a través de ese nuevo órgano imposible que está allí) y a través de mis dedos hacia la música. No más Clapton. No más Mary. John se ha vuelvo a mudar.

En unos pocos minutos (tres como mucho), la pieza terminará y abriré mis ojos, giraré, miraré a John ahí sentado. Sus ojos (si están cerrados) se abrirán también, se encontrarán con los míos. Me dirá que la música fue hermosa (lo es). No se dará cuenta del nuevo violín (difícilmente puede diferenciar un violín de otro). Lo quitaré de su apoyo en mi hombro y lo pondré (cariñosamente) en su (no merecedora) caja. Querrá decirme lo que ha hecho; no sabrá que ya lo he deducido. (O quizás lo sabrá. Me conoce lo suficientemente bien. Pero me lo querrá decir igualmente. Decir las palabras para que no haya confusión.) He vuelto. No te dejaré otra vez. Sonrío por el pensamiento de oírlo. (Dos minutos y medio.) ¿Cómo le responderé? Sonrío. No puedo pensar en ninguna palabra adecuada. Tal vez lo haré, en dos minutos. Si no lo hago él entenderá.

Luego él se levantará. ¿Qué es lo más probable? Girará hacia la cocina, me preguntará si quiero una taza de té. Un trabajo que provoca sed, el trasladarse desde Clapton. (No hay cerveza en la nevera.) Notará el plato de galletas y tartas en la mesa. Preguntará al respecto. Le explicaré: un regalo de la señora Hudson. La marca de su bendición. Hará una broma; sobre un feliz anunciamiento o chismes. Ambos reiremos. Tomará una de las tartas, y me ofrecerá otra. Yo declinaré.

¿O en vez de eso ignorará la cocina, ignorará su sed y pensamientos sobre el té, y caminará hacia mí? ¿Tomará mi mano? No. ¿Me abrazará? Me besará. Besará mi cuello. Me dirá que me quiere. (Yo le responderé.) Me sonreirá. ¿Cogerá con fuerza mis dedos (dos dedos, ligeramente, en su palma) y me llevará al dormitorio? ¿O me preguntará si tengo hambre, si estoy comiendo, si aún estoy en medio de un caso?

De una forma u otra. Té, tartas. Declaraciones. El futuro inmediato. Todo va a pasar, en cualquiera que sea el orden que John elija. Pero todos sucederán (tarde o temprano). Por ahora yo tocaré, con John escuchando (amando a ambos, a la música y a mí).

Sólo falta un minuto (más o menos). Y entonces todo empezará.

Notas de la autora:

¡Y eso es todo! En general, dejarme tomarme un momento para agradecer a Trinaest, quien me ayudó durante todo esto, y me escuchó decir tonterías mientras intentaba averiguar lo que estaba pasando detrás de las escenas; a Evichar (Elise), recolectora de hechos británicos y cuidadora de esta historia, por quedarse despierta hasta tarde durante demasiadas noches. Gelisham ha dado útiles e incalculables datos sobre el violín, y soporte musical. Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado, y se han unido en una loca conversación de ida y vuelta conmigo, porque sin eso hubiera estado desmotivada y probablemente sin ideas. Finalmente, gracias a Google docs, por proveer los medios perfectos para mí, para escribir y compartir. Y a ti: ¿has leído hasta tan lejos? ¡Tienes mi amor para siempre!

Trabajos inspirados en este:

Portada- The Progress of Sherlock Holmes por blanketforyourshock ( archiveofourown works / 228106)

The Progress of Sherlock Holmes podfic por Cellar_Door ( archiveofourown works / 362201)

The Progress Of Sherlock Holmes –Portada de libro por ShortlockHolmes ( archiveofourown works / 551016)

The Progress of Sherlock Holmes por silkspectre29 (Traducción alItaliano)( archiveofourown works / 566613 / chapters / 1013884)

El progreso de Sherlock Holmes por ADalek = Solina-chan (Traducción al Español)( archiveofourown works / 666632 / chapters / 1217486)


End file.
